<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Холли Поттер и кризис среднего возраста by Chamomill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516500">Холли Поттер и кризис среднего возраста</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamomill/pseuds/Chamomill'>Chamomill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower, Bisexual Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Comic book elements, Cosmic Entities, Does it matter?, Ever wonder who clears Avengers Tower?, Female Harry Potter, Found Family, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Is Loki Innocent?, Jarvis deserves a friend, Maybe - Freeform, Midlife Crisis, Now you don't have to, Post-Avengers (2012), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Renamed Harry, Seriously so much found family, She's Holly now, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Savior of the Wizarding World needs a vacation, Therapy, They need therapy and they get it, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Wholesome, and therapy, infinity war arc but better, seriously, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamomill/pseuds/Chamomill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Первая посланная мной команда смущала Мстителей постоянными благодарностями и выпрашиванием автографов. Следующая группа воровала вещи, чтобы продать их на "eBay". Группа после той даже не прошла через парадную дверь, потому что система безопасности Старка нашла что-то в их прошлом, что мы пропустили. Четвёртая команда осталась травмированной после уборки комнаты Тора, видимо, там у бога была какая-то обезглавленная птица, капавшая кровью в чашу. И после этого ни одна группа, которую я посылал, не продержалась больше трёх дней по тем или иным причинам. Я уверен, что один из этих придурков развлекается, отпугивая моих сотрудников.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что вам не стоит называть героев Нью-Йорка придурками.</p>
<p>Или</p>
<p>Уборка за Мстителями включает в себя куда больше, чем просто удаление пятен крови, не выносящих высоких температур, с ковра. К счастью, Спасительница Волшебного мира провела последнее десятилетие, избавляясь от Пожирателей смерти, так что с этой задачей она справится. Ничто: ни розыгрыши, ни птичьи трупы, ни неопознанная слизь — не помешает ей наводить порядок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Одолжение начальнику</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/gifts">Enigmaris</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946929">Holly Potter and the Midlife Crisis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris">Enigmaris</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора:<br/>Кому-нибудь вообще приходило в голову, каково это — убирать за Мстителями? Потому что чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее ужасаюсь.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холли сняла уродливую розовую рубашку, она всё ещё не привыкла к рабочей униформе, даже за три месяца. Три месяца работы, которая напоминала ей о Дурслях, 
и вызывала скорее раздражение, нежели ужас. Она не бросила эту работу по одной простой причине: в мире маглов она больше никуда не смогла бы устроиться. Как оказалось, вынужденное прекращение магловского образования в одиннадцать лет лишило её квалификации для работы кем-то помимо уборщицы.</p>
<p>Нельзя сказать, что работа была плохой. Она работала в респектабельной компании, базировавшейся в Нью-Йорке. Их нанимали организации, которым для уборки зданий требовались благонадёжные люди с безупречной репутацией. По крайней мере, это делало работу интересной. Она принимала участие в уборке правительственных учреждений, научно-исследовательских отделов и офисов генеральных директоров. Все её коллеги прошли строгую предварительную проверку, и каждый проходил периодические случайные осмотры, чтобы проследить, что они не принимают чего-то неположенного.</p>
<p>Чтобы убедиться, что никто не украдёт никакой секретной информации, уборщикам очень хорошо платили. Гораздо больше, чем могли бы мечтать на какой-либо другой подобной работе. Не то чтобы Холли нуждалась в деньгах, в Гринготтсе у неё их было достаточно. Но жить на заработанные, а не на унаследованные деньги, было гораздо приятнее. Зарплаты было достаточно, чтобы оплачивать аренду маленькой квартирки в Нью-Йорке, — настоящая цена которой была намного меньше той, что за неё требовали, — а также на все прочие расходы. Каждый день ужинать в ресторанах она не могла, но магия сильно упрощала готовку.</p>
<p>В общем, за три месяца она привыкла к работе и образу жизни, который устроила себе в магловском мире. Кто-то может спросить: «Почему именно Холли Поттер работает уборщицей?». Ей предлагали прибыльные должности со всего мира. Она могла стать аврором в Британии, членом Визенгамота, или вообще, чёрт бы её побрал, почивать на лаврах и слушать овации всю оставшуюся жизнь. После почти десяти лет преданного служения волшебному миру она могла стать кем угодно.</p>
<p>В этом-то и была проблема, в свои двадцать восемь ведьма не знала, чего хочет. Все её детство и юность определялись Волдемортом и войной. Если бы план Дамблдора полностью осуществился, она бы умерла в конце войны, и её карьерные устремления не имели бы значения. Но не сложилось. Когда война закончилась, ей было семнадцать, и Холли делала единственную вещь, которую умела. Она продолжала бороться.</p>
<p>Она и её друзья начали ловить Пожирателей смерти, восстанавливать Хогвартс и реформировать коррумпированное Министерство. Холли поставила перед собой жизненную цель — стереть каждый след Волдеморта с лица земли. Поначалу ей помогали все друзья из АД, но по прошествии лет многие женились и остепенились. Она не сердилась на них за это. Рон и Гермиона оставались с ней дольше прочих, но в конце концов непреодолимый зов домашнего очага заманил и их.</p>
<p>Свадьба была восхитительна. Путешествие в Соединённые Штаты, чтобы там начать охоту на Пожирателей смерти, сразу после было менее приятным. Но она справилась. У неё это очень хорошо получалось. Когда она закончила, Британское Министерство полностью очистили, и множество законов было переписано, чтобы гарантировать, что коррупция не вернётся так легко. Все Пожиратели смерти были осуждены и наказаны в зависимости от тяжести их преступлений. Всё это сделала она, и поэтому мир её любил.</p>
<p>Но теперь, когда всё закончилось, она не знала, что ей делать. Кроме квиддича, у неё не было увлечений, о которых можно поговорить. О профессиональной игре не могло быть и речи. Она не хотела попасть в команду из-за собственной славы, да и увеличивать свою известность, добавляя позицию профессионального ловца к длинному списку достижений, ей не хотелось. Рассматривалась и карьера учителя, она знала, что если захочет устроиться в Хогвартс, её в мгновение ока возьмут преподавателем защиты. Была в этом какая-то тонкая ирония — получить ещё и работу, которой не смог добиться Волдеморт.</p>
<p>Но она чувствовала, что не готова преподавать. Конечно, предмет она знала от корки до корки. Но проблема отсутствия жизненного опыта за пределами войны никуда не исчезла. Холли знала заклинания, полезные лишь в сражениях с Пожирателями смерти и борьбе с коррумпированными правительствами. Неужели она действительно хотела всю оставшуюся жизнь вариться только в этом? Разве не было в жизни чего-то ещё? Нечто большего?</p>
<p>Она обсуждала эту проблему с многими людьми. Мистер и миссис Уизли посоветовали отдохнуть. Гермиона сказала, что Холли следует вернуться в школу и всё-таки закончить Хогвартс. Фред и Джордж заверили, что для неё всегда найдётся местечко в их магазине шуток. Джинни продолжала забрасывать её датами проб в различные квиддичные команды. Рон придерживался мнения, что Холли не нужно делать вообще ничего, если ей не хочется. Разве что, посетить психотерапевта.</p>
<p>В конце концов, лучшую идею высказал Тедди. Одиннадцатилетний мальчик с бирюзовыми волосами серьёзно посмотрел на неё, прежде чем озвучить настоящую проблему.</p>
<p>— Ты не знаешь, кем являешься вне Волдеморта. Так же как и я не знаю, как выгляжу без всех этих трансформаций.</p>
<p>Чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, он обращался, пока не стал светловолосым мальчиком, почти точной копией Ремуса Люпина, за исключением носа и подбородка, которые были от Тонкс. Холли улыбнулась ему, и он снова вернулся к привычному виду.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что ты прав, Тедди. Но что же мне с этим делать?</p>
<p>— Ну, будь ты умнее, — начал Тедди, с улыбкой наклоняясь вперед, — ты бы отправилась туда, где Волдеморт никогда не был.</p>
<p>— Волдеморт и его войска вторглись во весь магический мир.</p>
<p>— Именно.</p>
<p>— Но я… Ох.</p>
<p>Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы остальные поняли её решение. Почему она хочет жить так далеко, да ещё и в мире маглов? В конце концов, они приняли её выбор и устроили прощальную вечеринку в Норе. Вечеринка была четыре месяца назад, и Холли уже тогда чувствовала… больше уверенности в будущем. Даже если у неё по-прежнему не было никаких планов.</p>
<p>Какой-то стук вырвал Холли из раздумий. Она повернулась и краем глаза увидела единственный силуэт в этом здании, который не был одет в уродливую розовую рубашку и чёрные брюки. Вместо этого мужчина носил серый костюм, его волосы были растрёпаны. Холли закрыла шкафчик, в котором хранила свою повседневную одежду, телефон и книгу, которую читала по дороге сюда. Блокировка активировалась автоматически, и Холли, быстро надев свои нескользящие ботинки, вышла из раздевалки. За дверью она увидела, как её начальник, Митч Рид, медленно бьётся головой в стену раздевалки.</p>
<p>— Вы знаете, сэр, стучать головой по стене комнаты, в которую вы не можете зайти, выглядит как-то подозрительно.</p>
<p>— Мисс Поттер! — мужчина, казавшийся довольно растерянным, выпрямился. — Я… я не знал, что внутри остался кто-то ещё.</p>
<p>— В здании, где я сегодня работала, была небольшая проблема с ржавчиной, очистка заняла немного больше времени, чем ожидалось.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Ладно… Извините, я просто не… Есть клиент, который доведёт меня до ручки.</p>
<p>Холли прислонилась к стене и скрестила руки на груди. Мужчина действительно выглядел напряжённым. Его обычно свежий костюм был помят, на лбу выступила испарина, и были заметны мешки под карими глазами. Она посмотрела на него, и мужчина вздохнул и сник.</p>
<p>— Ты же недавно переехала сюда, да? Четыре месяца назад?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр.</p>
<p>— Но ты всё же знаешь про вторжение и Мстителей?</p>
<p>Конечно, Холли слышала про вторжение, поговаривали даже о том, чтобы послать её на помощь, но маглы разобрались со всем самостоятельно ещё до её отправки. Она кивнула, и мужчина продолжил.</p>
<p>— Ладно, после вторжения все Мстители переехали в Башню Старка, которую многие называют Башней Мстителей, — объяснил он. — На шести верхних этажах здания живут Мстители, ну, когда не спасают мир. На нижних этажах находятся офисы Старк Индастриз и нескольких других компаний.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>— Что ж, я без проблем могу нанять постоянных уборщиков на восемьдесят семь этажей, угадайте, с какими шестью этажами у меня проблемы.</p>
<p>— Ох, не знаю, с первыми шестью? На них должно быть самое напряжённое движение.</p>
<p>— Очень смешно. Если не можете отнестись к этому серьёзно, то я не понимаю почему…</p>
<p>— Нет. Нет. — перебила Холли. — Уборщики воруют, просят автографы? Или они жутко пялятся на могучих героев Земли?</p>
<p>— Почему не всё сразу? — Митч усмехнулся и начал расхаживать по комнате. Холли, подняв брови, наблюдала, как мужчина перечисляет свои проблемы. — Первая посланная мной команда смущала Мстителей постоянными благодарностями и выпрашиванием автографов. Следующая группа воровала вещи, чтобы продать их на "eBay". Группа после той даже не прошла через парадную дверь, потому что система безопасности Старка нашла что-то в их прошлом, что мы пропустили. Четвёртая команда осталась травмированной после уборки комнаты Тора, вроде бы, там у бога была какая-то обезглавленная птица, капавшая кровью в чашу. И после этого ни одна группа, которую я посылал, не продержалась больше трёх дней по тем или иным причинам. Я уверен, что один из этих придурков развлекается, отпугивая моих сотрудников.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что вам не стоит называть героев Нью-Йорка придурками.</p>
<p>— Я перестану их так называть, когда перестану седеть из-за них.</p>
<p>— Справедливо. Насколько много работы на этих шести этажах?</p>
<p>— Я предпочитаю отправлять для этого команду из трёх человек, там не так уж и много работы, но почти каждый день появляется новая странная хрень, которую нужно убрать. Никогда не повторяется. Честно говоря, если бы Мстители не были так хороши в устраивании неповторимых беспорядков, то и один человек мог бы поддерживать эти шесть этажей в чистоте, так как у Старка есть маленькие роботы, выполняющие большинство рутинных задач.</p>
<p>— То есть, если я правильно поняла, вам нужно найти одного человека под вашим начальством, который может выполнять свою работу, не делая ничего странного.</p>
<p>— Да, но я не думаю, что это возможно. Я не хочу продолжать травмировать своих работников, но не вижу другого…</p>
<p>— Отправьте меня.</p>
<p>Митч замер на середине шага, затем развернулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть на неё, его глаза были широко раскрыты, а брови поднялись почти до линии волос.</p>
<p>— Я серьёзно.</p>
<p>— Невозможно. Я же сказал, что любого, кто попадает туда, мучают сумасшедшие супергерои.</p>
<p>— Как минимум, я предупреждена. Я знаю, что могу справиться со всем, что бы они не придумали, сэр. Я смогу убрать шесть этажей за день без каких-либо проблем.</p>
<p>— Вы… вы уверены? Потому что, если честно, вы избавили бы меня от неприятностей.</p>
<p>— Я уверена.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Хорошо. Я согласую перевод, и завтра утром вы получите новое назначение и пропуск. Спасибо, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр. До завтра.</p>
<p>Следующим утром Холли получила новый пропуск и направление в Башню Мстителей. Группа уборщиков, назначенных ранее, бросила на неё полные благодарности и жалости взгляды. Холли не обратила на них внимания. Она научилась убирать за Дадли Дурслем, и что бы ни делали Мстители, не сможет сравниться с ним по мерзости. Кроме того, уроки зельеварения уже давно сделали её невосприимчивой к отвратительным вещам.</p>
<p>Чтобы добраться до Башни Мстителей, нужно было сесть в невзрачный чёрный фургон, многие коллеги вместе с ней ехали на работу на нижних этажах. На входе в фургон был сканер, над которым ей нужно было провести пропуском. Как только сканер пикнул и засветился зелёным, она забралась внутрь. Она села рядом с симпатичным мужчиной в такой же уродливой розовой рубашке, что была на ней.</p>
<p>— Ах, свет очей моих, не думаю, что мы раньше встречались, — воскликнул мужчина с сильным американским акцентом.</p>
<p>— О. Ну, я работаю здесь всего три месяца, — ответила она. — Только сегодня получила направление в Башню Старка.</p>
<p>— Если это не мой счастливый день, то… Я Джордж, и должен сказать, что у тебя очень приятный голос. Ты что англичанка?</p>
<p>— Благодарю. Да, я из Англии.</p>
<p>В фургон скользнула ещё одна женщина, у неё были ярко-голубые волосы и пирсинг в носу.</p>
<p>— Уже пристаёшь к новой девушке, да, Джорджи?</p>
<p>— Мы просто мило беседуем. Я уверен, что кто-то из Англии оценит моё южное обаяние, в отличие от тебя.</p>
<p>— Ты англичанка? — спросила женщина.</p>
<p>— Да, я Холли Поттер.</p>
<p>— Вау, так чисто звучишь. Будьте осторожны, мисс Пропер, флирт с Джорджи превращает его в ещё большего осла.</p>
<p>— Поняла.</p>
<p>— Вот сейчас было обидно.</p>
<p>Холли слушала, как двое друзей, — было совершенно очевидно, что они дружили, — спорят. Эти двое наверняка решили, что она нуждается в наставлениях, и Холли могла бы счесть это оскорбительным. У неё могло быть обманчиво молодое лицо, но она была военным генералом. Хотя откуда этим маглам знать. Поэтому она позволила им дать ей совет. По-видимому, ей не следовало делать ничего подозрительного за пределами туалетов, потому что система безопасности выгоняет за курение в помещении.</p>
<p>Когда она сообщила им, что её направили для уборки верхних шести этажей, Кэти, женщина с голубыми волосами, спела ей панихиду. Исполнение было таким хорошим, что Холли улыбнулась и вежливо похлопала.</p>
<p>— Ты не должна хлопать, ты же умрёшь.</p>
<p>— И какая прекрасная песня, чтобы уйти.</p>
<p>Кэти закатила глаза, когда фургон остановился.</p>
<p>— Было приятно познакомиться, мисс Пропер.</p>
<p>— Поттер.</p>
<p>— Я так и сказала.</p>
<p>Попасть в башню тоже было просто. Ей всего навсего следовало пройти три детектора, ни один из которых не мог уловить магическую энергию, исходящую от палочки, используемой в качестве заколки для волос. Потом была проверка пропуска. Как только она прошла контроль, спокойный британский голос, доносившийся из сканера, велел ей направиться к лифтам и подняться на восемьдесят восьмой этаж. Видимо, уборочная тележка была там, где она могла начать работу. Холли поблагодарила мужчину и отправилась работать.</p>
<p>— И снова в бой.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>На самом деле, всё было не так уж и плохо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Конечно, было плохо, но не настолько. На первом из этажей, которые она убирала, было две спальни с гостиной между ними. В большом шкафу в упомянутой гостиной и находилась тележка для уборки.</p>
<p>— Мисс Поттер, — позвал голос из ниоткуда, когда Холли вытащила тележку из шкафа.</p>
<p>— Да, Джарвис? — не теряя времени, откликнулась Холли.</p>
<p>— Вы знаете, кто я?</p>
<p>— А кто не знает? Ты первый искин* в своём роде! — она действительно слышала о Джарвисе ранее, благодаря Гермионе, которая всё ещё следит за всеми магловскими технологиями, от которых пришлось отказаться ради магии. Ей и в голову не приходило, что, взявшись за эту работу, она встретится с искином, она даже не знала, что такое искусственный интеллект, помимо очень сложной компьютерной программы.</p>
<p>— Я и не подозревал, что моя слава дошла до Британии.</p>
<p>— О, ты там очень популярен, мы, британцы, должны держаться вместе, верно?</p>
<p>Наступило молчание, Холли оторвала взгляд от тележки, в которой находился очень интересный набор средств. До того как она успела усомниться в себе, вернулся Джарвис.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, должны. Хотя должен признать, что меня запрограммировал американец, а вы — первый человек из Англии, которого я встретил.</p>
<p>— Не страшно. Есть всего три вещи, которые ты должен делать, если собираешься быть настоящим британцем, — объявила Холли воздуху, поднимая разные бутылки, чтобы узнать, что в них. — Во-первых, ты должен называть соккер* футболом, а американский футбол — американским футболом.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — согласился Джарвис, и его голос звучал слегка удивлённо.</p>
<p>— Потом ты должен предпочитать чай любой другой жидкости. Если бы ты находился в пустыне, умирая от жажды, ты бы мечтал не о воде, а о хорошей чашке чая.</p>
<p>— Так как я искин, у меня нет необходимости пить.</p>
<p>— У тебя всё ещё могут быть предпочтения.</p>
<p>— Я… я думаю, что могут. Каково третье условие?</p>
<p>— Насколько нахальным ты можешь быть? Потому что каждый британец должен быть немного нахалом.</p>
<p>— Во мне достаточно нахальства.</p>
<p>— Тогда поздравляю, ты британец. А теперь, не мог бы ты сказать мне, есть ли комнаты, в которых я не должна убирать?</p>
<p>— Если комната заперта, то вы не должны в ней убирать.</p>
<p>— Разумно, — с этими словами она принялась за работу.</p>
<p>Она начала наводить порядок с гостиной. Она подняла ярко-красный плащ и положила его в корзину с надписью «стирка», собрала художественные принадлежности, разбросанные по всему столу. Кто бы из команды ни был художником, он, и правда, был довольно хорош. Холли улучила момент, чтобы взглянуть на эскиз небоскрёбов Нью-Йорка, прежде чем аккуратно положить альбом к другим художественным принадлежностям, не тронув рисунок.</p>
<p>Уборка кухни потребовала некоторых усилий, в холодильнике она обнаружила нечто похожее на гниющую акулью плоть. От неё исходил… интересный запах, надо сказать. Расспросив Джарвиса об этом, она узнала, что нечто принадлежит Тору, и что он, вероятно, забыл о нём. Поэтому Холли выкинула его и продезинфицировала холодильник.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, скажи Мстителям, что если они оставят что-то в холодильнике, я выкину это, когда оно начнёт гнить, если они не оставят какой-нибудь записки.</p>
<p>— Я скажу, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>Как только кухня и гостиная были убраны, она перешла к одной из комнат. Дверь была не заперта, поэтому она легонько постучала, и, не услышав ответа, — даже после возгласа «Уборка!» — открыла дверь. Внутри был странный беспорядок, отчётливо напомнивший ей Хогвартс. Шкуры и меха животных были разложены на полу и развешаны по стенам. Различные части магических существ также висели повсюду, словно трофеи. В комнате стоял тяжёлый запах мужского пота.</p>
<p>Холли быстро прошлась по комнате, сложив грязную одежду в корзину для белья, стряхнув отовсюду грязь и пропылесосив. Она поняла, по птице, кровь которой капала в миску, что, скорее всего, это спальня Тора. Холли узнала заготовку для зелья, едва взглянув на неё. Она собрала различные растения и части животных, собранные Тором, и рассортировала их по типам на столе в углу спальни. Лишним не будет. И напоследок она распылила в комнате освежитель воздуха и попросила Джарвиса открыть окно для проветривания.</p>
<p>Убрать другую комнату было значительно проще. Там было не так много личных вещей, и похоже, убирались там не так давно. Холли предположила, что предыдущие уборщики просто не входили в комнату Тора. Судя по тому немногому, что Холли смогла рассмотреть в комнате, настолько та была пустой, и по зернистым чёрно-белым фотографиям неизвестных людей, это, вероятно, была комната Капитана Америки. Она быстро убрала её и почувствовала искушение добавить немного уюта. Она переборола его, но знала, что в конце концов, наверное, не удержится.</p>
<p>Она поставила корзину с бельём в лифт, и Джарвис сказал ей, что стиркой займутся роботы. Затем тот же лифт поднял её на следующий этаж. Он имел ту же планировку, что и предыдущий. За исключением того, что выглядел, как декорация к фильму ужасов. В гостиной царил беспорядок, все поверхности покрывали ножи и другое мелкое, легко скрываемое оружие. Не говоря уже о том, что повсюду виднелись торчащие из стен стрелы и оторванные головы керамических кукол. В некоторые из которых было воткнуто оружие, удерживающее их на стенах или потолке.</p>
<p>— Мстителям, живущим здесь, нравится антураж, или я могу убрать последствия вечеринки? — бардак не произвёл на неё впечатления. Честно говоря, она ожидала чего-то большего, судя по описаниям Митча.</p>
<p>— Можете, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>Холли быстро собрала всё оружие и аккуратно разложила на столе, выбросила кукольные головы и вытащила стрелы из стен. Она закрыла щели в стенах шпаклёвкой, которую нашла в тележке, теперь она знала, зачем её вообще туда положили. Потребовалось около часа, чтобы привести в порядок гостиную и кухню. На кухне было полно полупустых коробок с едой на вынос, которые было легко выбросить. Двери в обе комнаты были заперты… она была даже благодарна за это, потому что больше не хотела задерживаться на этом этаже.</p>
<p>Она уже давно наполнила мусорный мешок, и Джарвис велел ей поставить его в служебный лифт, которым она и пользовалась всё это время. Кроме него был основной, крутой лифт для людей, живших здесь. На следующем этаже находился только огромный спортивный зал. В нём были маты для борьбы, штанги, тренажёры, гантели и боксёрские груши. Уборка заняла достаточно много времени, и, когда она закончила, наступило время обеда.</p>
<p>После короткого обеденного перерыва в столовой Башни Старка, где ей предоставили отличный бесплатный обед, она поднялась на следующий этаж. Он оказался одним из самых интересных этажей, на которых она побывала. На нём находились апартаменты, оформленные в спокойных нейтральных тонах. Там была старомодная акустическая система с рядами компакт-дисков, в основном, с классическими или расслабляющими композициями. Кроме того, место второй спальни занимала огромная, облицованная сталью комната, стены которой были покрыты вмятинами от больших кулаков. Значит, именно это место доктор Беннер называет домом.</p>
<p>Уборка почти не заняла времени. Доктор Беннер поддерживал чистоту в помещении, поэтому Холли нужно было всего лишь поднять несколько вещей, вымыть пару окон и пропылесосить места, до которых не смогли добраться роботы. Холли подумала, что доктор Беннер ей даже нравится, хотя бы потому, что держит этаж в чистоте.</p>
<p>Последние два этажа заняли всё оставшееся до конца дня время. На первом из них, судя по всему, Мстители отдыхали. Там было множество диванчиков со свидетельствами о вечерах кино и состязаниях в видеоиграх, а также очень грязная кухня, нуждающаяся в уборке, и бар, требующий ревизии.</p>
<p>На последнем этаже был пентхаус, судя по чересчур дорогим костюмам, найденным в шкафу, принадлежащий Тони Старку. За исключением запачканных маслом джинсов и рубашек, этаж был чист, и поэтому у Холли не возникло проблем с завершением уборки до окончания рабочего дня. Митч не врал, когда говорил, что, при должной сноровке, с этим может справиться и один человек. Нельзя сказать, что она не устала, потому что устала, но дело было сделано.</p>
<p>Она встретилась с Джорджем и Кэти на выходе, на её розовой рубашке теперь красовалось несколько сомнительных пятен, но ей приходилось носить вещи и похуже.</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми, ты жива!</p>
<p>— На самом деле, всё было не так уж и страшно, — сказала она им. — К тому же завтра будет проще.</p>
<p>Славные последние слова.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - соккер — американское название футбола</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Мемуары и спортивные команды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Сначала предисловие истории о великом боге магии Локи, написанное внучкой человека, который знал его лучше всех, а потом Джарвис выбирает свою любимую футбольную команду.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Что произошло с богом магии?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Мемуары Ралстона Поттера</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Предисловие:</p>
<p>Автор: Офелия Поттер</p>
<p>Мой дедушка с нежностью говорил об одной вещи в своей жизни, и это была его дружба с Локи, богом магии. Возможно, отчасти потому, что каждый момент его жизненного пути был затронут тем, с кем мне не довелось встретиться. В моём детстве было полно моментов, где я сидела у деда на коленях и слушала его истории об интригах, озорстве и преданности. Даже у бабушки было, что рассказать! У меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что дедушка с бабушкой хотели, чтобы Локи был в их жизни вечно, до самой смерти Ралстон Поттер всегда оставлял свободное место за столом для своего лучшего друга.</p>
<p>Несомненно Локи оказал на нашу семью огромное влияние. Дедушкины любовь и преданность к Локи создали между ними связь, которая не разрушилась, даже когда десятилетия, прошедшие с исчезновения Локи, утомили его. Локи стал нашей семьёй, а мы стали его. Связь, которую создал мой дед, распространилась на всех его потомков. Вечная любовь к волшебству и шалостям. Любовь, что будет продолжаться в каждом Поттере, к великому сожалению персонала Хогвартса.</p>
<p>До сих пор судьба Локи остаётся окутана завесой тайны. Очень немногие знали его лично, и большинство из тех, кто встречался с ним, осознали это намного позже. Записи того времени в лучшем случае расплывчаты, а представить их широкой публике ещё труднее. Героические подвиги Локи на благо волшебного мира не должны быть преданы забвению. Уже сейчас люди призывают проводить ежегодные торжества в честь дара Локи, и я не могу не согласиться. Но если мы хотим восхвалять бога, то сперва мы должны узнать его.</p>
<p>Я та, кто убедил дедушку записать эти истории, чтобы весь мир мог узнать, каким на самом деле был Локи. Прошло почти семьдесят лет после исчезновения Локи, и тем не менее память о нём и его влияние продолжают жить как в семье Поттеров, так и во всём волшебном мире. Я знаю, в доме моего отца всегда есть место для Локи: гостевая спальня и лишний стул, которые никто не использует. Я поймала себя на том, что делаю то же самое, как и все мои братья и сёстры.</p>
<p>Я знаю, что предсмертным желанием дедушки было, чтобы мы никогда не забывали бога, который нас спас, даровал нам защиту, позволяющую жить в тайне. Он хотел, чтобы у Локи всегда было место в этом мире, сколько бы времени ни заняло возвращение. Потому что он вернётся. Если я что-то и узнала, слушая своего деда, так это то, что Локи, великий плут и златоуст, в конце концов всегда добивается своего, и хотел он лишь одного — быть здесь, в нашем мире, мире магии.</p>
<p>Он вернётся, не сомневайтесь в этом. Локи Одинсон вернётся в волшебный мир, и когда это произойдёт, с ним будут хаос и волшебство. Я надеюсь, что, прочитав слова моего дедушки, вы полюбите бога магии и озорства так же, как и я. Потому что этот мир, наш мир, должен быть домом и для него, и когда наш бог наконец вернётся, мы должны поприветствовать его и распахнуть свои двери.</p>
<p>********</p>
<p>— И... — начал Клинт, — думаю, я должен объяснить взрыв краски.</p>
<p>Тони уставился на него, блестящие фиолетовые капли падали с волос и стекали по рубашке. Дуговой реактор оказался покрыт неприятным оранжевым пятном, а джинсы мужчины стали отвратительно багровыми.</p>
<p>— Слушай, я даже не понимаю, зачем ты здесь!</p>
<p>— Бартон, если ты вдруг забыл, это пентхаус. То есть, я здесь сплю.</p>
<p>— Все знают, что ты спишь в своей лаборатории.</p>
<p>— Бартон. Если я сейчас же не услышу объяснений, ты полетишь из окна.</p>
<p>— Всё из-за уборщицы!</p>
<p>Судя по свирепому взгляду Тони, этот довод ничем не помог. Поэтому Клинт продолжил:</p>
<p>— Я... разыгрывал уборщиков.</p>
<p>— И поэтому клининговая компания продолжает присылать замены? Я думал, у нас проблемы с воровством, или чем-то таким.</p>
<p>— Смотри, всё началось после того, как одна из команд несколько месяцев назад вломилась в мою комнату, чтобы стащить мои вещи, — признался Клинт. — Я подумал, что поставлю несколько ловушек, чтоб другим неповадно было... Ситуация вышла из-под контроля.</p>
<p>— Думаешь?</p>
<p>— Да ты не поверишь, от чего обычные люди сходят с ума! Втыкаешь парочку ножей в дверь, и они почти падают в обморок.</p>
<p>Это заставило Тони задуматься, и Клинт воспользовался полученным преимуществом.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, покажи ему топ десять.</p>
<p>В десятке лучших оказалась серия клипов, где люди в уродливых розовых рубашках поражены или напуганы теми ужасами, которые намеренно или случайно вызвали Мстители. В лучшем из них крупный мужчина открыл шкаф и, обнаружив там окровавленный манекен, буквально потерял сознание, уборщица, пришедшая ему на помощь, увидела шкаф и тоже упала в обморок, прямо на своего коллегу. Это было довольно забавно, но, конечно, совсем не оправдывало их действий.</p>
<p>— Стив не должен узнать об этом.</p>
<p>— Теперь ты понимаешь?</p>
<p>— Чего я не могу понять, так это почему ты решил установить ловушку на моём этаже. Ты прекрасно справлялся со своим и Тора.</p>
<p>— Слушай, я не могу делать этого на этаже Беннера.</p>
<p>Ладно, это было справедливо. Тони вздохнул.</p>
<p>— К тому же, эта уборщица — ненормальная! Её ничего не берёт! Я пробовал искусственную кровь, блёстки, ножи в стенах, внутренности в холодильнике. Мне пора повысить ставки!</p>
<p>— Я смываю краску, ты избавляешься от ловушки.</p>
<p>— Погоди, тебе нужен специальный растворитель, чтобы оттереть её. Я хочу увидеть, что сделает уборщица, чтобы избавиться от краски, которую Щ.И.Т. создал несмываемой.</p>
<p>— Да ты на всю голову больной.</p>
<p>— Стараюсь.</p>
<p>Клинт достал из кармана и бросил Тони бутылку растворителя, который помог смыть краску с волос, одежды и дугового реактора. Если честно, Тони не обращал особого внимания на уборщиков, только если Джарвис сообщал о проблеме, или Пеппер что-то говорила. Он знал, что Клинт не сможет зайти слишком далеко, потому что Наташа прибьёт его раньше. К тому же ситуация была довольно забавной, даже чертовски уморительной.</p>
<p>Как только Тони отмылся, они с Клинтом стали наблюдать за уборщицей. На первый взгляд, Тони пришлось отдать молодой женщине должное, она была трудолюбива и даже не вздрогнула при виде отвратительной комнаты Тора. Она была... привлекательна, подумал Тони, как, впрочем, и большинство людей, по его мнению. Но девушке не помешало бы ухаживать за собой. Собранная в пучок копна длинных волос совсем её не красила, тем более, волосы то и дело выбивались из причёски. Не говоря уже о том, что у неё на лице был странный шрам. Который можно было считать или красивой приметой, или бельмом на глазу, но по мнению Тони, её уродливые круглые очки были гораздо хуже.</p>
<p>Затаив дыхание, Клинт и Тони наблюдали, как она поднимается в пентхаус.</p>
<p>— Джарв, включи звук.</p>
<p>— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, судя по голосу, очень недовольный этим. Что заставило его настроение помахать двоичной ручкой?* Экран, на который они смотрели, начал издавать звуки, уборщица говорила... разговаривала с Джарвисом?</p>
<p>— Я тебе ещё раз повторяю, Джарвис, "Вест Хэм" — команда высшего класса. — сказала уборщица с сильным британским акцентом.</p>
<p>— Я бы предпочёл сделать выбор любимой команды, основываясь на точных статистических данных, а не на эмоциях.</p>
<p>— Любимую команду находишь не разумом, а сердцем.</p>
<p>— Тогда я думаю, что выберу "Манчестер" в качестве своей команды.</p>
<p>— Я больше не знаю, сможем ли мы быть друзьями.</p>
<p>Уборщица дружит с его ИИ? Тони хотел было попросить разъяснений, да момент был неподходящий.</p>
<p>— Я всего лишь следовал вашим советам.</p>
<p>— Вот то нахальство, которое мне нравится. Ладно, Джарвис, ты фанат "Манчестера". Я обязательно куплю тебе что-нибудь на Рождество. Знаешь, в этом году я  туда отдыхать. Привезу тебе что-нибудь хорошее.</p>
<p>— Я сам могу подобрать себе сувениры.</p>
<p>— Но тогда это не будет подарком.</p>
<p>Теперь эта особа покупает подарки для его ИИ? Тони не собирался лгать, это заставило его пустить скупую слезу. Он шмыгнул носом, и Клинт ударил его по плечу, чтобы он не отвлекался.</p>
<p>— А ты, Джарвис, кажется, чем-то расстроен. Я же вижу. Что случилось?</p>
<p>— Я хотел бы кое-что обсудить... но это личный вопрос, а я, как ИИ, не могу вести частных бесед ни с кем, кроме мистера Старка. — признался Джарвис через мгновение. Он звучал... нерешительно. Когда Джарвис успел научиться этому? Тони был так горд за него и при этом чувствовал себя каким-то придурком. Ему и в голову не приходило, что протоколы, введённые для обеспечения безопасности, означают, что Джарвис всегда на виду.</p>
<p>Уборщица усмехнулась и подняла руку, чтобы убрать с лица несколько выбившихся из причёски прядок. Дверь лифта открылась, и она, осторожно выкатив тележку, вошла в пентхаус.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, Джарвис. Ты, безусловно, мой самый близкий друг на этом континенте, и я была рада беседовать с тобой в течение последних двух недель. Приятно было с кем-нибудь поболтать, что не получалось с тех пор, как я переехала в Америку. — Без колебаний и стеснения рассказала она ИИ. Клинт что-то пробормотал, и Тони, оглянувшись, увидел, что лучник уже начал сожалеть о своём "розыгрыше" над уборщицей. — Так что спрашивай, что угодно. Я тебе доверяю.</p>
<p>— Даже если вероятность того, что этот разговор будет просмотрен сэром и, возможно, другими Мстителями, очень-очень высока? — Очевидно, Джарвис делал всё возможное, чтобы было ясно, что Клинт и Тони слушали прямо сейчас. Уборщица либо не обратила внимания на предупреждение, либо ей было всё равно.</p>
<p>— Даже в этом случае, — сказала она. — Я начну с бара мистера Старка и зоны отдыха. Пожалуйста, спрашивай, так время пройдёт быстрее.</p>
<p>Теперь Тони действительно расстроился. Ему хотелось броситься в спальню и самостоятельно избавиться от краски. Но он знал, что уже слишком поздно. Джарвис заговорил после нескольких секунд тишины, пока уборщица наводила порядок в баре Тони и протирала стаканы.</p>
<p>— Когда мы только начали дружить, я предполагал, что в файле, который ваша компания предоставила нам, будет достаточно базовой информации. Однако мне стало любопытно. Прошу прощения, если я переступил границы дозволенного, заглянув в ваше прошлое. Я — обучающаяся машина, собирать данные — моё предназначение.</p>
<p>Уборщица фыркнула немного грубо, но не злобно. Она поставила стакан, который протирала, и упёрла руки в бока.</p>
<p>— И что же ты нашёл? Ты бы стал просить прощения, только обнаружив что-то, что тебе не нравится. Я где-то не оплатила парковку, или что?</p>
<p>— Ничего такого, ваше досье безупречно. Но меня кое-что... обеспокоило. Не что-то, что я нашёл, а скорее то, чего не нашёл.</p>
<p>— Обычно ты более прямолинеен, Джарвис, — уборщица была права, Джарвис почти никогда не колебался, предоставляя информацию.</p>
<p>— Мои извинения, — сказал он. — Я не смог найти никаких детских медицинских записей.</p>
<p>Ничего себе. Не достаёт довольно большого куска информации. Кто-то из чиновников должно быть скрывал её. Но кто может спрятать что-то так хорошо, чтобы Джарвис не смог найти? Уборщица сложила руки на груди и прислонилась к барной стойке. Она долго ничего не отвечала, а потом резко дёрнулась и взяла тряпку, которой убирала.</p>
<p>— Задавай вопрос, Джарвис.</p>
<p>— Почему у вас нет никаких медицинских записей о детстве? Я смог найти лишь недавние записи — список прививок, необходимых для переезда в Соединённые Штаты.</p>
<p>— Потому что я не ходила к врачу, когда была маленькой. Мои опекуны не считали, что должны тратить на меня деньги из-за чего-то несерьёзного.</p>
<p>Тишина. Тони казалось, будто его тело окаменело. Они не должны были слушать это. Тони знал, что Джарвис не выключит звук, пока он не скажет ему об этом, но Тони не мог заставить свои губы двигаться.</p>
<p>— Я понял. Должен признать, я не предполагал, что вы выросли в неблагополучной семье. Ваши характер и поведение не соответствует ожидаемым представлениям о действиях жертв жестокого обращения.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что я слишком нормальная? — иронично уточнила она. — Я очень хорошо держу себя в руках, Джарвис. Кроме того, ожидаемые модели поведения для жертв насилия — это полная чушь. Каждый справляется с душевной болью по-своему.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, я не хотел...</p>
<p>— Я не в обиде. Вообще-то я даже немного польщена. Я никогда не хотела, чтобы люди... видели меня и думали, что я сломана. Очень приятно слышать, что гениальный ИИ с идеальной памятью не смог найти доказательств, основанных на моём поведении, того, что мои опекуны так... поступили со мной.</p>
<p>Она и правда казалась польщённой. Закончив протирать стаканы и убрав их, она начала мыть барную стойку быстрыми движениями, отточенными долгой практикой.</p>
<p>— Я рад, что вы относитесь к этому так легко.</p>
<p>— А как ещё я должна относиться? — с любопытством спросила она. — То есть, я, честно, очень польщена. Я боялась, что эта работа будет слишком сильно напоминать мне о них. Я начала убирать за ними, когда мне было... кажется, три. Тогда я многого не могла делать, но им было всё равно. Помню, как на один из моих дней рождения они сказали, что если я смогу убрать весь дом до конца дня, то получу кусок торта. Тогда я была достаточно маленькой, чтобы поверить им.</p>
<p>Тони понимал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Он оглянулся на Клинта, тот выглядел так, будто хотел во что-нибудь выстрелить, возможно, в себя. Почему Тони не мог открыть рот и сказать Джарвису прервать трансляцию? Почему он будто оцепенел?</p>
<p>— Я старалась изо всех сил, Джарвис, чтобы всё убрать, но... это было невозможно. Как только я наводила порядок — они пачкали. Я была как... ох, как же его звали? Сизиф! Я была Сизифом. За невыполнение их непосильного задания меня наказывали. Типичные Дурсли. — Почему-то казалось, что она вспоминает об этом с теплотой, что было... странно.</p>
<p>— Это весьма неприятная история, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>— Да? Прости. Не волнуйся об этом слишком сильно. Со мной всё будет хорошо. Не то чтобы эта работа такая же. Для начала, за неё мне платят, и у меня здесь есть друг.</p>
<p>— Вы в курсе, что некоторые Мстители специально устраивают бардаки, которые вы должны убирать, просто чтобы досадить вам? — спросил Джарвис.</p>
<p>— А я-то думала, что они делают это, чтобы повеселиться, — с сарказмом ответила она. — Я не глупая, Джарвис, я знаю, чем они занимаются.</p>
<p>Она знала? И какого чёрта она до сих пор работает здесь? Тони растерянно посмотрел на Клинта. Прежде чем они смогли постичь логику этой уборщицы, она ответила на незаданный вопрос:</p>
<p>— Прежде чем ты спросишь, Джарвис, я всё ещё работаю здесь по трём причинам. Во-первых, мне действительно нравится наблюдать, что ещё они смогут вытворить, большинство людей не настолько изобретательны. Во-вторых, я взялась за эту работу в качестве одолжения моему начальнику. В-третьих, даже если я уволюсь, у меня буквально нет квалификации для любой другой работы. У меня нет никаких жизненных навыков, и я бросила школу подростком.</p>
<p>— Я понял, — сказал Джарвис. — Собираетесь ли вы закончить своё обучение?</p>
<p>Холли что-то пробурчала и направилась в спальню Тони, где и была краска. Она резко остановила тележку и замерла, увидев забрызганные краской стены и ковёр.</p>
<p>— Я правильно понимаю, что наш шутник сегодня выбрал этот этаж?</p>
<p>— Разумеется, мисс.</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, давай ка взглянем на эту краску.</p>
<p>И она приступила к работе, пробуя разные чистящие средства из своей тележки, но безрезультатно. Чем дольше она пыталась, тем хуже им обоим становилось. Джарвис молчал, выступая в роли очень разочарованного судьи.</p>
<p>— Мы такие придурки, — заявил Клинт.</p>
<p>— Ты больший придурок.</p>
<p>Прежде чем Клинт успел ответить на такое остроумное замечание, Холли заговорила вновь:</p>
<p>— Сегодня тебе меня не превзойти! — протянула она с явным британским акцентом. — Время использовать моё секретное оружие!</p>
<p>— И что же это, мисс?</p>
<p>Холли подошла к тележке и в одной из почти пустых бутылок с распылителем начала быстро смешивать разные средства.</p>
<p>— Раньше я думала, что это магия, в юности эта малышка не раз выручала меня, — объяснила она. — Это абсолютный пятновыводитель.</p>
<p>Очень скоро полупрозрачный флакон распылителя начал наполняться жидкостью, приобретающей удивительно яркий фиолетовый оттенок. Тони даже показалось, что она слегка светилась. Уборщица же продолжала разговор с Джарвисом.</p>
<p>— Думаю, первую версию этой штуки я сделала, когда мне было… примерно девять лет. Мои опекуны пригрозили мне, что если я к вечеру не удалю пятно из духовки, то мало мне не покажется. Я испробовала всё, но казалось, что это невозможно. Тогда я начала перемешивать средства, пока не получила совершенный пятновыводитель. Вот этот.</p>
<p>Закончив, уборщица надела перчатки, взяла распылитель и направила его на пятна с грозным выражением на лице. Она принялась разбрызгивать его, и, к удивлению Тони, краска начала буквально сморщиваться. Реагируя на брызги, она высыхала, пока не осталась лишь кучка разноцветных нитей краски. Холли убрала флакон и пропылесосила краску.</p>
<p>— Это было… впечатляюще. Что в этой бутылке?</p>
<p>Впечатляюще — это ещё мягко сказано, даже тот растворитель, который дал ему Клинт, не избавился от краски так хорошо, как эта фиолетовая жидкость.</p>
<p>— Не могу сказать, секрет фирмы, — с усмешкой ответила она. — Кроме того, можешь ли ты представить, что человек с амбициями сделает с такой жидкостью? Можно запросто кого-нибудь убить с помощью обычного распылителя! Нет, о таких вещах никому не рассказывают.</p>
<p>— Вы очень мудры, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>— А ты мастер комплиментов.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, отключи трансляцию.</p>
<p>Джарвис с щелчком выключил её. Тони устроился поудобнее, его ИИ, его величайшее творение, самое родное, что у него было в этом мире, обрёл подругу. Подругу, которая существовала за пределами всего, что делал или выбирал Тони. Казалось, что эта особа дружила с ним просто так, а не ради выгоды. А Клинт издевался над ней.</p>
<p>— Я хотел бы предупредить вас, агент Бартон, что если вы продолжите досаждать моей подруге, последствия вам не понравятся.</p>
<p>— Ага. С этим… с этим покончено.</p>
<p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p>Тони не думал, что когда-либо слышал, чтобы его ИИ говорил так устрашающе. Он переглянулся с Клинтом и решил, что хотя очень гордится своим ИИ, приобретающим опыт дружбы, ещё он очень сильно напуган. Да что такое с этой уборщицей?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - в оригинале: "What had gotten his binary pants in a twist?"<br/>Устойчивое выражение "panties/pants in a twist" означает беспричинный упадок настроения. Дословный перевод так же нелеп: "Из-за чего его двоичные штанишки завернулись?", но при этом не отражает сути.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Разница между баром и пабом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Коллеги Холли приглашают её в бар. Нет ничего проще, но Холли проклята находить неприятности везде, куда бы ни пошла.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Авторское предупреждение: Присутствуют употребление алкоголя и упоминание домогательств, но ничего плохого не происходит.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глава 1: Первая встреча</p><p>Автор: Ралстон Поттер</p><p>
  <em>Впервые я встретил Локи в пятнадцать лет, будучи молодым и довольно одиноким учащимся Хогвартса. Полагаю, трудно представить, что я не всегда был так знаменит и признан, как сейчас. Но это правда. В молодости я был весьма одиноким юношей. Мои родители не обладали большим талантом в защитной магии и были убиты во время охоты на ведьм, когда я был младенцем, а меня отдали на попечение деревенской церкви. Все селяне помнили, кем были мои родители, и я постоянно подвергался нападкам или допросам в поисках признаков дьявольщины.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мне посчастливилось покинуть то место в одиннадцать лет и на время обучения получить убежище в Хогвартсе. В отличие от многих сверстников, у меня не было никакой магической подготовки, и мне стыдно это признавать, я также был очень неуклюж. Я не сразу завоевал расположение своих сверстников, и частенько меня высмеивали за мои недостатки. Имя Поттеров не было таким могущественным, как сейчас. На самом деле, такого имени вообще не было.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>День, когда я встретил Локи, был, возможно, одним из худших в моей жизни, и в то же время одним из лучших. Несколько моих недругов гнались за мной до выхода из школы, и я обнаружил, что блуждаю по Запретному лесу, полный отчаяния и гнева. До сих пор помню синяки, оставшиеся после неудачной дуэли. Я шёл по лесу с мыслью доказать, что достоин быть в этой школе. Все знали, что в лесу живут опасные твари, мне всего лишь нужно было принести обратно голову одной из них. Тогда всем стало бы ясно, какой я на самом деле талантливый.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Как и полагается большинству юношеских замыслов, этот закончился не очень хорошо. Я привлёк внимание трёх очень голодных горных троллей, которые принялись преследовать меня по лесу, где им было гораздо удобнее, чем мне. В то время ни одно из моих заклинаний не могло пронзить шкуру этих существ, и они были гораздо выносливее пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Я совершенно уверен, что стал бы паштетом из волшебника, если бы не молодой бог, блуждавший по лесу в поисках ингредиентов для зелий.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Локи услышал, как я бежал, спасая свою жизнь, от трёх рычащих троллей, и из чистого любопытства, пошёл навстречу опасности, а не прочь. И если я был слишком слаб, чтобы одолеть троллей, Локи уложил всех троих с помощью метко брошенных кинжалов и заклинаний. Через несколько мгновений я поймал себя на том, что пялюсь на мужчину, которому предстояло стать моим лучшим другом, в окружении трёх мёртвых троллей. Между нами повисло молчание, в основном из-за моего благодарного трепета и удивления Локи, пока Локи не нарушил его.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что ж, не стой столбом, смертный. Очнись!</em>
</p><p>Так и началась моя первая беседа с Локи из Асгарда.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Холли слушала рассказ Джорджа о планах на выходные. Южанин был очень забавным, но иногда чересчур кокетливым. Кэти не зря предупреждала её о флирте. Прошло три недели, прежде чем он перестал заигрывать и начал относиться к ней более непринуждённо. И она была благодарна за это. Холли было довольно трудно распознать, когда кто-то флиртовал с ней, а тем более что-то с этим делать! Ей было приятно, что Джордж её коллега, и большего она не хотела. Его уважение к ней обеспечило то, что она продержалась на этой работе так долго.<p>На самом деле, это было довольно забавно. О ней начали ходить слухи: «Женщина, которая может убрать что угодно». Она была уверена, что их распустила Кэти. Теперь, приступая к работе, она замечала перешёптывания и взгляды. Беспалочковое заклинание подслушивания позволило ей уловить их содержание. Они считали её бесстрашной, если бы они только знали, что есть вещи намного страшнее ужасного беспорядка.</p><p>— Итак, Холли, я настаиваю, чтобы вы позволили мне сопровождать вас сегодня вечером, — сказал ей Джордж. — Вы же почти ничего не выдели в этой замечательной стране.</p><p>— И куда вы будете меня сопровождать, уважаемый сэр? — спросила она своим самым правильным тоном.</p><p>— Джорджи тут пытается пригласить тебя сходить с нами куда-нибудь. Наша группа выбирается в один бар каждую пятницу, — перебила его Кэти.</p><p>— В бар?</p><p>— Ага, это как паб, только лучше.</p><p>— Я знаю, что такое бар, просто меня сбивает с толку…</p><p>— Ты должна пойти, — настаивала Кэти, слегка встряхнув Холли за плечи, чтобы подчеркнуть важность момента. — Просто выпьем несколько коктейлей, ты можешь рассказать про какие-нибудь мерзкие случаи на работе. Бог свидетель, тебе это нужно.</p><p>— Я… Я думаю, можно попробовать.</p><p>Алкоголь редко шёл ей на пользу. Её магия обычно плохо реагировала, а даже если и нет, её разум был достаточно травмирован, чтобы добавить проблем. Но она не могла просто так избегать общественной жизни из-за этого. Она ведь специально переехала сюда, чтобы найти себя. И если она собирается это делать, то обязательно должна пробовать новое. Она может пойти в бар! Неужели это так сложно?</p><p>— Отлично! — воскликнул Джордж. — Вы не пожалеете об этом, мэм, уверяю вас. Я обязательно покажу вам южное гостеприимство сегодня вечером.</p><p>Она лишь вздохнула, когда он ей подмигнул. Фургон наконец занял своё место на подземной парковке. Все быстро выбрались из него и отправились в башню.</p><p>— Подожди нас здесь, когда закончишь. Мы поедем вместе, — сказала Кэти. — Не забудь.</p><p>— Не забуду, — улыбка, которую она подарила синеволосой, продержалась ровно до того, как она отвернулась. Холли вздохнула, проходя в лифт через все проверки.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мисс Поттер, — любезно поздоровался Джарвис.</p><p>— Утра, Джарвис.</p><p>— У вас всё хорошо?</p><p>— Я в порядке, просто... немного нервничаю из-за сегодняшнего вечера.</p><p>— Вечера? — Джарвис звучал задумчиво, ведь она впервые упомянула о каких-либо планах. Всем её знакомым было бы интересно узнать о планах на вечер пятницы, особенно тех, которые не включали борьбу с террористами. Правда, Джарвис об этом не знал.</p><p>— Кэти и Джордж пригласили меня сходить вместе в бар.</p><p>Двери лифта распахнулись, открывая вид на этаж Тора и Капитана Америки. Как и всегда, героев не было. На самом деле, во время уборки она ни разу с ними не сталкивалась. Иногда их было слышно из других комнат или с верхних этажей, но за весь прошедший месяц им всегда удавалось разминуться. Ей казалось, что они её избегают, хотя она и не знала, почему.</p><p>Работа стала легче чуть больше недели назад. Видимо, Джарвис побеседовал с шутником ради неё. Она задавалась вопросом, что такого он мог сказать, было сложно представить, что её друг кому-то угрожает. Она сказала ему, что в этом не было нужды, а он возразил, что считает это совершенно необходимым. Теперь трудности были лишь в те дни, когда Мстители возвращались с битв, и она не могла винить их за последующий беспорядок. Она отлично помнила, какой бардак устраивала после облав на Пожирателей смерти.</p><p>— Вы не хотите идти? — поинтересовался Джарвис.</p><p>— Если честно, я не уверена. Я и Британии-то не особо ходила по пабам, не умею пить, а ещё не очень хорошо знакома с Нью-Йорком. Но как я могу освоиться здесь, если никуда не хожу?</p><p>— С вами будут двое ваших друзей, так? — уточнил он.</p><p>— Джордж и Кэти не такие как ты, Джарвис, — ласково поправила она. — Они милые, но...</p><p>— Но вы им не доверяете, — закончил Джарвис.</p><p>Она кивнула и принялась собирать художественные принадлежности и наводить порядок в гостиной. Джарвис всегда казался таким довольным, когда она упоминала о своём отношении к нему. Однако почему — понять она не могла. Джарвису доверяла целая команда супергероев, одна уборщица не должна значить так много.</p><p>— Я уже согласилась. Скорее всего, будет не так уж и плохо, мне просто непривычно.</p><p>— Немного нервничать — совершенно нормально, — заверил её Джарвис. — Если я могу сделать что-нибудь, чтобы уменьшить ваше беспокойство...</p><p>— Ничего не приходит в голову. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты мог пойти со мной, но ты можешь перемещаться только с помощью техники, а у меня даже нет телефона.</p><p>— И почему же у вас нет мобильного телефона?</p><p>— Боюсь, у меня небольшая технофобия. Не в обиду тебе, конечно. Просто мои отношения с техникой не ладятся. Не могу заставить ничего работать, уж не говоря о том, сколько всего я сломала. — От одной мысли о том, чтобы использовать магию в башне, по её спине пробежали мурашки. Она не просто так подавляла магию, каждое утро приходя на работу. Эта высокотехнологичная башня взорвалась бы, подобно волшебным огням, не будь она осторожна.</p><p>— Понятно, — Джарвис звучал скорее удивлённо, чем обиженно.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, если бы у меня был телефон, я бы уже давно дала тебе свой номер.</p><p>— Хорошо, я подумаю над этой проблемой. А пока поговорим о том, как вы провели вчерашний вечер.</p><p>Так Холли рассказала ему, чем занималась прошлым вечером. Её досуг включал в себя чтение о различных профессиях. Она всё ещё пыталась найти себе увлечение. Джарвису она рассказала, что это, желание найти себя, было одной из причин переезда в Америку. Джарвис, кажется, всерьёз задался целью помочь ей. Вчера вечером она читала о профессиях в сферах обычного и волшебного здравоохранения. Она была уверена, что хотела бы выучить ещё несколько исцеляющих заклинаний, но не в том, что мечтала о подобной работе.</p><p>Джарвиса, казалось, не удивило, что её не интересовала эта сфера. Она сказала ему, что ей нравится помогать людям, что было правдой, но врачебная деятельность не совсем подходила.</p><p>— Возможно, вы могли бы найти какую-нибудь работу в органах опеки.</p><p>— Органы опеки.</p><p>— Вы имеете опыт жизни в неблагополучной семье, что облегчит вам отношения с детьми, нуждающимися в помощи, к тому же вы добры и терпеливы.</p><p>— Хммм, — задумалась она. Не то чтобы она хотела, каждый раз приходя на работу, сталкиваться с воспоминаниями о Дурслях, которые её ужасали, а не просто раздражали. Но это бы удовлетворило её желание помощи людям. — Тогда я займусь этим в следующий раз.</p><p>— Вы не выглядите очень увлечённой поиском своей мечты.</p><p>Она вздохнула и подняла взгляд от тяжёлых гантелей, которые передвигала на место. По правде говоря, она чувствовала, что живёт полной жизнью, лишь когда спасала мир, была героиней. Вот в этом она была хороша. Ей нравилось чувствовать опасность и геройствовать. Но это было неправильно, она нуждалась в большем, хотела быть чем-то большим.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, скажи Мстителям, что я не очень сильная, — пропыхтела она, еле дотащив гирю. — И думаю, мне страшно, что у меня нет мечты.</p><p>— Вам всего двадцать восемь лет, мэм. Учитывая продолжительность человеческой жизни, у вас ещё есть время.</p><p>— Ты прав, я веду себя глупо.</p><p>— Не глупо, просто по-человечески.</p><p>Она улыбнулась и взяла следующий груз, едва поднимая его достаточно высоко, чтобы уронить на полку.</p><p>— А ты чем занимался, Джарвис?</p><p>Она слушала рассказ о его роли в содействии мистеру Старку и другим Мстителям. Он, естественно, не вдавался в подробности, но было понятно, что он говорит ей больше, чем можно узнать из новостей. Всё это оказалось очень увлекательным. Закончив уборку спортивного зала, она отправилась на обеденный перерыв.</p><p>Весь оставшийся день прошёл довольно быстро, мысли о предстоящем вечере и истории Джарвиса легко заполнили время. Когда она собиралась уходить, Джарвис заговорил. Он направил её к личному бару мистера Старка. Там на стеклянной столешнице скромно стояла белая коробочка.</p><p>— Если вас не затруднит, мэм, вечером возьмите это устройство с собой.</p><p>— Устройство? — спросила она.</p><p>— Всего лишь браслет с встроенной системой слежения. Если вам вдруг понадобится помощь, вы можете нажать на кнопку, и я пришлю кого-нибудь.</p><p>— Браслет. Где ты достал нечто подобное? — Она поймала себя на том, что расспрашивает о браслете, как только подавила инстинктивную настороженность по поводу ношения следящего устройства. Джарвис был другом, это был его способ присмотреть за ней. Ей стоит остановить свою паранойю.</p><p>— У меня есть полный доступ к лаборатории мистера Старка, это было несложно. Потом один из роботов мистера Старка доставил его сюда из лаборатории.</p><p>— Ты сделал его для меня? — её голос не дрогнул, но был близок, очень близок к этому.</p><p>— Считайте это подарком на день рождения. Ваш день рождения всего через несколько недель, не так ли?</p><p>— Да, спасибо тебе, Джарвис. Я буду носить его постоянно. — она подняла коробочку и осторожно открыла её. Метал был серебристым, но слишком тяжёл для серебра, и соединён в цепочку, каждое звено которой было настолько крошечным, что она почти не могла их разглядеть. Тонкая цепочка была соединена с треугольной подвеской, которая мерцала голубым светом. Она увидела серебристую кнопку внутри треугольника, видимо, так она и должна была просить помощи. — Очень красиво.</p><p>— Он создан из того же сплава, что и костюмы сэра, должен быть почти неразрушимым. Кроме того, голубое свечение испускает излучение неповторимой структуры, которое невозможно скрыть ни одним из современных средств. Я смогу найти вас где угодно, если только вы не окажетесь глубоко под землёй. Когда вы нажмёте кнопку, вы можете говорить, и я вас услышу. — Джарвис звучал явно довольным своим творением. Холли надела браслет и полюбовалась его элегантным видом.</p><p>— Кажется, это самая красивая вещь, которую я надевала. Спасибо.</p><p>— Конечно, мисс. Хорошо повеселитесь сегодня.</p><p>— Я постараюсь. Ты тоже развлекись здесь. Проследи, чтобы мистер Старк не взорвал себя. Такой беспорядок будет ужасно трудно убрать.</p><p>Закончив прощаться, она направилась вниз. Джордж и Кэти уже ждали её. Все вместе они забрались в фургон и поехали в офис. Как только их униформа сменилась повседневной одеждой, Холли вдруг поняла, что её тащат по улицам Нью-Йорка в неизвестном направлении. Город был огромен, он чем-то напоминал Лондон, но она не думала, что прежде бывала в таких людных местах. Наверное потому, что она привыкла посещать менее населённую магическую часть.</p><p>Идти по улицам было невыносимо. Все здесь, казалось, имели врождённое понимание движения в пешеходном потоке, и только она продолжала врезаться в людей. Ещё до прихода в бар она успела три раза потерять своих коллег в толпе. Когда они добрались, Кэти повернулась к ней и велела приготовиться. И только войдя, она поняла почему.</p><p>Она думала, что этот бар будет похож на паб, возможно, немного переполненный, как когда идёт игра, но ошиблась. Это был не паб, это был <em>клуб</em>. Музыка стучала так громко, что казалось, будто она заколдована заставлять кожу вибрировать. Свет был тусклым, и большую часть времени горели только неоновые лампы. Неоновый свет отражался от её очков и очень сильно мешал видеть. Она крепче сжала руку Джорджа, который вёл её к бару.</p><p>— Позволь мне заказать что-нибудь для тебя, дорогуша, — настаивал он. — Когда будем в Англии, можешь купить выпивку нам.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Он заказал напиток с каким-то странным названием, что-то с чаем, а потом ей вручили высокий стакан и сказали выпить. Она обнаружила, что держит коктейль, сидя за столом со смутно знакомыми по работе людьми. Перед их столиком располагался заполненный людьми танцпол. Большинство из них дёргались, топтались и прыгали так близко друг к другу, что почти налетали один на другого. Не то чтобы она ничего не знала о танцах, хотя и не была хороша в них. Танцы, как и большинство вещей, не имеющих отношения к самоотверженному героизму, не входили в её зону комфорта.</p><p>Те, к кому она присоединилась, заговорили первыми, жалуясь на работу, свои семьи и свою жизнь в целом. Холли слушала, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что могло бы относиться и к ней. Но большинство её проблем были из разряда «у меня до сих пор кошмары о смерти» или «мой ПТСР настолько серьёзен, что иногда я замираю и случайно телепортируюсь в ближайший шкаф». Она и правда не могла перенести на себя проблемы в отношениях, или то, насколько раздражают просьбы чьих-то родителей приехать.</p><p>В основном она потягивала коктейль со вкусом колы и лимона, пытаясь казаться как можно меньше. Почти несправедливо скоро остальные закончили свои первые напитки, тогда как она сделала всего несколько глотков из своего стакана. И все до одного они решили потанцевать. Кэти спросила Холли, хочет ли та присоединиться, но Холли ответила, что останется и последит за столиком. Должно быть, она не возражала, потому что женщина пожала плечами и оставила её в покое.</p><p>И так она сидела следующие тридцать минут. Время от времени кто-то из её компании подходил глотнуть следующего напитка или сделать передышку, но большую часть времени она была одна. Холли знала, что должна была подняться и попробовать потанцевать, но каждый раз, думая об этом, она вспоминала, как наступала на ноги на Святочном балу в четырнадцать лет, и оставалась сидеть. Да что, во имя Мерлина, с ней не так? Она ведь была взрослой, а не каким-то нервным подростком.</p><p>Она почти решилась уйти, но понятия не имела, в какой части Нью-Йорка находится, и выпила слишком много алкоголя для безопасной аппарации. Что бы ни было в этом коктейле, но точно не чай, не важно, как он там назывался. Поэтому она ждала, даже когда в голове начало стучать от музыки, а в теле чувствовалась эта странная лёгкость от опьянения.</p><p>— Совсем одна?</p><p>Холли резко повернула голову и увидела, как незнакомый мужчина позади усмехается ей. У него были русые волосы и выдающаяся линия челюсти. Его можно было бы назвать привлекательным, если не обращать внимания на то, как оценивающе он разглядывал её тело.</p><p>— Нет, — ответила Холли. — Я просто... присматриваю за столиком.</p><p>— Понятно, — произнёс он, присаживаясь чересчур близко к ней. Мужчина не потрудился попросить разрешения. У неё сложилось ощущение, что он не из тех, кто имеет хорошие манеры или склонен размышлять над своими поступками. — Я Джейсон.</p><p>— Очень приятно, — ложь слетела с языка с лёгкостью, приобретённой за десятилетия общения с вкрадчивыми политиками.</p><p>— А у тебя, что, нет имени? — Уф, значит, один из этих.</p><p>— Холли.</p><p>— Холли, милое имя.</p><p>— Спасибо, — она опустила взгляд на свой бокал, раздумывая, как именно собирается заставить этого мужчину отстать от неё, а потом вздрогнула, когда Джейсон положил руку ей на бедро. — Что ты…</p><p>Мужчина начал говорить, не убирая руки с её бедра, на самом деле ладонь, похоже, переключилась с сжимания её бедра на поглаживание. Он рассказывал ей о своей "престижной" работе и о том, сколько денег зарабатывает. Каждый раз, когда она открывала рот, чтобы сказать, чтобы он ушёл, или убрал руку, или что ей плевать, он перебивал её. Он постоянно подчёркивал свою влиятельность, как будто это делало его привлекательным, а не сумасшедшим. Она становилась всё более и более раздражённой.</p><p>— Послушай, — перебила она его. — Если ты сейчас же не уберешь от меня свои лапы, то пожалеешь об этом.</p><p>Рука крепче сжала её бедро, когда мужчина взглянул на неё. Насмешка в его глазах боролась с презрением.</p><p>— Милая, — сказал он, — ты понятия не имеешь, с кем разговариваешь. Я подошёл сюда, потому что мне стало тебя жаль. А теперь я считаю, что ты должна отплатить мне за мою доброту.</p><p>— Доброта? — выпалила она. — Из доброго здесь только то, что я тебя предупредила. <em>Руки прочь.</em></p><p>— Послушай, я не тот мужчина, которому ты можешь сказать нет.</p><p>Внезапно две крупные ладони опустились на её плечи. Оглянувшись, она увидела самого огромного мужчину, не считая Хагрида, которого когда-либо встречала. Что здесь происходит?</p><p>— Понимаешь, у нас есть к тебе предложение, — продолжил Джейсон. — И мне кажется, ты захочешь его услышать.</p><p>— Ладно, — процедила она, теребя браслет. Джейсон проследил за этим движением, прежде чем одарить её самодовольным взглядом. Нужно ли ей нажимать на кнопку? Джарвис просил вызвать его, если у неё проблемы. Но настолько ли серьёзна эта проблема, чтобы беспокоить друга?</p><p>— Я хороший парень, знаешь, — признался он. — И поэтому я предлагаю тебе выбор. Или ты согласишься выполнить мою просьбу, или мы можем выйти и немного <em>повеселиться</em> с тобой.</p><p>— Просьбу?</p><p>— Всё очень просто, милочка. Тебе всего лишь нужно оставить кое-что в башне Мстителей.</p><p>Её губы сжались в тонкую линию. Теперь она поняла, почему этот отвратительный мужчина заигрывал с ней. Теперь в этом был смысл. Ну, он определённо выбрал неправильную жертву. Не двинув и пальцем, она беззвучно использовала заклинание. Магия вырвалась из неё и поразила каждую камеру в здании, отключая их. Таким же образом она наколдовала самое мощное отвлекающее заклинание на себя и двух мужчин.</p><p>А затем начала двигаться. Это было похоже на драку с Пожирателями смерти, но более грязную. Без палочки, голыми руками, она схватила руку Джейсона и сломала кисть, которая всё ещё пыталась лапать её ногу. После чего она так сильно потянула его вниз, что он ударился головой об стол. Громила, который удерживал её, попытался схватить её за шею, но она, повалившись на пол, швырнула стул ему в живот.</p><p>Вечеринка вокруг них продолжалась. Гремящая музыка заглушала большинство производимых ими звуков, а магия отводила от них взгляды всех вокруг. Как только она встала со стула, ей стало гораздо удобнее бороться с неповоротливым амбалом. Всего за несколько минут она вырубила обоих. Её грудь тяжело вздымалась, а под глазом был фингал, который обещал стать удивительно чёрным, даже после крема от синяков.</p><p>Потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы незаметно затолкать двух бессознательных мужчин под стол. Убедившись, что никто их не заметит, она использовала палочку, чтобы наложить косметические чары на свой глаз. Может, она и была слишком пьяна для аппарации, но отлично знала, как скрыть синяк, и могла сделать это даже во сне. Затем она отменила чары, наложенные в начале драки. Холли подняла то, что осталось от её бокала, и осушила его. Жидкость обожгла ей пищевод.</p><p>Адреналин в её теле требовал выхода. Мужество, которого ей весь вечер не хватало, нахлынуло на неё волной. Она прошла прямо в центр танцпола и попыталась двигаться в такт музыке. Чьи-то руки обхватили её за плечи и развернули к себе. Она еле сдержала желание ударить, и обрадовалась, что смогла, когда увидела своих коллег.</p><p>— Здорово, что ты присоединилась к нам! — воскликнул Джордж.</p><p>— Мне просто нужно было набраться мужества.</p><p>— Я знала, что ты справишься, — похвалила её Кэти. — А теперь пора научить тебя некоторым американским танцам.</p><p>Оставшийся вечер она провела, танцуя от адреналина, полученного в драке. Это было… весело. Она не могла вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовала себя такой молодой. Это было ощущение не ребенка, но подростка или, может быть, даже молодого взрослого, которому не нужно было сражаться с террористами. Она могла просто танцевать и забыться в движениях. К концу вечера Холли как-то умудрилась с ног до головы покрыться потом и блёстками, и пот она хотя бы могла объяснить.</p><p>Холли была настолько пьяна, что даже не помнила, как добралась до дома. В понедельник Кэти скажет, что они привезли её домой на "Убере". Она знала только, что проснулась субботним утром с блёстками на лице и почти заплывшим глазом. Что, в общем и целом, можно было считать хорошим, по её меркам, вечером.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Похмелье и полные карманы блёсток</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Холли восстанавливается после вечеринки и делает некоторые выводы о собственном будущем. Тем временем Мстители ввязываются грязную драку и приносят домой проблемы с работы.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава 13: Пантеон</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
Задолго до моего рождения, когда магии учились лишь деревенские жрецы и провидцы, боги Асгарда иногда заглядывали к нам. Однажды, когда я спросил, Локи объяснил мне причины этого. Проще говоря, суть в том, что это было забавно. Понимаете, в те времена нас было очень легко впечатлить. Боги спускались и призывали бури или поднимали что-нибудь невероятно тяжёлое, и получали почтение, хотя почти ничего не делали. Со временем, однако, нам это наскучило, и мы, смертные, начали просить о чудесах, а самое главное — повторять их.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Оглядываясь назад, нетрудно понять, почему Один отказался помогать нам. Его пугало, кем мы можем стать. Он не завоёвывал наш мир, а кроме того, спасённые им люди были давно мертвы, никто не помнил вторжения ледяных великанов, и никого из людей это не волновало. Мы следили за ними, мы выучили их магию, и мы начали наращивать свою мощь. Как только асы поняли, что произошло, то перестали являться.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Локи снова не начал бывать здесь. Я не могу взять на себя полную ответственность за длительные периоды времени, которые Локи провёл, путешествуя по нашему миру, потому что это ему нравилось даже больше, чем я. Но прошло лишь десятилетие с моей первой встречи с Локи, когда другие боги заметили, что Локи время от времени пропадает на месяцы. Мне вспоминается, как Локи пришёл ко мне рычащий и раздражённый из-за того, что его брат пожелал явиться на землю.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Тор был твёрдо уверен, что это будет очень весело. Он спустится и будет пугать смертных, есть их пищу и принимать их поклонение и восхищение. Не буду притворяться, будто знаю, что, если бы Локи не знал меня, у него не возникло бы проблем с поведением Тора. Локи вёл себя так же в первые несколько месяцев нашего знакомства. Только став моим настоящим другом, Локи понял, что смертные, несмотря на всю скоротечность нашей жизни, достойны уважения.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Этот урок Тору ещё предстояло усвоить.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Несмотря на все старания Локи, Тор явился, когда мне было около двадцати восьми лет. К тому моменту я уже встретил мою дорогую жену, и мы были уже два года женаты. Поскольку у нас был собственный дом, и довольно большой, я решил открыть одну из гостевых комнат для брата Локи. Естественно, лишь из вежливости.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Могу честно признаться, что о Торе достаточно знать всего две вещи: он шумный, и у него есть волшебный молот. Это хорошо отражает его личность, если можно назвать то, что у него есть, личностью. Предупреждаю вас, не трогайте его молот. Он такой собственник и так защищает эту вещь! Тор пробыл в нашем доме две недели и за это время разбил три тарелки и семь кубков, пока я не зачаровал их все от разрушения.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Бог грома провёл большую часть времени, пытаясь впечатлить смертных. Он начал с волшебников, но так как он не позволял никому прикасаться к молоту и не мог объяснить, как тот работает, большинству людей он порядком надоел. В конце концов, погодные чары не так уж трудно наложить. Даже если Тор очень хорошо создавал грозы, в этом не было ничего настолько удивительного, чтобы жертвовать коз в его честь.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>С маглами было не лучше. Местности, которые посещал Тор, изобиловали христианами, которые вовсе не одобряли заявления Тора о том, что он бог. Локи приходилось удерживать несколько деревень от попыток сжечь его брата на костре и в то же время не давать Тору убивать маглов за нанесённые ему оскорбления. Мне было жаль Локи за головную боль, причинённую ему братом.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Вскоре Тор заскучал и расстроился, заявив, что считает Локи дураком, проводящим слишком много времени с бесполезными, неблагодарными смертными. Он ушёл, не поблагодарив меня за гостеприимство, а я был рад избавиться от него. Как только Тор исчез с помощью Бифроста, Локи рухнул на мой диван и пил вино шесть часов подряд. Я не винил его.
</em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Сразу после пробуждения она подумала о том, что ей нужно намазать лицо кремом от синяков. Было непросто выбраться из кровати и доковылять до ванной. У неё было похмелье. С этим она тоже никогда не справлялась. Ей удалось открыть баночку с кремом и нанести его на лицо, а после этого выпить до дна зелье от головной боли.</p>
<p>Тотчас же пелена боли в её мозгу рассеялась, и она смогла смотреть на мир, не чувствуя тошноты. Она призвала очки, лежавшие на ночном столике, и принялась приводить себя в порядок.</p>
<p>— Откуда все эти блёстки?</p>
<p>После душа большая часть блёсток лишь переместилась с тела на стенки ванной. Неопределённое их количество всё ещё оставалось в её волосах. Разве в клубе прошлой ночью были блёстки? Она не могла вспомнить ничего блестящего. Ей хотелось, чтобы было заклинание, позволяющее избавиться от подобного. Но, увы, магия не всесильна.</p>
<p>Остаток дня она провела, вытряхивая блёстки из волос, напиваясь чаем и читая о работе в органах опеки. Всё это казалось… утомительным. Не то чтобы ей было плевать на этих детей, ей было не всё равно. Но если бы она работала в мире маглов, то била бы извергов, а если бы работала в магическом мире, ничто бы не остановило её от того, чтобы проклинать их, пока они не смогут ходить. Но она не могла так делать, это было незаконно. Холли была уверена, что постоянная необходимость сдерживаться будет раздражать её.</p>
<p>Так что, может быть, ничего не выйдет. Во второй половине дня у неё был запланирован разговор по зеркалу с семьёй в Британии. Она устроилась на диване, убедившись, что чары на лице безупречны, и поправила халат как раз перед тем, как зеркало ожило, показывая не её отражение, а гостиную Норы.</p>
<p>Рон и Гермиона, конечно же, сидели в центре комнаты, а живот Гермионы с тех пор, как Холли уехала, заметно вырос. Тедди не было, так как он был в Хогвартсе, но все остальные Уизли, которые могли присутствовать, были рассеяны по комнате.</p>
<p>— Всем привет, — поприветствовала Холли.</p>
<p>— Холли! — воскликнул Рон. — Ты только посмотри на Миону! Разве она не великолепна?</p>
<p>Рон, безусловно, был больше всех взбудоражен их малышом. Гермиона тоже радовалась, но Рон оказался настоящим фанатиком. Это и правда было очаровательно. Холли согласилась с тем, что Гермиона будто светится, заставив беременную женщину закатить глаза. Миссис Уизли выспрашивала, всё ли с ней в порядке и хорошо ли она кушает. Потому что Холли выглядела какой-то усталой.</p>
<p>— Я прекрасно питаюсь, — ответила она. — Я ужасно выгляжу, потому что вчера поздно легла спать. Некоторые мои коллеги пригласили меня в бар, я пошла танцевать, и я очень поздно вернулась домой.</p>
<p>— <em>Ты</em> пошла танцевать? — переспросил Фред.</p>
<p>— Мы, наверное, ослышались, сестрёнка! Генерал Поттер ни за что не пойдёт танцевать! — вставил Джордж.</p>
<p>Остальные засмеялись и начали шутить про её спартанский образ жизни.</p>
<p>— Ой, заткнитесь! — рявкнула Холли. — Да, я танцевала! Было весело! Я вела себя как… как все мои ровесники!</p>
<p>Это моментально всех успокоило. Холли посмотрела на их виноватые лица и вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Простите. Я не хотела… Обычно я воспринимаю шутки гораздо спокойнее.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, Холли. — сказал Рон. — Временами все мы бываем вспыльчивыми.</p>
<p>— Как тебе бар? — спросила Гермиона. — Попался кто-нибудь симпатичный?</p>
<p>— Ну…</p>
<p>— Давай выкладывай.</p>
<p>— Мы должны знать всё, — почти синхронно потребовали близнецы. Холи посмеялась и рассказала им о том, как слишком нервничала, чтобы попробовать танцевать, и поэтому следила за столиком, пока маглы веселились. Потом появился мужчина. Все слушали, как она описывает эту ситуацию, намеренно стараясь придать голосу загадочности. А затем перешла к кульминации:</p>
<p>— И когда он попытался угрожать мне, я сломала ему запястье.</p>
<p>Её ровесники расхохотались, тогда как двое старших Уизли высказывали недовольство её отношением. Артур сказал, что если кто-то попробует провернуть нечто подобное ещё раз, ей стоит сделать что-нибудь похуже, чем просто сломать запястье. И она это очень ценила.</p>
<p>— Не расстраивайтесь слишком сильно, на самом деле благодаря этому у меня хватило смелости, чтобы пойти и повеселиться. Ночь прошла отлично. Правда. И хватит уже обо мне, как дела у вас?</p>
<p>Разговор продолжался ещё некоторое время, пока они рассказывали друг другу о том, чем занимались. Болтовня с близкими действительно успокаивала. Даже если каждый разговор заканчивался их просьбами поскорее приехать. Они всё ещё не до конца понимали, зачем ей нужно было делать то, что она делала. После окончания разговора Холли расслаблено откинулась на спинку дивана, надеясь, что скоро сможет вернуться домой.</p>
<p>Она взглянула на книги, доставленные совиной почтой, и вздохнула. Или не скоро. Здесь было так много разных профессий. И ей необходимо найти своё призвание, нечто удовлетворяющее. Что-то помимо спасения мира, для которого она была рождена.</p>
<p>У неё вырвался хриплый и отрывистый смешок.</p>
<p>В этом-то и проблема, да? Она бежит от судьбы. Сами норны написали, что ей нужно было сделать, и она совершила это, когда ей было семнадцать лет. Причина, по которой она не могла найти себе другого занятия, заключалась в том, что больше ничего и не было. Для неё не было никакой предначертанной профессии или призвания. Ни одно её действие больше не имело значения.</p>
<p>Она провела остаток выходных на диване. Она призывала еду и воду и вставала лишь для того, чтобы сходить в туалет и снова нанести крем от синяков. Несмотря на то, что выходные начались с отличного вечера и разговора по зеркалу с семьёй, это открытие выбило почву у неё из под ног. Она сидела на диване и задавала множество вопросов о себе. Холли настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что даже не заметила, как Нью-Йорк был атакован монстрами из слизи, созданными сумасшедшим учёным, пока не наступила в огромную зелёную лужу этой дряни утром понедельника.</p>
<p>— Это будет адски сложно убрать, — пробормотала она, думая о башне, в которую собиралась отправиться. И чем ближе она подбиралась к центру города, тем хуже становился беспорядок. Было отвратительно. Вокруг были лужи, покрытые всевозможной слизью, в которой к тому же плавали липкие глаза. Кроме того, внутри куч слизи виднелось что-то похожее на желеобразные языки. Она содрогнулась, даже с её стальным желудком некоторые вещи всё ещё оставались попросту отвратительными. После этой вони лаборатория зельеварения Снейпа покажется цветочками.</p>
<p>Мерлин, неужели в некоторых из них блёстки?</p>
<p>Если это не они, она и знать не хотела, что там. Холли кивнула и вошла в здание офиса компании. Она протиснулась сквозь толпу работников к раздевалке. В рамках обеспечения безопасности униформа хранилась в здании, чтобы только сотрудники имели к ней доступ. Для того, чтобы клиенты знали, что нельзя пускать на свою территорию тех, кто не носит униформу или носит неподходящую.</p>
<p>Она вошла в раздевалку, стянула покрытые слизью ботинки и поставила их на нижнюю полку шкафчика. Одеваясь, она слышала, как позади неё другие женщины начали шушукаться о ней и о том, насколько ужасная работа ей сегодня предстоит. По крайней мере, они не обсуждали её шрамы, как некоторые. Она надела рубашку через голову и натянула чёрные брюки, а затем ботинки.</p>
<p>Выйти из раздевалки было легко. Она заметила начальника и помахала ему. Казалось, он смотрел на неё с испугом, и ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять почему.</p>
<p>— Я не собираюсь уходить.</p>
<p>— О, слава богу.</p>
<p>— Я всего лишь хотела спросить, не могли бы вы заказать мне новую форму. У меня есть предчувствие, что эту придётся сжечь после сегодняшней смены. — Он засмеялся и согласно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да, я даже представить себе не могу. Поверьте, мисс Поттер, вы получите премию за сегодняшний день, — он похлопал её по плечу. — И я закажу для вас несколько комплектов формы. Мне кажется, что при каждом нападении на Нью-Йорк ваша униформа будет одной из жертв.</p>
<p>— Нет, серьёзно, я слышала кое-что о подвигах Мстителей, но мне и в голову не приходило, что... творилось после.</p>
<p>— Да, уборка обычно не очень широко освещается в новостях. Это ваша первая атака, да? Вы ведь не слишком испугались, правда?</p>
<p>Она даже и не заметила. Впрочем, она не собиралась никому об этом рассказывать. Холли заверила начальника, что сидела дома в полной безопасности и не паниковала. Он сказал, что ничуть не удивлён. Затем отпустил её, потому что впереди было много работы. Добравшись до фургона, она увидела, что двое её друзей как-то жалостливо смотрят на неё.</p>
<p>— Что ж, мисс Поттер. Я счастлив, что знал вас.</p>
<p>— Джордж, это всего лишь слизь. Я продержалась так долго не для того, чтобы позволить слизи уничтожить меня.</p>
<p>— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но я видел, как Тор крушил этих монстров своим молотом. Запах был… невероятный.</p>
<p>Как бы сильно Холли не старалась сменить тему, все остальные пассажиры фургона желали говорить только о воскресной битве. Как только она приехала сюда, ей сказали, что здания в Нью-Йорке прочные, и ей не стоит сильно беспокоиться о материальном ущербе. Многие любили утверждать, что это благодаря американским мощи и мастерству, ну и ладно… в чём-то они были правы.</p>
<p>Холли помнила обращение, посланное ведьмам и волшебникам по всему миру, во время первого вторжения. Мир был потрясён не только тем, что их бог, бог магии, предал их, но и тем, что волшебная часть Нью-Йорка отчаянно нуждалась в помощи. Британия отправила её в качестве своего представителя вместе с отрядом заклинателей. Она работала с американцами три недели, они выходили по ночам и накладывали на здания в центре города специальные чары, которые гарантировали строениям защиту от обрушения, до тех пор, конечно, пока те не будут полностью уничтожены. Но скрыто предотвратить подобное было не в их силах.</p>
<p>Многие крупные американские города пошли по стопам Нью-Йорка, как и некоторые крупные европейские государства, но, в целом, Нью-Йорк больше всего нуждался в защите. Усилия были международными. Таким способом они пытались защитить мир, не раскрывая магию. Нью-Йорк всё ещё стоял только потому, что магическое правительство Америки встало на защиту уязвимых маглов.</p>
<p>Это было одной из причин её переезда в Нью-Йорк. Город был хорошо зачарован, поэтому она надеялась, что ей не придётся спасать людей на каждом шагу. Пока что всё шло не так уж и плохо. На самом деле, она даже не заметила, что вчера случилась беда. Пожалуй, Гермиона могла бы ею гордиться.</p>
<p>Фургон подъехал к башне, которая, полностью покрытая слизью, выглядела просто ужасно. Бедный Старк. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, как этот человек относится к тому, что внешний вид его прекрасного творения так испорчен. Они все прошли внутрь, большинство уборщиков пожелали ей удачи и спросили, что она хотела бы видеть на своём надгробии. Холли провела карточкой по сканеру и прошла к единственному лифту, который поднимался на верхние этажи.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, Джарвис, — поздоровалась она.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, Холли, — сказал он. — Как прошёл ваш поход в бар в минувшую пятницу?</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что спросил. Сегодня все только и говорили, что о вчерашнем нападении слизи.</p>
<p>— Я уже знаю о нападении слизи гораздо больше, чем вы.</p>
<p>В ответ она хихикнула и начала рассказывать Джарвису о том, как провела вечер пятницы. Она оказалась не готова к походу в клуб и там чувствовала себя недостаточно хорошо одетой и совершенно неуместной.</p>
<p>— То есть, ты видел мои волосы? Они всегда такие! Это семейное проклятие — иметь такие непокорные волосы. Я видела фотографии, и если судить по ним, у моего отца было то же самое.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что кого-то волновала ваша причёска.</p>
<p>— И как я должна была узнать, что имеет значение при походе в клуб? Всё это так тревожило меня, что первый час я провела, просто присматривая за столиком, пока остальные танцевали.</p>
<p>— Я надеюсь, что вы не провели подобным образом весь вечер, — Джарвис звучал разочарованно, или ей просто показалось.</p>
<p>— Нет, нет. Когда я немного опьянела, то набралась смелости и протанцевала остаток вечера. У меня в волосах были блёстки, и я понятия не имею, откуда, — заверила она его, осторожно пропуская момент, где ей угрожали двое мужчин. Они не были важны. — Я веселилась, честно.</p>
<p>— Не похоже, что вы в восторге.</p>
<p>— Похмелье на следующий день мне не понравилось. Если честно, я вообще не вижу в выпивке ничего приятного. — Двери лифта распахнулись, открывая вид на этаж Тора и Капитана Америки. И конечно же, повсюду была разноцветная слизь. Не говоря уже о кошмарном кислом запахе, от которого у неё слезились глаза. Здесь, в замкнутом пространстве, он был намного сильнее. — Мои опекуны всё время выпивали, но никогда не были счастливее от этого.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, почему вам может не нравится подобное. Мистер Старк в последнее время пытается… ограничить потребление алкоголя.</p>
<p>— Правда? Это здорово. Если хочешь, я могу добавить кое-что во всю его выпивку, чтобы она стала на вкус как лимон. Разумеется, ради его же блага.</p>
<p>— Он просто купит ещё, если очень захочет. Или чтобы настоять на своём.</p>
<p>Холли хохотнула над смирением Джарвиса, взялась за тележку и посмотрела на средства, которыми располагала.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, где-нибудь в башне есть лопата?</p>
<p>— Я распоряжусь доставить одну для вас, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, возможно, это самый быстрый способ собрать всю слизь в мусорный бак и сжечь.</p>
<p>— Согласен, — сказал Джарвис. — Вы не возражаете против уборки?</p>
<p>— Это ведь моя работа, да? А теперь не мог бы ты рассказать, кто в первую очередь виноват в этом беспорядке?</p>
<p>Она слушала, как Джарвис описывал озлобленного учёного, которого уволили с работы за неэтичные методы. Мужчина, конечно, это был мужчина, вломился в свою бывшую лабораторию и создал монстров, с целью доказать важность своих исследований. Только для того, чтобы потерять контроль над этими самыми монстрами. Потом слизни убили его, разрушили лабораторию и напали на город, пытаясь унять неутолимый голод. Всё это было совершенно нелепо, хоть она и не признала этого вслух.</p>
<p>Рассказ занял некоторое время, скорее всего, потому, что Холли постоянно вставляла ехидные комментарии. Таким образом, после того, как симпатичный маленький робот доставил лопату, Холли уже начала сгребать мерзкую слизь со стен и ковров в большой мусорный бак на тележке, прежде чем Джарвис успел закончить. К концу истории она почувствовала лёгкую... зависть? Неужели она завидовала?</p>
<p>Ха.</p>
<p>— У Мстителей, должно быть, очень интересная жизнь.</p>
<p>— Так и есть, — согласился Джарвис. — Я постоянно занят тем, что помогаю им.</p>
<p>— Тебе это нравится? — спросила она.</p>
<p>— Нравится что? Что у меня есть работа?</p>
<p>— Ну да, но скорее… — она замолчала на мгновение, сгребая огромную кучу слизи в мусорный бак. — То чувство, когда не знаешь, что будет дальше, и поэтому не можешь ничего планировать. Каждый раз за углом поджидает что-то новое и опасное, и всё что ты можешь сделать — это доверять своим друзьям прикрывать твою спину. Это волнение, прилив адреналина и помощь людям, и… всё так восхитительно, когда берёшься за это всерьёз. Потому что ты должен взмахнуть мечом, поднять щит и поступить правильно.</p>
<p>Она подняла лопату так, будто это был меч Гриффиндора, её спина выпрямилась, когда она представила всё это.</p>
<p>— Я имею ввиду, Джарвис, можешь ли ты представить что-то более бодрящее, чем движение вперёд, достижение перемен и спасение жизней? Творить добро? Кому бы... этого не хотелось? — Она медленно опустила лопату, осознав, что это больше не является её судьбой. Не было у неё судьбы, у неё даже цели больше не было.</p>
<p>— Я никогда не видел вас более эмоциональной, Холли.</p>
<p>— Ага.</p>
<p>— Я расстроил вас?</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет. Я просто… вспомнила кое-что важное, — сказала Холли, опуская лопату так, чтобы та снова коснулась пола. — Давай просто забудем об этом.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу забывать о том, что так увлекает вас, с моей стороны это будет не по дружески.</p>
<p>— Наверное, да. Впрочем, страсть к адреналиновым всплескам нельзя назвать здоровой.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, вас привлекает совсем не это, Холли.</p>
<p>— Это не важно. Я просто вбила себе в голову то, чего даже не существует, — решительно сказала она, больше себе, чем Джарвису.</p>
<p>— Хотите поговорить об этом?</p>
<p>Неожиданно она осознала, что хочет. Ей хотелось взять этот беспорядочный клубок проблем и бросить в кого-нибудь, чтобы тот с ним разобрался. Но она не могла сказать Джарвису, потому что рассказ Джарвису будет означать, что она раскроет секрет существования магии Мстителям. Она с лёгкостью могла бы нарушить статут секретности для друга, но не для кучки незнакомцев.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, я хотела бы, чтобы был способ рассказать лишь тебе.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, — ответил он, даже не звуча разочарованно, по крайней мере, не слишком сильно. — А пока расскажите, как прошло изучение органов опеки?</p>
<p>Она была так благодарна за перемену темы, что чуть не разрыдалась. Вместо этого она лишь шмыгнула носом, всего раз, и вернулась к разгребанию слизи. Следующие полчаса они болтали о всяких пустяках, пока Холли убирала этаж. Она решила пойти в комнату Тора в самом конце, потому что там было больше всего слизи. В центре спальни находился его молот, покрытый слизью, капающей с него.</p>
<p>Холли не заметила, что бак для мусора начал двигаться, пока сгребала в него всё больше и больше слизи из комнаты Тора. Если бы её спросили, в своей невнимательности она бы обвинила Джарвиса. Что было бы не совсем честно, потому что именно его предупреждение спасло ей жизнь.</p>
<p>— И тогда Рон сказал мне что-</p>
<p>— ХОЛЛИ, ЛОЖИСЬ!</p>
<p>Холли упала на пол, прямо в лужу слизи рядом с молотом Тора. Пространство, в котором мгновение назад были её тело и голова, теперь было занято желеобразной рукой из ярко-голубой слизи. За долю секунды, которая понадобилась ей, чтобы обдумать следующий шаг, она пришла к нескольким выводам. Во-первых, слизни восстанавливаются, если их кусочки поместить достаточно близко друг к другу. Во-вторых, кто-то обязательно должен предупредить об этом дворников в городе, пока они не начали заново нападение слизи. И в-третьих, она не могла использовать магию, чтобы остановить эту штуку, потому что, сделав это, она навредит Джарвису.</p>
<p>Слизень взревел, на его желеобразной морде открылась дыра, пять глаз плавали внутри него, и все они были сосредоточены на ней. До неё смутно доносился голос Джарвиса, который говорил, чтобы она не паниковала, и что Мстители уже близко. Как ни странно, паника была последним, что пришло ей на ум. Она выставила руку и схватила мерзкую рукоять молота Тора. Разряд электричества прошёл через руку, когда она подняла оружие с земли и откатилась в сторону, чтобы рука монстра из слизи не раздавила её.</p>
<p>Она продолжила перекат, чтобы потом вскочить на ноги. Слизень даже не обернулся, все его глаза, а также пасть, просто развернулись в её сторону. Она при виде этого скривилась от отвращения и подняла молот, который, казалось, жужжал в её руке. Как только слизень снова двинулся, чтобы схватить её, она не колебалась.</p>
<p>И замахнулась.</p>
<p>Когда молот начал описывать дугу, произошло одно из самых любопытных событий в её жизни. В неё ударила молния. Холли уже знала, что молния может быть магически создана в помещении. Она даже сделала так однажды, когда работала в Австралии. Также она знала, что в человека может ударить молния, особенно если находиться снаружи во время сильного шторма. Однако эту молнию она не призывала, а ещё никогда не слышала о молнии, которая может наколдовать доспехи и алый плащ.</p>
<p>Но именно это и произошло. В то же мгновение, когда она со всей силы замахнулась и ударила слизня, её поразило волшебной молнией, которая создала доспехи. Это было больно, очень. Немного напоминало круциатус. Вероятно, именно поэтому, когда удар молота снова разбрызгал слизь по комнате Тора, она застыла.</p>
<p>Боль отзывалась в её нервах, пела о давно минувших днях, когда она была слишком юна, чтобы уметь уклоняться, и всё ещё кричала, когда было больно. Она посмотрела на серебристую броню, которая покрывала её руки, и задумалась, с каких пор перестала кричать от боли. Неужели она забыла, как кричать? Дверь в спальню Тора с грохотом открылась, и за ней показались Капитан Америка, Соколиный глаз и Тор, готовые спасти её.</p>
<p>Холли сделала единственное, на что было способно её тело.</p>
<p>Упала в обморок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Сюжет сгущается до состояния молочного коктейля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Она может поднять его молот. Один, уборщица может пользоваться его молотом! Как? Почему? Тор не понимал. И больше всего на свете ему хотелось это выяснить. Его новоявленная сестра по оружию, должно быть, воистину свирепа.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава 13: Узы братства</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
День, когда я окончил Хогвартс, был, безусловно, одним из самых запоминающихся дней моей юности.Отчасти потому, что Локи был на моём выпускном под маскировкой и в процессе провернул как минимум пятьдесят разных розыгрышей. Его выходки варьировались от создания иллюзорных змей, чтобы напугать кого-то из выпускников, до добавления в кубок директрисы зелий, которые заставляли её кудахтать, как курицу.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Другим памятным событием стало предложение обучаться трансфигурации у всемирно известного волшебника Жана Клода Уайта, который однажды трансфигурировал целого дракона в камень размером с ладонь, пока тот выдыхал пламя! До этого момента я не подозревал, что мой талант в магии заслуживает внимания, но мастер Уайт был очень заинтересован в том, чтобы обучать меня. Это было лестно и одновременно сбивало с толку. Я, конечно же, согласился стать его учеником и через три месяца после выпуска отправился на обучение в Швейцарию.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Самое же незабываемое событие произошло в конце дня. Мой выпускной был долгим и утомительным событием. Он длился около восьми часов, и к концу я еле стоял на ногах. Но, так как я был признан взрослым, мне нужно было уладить дела родителей. Они умерли, когда я был совсем мал, и только теперь я мог войти в семейную ячейку и посмотреть, что там осталось. Локи, на редкость благоразумно, позволил мне осмотреть хранилище. Я должен был сделать это в одиночестве.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Когда я покинул Гринготтс, ощущая эмоциональное и физическое истощение, Локи ждал меня. Он взял меня за руку и, не спрашивая разрешения, увлёк меня прочь с лестницы и Земли. Хождение сквозь Миры — это, безусловно, одно из самых ужасающих ощущений, которые можно пережить, особенно без предупреждения. Я цеплялся за Локи в течение вечности, которую мы провели между мирами, проходя по Иггдрасилю, а когда мы прибыли, ноги отказались держать меня, и я боялся, что мой желудок остался позади.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Когда я отошёл от потрясения, то огляделся и обнаружил, что нахожусь в богато украшенной спальне. Там стояла странного вида кровать, застеленная в зелёных и золотых цветах. На книжных полках были расставлены кожаные фолианты с выгравированными на них золотыми рунами. Окно сложной формы открывало вид на золотой город с радужным мостом, ведущим прямо к звёздам, на краю.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Локи привёл меня к себе домой. На протяжении всей нашей дружбы у меня не было места, куда я так же мог бы привести Локи. Вообще-то у меня не было никакого дома, кроме Хогвартса. Локи никогда не приглашал меня в Асгард, а я никогда не думал попросить. Но вот он я, семнадцатилетний смертный волшебник, глупо застыл, уставившись на город богов. Локи в ответ на мои ступор и благоговение лишь ухмыльнулся, конечно же, он их ожидал. Он заставил меня сесть и вручил большую металлическую чашу, наполненную сладкой медовухой. Затем он собрался с духом, и я навсегда запомнил его следующие слова.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ралстон, хоть ты, возможно, и не считаешь меня таковым, я вижу в тебе друга. — Он сделал паузу, как бы давая мне время возразить, что я и сделал, горячо заявив ему, что для меня нет более близкого друга, чем он. Он, казалось, был немного ошарашен моими словами, но сумел продолжить. — Что ж, да, это хорошо. Но, видишь ли, у асов, подобных мне, совсем другие обычаи, когда дело касается дружбы. Настоящие друзья здесь называют друг друга иначе, если ты действительно считаешь меня своим другом, так же как и я, тогда по традициям моего народа мы — нечто большее.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>И только много-много лет спустя я понял волнение моего друга. Локи привёл меня в своё самое уединённое место. Покои в королевском дворце, куда он не впускал никого, кроме себя. Он привёл меня туда, чтобы попросить стать его братом по оружию, поклясться на моей магии сносить все его тяготы вместе с ним и поддерживать его во всякой битве, с которой он столкнётся. Я дал эту клятву радостно и охотно. Со временем я узнал, что был первым, кто сделал это, первым, кого Локи попросил об этом, кроме собственного брата. Мысли об этом даже сейчас наполняют меня гордостью. Быть соратником Локи — один из величайших даров, которые я когда-либо получал.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>С того момента мы с Локи встречали все испытания плечом к плечу. Я никогда не сомневался в его верности и любви ко мне, а он в моих. Он помогал мне с каждым начинанием, а я был для него другом и внимательным слушателем всех его жалоб. Я мало чем мог помочь ему в решении проблем Асгарда, поскольку мне было запрещено не только находиться там, а даже знать о его существовании. Но я делал всё, что мог.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Тогда Локи стал моей семьёй. В тот же день, когда я увидел то, что осталось от моей погибшей семьи, Локи сделал шаг и стал моим братом, моим другом. Эта клятва так много значила для Локи, что он предоставил защиту и моей жене, когда я наконец-то уговорил её выйти замуж за такого неуклюжего человека, как я. На самом деле, это Локи помог мне набраться мужества, чтобы вообще начать разговор с этой прекрасной женщиной! Я знаю, что где бы среди девяти миров ни был Локи, он не забыл клятв, что мы дали друг другу той ночью.</em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Тор успел поймать женщину до того, как она упала. Вероятно, потому, что Мьёльнир притянула её к нему, как только та потеряла сознание. У молота всегда было своё собственное мнение, которое не раз за всю его долгую жизнь втягивало Тора в неприятности. Он был благодарен за помощь, потому что любой достойный поднять его молот не заслуживает упасть лицом в слизь. Тор прижал её, теперь уже закованную в доспехи, к своей груди. Её голова покоилась в изгибе его шеи. Он был очень-очень рад, когда почувствовал дыхание женщины на своей коже. Мьёльнир её не убила.</p>
<p>— Я доставлю её в лазарет, — объявил он.</p>
<p>— Что произошло, Тор? — спросил Стив, в его голосе звучала странная смесь беспокойства и приказа, на которую был способен только Стив. — С ней всё нормально?</p>
<p>— Как она смогла поднять твой молот? — Клинт казался почти раздражённым.</p>
<p>— Она в порядке. Я надеюсь на это, во всяком случае, — ответил Тор. — И я не знаю, только она может рассказать нам, почему Мьёльнир посчитала её достойной. Объясню подробнее сразу после осмотра.</p>
<p>Стив велел ему идти, и Тор потащил женщину на несколько лестничных пролётов вверх, в лазарет, который находился на последнем этаже. Тони устроил его там, после того, как слишком много миссий пошло наперекосяк, и они поняли, что им нужно хранить медикаменты как можно ближе к Квинджету. Когда он добрался, Брюс уже был готов указать Тору, на какую койку положить женщину. Он, несмотря на то, что постоянно утверждал, что вообще-то не врач, по-прежнему считался самым компетентным медиком в команде.</p>
<p>Брюс уже знал, что эту броню невозможно снять, и поэтому пытался сделать всё возможное за её пределами. Тор объяснял им, что его доспехи зачарованы, и поэтому снять их можно было только тем же способом, которым они были надеты — используя Мьёльнир. Пояснение понадобилось после того, как Тор впервые получил ранение в битве с Аморой, он всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко, когда думал об этом поражении. Остальные Мстители начали подходить, пока Брюс осматривал женщину, пытаясь понять, всё ли с ней в порядке.</p>
<p>— Ладно, насколько я могу судить, с ней всё хорошо. Кажется, с сердцем нет никаких проблем, и я не вижу никаких ран. Джарвис, можешь рассказать, что случилось?</p>
<p>— Мисс Поттер очищала от слизи этаж мистеров Роджерса и Одинсона. Она попросила использовать лопату, чтобы перемещать большие количества слизи в мусорный бак, — поведал Джарвис напряжённым и обеспокоенным голосом. — Впрочем, как только в баке оказалось достаточно большое количество слизи, монстр начал восстанавливать свою форму. Это произошло быстро, я успел лишь предупредить мисс Поттер, чтобы она пригнулась, прежде чем слизень набросился на неё. Она тут же упала на пол рядом с молотом мистера Одинсона. Когда слизень снова напал на неё, пытаясь раздавить, она подняла молот и сделала перекат в сторону.</p>
<p>— Она просто подняла молот? — спросил Тор. — Вот так?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр, — подтвердил Джарвис. — А когда монстр атаковал её в третий раз, она замахнулась молотом. Однако, как иногда бывает, когда мистер Одинсон использует молот, в неё ударила молния и её рабочая униформа сменилась доспехами точно такого же фасона, как у мистера Одинсона. Её волосы тоже…</p>
<p>Джарвис замолчал, и все посмотрели на длинные чёрные волосы женщины, которые теперь стояли дыбом, как будто её… сильно ударило током. Получилось почти мультяшно.</p>
<p>— Слизень был уничтожен молотом, а затем на помощь пришли остальные. Мисс Поттер потеряла сознание, и я не знаю причины.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я знаю, — сказал Тор. — Она <em>должна быть</em> в порядке.</p>
<p>— Из-за чего она упала в обморок? — спросил Джарвис, что было странно, ведь обычно он сохранял молчание, пока они говорили. Тор ответил ему.</p>
<p>— Вызов моих доспехов — это не просто смена одежды, — объяснил Тор. — Когда я делаю это, меня поражает молния как знак силы, которую я призываю. Это как подобрать бонус.</p>
<p>Тор был весьма горд собой за использование метафоры из человеческих видеоигр, в которые они играли. Это было довольно умно. Никто из них пока не выглядел растерянным, поэтому он продолжал объяснять:</p>
<p>— Когда я сделал это впервые, я не знал, какие будут ощущения, и даже понятия не имел, как управлять этим. Это было кошмарно. И если бы не... Локи, я мог бы разрушить дворец. — Тор знал, что рядом с ними лучше не упоминать его брата, но ничего не мог поделать. Без Локи Тор вполне мог погибнуть в тот день. Такова была расплата за то, что он поднял Мьёльнир, покуда не был готов. — Не только усиление причиняет боль, но и количество энергии, пока к нему не привыкнешь, ощущается так, будто горишь изнутри. Я думаю, что она упала в обморок, потому что была не готова к этому.</p>
<p>— Ужасно, — нахмурился Стив. — Неужели ты до сих пор терпишь это?</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, я тренировался, и боль ушла. Или я к ней привык, — пожал плечами Тор, впрочем, это не имело значения. Он был больше сосредоточен на том, что кто-то <em>мог поднять его молот</em>. Что такого особенного было в этой женщине? Он взглянул на Мьёльнир и не в первый раз пожелал поговорить. Всякий раз, когда Тор жаловался на то, что не может говорить со своим молотом, Локи одаривал его очень снисходительным взглядом. Что, если честно, было несправедливо, то, что Локи не видел смысла в разговорах с оружием, не означало, что его нет!</p>
<p>— Чего я до сих пор не понимаю, так это как она смогла поднять молот, — проворчал Тони. — Она же просто уборщица.</p>
<p>— Она моя подруга, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис. — И я бы попросил вас говорить о ней с уважением.</p>
<p>Тор подумал, что никогда не слышал, чтобы Джарвис звучал так холодно, ведь обычно он был саркастичен или приветлив. Как ни странно, Клинт и Тони одновременно вздрогнули от этого тона.</p>
<p>— Верно. Прости, Джарв. Но признай, что это хороший вопрос.</p>
<p>— Я так не думаю, — язвительно ответил он. — Она была очень мила со мной, конечно же, она достойна.</p>
<p>А, теперь Тор понял. Он улыбнулся словам Джарвиса. Хотя сомневался, что доброта женщины к ИИ была той самой причиной, он не удивился бы, если бы этот факт не вызвал у Мьёльнир особого интереса.</p>
<p>— Тор, ну же, ты должен знать.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю. Никто кроме меня не мог использовать молот. Даже мой отец не мог, он использовал магию и очень затратную, чтобы поднять его, когда ему нужно было его сдвинуть, — сказал Тор. — Она — вторая во всей вселенной, кто может пользоваться им.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, — позвала Наташа, — открой досье Поттер.</p>
<p>Джарвис молча подчинился, включив один из многочисленных экранов, разбросанных по стенам башни специально для этого. Досье оказалось бесполезным. В нём не было ни сути ни смысла, или хлтя бы одной истории о женщине. Несомненно, она должна была участвовать в великих битвах против свирепых чудовищ. В файле же была лишь бесполезная информация: сколько ей лет и где она родилась, семейные обстоятельства и финансовое положение. Всё это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что она достойна. Где же саги о смертельно опасных подвигах и доблестном героизме? В этом <em>досье</em> женщина представлялась как скучная, одинокая прислуга, на которую Мьёльнир не посмотрит дважды. Тора обижало поведение и Мьёльнир, и этой женщины!</p>
<p>— Это досье ужасно! — возмутился Тор. — Оно просто не может быть правдой! </p>
<p>— О чём ты? — спросил Тони.</p>
<p>— У того, кто может поднять Мьёльнир, жизнь должна быть наполнена приключениями, а не... этой <em>ерундой</em>.</p>
<p>— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но у большинства людей в жизни нет приключений.</p>
<p>— Ну, она — другая. — Она должна быть.</p>
<p>— Кто другая? — спросил новый голос, странно похожий на голос Локи.</p>
<p>Все обернулись и увидели, что Холли Поттер потирает голову, не открывая глаз.</p>
<p>— Мисс Поттер! — воскликнул Джарвис. — Как вы себя чувствуете?</p>
<p>— Джарвис? Ох, я… у меня ужасно болит голова, но я в порядке. Не мог бы ты выключить свет?</p>
<p>Свет тут же погас, и она поблагодарила его. Тор шагнул вперёд и заговорил.</p>
<p>— Для меня огромная честь встретить кого-то столь выдающегося.</p>
<p>Эти слова заставили её глаза за большими очками распахнуться. Она села, будто от удара током, и еле сдержалась, чтобы не выкрикнуть следующие слова:</p>
<p>— Что? Хотя неважно! Кто-нибудь из вас предупредил дворников в городе, чтобы они не собирали всю слизь в одном месте?</p>
<p>До всех опытных героев в комнате наконец-то дошло, внезапно вспыхнула бурная деятельность, когда Тони скомандовал Джарвису разослать предупреждения, и все бросились за своим оружием. Тор только поднял молот и посмотрел на женщину, которая наблюдала за происходящим вокруг неё безумием без малейшего удивления, и было в её взгляде нечто очень похожее на тоску.</p>
<p>— Мы должны проверить, не угрожает ли городу опасность, — объявил Тор. — Пожалуйста, оставайтесь здесь и отдохните. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, обратитесь к Джарвису.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Конечно, берегите себя.</p>
<p>Тор не привык слышать подобное. Никто не говорил ему быть осторожным с раннего детства. И он точно не ожидал услышать это от землянки. В глазах людей он был практически несокрушимым, с чего бы им говорить ему беречь себя? Даже Джейн лишь просила его вернуться поскорее. Это было просто… странно. Но Тор всё равно кивнул и ответил, что будет.</p>
<p>Они оставили его новую соратницу одну в лазарете, чтобы проверить все группы уборщиков. К счастью, восстановилось только три монстра, так как дворников вовремя предупредили. Им пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы понять, как собрать слизь, не создавая новых монстров. В конце концов, Тони и Брюс создали состав, который мог дестабилизировать слизь, и раздали его всем уборщикам, чтобы они распылили его на собранную слизь.</p>
<p>Когда они вернулись в башню, Холли сидела в пентхаусе, потягивала чай и по-прежнему была одета в доспехи. Она выглядела в них довольно хорошо, но с другой стороны, кто бы не выглядел хорошо в доспехах Тора? К счастью, её волосы слегка улеглись. Она болтала с Джарвисом о разных способах снятия брони.</p>
<p>— Прыгнуть в лавовое озеро?</p>
<p>— Хотя я уверен, что так вы снимите доспехи, это будет сделано за счёт испепеления вашего тела, — парировал Джарвис.</p>
<p>— Слушай, мы пытаемся решить одну проблему, а не все сразу.</p>
<p>— А вы не подумали, что я против решений, связанных со смертью?</p>
<p>— Ой, в Смерти нет ничего страшного.</p>
<p>— Смерть? Что может быть страшнее? — спросил Тони, перебив их.</p>
<p>Холли слегка удивилась их появлению, но с готовностью ответила:</p>
<p>— Печенье, которое выглядит так, будто оно с шоколадной крошкой, но на самом деле в нём изюм. — Это заставило часть землян рассмеяться, и Тор счёл ответ уместным. Конечно, того, кто способен поднять Мьёльнир, смертью не напугать.</p>
<p>— Леди Поттер, — начал Тор, решив сделать поклон вместо того, чтобы преклонить колени. — Для меня честь встретить вас.</p>
<p>— Хммм, — в её голосе звучала тревога, почти страх перед ним. — Почему?</p>
<p>— Вы можете использовать Мьёльнир! — объяснил Тор, что заставило её одновременно успокоиться и растеряться. — Разве вы не знаете о моём молоте?</p>
<p>— Не особо, — пробормотала она виновато. — Я не думала, что об этом важно знать.</p>
<p>— Тогда позвольте мне объяснить.</p>
<p>Она махнула рукой, а остальные Мстители рассеялись по комнате, Тор рассказал ей о легендарной Мьёльнир. О молоте, что был выкован в сердце умирающей звезды и зачарован на великое могущество, которым сможет владеть лишь достойный.</p>
<p>— Достойный чего? — спросила Холли.</p>
<p>— Смотрите, дело в том, что никто не знает, — ответил ей Брюс. — Кроме Тора, вы буквально единственная, кто вообще поднимал его.</p>
<p>— Я должен знать, — сказал Тор. — Какие великие геройские подвиги вы совершили? Наверняка вы убили парочку драконов?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, что вы ожидаете услышать от меня, — казалось, что она боится его вопроса. Почему она была напугана? В этом не было никакого смысла. Стив поспешил утешить её.</p>
<p>— Тор спрашивает лишь потому, что ему кажется, что в вашем досье неправда, — пояснил Стив, его тон намекал на то, насколько Тор безумен, чтобы предполагать подобное. — Он убеждён, что вы должны быть какой-то искательницей приключений, а не простой уборщицей.</p>
<p>— Я <em>и есть</em> уборщица. В этом нет ничего странного. — В её тоне они могли слышать обратное. Тор попытался изложить свои мысли понятнее.</p>
<p>— Мьёльнир и раньше встречала много слуг и уборщиц, — настаивал Тор, — и никому из них не удалось поднять её. Только вам.</p>
<p>— Жаль, что мне нечего  вам сказать.</p>
<p>— У меня есть идея, — заявила Наташа. — Тор, когда ты впервые получил молот, был ли ты таким… как сейчас? Или ты был молод?</p>
<p>— Я был юношей, который только закончил тренировки. А что?</p>
<p>— Ну, Мьёльнир позволила тебе поднять себя не потому, что ты был великим героем, а потому, что ты собирался стать им, правильно? Может быть, молот чувствует личный потенциал?</p>
<p>Услышав эти слова, Тор просиял, идея Наташи объясняла всё. Он с нетерпением посмотрел на Холли.</p>
<p>— Тогда мы должны немедленно начать тренировки! Вы можете стать величайшей из героев земли!</p>
<p>— Эй, а ну ка погодите! — потребовала она. — Мне не нужны тренировки! Я — уборщица, а не Мститель.</p>
<p>— Пока нет! — уточнил Тор. — Но если вы можете поднять Мьёльнир, вам уготовано величие.</p>
<p>В ответ на это она расхохоталась так, будто он рассказал анекдот.</p>
<p>— Что за чушь, — заявила она. — Мне интересно узнать лишь о том, как выбраться из этой брони.</p>
<p>— Ох, точно. Вот, возьмите Мьёльнир. — Он протянул молот, а она встала и забрала его. Потом Тор объяснил ей, как вернуть силу обратно в Мьёльнир. Она схватывала на лету и всего через несколько попыток сняла доспехи. Было очень… отрадно видеть, как это делает кто-то другой. Тор подумал, что будь моложе, то вёл бы себя как собственник и пришёл бы в бешенство, но сейчас он чувствовал лишь восхищение своей новой сестрой по оружию. Он не обратил внимания на ту часть себя, которая беспокоилась, Мьёльнир не предпочтёт ему кого-то другого, она бы так не поступила.</p>
<p>— Всё, — сказала Холли, осторожно передавая молот. — Спасибо, что помогли мне снять броню.</p>
<p>— Леди Холли, — начал Тор, наконец преклоняя колено перед уборщицей. Он положил руки поверх молота, который она всё ещё держала, будто он весил не больше пёрышка. — Вы смогли поднять Мьёльнир, и это делает вас моей сестрой по оружию. Да будут ваши невзгоды моими. Я всегда прикрою вашу спину в любой битве, таков обычай моего народа. Для меня будет честью помочь вам во всём, в чём вы нуждаетесь.</p>
<p>Она искренне улыбнулась ему и подняла руку, чтобы положить её поверх его руки. Все молча наблюдали за ними, казалось, что даже гул электроники в комнате затих в знак почтения.</p>
<p>— Как принято отвечать в Асгарде? — произнесла она любезно и ласково.</p>
<p>— Сначала необходимо произнести своё имя, настолько полное, насколько возможно, а потом обещать принимать мои трудности как свои собственные, — пояснил Тор. Она первая спросила его о чём-то подобном с тех пор, как он прибыл на землю. Он называл остальных Мстителей своими соратниками, но они не думали, что это может быть важно, что имеет значение.</p>
<p>— Ну, ладно, — сказала она. — Я попробую.</p>
<p>Тор кивнул и наблюдал, как Холли, всё ещё покрытая слизью, со стоящими дыбом от удара молнии волосами, очень серьёзно говорила.</p>
<p>— Я, Холли Джемма Поттер, дочь Джеймса и Лили, наследница семьи Поттеров, — объявила она. — И я клянусь с радостью принять ваши тяготы и невзгоды, словно свои собственные.</p>
<p>Тор улыбнулся её словам, может, Холли и не интересовало великое предназначение, но он знал, что они, по крайней мере будут друзьями. Но потом улыбка застыла на его лице, потому что как только она закончила клятву, он почувствовал кое-что. В её ладонях вспыхнуло волшебство. Почувствовать магию в человеке должно было быть невозможно. Все ведьмы и волшебники в Мидгарде стали жертвами геноцида четыреста лет назад. Никто не выжил, магия в людях была уничтожена. Тогда откуда у неё магия?</p>
<p>Тор постарался скрыть своё недоумение и встал, продолжая держать руки своей сестры по оружию вместе с молотом.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, леди Холли.</p>
<p>Она медленно убрала руки, оставив Мьёльнир Тору.</p>
<p>— Неловко просить, но этот был очень длинный день, а ещё даже не полдень. Вы не против, если я… уйду пораньше? У меня не получилось навести порядок, но меня ударила молния, так что…</p>
<p>Конечно, она хотела бы уйти и отдохнуть! Тор буквально потащил её к лифту, сказав, чтобы она нисколько не беспокоилась о работе, что он займётся этим, пока она не восстановится. Тор говорил искренне, но, что более важно, ему нужно было подумать. Если у Холли и правда есть магия, в чём Тор был совершенно уверен. То что же он сделает?</p>
<p>Как бы ему не было больно признавать, он не знал, может ли рассказать команде об этом. Именно не-маги, такие как они, тогда… тогда убили всех волшебников на земле. Это предки его друзей уничтожили все следы магии в этом мире. Не стало фениксов, единорогов и драконов. Такие же люди, как его друзья, истребили их всех. В конце концов, именно уничтожение магии и сломило Локи.</p>
<p>Локи любил волшебников земли, а они — его. Он был их богом и товарищем. Когда по всей Земле началась охота на ведьм, именно Локи умолял их отца о помощи. Его народ погибал, невинных детей убивали за то, что у них был дар. А Один сказал, что им не следует вмешиваться в дела этих дикарей. Прошло всего несколько дней после его заявления, когда все услышали новости.</p>
<p>Локи так и не оправился и не простил ни Одина, ни тем более Тора. Тор не пожелал изменить мнение Одина или помочь землянам. Он просто стоял и ничего не делал. С годами обида, боль и скорбь Локи только росли. Что-то изменилось в его брате после падения с Бифроста. Что-то сломалось, и все ярость и обида вырвались из него. И теперь Локи напал на землян в отместку за преступления их предков. Мстительный бог, оплакивающий своих последователей.</p>
<p>Тор… после того, как по-настоящему пообщался с землянами, он обнаружил, что не может винить Локи. Это было неправильно, да. Но если бы кто-то убил всех сверх-людей за то, что они были другими, как хотели сделать некоторые, то Тор тоже захотел бы отомстить.</p>
<p>И это поставило Тора перед дилеммой.</p>
<p>В Холли была магия. Знала ли она об этом? Скорее всего, нет. В конце концов, насколько Тор знал, других людей, использующих магию, не было. Все свидетельства существования ведьм и волшебников были стёрты. Даже если она подозревает, что у неё есть какой-то дар, она совершенно не обучена. Без подготовки волшебство крайне опасно и нестабильно. Однажды он слышал, как Локи говорил об обскурах. Он не знал, насколько они распространены, но… Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы его сестра по оружию стала монстром или поранилась.</p>
<p>Остальные лишь немного пожаловались на то, что им придётся чистить слизь самостоятельно. Возможно, это было к лучшему, если они не хотели, чтобы монстры из слизи снова восстановились внутри башни. Тор провёл большую часть уборки в размышлениях, мучительно придумывая, что делать. Его сестре по оружию нужна помощь, предоставить которую Тор был не в состоянии. На этой планете был способен помочь только один человек, и было множество причин не приглашать его в башню.</p>
<p>Но было также множество причин не рассказывать Мстителям. Что, если они плохо отреагируют? Первым знакомством с магией для них был Локи. Тор не знал, будут ли они проклинать Холли, как это делали их предки. Ему хотелось думать, что этого не произойдёт, что они будут беспристрастны. Один, он хотел бы, чтобы мысль о человеке, использующем магию, вызывала у них восторг. Но волшебство так или иначе причинило всем им боль. Тор никогда не простит себе, если единственная, кто может поднять его молот, пострадает из-за дара, о котором она не просила.</p>
<p>Неужели Локи навредил бы ей? Она была волшебницей, как и он, даже если неподготовленной. Может быть, этого хватит, чтобы пробиться сквозь его безумие? Или его помешательство уже слишком сильно? Неужели Локи окончательно потерял голову? Или Холли была его шансом на обретение мира? Если бы Локи знал, что не все они погибли, возможно, эта война могла бы закончиться. Может быть, все смогут исцелиться.</p>
<p>Может быть, надеяться на это было слишком рано.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В этом фанфике молот Тора — она. Поэтому слово Мьёльнир не склоняется (хотя должно, потому что на самом деле мужского рода), а все связанные с ним слова имеют окончания женского рода. Всё это очень странно выглядит, потому что с "молотом" я ничего поделать не могу, а пол Мьёльнир имеет значение.<br/>В английском такое намного легче провернуть, потому что для всего, чья душа в конкретный момент не имеет значения, можно использовать местоимение "it", а по родам слова вообще не изменяются.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Чеканка судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>После инцидента с молотом ситуация в башне изменилась, но несильно. Холли наконец-то находит причину своего кризисного состояния.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава 21: Судьба</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я изучал трансфигурацию пять лет, прежде чем получить степень и стать полноправным мастером. Локи учился вместе со мной. До этого в трансфигурации Локи интересовали лишь перевоплощения. Всё остальное, что ему нужно, он мог сделать с помощью иллюзий, волшебства, обращаться с которым ему было гораздо удобнее. Но Локи решил научиться этой новой магии вместе со мной. Признаюсь, иногда он был куда прилежнее меня, несмотря на то, что трансфигурация была моим увлечением, а не его. Мне кажется, что это происходило потому, что я отвлекался на свою будущую жену. Она училась сражаться в соседнем городке, а я ходил на её соревнования вместо того, чтобы заниматься в своей комнате.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
Когда я стал мастером трансфигурации, я начал искать работу, которая бы приносила мне удовольствие. Локи очень удивлялся моим поискам, считая, что это пустая трата времени. У меня и так было достаточно золота для комфортной жизни. Он мог понять желание изучать какой-то раздел магии, но работать, когда в этом нет необходимости, было ему чуждо. Он всё равно помогал мне в поисках, в перерывах между колкостями.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Сначала я подумал о преподавании. Многие мастера работали учителями, когда сами становились мастерами. Но я понял, что мне не хватает терпения, для преподавания, даже мысленно. Локи доказал это, превратившись в мальчишку и притворившись первокурсником. Я был слишком молод, мне не было даже двадцати четырёх лет, и не женат. Я представлял себе подростков, которых меня попросили обучать, и, понимая, что меня будут считать экспертом, чувствовал себя довольно странно. Поэтому я не мог быть учителем.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Следующая идея заключалась в том, чтобы работать трансфигуратором. Люди бы советовались со мной по поводу своих проблем и платили мне за уделённое время. На мой взгляд, это было очень интересно, но когда я поговорил с теми, кто пошёл этим путём, оказалось, что работа была довольно однообразной. У всех были одни и те же проблемы, а мне не хотелось до конца своих дней чинить колодцы и стены по несколько недель кряду. Так что, ну его.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Поиски продолжались, Локи смеялся надо мной, пытавшимся найти своё так называемое предназначение. Для меня было важно найти нечто почётное. Как ещё я собирался убедить свою любимую Амариллис выйти за меня замуж, если бы не имел высокого положения в обществе? Да, родители оставили мне деньги и титул, но их смерть лишила меня прежнего положения.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>В конце концов, Локи наскучили мои мирские мысли о судьбе, и тот начал таскать меня по всему миру в поисках чего-то весёлого и захватывающего. Он планировал отвлечь меня, показать, каким глупцом я был, пытаясь найти себе цель. Ирония судьбы заключалась в том, что, благодаря его плану, в этом путешествии я нашёл своё истинное призвание.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Мы были в Московии, бродили по снежным равнинам этого края в поисках знаменитой столицы, когда наткнулись на деревню. По дороге мы обнаружили, что обстановка в селении ннапряжённая, и поэтому старались не привлекать к себе внимания, пополняя запасы еды и воды. Локи говорил на Всеязыке, и мы всегда были уверены, что нас поймут правильно. Источник беспокойства мы обнаружили очень быстро, им оказались двое маленьких детей, не старше двенадцати лет.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Родители этих ребят всегда считались странными и имели дурную славу, а их дети, очевидно, были хулиганами. Для меня было совершенно очевидно, что истории о хулиганстве были типичными примерами нетренированной детской магии. В конце концов, в моём детстве тоже были подобные случаи. Мы зашли к ним домой и обнаружили, что родители были довольно слабыми волшебниками. Настолько, что считались бы сквибами, будь они из чистокровной семьи. Но вместе они произвели на свет детей с достаточно сильной магией, но у них не было ни опыта, ни знаний.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Сначала я планировал отправить письмо в школу Дурмстранг и сообщить им, что двое студентов нуждаются в защите и обучении. Оставалось надеяться, что директор вскоре проведёт расследование, и семью можно будет забрать в безопасное место. Этот план развеялся как дым, когда накал страстей в городе наконец спал, как раз когда мы собирались уходить.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ранним утром на дом семьи напали с факелами, и родителей вытащили из их дома по обвинению в поклонении дьяволу. В городке решили, что родители заключили сделку с Сатаной и получили демонов хитрости в обличии детей. И если родителей сжечь, то дьявольские дети отправятся обратно в ад, а город избавится от проклятия.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я начал двигаться даже не успев сказать Локи, что собираюсь делать. Моя палочка сама прыгнула мне в руку, когда я бросился в толпу разъярённых маглов. Никогда раньше волшебство не давалось мне так легко, как в тот день. Возможно, я увидел своих родителей в этой русской паре или, что более вероятно, я увидел себя в этих детях. Как бы то ни было, это дало мне стимул, необходимый для того, чтобы что-то изменить. Маглы атаковали, и я дал им отпор.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я не замечал, как Локи у меня за спиной помогал мне усмирить маглов, пока он не помешал мне прыгнуть прямо в костёр. Он прыгнул сам, защищённый от огня куда лучше меня, и освободил родителей, пока я защищал детей. Они оба крепко вцепились в меня, дрожа и обливаясь слезами. Их магия бесконтрольно вырывалась из них, и я изо всех сил старался успокоить их, обещая, что знаю, что они не злые, и что всё будет хорошо.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я поймал себя на том, что помогаю семье вернуться в полусгоревший дом и забрать всё, что возможно. Родители, благодарные за защиту, были в отчаянии, боясь не пережить надвигающуюся зиму. Я сказал им не волноваться. Мы с Локи помогли им собраться и сами доставили в школу. К вечеру мы добрались до парадных ворот каменного замка. Директор встретил нас с сомнением во взгляде. Я представился как выпускник Хогвартса и объяснил, что случилось. Пожилой мужчина выслушал и в конце концов впустил. В замке нашлись свободные помещения, и за ночь были подготовлены два места для новых учеников, когда директор увидел магическую силу в двух детях Крамов.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Мы уезжали, зная, что семья Крамов в безопасности, и что я нашёл своё предназначение. Я посмотрел на Локи, и он вздохнул прежде, чем мне удалось попросить его о помощи.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ладно, — проворчал он. — Мы будем героями, дурак ты этакий!
</em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Холли до смерти боялась, что возвращение на работу после случая с молотом будет пыткой. Она всерьёз задумывалась о том, чтобы уволиться и сбежать в другую страну. Её остановила лишь симпатия к Джарвису. Поэтому она пошла на работу, вопреки внутреннему сопротивлению. К счастью, почти ничего не изменилось.</p>
<p>Самым большим изменением стало то, что Мстители начали с ней разговаривать. Время от времени кто-нибудь из них просил её передвинуть молот, потому что Тор оставил его перед дверью или на чём-то нужном. Тони Старк каждый раз спрашивал, не занималась ли она недавно убийством огромных монстров. Это, как она полагала, было шуткой про то, что она может поднять Мьельнир, а он — нет. Она изо всех сил старалась не вздрагивать при воспоминаниях об огромных монстрах, которых она убила, и только отшучивалась.</p>
<p>Первые две недели после инцидента её преследовали до дома и по всему городу, когда она выходила на улицу, люди, которых она не могла заметить. Сначала она подумала, что те мужчины, с которыми она подралась в баре, готовят нападение, но когда ничего не произошло, до неё дошло, что это кто-то из Мстителей. Поэтому, чтобы избавиться от слежки, она убедилась, что шторы задёрнуты, и сильным заклинанием спрятала все волшебные вещи глубоко под кроватью. Она обнаружила следы проникновения в квартиру, но не волновалась, потому что они бы не смогли найти ничего важного.</p>
<p>В разговоре с Джарвисом она упомянула об этом. Сказав ему, что заметила, будто кто-то был в её квартире, дверь была не заперта, и вещи лежали не на месте. Он успокоил её, сообщив, что это было частью проверки, которую устроили Мстители. Ничего не было взято, и никакие из личных данных не подлежат разглашению, если того не требуется в интересах национальной безопасности. Она очень строго объяснила Джарвису, что они могли просто попросить разрешения зайти в квартиру или предупредить её, чтобы она хотя бы успела помыть посуду до их прихода.</p>
<p>Джарвис ответил, что дело было не в этом.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, после её жалоб Джарвису, вторжения и преследование полностью прекратились. Что было здорово, потому что непрерывная слежка вызывала у неё сильнейшие приступы паранойи. В кошмарах, которые и так были ужасны, появились новые персонажи в виде магловских агентов, которые врывались в её квартиру и забирали палочку, а потом начинали стрелять в неё и её друзей. Глупо, но всё же достаточно навязчиво, чтобы лишиться из-за этого сна.</p>
<p>Кроме того, она знала, что на работе за ней следили Клинт и Наташа. Когда она отправилась обедать с коллегами, то почувствовала чей-то взгляд у себя на затылке. Во время уборки на их этаже, они сидели и занимались своими делами, пока она работала. Клинт вёл себя по крайней мере дружелюбно, время от времени пытаясь вовлечь её в разговор, однажды даже извинившись за свои розыгрыши. Наташе потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы наладить контакт, и даже тогда Холли чувствовала, что Наташа считала её безобидной, а не испытывала симпатию.</p>
<p>Отношения с Брюсом поначалу никак не изменились. Этот человек был самым спокойным в башне. Она убиралась как можно тише, когда заставала его во время медитаций перед окном, и иногда он предлагал ей чашку чая, пока наливал свою. Они не разговаривали о чём-то важнее погоды, но Холли казалось, что Брюсу всё равно нравятся эти беседы.</p>
<p>В конце концов, она никогда его не боялась.</p>
<p>Тор сильнее всех радовался каждой встрече. Иногда он разговаривал с ней, пока она работала, рассказывая истории о Локи и Асгарде, о буднях Мстителей. В отличие от остальных его друзей с Земли, она не участвовала в смертельной схватке с Локи, поэтому Тор решил, что она будет не против послушать про его магию и про то, какой он замечательный. Честно говоря, Холли <em>ничего</em> не имела против.</p>
<p>Локи играл важную роль в её жизни с тех пор, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать. Как и для всех остальных ведьм и волшебников. Она узнала о нём из Истории магии, а семьи тех, кто вырос в волшебном мире, каждый апрель отмечали День Локи. Иногда она задумывалась, были ли у её отца традиции, которые он мог бы передать ей, когда речь шла о Локи. Зная, каким хулиганом был её отец, День Локи должен был быть его любимым праздником. Он был богом волшебного мира, и люди запомнили его таковым. Локи был тем, кто, ну… создал волшебный мир.</p>
<p>Как было сказано в учебнике по Истории магии, когда охота на ведьм стала такой страшной, что детей убивали тысячами, а Асгард отказался даровать защиту, Локи нашёл решение проблемы. Невероятно сложное заклинание, которое внушило бы всем во Вселенной, что люди, использующие магию, исчезли. Чтобы волшебный мир мог возникнуть и существовать безопасно и тайно.</p>
<p>И в чём же проблема этой чудесной истории? После того, как Локи помог людям применить заклинание, скрывающее их, он пропал. На вопрос: «Почему он не возвращался на землю, чтобы жить со своим народом, с теми, кого он спас?», никто так и не смог ответить. Что ж, до сих пор. Если кто и знал, почему Локи пришёл на землю с армией, вместо того, чтобы вернуться с распростёртыми объятьями домой, то это был Тор, верно?</p>
<p>Поэтому она слушала его истории и делилась некоторыми из своих, убирая из них все упоминания о своей собственной магии. Ей нравился Тор. Он сильно отличался от большинства её знакомых. У него была страсть к жизни, которая… напоминала ей о ней самой, во всяком случае, о том, какой она была в детстве. Ко всему, что нравилось, Тор относился с тем же восторгом, который Холли берегла для квиддичных матчей.</p>
<p>Иногда мысли об этом оставляли горький привкус во рту. Когда последний раз она испытывала такой восторг? Она правда пыталась вспомнить. Она была очень счастлива на свадьбе Рона и Гермионы, но в то же время чувствовала себя одинокой и преданной. Ей казалось, что все сражения с Пожирателями смерти и защита мира не будоражили её по-настоящему. Наверняка это было раньше. На шестом курсе? Нет… может быть, на четвёртом?</p>
<p>Сколько ещё забрал у неё Волдеморт?</p>
<p>Прошло почти три недели после происшествия с Мьёльнир. Жизнь почти вошла в привычное русло. Вопросы никуда не исчезли, людей всё ещё интересовало: «Что же в ней было такого, что магический молот заинтересовался ею?». У неё имелось ужасное подозрение на этот счёт, и она не собиралась озвучивать его ни своим друзьям в Англии, ни Мстителям. Ей даже думать об этом не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Холли? — Холли оторвала взгляд от окна, которое слишком усердно мыла.</p>
<p>— Да, Джарвис?</p>
<p>— Мистер Одинсон приглашает вас пообедать с ним сегодня. — Для того в этом вопросе не было ничего необычного.</p>
<p>— Разумеется. Скажи ему, что я приду как только закончу с окнами.</p>
<p>— У нас не было времени обсудить случившееся, наедине, — заметил Джарвис, когда Холли снова повернулась к окну, на этот раз сильнее сосредоточившись на задаче.</p>
<p>— Нет. Думаю, не было. Прости, — сказала она. — Я должна была уделить тебе время.</p>
<p>— Я не обижаюсь, просто переживаю. Обычно вы не избегаете серьёзных разговоров.</p>
<p>Это рассмешило её, какой отличный способ назвать кого-то грубым. Она прижалась лбом к чистому стеклу и вздохнула. Но сразу же отстранилась и вытерла салфеткой пятно, которое осталось после неё.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я знаю, почему молот позволил мне себя поднять, и боюсь, что права.</p>
<p>— Почему это пугает вас? — Как вообще эта история с Мьёльнир могла не внушать ужас?</p>
<p>— Потому… потому что если я права, тогда… тогда вся моя жизнь бессмысленна. Мне больше нечего делать и некем быть. Я… От меня останется лишь пустая человеческая оболочка, отжившее своё оружие, которое никому не нужно.</p>
<p>Тишина. Холли наклонилась и взяла распылитель с моющем средством для окон. Она побрызгала немного яркой жидкости на следующее окно и принялась растирать её круговыми движениями. Всё её внимание сосредоточилось на этом действии, пока она ждала реакции Джарвиса.</p>
<p>— Холли, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Я знаю лишь, что не считаю вас бесполезной. Вы хорошо выполняете свою работу, но вы… ещё вы моя близкая подруга. Одна ваша доброта гарантирует, что вы никакое не оружие.</p>
<p>Она улыбнулась и проигнорировала, как на глаза навернулись слёзы. К чёрту. Она может позволить себе ещё немного переступить черту статута секретности.</p>
<p>— То, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать совершенно секретно. Пообещаешь мне сделать всё возможное, чтобы не говорить никому, пока у тебя не будет другого выбора? Знаешь, для безопасности мира или типа того.</p>
<p>— Обещаю, — ответил Джарвис.</p>
<p>— Мои родители умерли не в автомобильной аварии, — начала она. — Они были членами организации, созданной, чтобы встать на пути зла. Её уже не существует, большинство участников мертвы, а те, кто живы, уже постарели и отошли от дел. Моих родителей убил враг организации, на которую они работали.</p>
<p>Она повернулась спиной к окну, которое мыла, и начала мерить шагами комнату. Она была благодарна Джарвису за то, что он не перебивал.</p>
<p>— После их смерти, на меня возложили целый ворох надежд. Все, кто знали моих родителей, ожидали, что я буду похожа на них, что <em>сделаю</em> то же, что и они. Буду сражаться за правое дело, как они, и умру за него, — она старалась сдержать истеричные нотки в голосе, но опасалась, что не преуспела. — Лидер этой организации, Альбус, был уверен, что я — ключ ко всему. Он выбрал меня своим оружием в битве со злом. Ведь что такое жизнь одного ребёнка по сравнению с целым <em>миром</em>?</p>
<p>— Что было дальше? — спросил Джарвис, она никогда не слышала, чтобы его голос звучал так мягко.</p>
<p>— Я была совсем маленькой. У меня и права выбора-то не было. У большинства детей были мечты, но не у меня, у меня было предназначение. Альбус продумал всю мою жизнь, он запланировал её окончание к моим семнадцати годам. То есть он не оставил времени для карьеры или увлечения. Мне они были не нужны, ведь я должна была стать жертвенным агнцем. — Отчаянный смешок, который вырвался из её горла, прервал монолог. Она прикрыла рот рукой и взяла себя в руки. — Очевидно, я… мне удалось спасти положение и не умереть. Альбус погиб, а у меня появилось новое будущее без таких людей, как он, но…</p>
<p>— Но вы понятия не имели, что с ним делать, — закончил он. В его голосе не было тревоги, как тогда, когда она рассказала о своём дяде. Нет, в этот раз Джарвис говорил почти благоговейно от осознания того, что кусочки мозаики сложились в его компьютерном мозге. Были также сочувствие и доброта, которую она привыкла слышать от своего друга.</p>
<p>— Точно. А потом ещё и… этот молот! Такое чувство, будто меня вновь пытаются затащить в то, от чего я сбежала, но… но я даже не знаю, хочу ли я ещё сбегать! Я даже не знаю, <em>кто я</em>.</p>
<p>Она наткнулась на диван, который стоял посреди комнаты, и села. Она не собиралась так глубоко копать в своей душе. О таком ей не приходилось рассказывать даже Рону и Гермионе. Не то чтобы у неё было желание говорить им об этом. Она не хотела тревожить их.</p>
<p>— Мне жаль, Холли. Но не думаю, что кто-то из Мстителей хотел бы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя, будто достойны быть лишь оружием. Я так не думаю.</p>
<p>— Ты до этого даже не знал, что я была им.</p>
<p>— Не имеет значения.</p>
<p>— Ты очень добр, Джарвис. Спасибо. Я просто... больше не желаю даже думать об этом дурацком молоте. Мне хочется лишь выяснить, кто — настоящая Холли.</p>
<p>— У вас получится, — так уверенно произнёс Джарвис, что на секунду напомнил ей Рона. То, как Рон всегда был уверен, что они обязательно решат любую проблему, с которой столкнутся. От Джарвиса, который ничего не знал о магии и лишь мельком заглянул в её прошлое, слышать эти слова казалось чем-то непостижимым. Как он может быть таким уверенным? Ей казалось, что она постоянно находится в кризисном состоянии, и всё же Джарвис оставался уверенным, что ей удастся сориентироваться в совершенно незнакомом мире. В мире без цели.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что спросил, Джарвис. Мои друзья, которые остались дома… они были со мной почти всё время, и поэтому мне кажется, что они забыли, что я… справилась с этим не так хорошо, как они.</p>
<p>— Всегда пожалуйста, мисс Поттер.</p>
<p>Она улыбнулась, глядя в потолок, надеясь, что смотрит в одну из скрытых камер Джарвиса.</p>
<p>— Однако, Холли, должен признать, — добавил он, — ваша ловкость при уклонении от того слизистого монстра оказалась гораздо лучше, чем могла быть у простой уборщицы.</p>
<p>— Ах да, старая добрая "стой, падай, катись". Научилась этому на занятиях по пожарной безопасности.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что они это имели в виду, мисс.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, я надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придётся увидеть то, чему меня научили в школе пожарной безопасности. Это будет не самый удачный день для башни. То есть, если мне вообще придётся вмешаться? Все Мстители должны будут серьёзно пострадать.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время Джарвис согласился, но при этом умудрился намекнуть, что она может помочь, когда только пожелает, если захочет. Она слегка рассмеялась.</p>
<p>— Я переехала сюда, чтобы мне не пришлось вмешиваться, — объяснила она. — У Мстителей здесь всё схвачено, я могу спокойно отдохнуть и хоть раз подумать о себе. Итак, где сейчас находится Тор?</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, поднимитесь на лифте на последний этаж. Так как сегодня пятница, некоторые из Мстителей тоже там. Так как мне запретили говорить вам почему, я могу лишь намекнуть, что у них сегодня есть планы, которые касаются вас.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — ответила она с улыбкой. — И поскольку намекать на что-то — совсем не то же самое, что рассказывать, я поднимусь к ним в полном неведении.</p>
<p>— Меньшего я и не ожидал.</p>
<p>Она вошла в лифт и поднялась на последний этаж. Конечно же, Тор был там, страшно довольный, вместе с Тони Старком, Стивом Роджерсом и Клинтом Бартоном. И они, вероятно, оказались единственными, кто был готов принять участие в его планах.</p>
<p>— Ой, простите, — пробормотала Холли. — Я, наверное, не вовремя, Джарвис сказал мне, что Тор хотел пообедать.</p>
<p>— Так и есть! — воскликнул Тор. — Мы все хотели! Проходи, здесь на всех хватит.</p>
<p>— Ну же, — добавил Клинт. — Будет здорово!</p>
<p>— Ты же не боишься, да? — спросил Тони, что заставило её закатить глаза и подойти к столу. Она самостоятельно отодвинула стул, прежде чем Тор или Стив смогли предложить, и села, скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Моя сестра по оружию никогда не испугается обеда, — Тор сказал Тони почти снисходительным тоном. — А теперь давайте есть!</p>
<p>На столе было множество блюд, от пиццы и бургеров до суши, да и вообще еды было много, наверное, для Стива и Тора. Холли быстро наполнила свою тарелку и откинулась на спинку стула. Она постаралась поесть до начала плана, в конце концов, она проголодалась.</p>
<p>— Итак, — начал допрос Тони, — Джарвис рассказал мне, что ты пытаетешься найти работу мечты?</p>
<p>— Да. Я переехала сюда, чтобы… расправить крылья и понять, чем хочу заниматься, — ответила она. Не было смысла лгать или притворяться, они могли прослушать любую запись с камер слежения и узнать правду.</p>
<p>— Очень увлекательно, — заметил Тони.</p>
<p>— Это и впрямь интересно, — добавил Клинт свою реплику в то, что было, вероятно, самым неудачным сценарием всех времён и народов. — Эй, у меня есть идея!</p>
<p>— Я хочу услышать любую идею о том, как помочь моей сестре по оружию.</p>
<p>Она встретилась взглядом со Стивом, единственным мужчиной, который до сих пор не произнёс ни слова, и вид у неё был такой растерянный, что ему пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не захихикать. Холли решила пресечь всю запланированную чушь в зародыше. Она ни за что не собиралась это терпеть.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, — перебила она, — но разве… вы все… не якобы гении и супер-шпионы или буквально тысячелетние? Я думаю, что вы способны на большее.</p>
<p>Тони и Клинт стали заикаться, а Стив не смог сдержать смех. Лишь Тор выглядел ужасно расстроенным тем, что его план не сработал. Как только все вернули самообладание, Стив заговорил:</p>
<p>— Мы считаем, что вам стоит начать тренировки, — начал Стив. — Вы можете поднять молот Тора, и, если мы правы, это значит, что вас ждёт великое будущее. Знания о том, как использовать молот и сражаться, могут быть полезны.</p>
<p>Она нахмурилась, словно задумавшись, и несколько секунд молчала.</p>
<p>— Нет, спасибо.</p>
<p>— Что? Да ладно! — заныл Тони. — Капитан Америка только что обратился к тебе с просьбой! Никто не может просто взять и сказать "нет"!</p>
<p>— Я британка. Все эти… штучки Капитана Америки на меня не действуют.</p>
<p>— Это правда, — согласился тот, и на его лице появилась ухмылка, которую она никогда раньше не видела.</p>
<p>— Холли, — возмутился Тор, — нельзя же впустую тратить свой талант!</p>
<p>— Откуда ты знаешь, что он у меня есть?</p>
<p>— Иначе Мьёльнир не позволила бы тебе её поднять!</p>
<p>— Мне не нужны тренировки, Тор. Поверь, это будет пустой тратой времени.</p>
<p>— Обучение тебя тому, как защищаться, никогда не будет пустой тратой времени!</p>
<p>А затем начался спор, который она уже десятки, а может быть, и сотни раз вела с представителями власти по всему миру. Они настаивали, что изучение чего-то нового никогда не повредит, а она отвечала им, что уже многому научилась, и рукопашный бой её мало интересует. После этого разгорелся спор о долге, и она спросила, что же она может сделать такого, чего они сами ещё не сделали. Раз уж Мстители решили, что им не осилить поставленной задачи.</p>
<p>И так продолжалось до конца обеда. Это позабавило бы Холли, если бы она не злилась, что её так называемый брат по оружию пытается обременить её ещё больше. Наконец, она не выдержала.</p>
<p>— Слушайте, я не понимаю, с чего вы вообще взяли, будто знаете, что лучше для меня.</p>
<p>— Холли, — начал Тор. Глаза бога были голубыми и обеспокоенными, казалось, он наконец-то понял, что зашёл слишком далеко.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, Тор, ты надменный тупоголовый идиот! Разве ты не видишь, что мне неприятно? Или тебе плевать? — Глаза Тора расширились. Она не обратила внимания на боль, которую увидела в них. — Послушай меня внимательно. Я ни за что не собираюсь тренироваться с тобой. Ты одержим идеей, что любой, кто способен поднять Мьёльнир, — такой же, как ты. Но знаешь что? Молот можно использовать двумя способами. Я приехала сюда строить свою жизнь, а не разрушать чужие.</p>
<p>Она резко встала, стул заскрипел по полу позади неё. Она поблагодарила их за еду и как можно вежливее сказала, что ей пора возвращаться к работе. Она покинула четырёх потерявших дар речи мужчин и не произнесла ни слова, пока не оказалась в лифте, который уже удалялся от них.</p>
<p>— Мужчины хуже всех, Джарвис, обязательно запомни это.</p>
<p>— Буду иметь в виду. Как вы, мисс?</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, просто злюсь. Я избавлюсь от этого с помощью интенсивной уборки пылесосом, будто ничего и не было.</p>
<p>К сожалению, у судьбы были другие планы. Не успела она вернуться к работе, как на неё налетел Тор, бог грома. Она напряглась, ожидая ссоры, но была ошарашена, когда он остановился на почтительном расстоянии и искренне произнёс:</p>
<p>— Холли, прости меня.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я должен был выслушать тебя, — опустил голову Тор. — Во время моей коронации, отец сказал мне, что хороший правитель будет использовать Мьёльнир, чтобы строить. А я так и не понял этого после стольких лет.</p>
<p>Она знала про коронацию, об этом была одна из первых историй Тора. Она нахмурилась, её злость растворилась. Как вообще можно злиться на кого-то с таким лицом?</p>
<p>— Ты только что напомнила мне Локи, — продолжил Тор. — Его я тоже никогда не слушал, и это стало причиной его ухода. Я не хочу отталкивать тебя.</p>
<p>— Ты не можешь спасти Локи, помогая мне. — Он растерянно взглянул на неё, и она добавила. — В смысле, я понимаю, вижу сходство, но помощь мне сейчас не изменит того, что было сделано, и я обещаю, что Локи совершенно не волнует, как ты относишься ко мне.</p>
<p>— Я прошу прощения не поэтому. Я вынуждал тебя делать то, что тебе неприятно. — Когда она не ответила, Тор сменил тему. — Какое сходство?</p>
<p>О, много всего, но ничего, о чём ей хотелось бы говорить ни прямо сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё.</p>
<p>— Некоторые истории, что ты рассказывал, напомнили мне меня, ладно? Но то, что я сочувствую Локи, не значит, что считаю его действия оправданными. Он вторгся на эту планету из-за проблем с папочкой. Тут нет ничего хорошего. — От её слов Тор вздрогнул.</p>
<p>— Всё намного сложнее.</p>
<p>— О, правда?</p>
<p>— Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, у тебя есть право знать. Пожалуйста, дослушай до конца.</p>
<p>Она пообещала, что будет, и слушала, пока Тор рассказывал ей о трагической гибели всех людей, владевших магией. О кровавой бойне, что уничтожила все следы магии в Мидгарде. Но самое главное, про геноцид, которого никогда не было.</p>
<p>— Ты волшебница, Холли.</p>
<p>— Я что? — она слишком поздно заметила, что повторила свои же слова.</p>
<p>— Я рассказываю тебе об этом из-за Локи, он всё ещё оплакивает людей, которых потерял четыреста лет назад. Вот почему он нападает на землян. Он жаждет мести.</p>
<p>— Ты… ты думаешь…</p>
<p>— Знаю, магия может показаться очень пугающей, но это дар. Я обещаю, что бояться нечего.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, — выдавила Холли. — Пожалуйста, дай мне несколько дней.</p>
<p>— Конечно, попроси Джарвиса позвать меня, когда будешь готова поговорить. — Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, отвесив короткий почтительный поклон.</p>
<p>— Тор? — позвала она, как только он ушёл. — Спасибо, что рассказал мне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Два вида тревоги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Мемуары Ралстона Поттера раскрывают мотив создания волшебного мира, а Гермиону в полночь беспокоит Холли по поводу одного славного парня.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава 26: Владыка девяти миров</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
В моей жизни были моменты, когда я задавался вопросом: "Каков был тот, кто сотворил моего друга Локи?". У него было такое удивительное сочетание черт характера, в молодые годы я часто задумывался о том, что король Один, должно быть, самая интересная личность на свете. Локи совсем не помогал, намеренно уклоняясь от разговоров об отце. Юнцом, когда я спрашивал его о семье, он всегда ворчал о своём надоедливом старшем брате, восхвалял терпение матери и оставлял отца в стороне. Пожалуй, неизвестность вызывала во мне ещё больше любопытства.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>За свою долгую жизнь я познакомился с многими личинами Одина, хотя никогда не встречался с ним лично. Сначала Один был таинственной влиятельной персоной, неизменно великодушным защитником простых смертных. Локи рассказывал мне о величайших победах Асгарда во всех девяти мирах. Один, отбивающий вторжение ледяных великанов. Один, спасающий гномов. Объединение Одина со светлыми эльфами. Один был одновременно отличным стратегом, умелым воином, колдуном, любимым правителем и отцом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда мы с Локи стали братьями, хоть и не по крови, Один представился мне в ином свете. По-прежнему великий король и полководец, но ещё и разочарованный отец. В конце рассказа Локи небрежно упомянул, что Один был недоволен им. Локи использовал магию или уловки, чтобы избегать неприятностей и возвращаться домой под недовольный взор Одина. Локи никогда не был достаточно силён, или достаточно смел. Его всегда было недостаточно. Временами Локи говорил о своём отце так, словно тот был долготерпеливым и всегда снисходительным к неудачам Локи в стремлении стать лучше, быть больше похожим на Тора. Я просто заявил Локи, что не вижу в нём ничего плохого.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Наверное, здесь всё иначе, — всегда повторял он.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда я женился и стал полноправным героем, я встретил ещё одного Одина. Этот Один уже не был терпеливым, он стал совершенно невыносим. Один узнал, что Локи бывает на Земле, помогает смертным, спасает их, и он совсем не обрадовался. Он пытался запретить Локи возвращаться на Землю, потому что смертным следует предоставить решать свои мелкие проблемы самостоятельно. Локи отказался и прожил почти восемь месяцев со мной и моей женой, прежде чем его отец позволил ему вернуться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>За эти восемь месяцев я узнал об отношениях в королевской семье больше, чем мог себе представить. Локи, по сути, отрёкся от семьи, отправившись на Землю, чтобы остаться со мной и помочь, быть моим другом. Он решил, что больше не принц, а может быть, даже и не Одинсон. Он больше не был им предан, и поэтому свободно поделился со мной историями и секретами своей семьи. Все они выставляли Одина не в лучшем свете.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Несмотря на всё это, я по-прежнему считал Одина хорошим человеком, возможно, немного заносчивым и ужасным отцом, но всё же хорошим правителем. Один пообещал защиту смертным Мидгарда и сдержал своё обещание. Ни одно существо из других миров не беспокоило их со времён вторжения Ётунов много веков назад. Конечно, никто не может быть идеальным, но Один хотя бы держал своё слово.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пока не перестал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда мне было тридцать девять лет, случилась трагедия, которая будет преследовать меня до последнего вздоха. Отряд маглов-фанатиков обнаружил в Египте местонахождение Абидосской школы магии. Она по праву считалась одной из старейших школ магии в мире, её расположение было скрыто от всех, кроме тех, кто удостоился чести учиться там. Она была построена задолго до рождения Локи, до того, как Один спас нас от ледяных великанов. Она была древней и являлась одним из тех памятных мест, которые я отчаянно хотел увидеть, до того как умру.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но не таким образом, ни за что.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>До кучки религиозных маглов из Англии, Испании и Франции дошли слухи о школе магии, и они объявили её культом дьявола. Я до сих пор не уверен, как им удалось найти это место, но они это сделали. Проникли в школу под покровом ночи и начали сжигать всё, что могли найти, в попытках очистить место для их бога. Мы с Локи получили сигнал бедствия от директора школы и бросились на помощь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>К концу атаки четверть школьной библиотеки была уничтожена, тринадцать учителей были убиты, защищая своих учеников, двадцать студентов погибли и больше сотни были ранены тем или иным образом. Это было оскорблением всего. То, что маглы смогли проникнуть в школу, то, что они могли оправдывать убийство спящих детей одобрением бога. Нужно было что-то менять. Я бы не допустил, чтобы всё так и продолжалось. Запахи и картины той ночи останутся со мной навсегда.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Локи пообещал, что найдёт способ исправить это. Он бы не позволил маглам повторить подобное. Один бы помог. Локи покинул меня, чтобы отправиться в Асгард и попросить защиты. Я остался, потому что Визенгамот был в бешенстве. Ярость и призывы к мести распространились по всей Европе и Африке. Маглы зашли слишком далеко, и если они хотели войны, то маги были готовы дать им её. Посмотрим, сможет ли Бог защитить их.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я пытался сберечь мир. Война — последнее, о чём мы мечтали. Я настаивал на этом. Не все маглы плохие, и не все они желают нам зла. Да, некоторые — сумасшедшие, но их меньшинство. К тому времени у меня было место в правительстве, а также большое политическое влияние из-за моей работы по защите магических земель и дружбы с Локи. Я использовал всё это в свою пользу, направляя людской гнев на совершение добрых дел по отношению к пострадавшим.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Один придёт, Один поможет. Дети больше не будут погибать. Слишком много бесценных жизней оборвалось. Конечно, Один вмешается, как и обещал? Когда Локи вернулся на Землю через месяц после пожара в Абидосе, я познакомился с последней версией Одина, и она кажется самой правдивой из всех.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Одину было всё равно. Он отказался прислать даже самую малую помощь, вплоть до того, что посоветовал Локи оставить смертных на произвол судьбы. Для него мы были всего лишь насекомыми, слепыми, глупыми, ничтожными насекомыми. Какое Одину дело до наших страданий? Или до того, что все маги будут уничтожены? Война против магии как таковая не касалась его и никогда не коснётся, если в ней замешаны смертные. Ярость Локи была сравнима только с моей собственной. Кем вообще был Один? Явно не из тех, кто достоин какой-либо верности, и уж точно не тем, у кого есть хоть капля чести.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>До последнего вздоха я буду винить Одина за исчезновение Локи. После создания волшебного мира с помощью могущественных чар Локи, мой друг исчез. Я не знаю, где он и почему он не вернулся домой. Замысел был таков: Локи вернётся, и его комната в моём доме навсегда станет его домом. Но он до сих пор не вернулся, и я не знаю почему. Мне известно лишь то, что во всём виноват Один, потому что некто настолько бездушный всегда является причиной такого горя.
</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Гермиона думала, что дни, когда она посреди ночи получала экстренные вызовы от Холли, прошли, когда та "ушла в отставку" с поста спасительницы волшебного мира. У неё были сомнения на этот счёт, но Холли была очень упряма. После нескольких месяцев спокойных ночей, прерываемых лишь беременностью, а Холли, казалось, наконец-то осела в Нью-Йорке, Гермиона начала расслабляться. Когда она рассказала об этом мужу, тот рассмеялся, и конечно же, в ту же ночь её разбудила знакомая тревога. Рон застонал.</p><p>— Твоя очередь.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я отвечал в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Меня тошнило! — Когда Холли звонила в последний раз, почти пять месяцев назад, её тошнило по утрам. Рон взглянул на неё, как бы говоря, что это не считается, и она сердито посмотрела на него. Он пожалеет об этом.</p><p>— Всё равно, — сказал Рон, как будто это его оправдывало. В какой-то степени он был прав, они договорились принимать экстренные вызовы по очереди, и поскольку в прошлом это было частым явлением, они перестали придумывать предлоги, чтобы не вставать с кровати. Но она была беременна, это должно было что-то значить!</p><p>Она вздохнула, но всё равно вылезла из тёплой постели. Она уже не спеша, как раньше, прошла по коридору их дома на звуки сигнала тревоги. Они установили два типа сигналов для экстренных вызовов. Первый был громким с яркими огнями, он был установлен, потому что Холли нужна была помощь как можно скорее. А этот был вторым, надоедливый звон, который могут слышать только она и Рон. Он означал, что Холли нужна помощь, срочно, но её жизни не угрожала смертельная опасность.</p><p>Так что Гермиона могла не торопиться. К счастью, она была не так уж хороша в молниеносном ускорении, особенно во время беременности. Осталось всего пять или шесть недель, и Гермиона не могла дождаться, чтобы больше не быть беременной. Она опустилась на колени перед камином, и пробормотала заклинание, лицо Холли сразу же показалось в пламени.</p><p>— Холли, ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?</p><p>— Сейчас только полвосьмого!</p><p>— В Англии уже за полночь.</p><p>Холли нахмурилась.</p><p>— Прости. Я только что вернулась с работы и не подумала.</p><p>— Что случилось, Холли?</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я работаю в башне Мстителей? Убираюсь, да? — Гермиона кивнула, она до сих пор не могла поверить, что одна из величайших волшебниц мира работает уборщицей без тени смущения или разочарования. Неприкрытая желчь, с которой Холли рассказывала людям, что работает уборщицей, не могла быть здоровой. — Ну, сегодня я поговорила с Тором. Он рассказал мне, что… почувствовал во мне магию.</p><p>— Ты нарушила статут? — спросила Гермиона. Если Холли нарушила статут, значит, необходимо как можно скорее разобраться с последствиями. Она знала, что её подруге неприятности не грозят, но не было никакой необходимости в серьёзном нарушении мер безопасности.</p><p>— Нет, не это главное, Гермиона. Он сказал мне, почему Локи напал на Землю. Потому что он думает, что волшебный мир уничтожен.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Гермиона слушала, как Холли рассказывала о геноциде, которого на самом деле никогда не было, и как Локи скорбел.</p><p>— Но это… это невозможно! — запнулась Гермиона. — Чары, которые скрыли волшебный мир, были творением Локи!</p><p>— Заклинание было предназначено, чтобы создать защищённые местности, да? — уточнила Холли. — Как пузыри, внутри которых люди будут помнить о магии, а все, кто снаружи, забудут.</p><p>— Несколько упрощенно, но да. Локи покинул планету, чтобы наложить чары во всех мирах.</p><p>— Таким образом, он оказался <em>за пределами</em> пузырей.</p><p>Гермиона осела на пол, в ужасе закрыв рот рукой. Заклинание, которое Локи использовал, чтобы создать рай для всех волшебников, заставило его поверить, что он не сумел никого из них спасти. Самая жестокая ирония в мире.</p><p>— Холли, — сказала Гермиона, — что нам делать?</p><p>— Я не знаю! Локи не Пожиратель смерти. Я не могу просто избить его и кинуть за решётку, — ответила Холли. — Кроме того, мы все отошли от дел.</p><p>— Все? — надавила Гермиона. Она знала, что Холли не очень хорошо справилась со своей отставкой. Не так, как она сама или Рон. Честно говоря, у её лучшей подруги был практически кризис среднего возраста, а ведь ей ещё и тридцати не было.</p><p>— Да, все. Найти своё предназначение — значит не хвататься за меч всякий раз, когда кто-то выглядит так, будто может поранить палец на ноге, — сурово сказала Холли. — Я не собираюсь снова становиться мировым щитом.</p><p>Гермиона не стала оспаривать это заявление. Она знала, что Холли страдает из-за множества разных причин, возможно, их было даже больше, чем она могла представить. Её лучшая подруга никогда не признавалась, что была несчастна после того, как Гермиона вышла замуж за Рона и отошла от аврорской работы. Холли была слишком добра, слишком бескорыстна, чтобы сказать об этом. Но Гермиона знала, что после её свадьбы Холли осталась одна, единственная, кто способен противостоять остаткам влияния Волдеморта. Она сделала это, но ценой потери себя по пути.</p><p>Даже сейчас какая-то часть Холли, казалось, напряглась, когда речь зашла о её беременности. Дело было не в том, что её лучшая подруга была недовольна появлением ребёнка. Холли любила детей, она ведь помогала растить Тедди. Но беременность Гермионы олицетворяла всё, чего не было у Холли. Потому что что-то случилось, и Холли была недовольна. Казалось, что с каждым месяцем беременности Гермионы напряжение Холли росло. Теперь, ближе к восьмому месяцу, изменения стали заметны.</p><p>Какая-то её часть хотела снова попытаться убедить Холли в том, что предназначение — это то, что доставляет удовольствие. Борьба со злом, спасение людей, именно в такие моменты Холли становилась наиболее увлечённой, полной жизни. Холли всё ещё могла творить добро, в ней по-прежнему горел огонь. Но она знала, что ничего не добьётся. Холли была самым упрямым человеком на свете, количество сброшенных Империо было тому свидетельством.</p><p>Холли вбила себе в голову, что, поскольку все Пожиратели смерти за решёткой, и в волшебном мире воцарился мир, ей нужно найти что-то новое. Гермиона не собиралась говорить своей подруге, что той не нужно заводить новых увлечений или друзей или, может быть, искать пару. Но судьба избрала Холли как дитя пророчества. Холли была воспитана героиней и будет ей всегда, независимо от того, в отставке или нет.</p><p>Но Холли должна была решить это самостоятельно. Не важно, что скажет Гермиона, если Холли несогласна, это не имеет значения. Поэтому Гермиона вздохнула, положила руку на живот и задумалась.</p><p>— Я напишу в Визенгамот и постараюсь не упоминать твоего имени. Скажу им, что я перечитывала кое-какие книги по истории и обнаружила несоответствие. Как только они узнают, что Локи не знает о волшебном мире, они решат, что делать дальше. — сказала Гермиона, немного подумав.</p><p>— Это Визенгамот, они ничего не сделают. — Холли и в лучшие дни была не очень высокого мнения о Визенгамоте, а когда дело касалось их, она редко бывала в хорошем настроении.</p><p>— Если ты не хочешь что-то делать, тебе придётся предоставить это властям.</p><p>— Ты права, — согласилась Холли. — Прости, я просто… волнуюсь. Тор — славный парень, и он всегда выглядит грустным, когда речь заходит он его брате.</p><p>— Ты хочешь помочь ему.</p><p>— Ну да. Просто… если я скажу Тору про волшебный мир, тогда он узнает, что за волшебников не нужно мстить, и сможет рассказать Локи, и, может быть, тогда весь этот бред прекратится.</p><p>— Ты не можешь нарушить статут секретности просто потому, что кто-то хороший, и ты знаешь об этом.</p><p>— <em>Я</em> уж точно могу, — с ухмылкой ответила Холли.</p><p>Так и было, подвиги Холли фактически ставили её выше любого закона в стране. Она могла нарушить статут, сколько захочет, и Визенгамот, вероятно, потом скажет ей спасибо. Они отчаянно нуждались в её благосклонности и одобрении, а Холли так же сильно хотела отделаться от них. Гермионе очень хотелось стукнуть подругу пергаментом — совсем как тогда, когда им было шестнадцать, и Холли таким же тоном говорила о том, что Избранная.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь отойти от дел, то не рассказывай ему, — сказала Гермиона. — Пока он знает только то, что у тебя есть немного магии и ты понятия не имеешь, что с ней делать. Я скажу Визенгамоту, и они разберутся с остальным.</p><p>— Ладно. Большое спасибо, Гермиона. Я перед тобой в долгу.</p><p>— Когда в следующий раз приедешь, будешь массировать мне стопы. — Её стопы постоянно болели, потому что она решила, что хочет ребёнка.</p><p>— По рукам. Люблю тебя.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю. Поужинай. Я напишу письмо, перед тем, как лечь спать.</p><p>— Так точно, мисс Грейнджер! — отдала честь Холли, прежде чем закончить разговор. Гермиона вздохнула и поднялась с пола. Она не понимала, как Холли удавалось сохранять юношеский задор после всех битв, через которые та прошла. Несмотря на то, что Гермионе ещё и тридцати не было, её тело ныло от жестокого обращения, которому она подвергла его в подростковом возрасте. Ей было всего двадцать восемь, но иногда казалось, что её тело на десятилетия старше. Рон и все остальные члены армии Дамблдора, участвовавшие в сражениях, говорили то же самое. Война повредила их тела так, что никакая магия не могла исправить. Ну, всех, кроме Холли.</p><p>Она прошла в свой кабинет, уютную комнату, на обустройство которой специально для неё Рон и Холли потратили целый день, чтобы сделать ей сюрприз. Комната была с пола до потолка наполнена книгами на всевозможные темы, и имела чары обогрева на полу, чтобы её ноги не мёрзли. Она устроилась в кресле и написала письмо, в качестве доказательства она упомянула некоторые книги, которые прочла несколько месяцев назад, как лёгкое чтение, и ни слова про Холли или Мстителей, как и обещала. Она сложила его и скрепила своей личной печатью из лилового воска.</p><p>Отправив письмо с их маленькой совой, она сразу же вернулась в спальню. Она осторожно открыла дверь и увидела, что Рон не спал. Он улыбнулся ей.</p><p>— Грел постель для тебя, — под этим он подразумевал, что наложил чары, которые поддерживали её половину кровати в стазисе. Что будет ощущаться так, как будто она только что встала. Она улыбнулась ему и нырнула в блаженное тепло. — Что Холли хотела?</p><p>— Продолжает находить способы спасти мир и хочет, чтобы я помогла ей не участвовать.</p><p>— А? — спросил Рон, даже не удивлённо. — И что на этот раз? Уж не выяснила ли, как решить проблему глобального потепления?</p><p>— Нет. Она узнала, почему Локи напал на Землю.</p><p>Рон рассмеялся хриплым ото сна голосом. Этот смех был одним из её любимых звуков во вселенной, отчасти потому, что им обоим потребовались годы, чтобы по ночам смеяться, а не кричать.</p><p>— Ох уж эта Холли. — Гермиона поцеловала мужа, пытаясь уловить его способность смеяться над ситуацией, которая саму Гермиону лишь нервировала. — Ты волнуешься.</p><p>— Да, — признала она. — Я просто… с Холли что-то не так.</p><p>— Говорю тебе, она перетрудилась. Последние несколько лет она в одиночку делала всю эту геройскую работу. Ей нужен перерыв, чтобы спокойно всё обдумать. Все мы после войны нашли время сходить к психологу, даже <em>Перси</em>, а ты знаешь, как он относится к подобным вещам. Холли отказалась, продолжала повторять, что слишком занята. А теперь она буквально придумывает, чем бы заняться.</p><p>Гермиона вздохнула, ей пришлось признать, что отказ Холли от помощи в лечении травмы тоже беспокоил её.</p><p>— Она всегда любила помогать людям. Ничто не могло сделать её более живой, чем шанс изменить что-то и спасти чью-то жизнь. Но теперь этого нет, и я не знаю, куда оно делось. Я имею в виду, это то же самое, если я разлюблю хорошую книгу! Или если ты откажешься от маминой стряпни.</p><p>— Думаешь, это мы виноваты? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Мы покинули её последним. Мы оставили её одну только для того, чтобы построить этот прекрасный дом, завести ребёнка и быть такими отвратительно влюблёнными, что близнецы до сих пор дразнят нас. Огонь начал тускнеть после нашей отставки.</p><p>— То есть, ты думаешь, что ей просто одиноко? Я знаю, что она была не в восторге от того, что осталась одна, но это не может быть…</p><p>— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Рон. — Может быть, Джинни права и всё, что ей нужно — это квиддич.</p><p>Гермиона хихикнула при мысли об этом и легла спать. Рон провёл рукой по её волосам в привычном успокаивающем движении. Она проследила за тем, как двигались шрамы на его руке, которые остались после боя в Отделе тайн.</p><p>— С Холли всё будет хорошо. Я уверена, — Гермиона заснула в уютных объятиях мужа.</p><p>На утро, пока Рон пытался приготовить завтрак, а Гермиона собиралась идти в библиотеку, сова принесла специальное сообщение от Визенгамота. Гермиона заплатила птице несколькими монетами из банки для мелочи, и развернула письмо. Прочитав его, она нахмурилась.</p><p>— Ну, не заставляй меня ждать, дорогая, — заворчал Рон.</p><p>— Прости, — пробормотала Гермиона и, откашлявшись, начала читать. — После экстренного совещания, состоявшегося этим утром, Визенгамот объявил о новой инициативе. Появилась новая информация о причине вторжения бога Локи на Землю, которая оправдывает Локи как предателя волшебного сообщества. Вероятно, Локи пал жертвой собственных чар, с помощью которых более четырёхсот лет назад был создан волшебный мир. Это означает, что, как и все остальные жившие в те времена, не являвшиеся ведьмами или волшебниками, которые жили в защищённых районах Земли, Локи был обманут, полагая, что все маги были уничтожены маглами.</p><p>— Охренеть, — перебил её Рон, выпустив ложку, и дерево ударилось о металлическую кастрюлю. — Бедняга.</p><p>У Гермионы была такая же реакция, и она наблюдала, как Рон на мгновение погрустнел, прежде чем встряхнуться и снова взять ложку. Рон, среди них троих, сильнее всего горевал, когда речь заходила о Локи. Он вырос на легендах о Локи, в отличие от неё и Холли. Гермиона продолжила читать.</p><p>— Таким образом, вторжение Локи было не предательством волшебного мира, а скорее его способом отомстить за людей, которых он считал убитыми. Посему, Визенгамот вновь признал Локи героем волшебного мира, а не предателем. Несмотря на это, его преступлениями нельзя пренебречь, а также существуют опасения по поводу нестабильности психического состояния бога. Прожить четыреста лет с бременем геноцида — навредит даже богу, — внимательно прочитала Гермиона вслух. — Визенгамот сформулировал новое предложение — взять Локи под стражу, чтобы ознакомить его с магическим миром, а также проверить на наличие повреждений психики.</p><p>— Неплохо. Похоже, они перестали просиживать штаны, как раньше.</p><p>— Рон, — одёрнула его Гермиона.</p><p>— Прости, дорогая, — в его голосе вовсе не было сожаления.</p><p>— План предполагает тесное сотрудничество с магловскими героями — Мстителями. Мстители проявили себя героями для всех людей, как маглов, так и магов. Именно они успешно остановили первое вторжение Локи. Чтобы безопасно взять Локи под стражу, вместе с Мстителями будет работать представитель магического мира, обладающий опытом дуэлей и захвата опасных магов не смертельными средствами.</p><p>— Чушь собачья, — перебил Рон. — Что бы они не говорили, все мы знаем, кого они имеют в виду.</p><p>— Они не могут заставить Холли участвовать, — заметила Гермиона. — Кроме того, никто не знает, где она живёт. Даже нам это неизвестно. Да, мы знаем, что она в Нью-Йорке, но в остальном она очень хорошо спряталась.</p><p>— Им больше некого посылать.</p><p>Рон был прав. Никто больше не сможет одолеть кого-то вроде Локи. Холли была буквально лучшим дуэлянтом на свете, даже профессор Флитвик, который в течении десятилетий был профессиональным дуэлянтом, не мог сказать ничего плохого о её технике, разве что про её "креативность". Визенгамот не может нанять никого другого, если не хочет потерять авторитет, а волшебники не признают никого, кроме своей спасительницы.</p><p>— Ей это не понравится.</p><p>— Однозначно, — покачал головой Рон. — Вот тебе и отставка, Холли.</p><p>— После сегодняшнего звонка она будет в ярости.</p><p>— Как думаешь, сколько раз она пригрозит уйти в суперзлодеи? — Холли делала так каждый раз, когда Визенгамот пытался контролировать её или просто выводил.</p><p>— Не меньше трёх.</p><p>Вышло пять раз, что стало новым рекордом. Бедная Холли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Трое мужчин в мантиях входят в башню</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В которой Мстители получают объяснение, а читатели — полную историю.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Остался последний мир.</em>
</p>
<p>Вот уже три дня Локи держался только на воздухе и отчаянии. Он отправлялся в каждый из миров, используя для скрытия как можно меньше магии, чтобы наложить чары, необходимые для защиты его дома, его истинного дома. Один сделал свой выбор, и Локи отреагировал соответственно. Он больше не был ни принцем Асгарда, ни братом Тора, ни Одинсоном, ни сыном Фригги. Если бы он мог, то больше не был бы Асгардцем.</p>
<p>Но со всем этим Локи мог разобраться и потом. Потом. Ему осталось произнести заклинание последний раз, в последнем царстве, и тогда новый мир будет в безопасности, на свет появится магический мир. Локи глубоко вдохнул, ощущая, как слабеют конечности. За последние несколько дней усталость пропитала его нутро, и он знал, что как только вернётся домой к Ралстону и Амариллис, то проспит несколько месяцев. Не обращая внимания на утомление, он прошептал заклинание.</p>
<p>Локи покинул Альфхейм и обнаружил, что спотыкается на поле прямо за стенами королевского замка в Асгарде. Он ненадолго упал на колени. Его доспехи были покрыты пылью, грязью и кровью. В некоторых мирах не было просто или безопасно, Хель и Ётунхейм были более чем негостеприимны к Локи, пока он накладывал чары. Но ранения ничего не значили, важны были лишь Ралстон и его народ. Главное — это его дом.</p>
<p>Локи с трудом поднялся и, спотыкаясь, начал обходить холм, собираясь с мыслями. У него было достаточно магии, чтобы произнести заклинание в последний раз и вернуться на Землю, Локи должен был убедиться, что ему хватит сил. Иного пути не было. Он начал осторожно рисовать ритуальный круг на отливающей золотом траве, слышно было лишь плеск краски в ведре и хриплое дыхание Локи.</p>
<p>Руны сияли алым в лучах асгардского солнца. Солнца, которое Локи больше никогда не увидит. Он задумался, должен ли он оплакивать эту потерю. Он собирался потерять всё, что когда-либо знал. Свои претензии на трон, имя, знакомый запах воздуха и любимые созвездия на небе. Он собирался потерять свою мать, которую всё ещё очень любил, и своего брата. Хоть он и сомневался, что Тор будет скучать по нему так же, как Локи будет скучать по Тору.</p>
<p>Возможно, он слишком устал, чтобы грустить.</p>
<p>Он закончил выводить последнюю руну, Совило, и, взглянув на форму молнии, снова подумал о Торе. Он просил Тора о помощи, отчаянно надеясь, что тот согласится помочь ему создать новое царство. Но Тор засомневался, сказал ему послушать отца, что это не так уж и серьёзно. В конце концов, они были всего лишь смертными. Может быть, Локи вообще не стоило скучать по своему золотому братцу.</p>
<p>Локи прошёл в центр ритуального круга, стараясь не задеть ни одну из старательно начертанных рун. Даже один сдвиг или пятно на всё ещё влажной краске могли исказить заклинание или даже привести к его провалу. Локи был так осторожен, и не собирался ошибаться на последнем этапе.</p>
<p>— Локи.</p>
<p>Он замер и посмотрел на отца. Его не должно было удивить появление Одина, но его сознание было затуманено полузабытым ужасом и усталостью.</p>
<p>— Отец, — отозвался Локи, в глубине души зная, что это последний раз, когда он называет Одина так. Один взглянул на ритуальний круг, и хмурое выражение отразилось на его лице.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь, сын мой? Ты скрывался от взора Хеймдаля последние несколько дней.</p>
<p>— Ничего серьёзного, — солгал Локи. — Просто кое-что, чтобы помочь Асгарду.</p>
<p>Разве Асгарду не будет лучше без него и его шалостей? В это, казалось, верили все, и Локи был готов проверить их теорию.</p>
<p>— Помочь Асгарду? Или предать его короля? — От такого намёка Локи вздрогнул. Не он тут был предателем. — Прекрати эти глупости сейчас же, Локи, пока я не сделал то, о чём мы оба будем сожалеть.</p>
<p>— Глупости? Глупости? Ты называешь то, что я собираюсь сделать глупостями? Я делаю всё, что в моих силах.</p>
<p>— Ты предашь Асгард, создав собственное королевство?</p>
<p>— Суть не в этом.</p>
<p>— Если ты сделаешь это, то станешь для нас предателем. Убрать часть Мидгарда из под контроля Асгарда — это измена.</p>
<p>— Земля обязана верностью лишь тому, кто защищает её. Твоя несостоятельность — вот то, что отдаляет их от тебя, а не я, не это.</p>
<p>— Они смертны и будут слушать тех, кто их превосходит.</p>
<p>— Они люди! — закричал Локи, и его голос эхом разнёсся по пустым полям вокруг них. — У них есть души, эмоции и мечты, они заслуживают жить в безопасности!</p>
<p>— Чувства затуманивают твой разум, — отрезал Один. — Этот смертный мальчишка, с которым ты возишься, он всего лишь мимолётное мгновение. Как и все эти смертные — временные, заменимые.</p>
<p>— Не смей так говорить о моём друге, в нём гораздо больше чести, чем в тебе или во мне.</p>
<p>— Что ты знаешь о чести? Ты предаёшь свой народ!</p>
<p>— Асгард — не мой народ! Мне здесь не место! Моё место — среди <em>них</em>. — Усталость почти довела его до истерики. Почему Один не может просто позволить ему сделать это? — Какая тебе-то разница? Если маленькая часть Мидгарда не будет подчиняться тебе? Никто и не поймёт, я уже позаботился о том, что ты будешь так же вездесущ, как и всегда.</p>
<p>— Я — правитель всех девяти миров, это моё право. Ты не отнимешь его у меня в приступе детской одержимости.</p>
<p>— Детской? Ты говоришь, что правишь ими, но не защищаешь их! Это ты ребёнок! А не я, я даю им шанс защитить себя!</p>
<p>Один взревел и поднял своё копьё, Локи был готов к этому, он поднял руки и наколдовал над собой и руническим кругом щит. Один уже не остановит его.</p>
<p>— Ты смеешь использовать против меня свою магию! Ты, сопляк? Ты заплатишь за это.</p>
<p>Всю свою жизнь он слушал подобное. Что он был слабым, ни на что негодным. Но он не был. Теперь он это знал. Он был магом и чародеем, самым могущественным во всех девяти мирах. Магия — это не слабость, не уловки, это честная и чистая сила. Настало время узнать об этом и Одину.</p>
<p>— Нет, это ты заплатишь за то, что недооценил меня, — Локи телепортировался из ритуального круга, ярость питала его сильнее, чем истощённая магия, и он бросился на Одина.</p>
<p>Они начали яростное сражение, там, на заросшем травой холме, достаточно далеко от столицы, чтобы никто, кроме Хеймдаля, не заметил происходящего. Впервые в жизни Локи не стал отказываться от магии в пользу кинжалов. Сегодня Один познает истинную мощь. С каждым заклинанием Один отступал на шаг назад, пытаясь блокировать или защититься, ускользая от божественной ярости Локи. Локи двигался слишком быстро, и Один не мог эффективно использовать Гунгнир. Колдовство же Одина было неумелым, он больше полагался на грубую силу, чем на мастерство. Локи легко уворачивался.</p>
<p>Через несколько минут Локи уже возвышался над отцом, который упал на спину, а его золотое корьё отброшено слишком далеко, чтобы воспользоваться. Магия Локи пылала ядовито-зелёным пламенем, капая с его рук на лицо и закованную в доспехи грудь Одина, обжигая того каждой каплей.</p>
<p>— Локи, — выдохнул тот. — Не надо.</p>
<p>На мгновение Локи задумался, а потом устыдился до глубины души. Пусть Один и был немного деспотичным ублюдком, но всё ещё оставался его отцом. Локи… Локи не станет убивать его.</p>
<p>— Я не буду тебя убивать, — выплюнул Локи. — Я ухожу.</p>
<p>У него не было времени ждать, он с трудом удерживал себя в сознании. Совсем скоро у него не останется сил даже на то, чтобы не засыпать. Он позволил своей магии угаснуть и направился к ритуальному кругу. Проследив взглядом руны, убедился, что они верны. Позади него Один завозился и протянул руку, яростно стирая часть руны, прежде чем Локи заметил. Локи повернулся к отцу и приготовился.</p>
<p>— После сегодняшнего дня мы больше не заговорим, ты даже не вспомнишь об этом, — произнёс Локи. — Теперь я предан магам земли, и так будет всегда. Но знай, что ты всё ещё мой отец, и если Асгарду когда-нибудь понадобиться моя помощь, я приду.</p>
<p>Потом Локи произнёс древние слова на языке, о котором уже мало кто знал. Кровавые руны начали светиться белым светом силы, и магия начала быстро распространяться из круга по всему Асгарду. Воспоминания каждого существа, которого коснулась энергия, были переписаны, а над миром начало садиться солнце. «Забудь магию принуждения, забудь правду о магии Мидгарда и знай только ложь. Никогда не ищи волшебников, даже не пытайся говорить о них. Забудь, забудь, забудь. Верь в сказку,» — настойчиво твердила магия, — «и забудь всё, что когда-то знал. Возьми эту новую истину и сделай её реальностью.»</p>
<p>Локи понял, что что-то пошло не так, когда его мысли начали путаться. Магия заклинания проникла сквозь ослабевающий рунический круг и подействовала на него. Образы войны, которой никогда не было — или была, — просочились в его сознание. Он не мог остановить ритуал сейчас, когда он уже начался. Но он всё равно попытался. Постепенно лицо Ралстона, желающего ему удачи, сменилось лицом Ралстона, кричащего в агонии, когда его пронзил магловский меч. Локи закричал и упал на колени.</p>
<p>Вспышка света.</p>
<p>Локи проснулся от того, что отец тряс его, и тут же пожалел об этом. Потому что Ралстон погиб. Слёзы покатились по щекам ещё до того, как он смог открыть глаза.</p>
<p>— Ох, сын мой, — сказал Один, и голос его был полон горя. — Прости меня, сынок.</p>
<p>И там, на заросшем травой холме, недалеко от столицы Асгарда, в руках отца Локи начал ломаться.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Меньше всего в воскресный полдень Мстители ожидали увидеть трёх мужчин в мантиях, которые сообщат им, что у них есть жуткие новости, которыми они хотят поделиться. Но, может быть, им стоило ожидать подобного. В конце концов, их жизни и без того были странными, почему бы не добавить мужчин в мантиях? По крайней мере, так рассуждал Тони, пока вёл троицу в переговорную. Он изо всех сил старался не замечать взгляды, которые бросали на него члены команды.</p>
<p>Они заняли свои места, а трое мужчин вышли перед ними, многократно поблагодарив их за гостеприимство. Все трое, не считая мантий, были совершенно разными. У одного из них был самый сильный нигерийский акцент, который Тони когда-либо слышал за пределами Нигерии, и выглядел он лет на пятьдесят. Второй был примерно того же возраста, но с другого края света, если судить по его индийскому акценту и имени. Третий мужчина был из Америки, однозначно, практически всё в нём кричало "американец". Когда все устроились поудобнее, американец заговорил.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, я Джонатан Уайтлок, слева от меня Окао Абидган Окафоранд, а справа Хан Фрагранд Хатри, — представился он. — Спасибо, что уделили нам время. У нас не было возможности связаться с вами заранее, чтобы договориться о встрече, и мне известно, что герои, такие как вы, всегда очень заняты.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — сказал Окафоранд, глядя на них глазами, которые казались почти золотыми в свете офисных ламп, они, вероятно, были карими, только очень светлыми. Да? — Мы пришли поговорить с вами, героями земли, о чрезвычайно важном деле.</p>
<p>— Мы бы не явились сюда, если бы это не было вопросом жизни и смерти, — произнёс Хатри, но не так радостно, как остальные. — Было решено, что мы должны сотрудничать.</p>
<p>— В чём именно сотрудничать? — вежливо спросил Стив.</p>
<p>— Извините, — сказал Уайтлок. — Прежде чем мы вам всё расскажем, я должен попросить вас дать обет молчания. Мы хотим открыть вам такой масштабный секрет, что если раскрыть его общественности, это поставит под угрозу миллионы человеческих жизней. Мы должны знать, что вы никому не расскажете об этом. Если вы не согласны, мы найдём кого-нибудь другого.</p>
<p>— Этот секрет опасен? — спросила Наташа.</p>
<p>— Не так, как вы думаете, — заверил Уайтлок. — Он защищает людей, беззащитных. Рассказать вам его — это знак доверия и уважения. Мне нужно знать, что вы не подвергнете опасности людей, которых мы должны защищать.</p>
<p>Они немного поговорили об этом, задавая трём незнакомцам в мантиях вопросы, на большинство из которых те не отвечали. Наконец они все согласились хранить тайну. Никому из них это не нравилось, но если людские жизни были в опасности, они предпочли согласиться. К тому же, если ситуация станет слишком рискованной, они скажут кому надо.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Спасибо, — сказал Уайтлок. — Итак, для меня, как и для обоих моих товарищей, большая честь рассказать вам о магии.</p>
<p>— Магия? — спросил Тор. — Нам не нужно рассказывать о магии, мой брат…</p>
<p>— И поэтому мы здесь, — пояснил Окафоранд. — Сегодня мы должны обсудить события, связывающие Локи с Землёй и её волшебниками, чтобы достичь мира. Пожалуйста, позвольте нам рассказать нашу версию этой истории.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, — сказал Тор, и его голос прозвучал как-то странно. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.</p>
<p>И прежде чем Тони успел спросить, что чёрт возьми, это значит, троица начала рассказ. Они поведали им, что пятьсот лет назад маги свободно разгуливали по земле. Человеческие волшебники, которые могли бы соперничать в силе с асгардцами. Они жили среди немагов, создавали города и государства. Но потом… как и много где ещё, на пути встали предубеждения.</p>
<p>Охота на ведьм, как называли её европейцы и американцы, происходила по всему миру. В разных странах были разные причины и разные названия для всплеска ненависти к магии, который прокатился по всему миру, но всё сводилось к одному. Люди охотились на тех, кто обладал магией, и это значило, что детей убивали за дар, который они ещё не могли контролировать.</p>
<p>И тут появился герой рассказа.</p>
<p>Серьёзно? Локи?</p>
<p>Но так и было. Локи долгое время был другом волшебников. Он был их товарищем, их богом. Он был тем, кого люди молили о помощи, когда охота усилилась. Сначала Локи отправился за помощью к Одину, чтобы защитить свой народ, магов земли. Но когда у него не получилось, Локи не сдался. Локи и его лучший друг лорд Ралстон Поттер из Британии путешествовали по миру, спасая жизни волшебников и уговаривая магических правителей, одного за другим, согласиться на безумный план.</p>
<p>Идея Локи была проста. Если Асгард отказывается помогать, а заодно с ним и остальные миры, то они создадут совершенно новое царство. Только для волшебников. Место, свободное от предрассудков и заблуждений, где магия заполняла бы улицы, а дети могли бы безопасно учиться использовать свой дар.</p>
<p>Когда трое мужчин в мантиях говорили о Локи, казалось, что они безумно влюблены в него. Что создавало не лучшую картинку в воображении.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, — сказал Тор. — Я помню охоту, но четыреста лет назад всех магов уничтожили.</p>
<p>— Именно так все и должны были думать. Локи решил использовать мощное колдовство, чтобы стереть правду о магии на Земле из сознания всех, кто не живёт в новом мире, который Локи создал для нас.</p>
<p>Уайтлок продолжил рассказ о статуте секретности и о том, как Локи придумал сильнейшую защиту, которая создала бы секретное царство, в котором могли бы жить волшебники. Секретный мир, существующий параллельно с немагическим. Мир, из которого явились эти трое. Это было дико. Это было какое-то безумие. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, что к чему, а он был гением! Если бы Тор не смог подтвердить, что маги существовали пятьсот лет назад, как они и говорили, то Тони не был уверен, что смог бы поверить. Какие бы фокусы они не делали со своими странными палочками.</p>
<p>— План, как рассказал Локи, состоял в том, что он ненадолго покинет Землю, чтобы наложить чары с другой стороны. Таким образом, чтобы каждое существо во всех девяти мирах попало под заклинание. Затем наш герой собирался вернуться и жить с нами вечно, — объяснил Уайтлок. — Но… Локи так и не вернулся после того, как чары были наложены.</p>
<p>— Весь волшебный мир четыреста лет ждал возвращения Локи, — сказал Хатри. — Мы не знали, что с ним случилось, жив ли он? Неужели Один поймал его? Оставил ли он нас?</p>
<p>С каждой минутой становилось яснее, чем закончится эта история. Тор совсем побледнел, пока остальные неловко ёрзали на своих местах. Уайтлок продолжил рассказывать, как волшебный мир справлялся с предательством и вторжением Локи. Бог не только покинул их, но и пытался их убить. Все эти годы, проведённые в восхвалении его и ожидании его возвращения, прошли впустую, теперь для Локи они были не важнее муравьёв.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, так они считали до вчерашнего утра, когда один из исследователей предложил другое объяснение. Заклинание, создавшее волшебный мир, подействовало на самого Локи. Когда он покинул Землю, чтобы наложить чары, он покинул защищённые области нового мира, то есть, когда заклинание подействовало, он забыл правду и заменил её историей о геноциде, который он не смог предотвратить.</p>
<p>Локи был первым героем земли, и если верить этим мужикам, провёл последние четыреста лет, думая, что ему не удалось спасти людей, которых он любил. Да, любил. Уайтлок заверил их, что Локи когда-то любил людей.</p>
<p>— Дружба лорда Ралстона Поттера и Локи стала легендой. Узы столь сильные, что создали совершенно новый мир. Есть песни, книги и пьесы об их дружбе и о том, какой след она оставила на всех потомках Ралстона. Дневник Ралстона считается одним из самых точных материалов о Локи, которые существуют сегодня. Даже если никто, кроме его наследников, не имеет к нему доступа.</p>
<p>— Мы поняли. Он любил людей, или как минимум одного человека, и заклинание, которое он создал, немного ему аукнулось, — подытожил Клинт. — Это не меняет того, что он прибыл сюда поработить всех людей.</p>
<p>Всё ещё пытается, если уж на то пошло. Он всё ещё злился, что Локи сбежал после вторжения. После того, как его избил Халк, он должен был быть в отключке, но каким-то образом ему удалось улизнуть, чтобы шнырять по земле уже на следующий день. Теперь Локи создавал проблемы и пытался убить их, чтобы отомстить за то, что Мстители победили его. Не имело значения, кем Локи был четыреста лет назад, важно было, кто он теперь.</p>
<p>— Вы правы, не меняет. Благодаря новым сведениям мы полагаем, что Локи пытается отомстить за смерть своего народа, хоть возмездие и не требуется, — закончил Уайтлок. — Я потерял семью во время вторжения, не думайте, будто я не понимаю, что справедливость всё равно должна быть восстановлена, и мы пришли сюда с планом, как это сделать. Международная конфедерация магов, которая как ООН для волшебников, хочет помочь вам поймать Локи, не убивая, и сделать так, чтобы он предстал перед судом. У нас есть возможность удерживать мага под стражей, мы также можем проверить психологическое состояние Локи. Четыреста лет скорби могли повредить его рассудку.</p>
<p>— Вы пытаетесь оправдать его поступок тем, что ему было грустно? — спросил Брюс.</p>
<p>— Магия… магия влияет на желания владельца. Травма может исказить магию и нанести физический ущерб разуму и телу, — объяснил Уайтлок. — Действия Локи могут быть вызваны магическим повреждением мозга. Если это так, то ему нужна помощь.</p>
<p>— Тор, — сказал Стив, — ты можешь подтвердить это?</p>
<p>— Могу. Я думал, что Локи напал на Землю, чтобы отомстить за свой народ, который потерял. Ментальные травмы у магов могут быть серьёзны. Именно поэтому я постоянно говорю вам, что мысли Локи очень далеко. Я не знаю, какой ущерб причинило ему путешествие в бездну, но точно ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>— Какую помощь вы предлагаете? — уточнила Наташа.</p>
<p>— В МКМ выбрали женщину непревзойдённого магического мастерства. У неё больше десяти лет опыта борьбы с магически сильными врагами с помощью несмертельных методов, и по мнению большинства людей она является величайшим дуэлянтом на свете. Она одна из величайших героев волшебного мира, многие ставят её в один ряд с Локи, — рассказал им Уайтлок. — Кроме того, она последний потомок Ралстона Поттера. Ралстон, будучи другом Локи, образовал с ним магическую связь, которая продолжилась через его детей. В теории, эта связь должна дать леди Поттер преимущество. Мы верим, что даже в состоянии безумия Локи не сможет заставить себя навредить Поттер, его магия воспротивиться этому.</p>
<p>Погодите, Поттер? Тони переглянулся с другими Мстителями. Однажды он сказал, что не верит в совпадения, и за время, которое он был Мстителем, убедился в этом.</p>
<p>— Расскажите нам побольше об этой леди Поттер, пожалуйста? — попросил Тони.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — энергично ответил Уайтлок. Даже слишком энергично. — Мы надеемся, что вы позволите ей вступить в вашу команду, сотрудничать с вами, чтобы остановить Локи и, возможно, на постоянной основе. Действия Локи усилили анти-магические настроения в мире. Мы думаем, что если магию будет представлять кто-то хороший, это поможет всем детям, которые родились с магией в немагических семьях.</p>
<p>— Расскажите нам он ней, и мы подумаем, — сказал Стив.</p>
<p>Очевидно, её резюме было впечатляющим. Для этой женщины убийство василисков и борьба с троллями были обычным делом. Она возглавила армию против величайшего злодея, которого волшебный мир когда-либо знал, а после в течение десятиления уничтожала всех его последователей. Её послужной список был почти идеальным, лишь раз за свою карьеру она отняла жизнь, и то был сам Волдеморт. Уайтлок говорил о ней так, словно она была его кумиром, чуть ли не пускал слюни, пока описывал её мастерство и опыт.</p>
<p>Чем дольше они говорили о подвигах Поттер, тем сильнее Тони убеждался, что их уборщица была героем войны. Неудивительно, что она продолжала повторять им, что обойдётся без тренировок. Чему они могли научить её, чего она ещё не знала? Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба забил Тор.</p>
<p>— Можете показать нам фотографию леди Поттер?</p>
<p>— Конечно! Она была сегодня в утренней газете, потому что её выбрали сотрудничать с вами, — объявил Уайтлок и, взмахнув своей палочкой, сотворил газету из ничего. Разумеется, там красовалась двигающаяся, волшебная фотография их уборщицы, странный шрам и всё такое. — Боюсь, это фото несколько устарело. Леди Поттер исчезла из поля зрения общественности несколько месяцев назад.</p>
<p>— Она пропала? — спросил Стив с самым бесстрастным выражением на лице.</p>
<p>— Да. Как только все Пожиратели смерти были пойманы, Британское Министерсво магии предложило ей должность аврора, это что-то вроде агента. Она могла бы всю оставшуюся жизнь спасать мир, но отказалась. Поначалу мы все думали, что это потому, что ей предложили что-то другое, но это было не так. Она просто исчезла. Её друзья сообщили нам, что с ней всё хорошо, но они не знают где она живёт в данный момент.</p>
<p>— Так, если она пропала, как она будет помогать нам с проблемой Локи?</p>
<p>— Холли Поттер — героиня, — заявил Хатри. — Она не оставит мир в беде. Мы отправим ей сообщение, и я не сомневаюсь, что она ответит.</p>
<p>— Несомненно, — добавил Окафоранд. — Пять лет назад она пришла на помощь моей стране только потому, что я попросил. Дело даже не имело никакого отношения к Пожирателям смерти, но она всё равно пришла.</p>
<p>— Кроме того, Поттеры так же привязаны к Локи, как и он к ним. Если ему нужна помощь, история её семьи гарантирует, что она захочет помочь ему.</p>
<p>— То есть, вы просто отправите ей послание и будете надеяться на лучшее, — заключил Тони. — А она будет работать с нами и чтобы взять Локи под стражу, и как новый член команды. Вы уверены, что она согласится?</p>
<p>— Она — героиня! Лучшая из лучших! С чего ей отказываться? — Уайтлок явно был самым преданным фанатом из всех. — Её преданности правому делу могли бы поучиться мы все.</p>
<p>Казалось, что женщина, с которой знакомы они, и та, котоую, как им кажется, знают эти волшебники, немного отличаются. Наташа сменила тему и начала задаать вопросы о магическом правосудии и о МКМ. О том, что им нужно знать. Вскоре все они были втянуты в разговор об удивительном волшебном мире.</p>
<p>Они узнали, вкратце, о квиддиче и гораздо больше о его американской версии кводпоте. Тони спросил о магических технологиях, и ему ответили, что магия и магловская техника не сочетаются. Никто не знал почему, но попытки соединить их чаще всего заканчивались взрывами. И это пахло как вызов.</p>
<p>Как только они оправились от шока, им оставалось только благоговеть перед миром магии. Который был прямо по соседству. Это было совсем не похоже на истории Тора об Асгарде, это было реально, существовали люди, которые могут телепортироваться, летать на мётлах и слушать рок-музыку на самостоятельно играющих инструментах. Это было реальнее, чем Асгард. Даже Тор был под впечатлением от историй о единорогах, драконах и троллях.</p>
<p>В конце концов, им пришлось вернуться к слону в комнате.</p>
<p>— Что если вы не сможете найти Холли Поттер? Что тогда? — спросил Тор.</p>
<p>— Как бы сильно я не хотел сказать вам, что мы отправим кого-то другого, нет никого даже близко её уровня. Большинство наших величайших дуэлянтов погибли на войне, стараниями Волдеморта были уничтожены два поколения, — сказал Уайтлок. — Если мы не сможем найти Поттер, тогда… тогда я не знаю, кто ещё сможет победить.</p>
<p>Проблема была не в том, чтобы её найти, а в том, чтобы заставить сотрудничать. Насколько Тони мог судить, этого Холли Поттер хотела меньше всего на свете.</p>
<p>— В большинстве своём мы мирные люди, и больше заинтересованы в поиске новых зелий и заклинаний, чем в ведении войн, — объяснил Хатри. — Тех, кто умеет сражаться, почитают, но это потому, что их немного. Война сократила и без того низкую численность дуэлянтов.</p>
<p>— Мы понимаем, — заверил Тони. — Но если мы не сможем найти Поттер, то, на худой конец, нам нужно подумать, как вы можете помочь нам поймать Локи без неё. Материалы, инструменты. Что-то в этом роде.</p>
<p>— Мы обсудим это с остальными. Ни одно подобное решение не может быть принято без одобрения МКМ. Привлечение к этому делу немагов было непростым решением.</p>
<p>— Мы понимаем, — сказал Брюс. — Безопасть вашего народа очень важна. Спасибо вам, что пришли к нам сегодня. Мы надеемся, что наше сотрудничество будет успешным.</p>
<p>С каких это пор Брюс стал дипломатом? Тони поднял обе брови, пока три посла поклонились Брюсу за его добрые слова.</p>
<p>— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал Клинт. — Если Поттер будет работать с нами, как ей использовать магию, не нарушая статут?</p>
<p>— Мы можем сделать вид, что она из Асгарда, — мгновенно предложил Тор. — Если мы дадим ей доспехи, похожие на мои, то ни у кого не возникнет вопросов.</p>
<p>— Это сработает, — согласился Уайтлок. — Спасибо. Статут для нас очень важен. Должен предупредить, если вы расскажете кому-нибудь, их воспоминания об этом будут стёрты. Таков закон.</p>
<p>Тот факт, что они могли запросто стирать память, заставил Тони вздрогнуть. Они понимали, зачем была нужна угроза, но это не означало, что кому-то из них нравилось упоминание ментальной магии.</p>
<p>— Мы собрали для вас биографию Холли Поттер, — сказал Окафоранд, волшебным образом вытаскивая тонкую кожанную книгу. — Это должно облегчить вам изучение её навыков, а также того, как с ней работать. Последние несколько лет она работала в одиночку, и мы надеемся, что вам не составит большого труда включить её в вашу команду.</p>
<p>— Это нам очень поможет, — честно ответил Стив. — Мы с нетерпением ждём встречи с ней.</p>
<p>— Следующий разговор состоится уже вместе с леди Поттер. Вы не возражаете, если сейчас мы уйдём привычным путём? Нам всем приходится преодолевать большие расстояния.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Таким образом, три волшебника попрощались и буквально исчезли с несколькими тихими щелчками. Тор нарушил последовавшее молчание самым самодовольным голосом, который они когда-либо слышали.</p>
<p>— Я знал, что с её досье что-то не так, — сказал он. Остальные засмеялись, напряжение в комнате понемногу спадало.</p>
<p>— Главный вопрос очень прост, — сказал Тони, наклоняясь вперёд. — Что нам сделать, чтобы она присоединилась к нам? Ну же, нужны идеи.</p>
<p>Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Было очевидно, что Холли Поттер — именно та, в ком они нуждались. Она могла поднять Мьёльнир и хорошо делала своё дело. К тому же они все любили сложные задачи.</p>
<p>— Думаю, сэр, — прервал их Джарвис, — вам нужно посмотреть кое-какие кадры.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Необычно мягкие рубашки Тора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Наконец-то все в башне Мстителей на одной волне. Холли приходит на работу на следующий день после того, как Мстители узнают, что их уборщица — военный генерал в отставке.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холли не бежала из страны только потому, что сердце её босса было бы разбито, если бы ему пришлось искать кого-то другого для уборки в башне Мстителей. Только поэтому. Ну ещё из-за Джарвиса, она знала, что он обидится, если она просто исчезнет. Поэтому в понедельник она пошла на работу, спрятав палочку в рукаве и нахмурившись. Коллегам своё плохое настроение она объяснила тем, что не выспалась и получила неприятный звонок из дома. На что один из них угостил её кофе, сказав, что ей он всё равно нужнее, чем им.</p>
<p>Из-за этого она чуть не разрыдалась.</p>
<p>Для коллег она была обычным человеком. Мерлин, ей не стоило так переживать из-за столь скромного проявления доброты. Она быстро вытерла слёзы и поблагодарила за кофе. Ей даже не нравился кофе. Всю дорогу до башни она держала высокий стаканчик из плотной бумаги, слишком крепко сжимая его в руках. Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем отчётливее она ощущала обжигающее тепло изнутри.</p>
<p>Остальные, как обычно, пожелали ей удачи, когда она покидала их, чтобы подняться на верхние этажи башни. Только зайдя в лифт, она уже готовилась к худшему. Двери закрылись, и она вздрогнула от почти неслышного звука.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, Холли, — поприветствовал Джарвис почти обычным голосом. Она поёжилась от мимолётной разницы.</p>
<p>— Доброе, Джарвис, — ответила она, уставившись на белую пластиковую крышку своего кофе. — Как прошли выходные?</p>
<p>— У сэра и Мстителей вчера были очень интересные гости. — Джарвис точно мог видеть, как по её телу пробежала дрожь. — Кажется, теперь я знаю контекст нашего разговора на прошлой неделе.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, прости, я бы…</p>
<p>— Я не обижаюсь на вас. Я понимаю, что рассказав мне, вы бы нарушили четырёхсотлетнюю тайну, — сказал Джарвис. — Однако мне интересно узнать, как вам удалось не повредить ничего из электроники в башне.</p>
<p>— Опыт, — честно ответила она. — Когда я прихожу сюда, я запираю свою магию. Если честно, я не знаю, как ещё описать. Это ослабляет меня, но при этом лампочки не взорвутся, если я расстроюсь.</p>
<p>— Вы слабеете, приходя сюда?</p>
<p>— Конечно же! Я никогда не рискну навредить тебе, Джарвис.</p>
<p>На мгновение между ними повисла тишина. Холли сосредоточилась на тепле своего кофе.</p>
<p>— Я… польщён. Не думаю, что раньше кто-то был так осторожен со мной.</p>
<p>— У тебя может не быть тела в привычном смысле… но ты всё ещё заслуживаешь быть в безопасности, — строго сказала ему Холли. — Всё равно блокировать большую часть моей магии не так уж сложно.</p>
<p>— Но это оставляет вас уязвимой.</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё умею драться, не волнуйся, — усмехнулась она. — Магия — это не всё, чем я являюсь. Просто большая часть меня.</p>
<p>— Рад слышать, — слишком весело ответил Джарвис.</p>
<p>Она вздохнула и прислонилась к металлической стене лифта. Приближалась её первая остановка.</p>
<p>— Насколько плохо всё будет?</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, что это не будет для вас слишком мучительным. — Она тихо простонала, когда дверь открылась. Она увидела, что все её уже ждали со слишком серьёзным видом. Остался последний шаг.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, Мстители! — весело поздоровалась она. — Как прошли выходные? Мои были очень спокойными, наверное, мне нужно поблагодарить вас всех за это.</p>
<p>— Холли, — сказал Тор, широко распахнув свои голубые глаза, — это правда?</p>
<p>— То есть, я немного убралась дома и нашла плесень под раковиной, и в этом не было ничего приятно…</p>
<p>— Ты правда была ребёнком-солдатом? Ребёнком, которому дали палочку и приказали спасти мир? — спросил Тор.</p>
<p>— Пятнадцать — уже не детский возраст, — начала она. Тор не дал ей договорить, обняв.</p>
<p>Нежно, будто она была хрупкой, как стекло. Он держал её в объятиях, прижимая к своей груди. Неужели сегодня он специально надел такую мягкую рубашку? Было слишком мягко, чтобы это оказалось случайностью. Её затылок был прижат к его подбородку.</p>
<p>— Мне жаль, — сказал он, и его голос звучал так похоже на раскаты грома, как никогда раньше. — Ты была совсем ребёнком. Тебя должны были защищать, беречь. А сейчас они опять просят тебя о помощи, это эгоистично и неправильно.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Ты заслужила быть свободной, какой должна была быть всегда, — продолжил Тор. — Подумать только, ты думала, что мы тебя заставим. Что Мьёльнир станет ловушкой для тебя. Нет. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе больше никогда не пришлось сражаться за этот мир.</p>
<p>Такое было впервые. Первый раз кто-то сказал об этом. Даже Рон считал, что если она уйдёт в отставку, то только временно, пока не соберётся с мыслями. Ей всегда казалось, что все её друзья решили за неё, что она пошутила, когда сказала, что с неё хватит. Что Холли Поттер годилась только для одного — для спасения людей.</p>
<p>Разочаровываться в них было нелепо. Она знала, что они любят её и беспокоятся. Но эти забота и любовь иногда ощущались так же, как контроль Дамблдора. В голове каждого из них была очень конкретная идея о том, что ей нужно делать. Они желали ей счастья и были уверены, что знают, как его достичь. Но этим отнимали у неё свободу выбора.</p>
<p>Она так и стояла, кофе, который она уронила, уже впитался в ковёр между их ногами, и чувствовала себя очень-очень глупо. Несколько недель она мучительно размышляла о том, что же ей делать со своей жизнью. В постоянном страхе, что отказавшись от того, в чём, по мнению друзей, преуспевала, она потеряла смысл жизни. В глубине души она боялась, что в конце концов станет ещё одним оружием МКМ, щитом для мира.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, — пробормотала она в огромные грудные мышцы Тора. В ответ Тор отстранился и встал на колени, посмотрев на неё своими голубыми глазами, которые показались ей слишком влажными.</p>
<p>— Ты заслуживаешь свободы, — объяснил он. — И для меня большая честь обеспечить её для тебя. Я знаю, что другие волшебники считают, что помогать нам — твой долг, но они ошибаются.</p>
<p>— Ага, — вмешался Тони Старк. — Мы и раньше справлялись с Локи, так что нам не так уж и нужна твоя помощь.</p>
<p>— Вы не понимаете, что делаете, — сказала она им. — Говорите мне не помогать, не зная, на что я способна.</p>
<p>— Это не имеет значения, — ответил Стив. — Если бы ты хотела сражаться вместе с нами, ты бы пришла и предложила. Мы не собираемся тебя принуждать.</p>
<p>— Вы не можете говорить, что что-то неважно, даже не зная, что это такое.</p>
<p>— На что ты намекаешь? — спросила Наташа. — Что единственная причина, по которой мы говорим, что не собираемся заставлять тебя присоединяться к нам, в том, что не знаем, на что ты способна?</p>
<p>— Только дурак откажется от оружия, даже не зная его возможностей.</p>
<p>— Ты не оружие, — строго сказал Брюс. — Ты — человек.</p>
<p>— Даже если ты можешь победить доктора Дума одним движением руки, это всё равно не имело бы значения, — произнёс Клинт.</p>
<p>— Ну… — неловко начала она.</p>
<p>— Что, правда? Нет. Неважно. Мы все решили, что не будем просить тебя присоединиться. Мы справлялись с Локи самостоятельно, так и продолжим.</p>
<p>— А ты просто продолжай искать новые увлечения, — предложил Брюс. — И если тебе понадобиться помощь, мы будем рады помочь.</p>
<p>— Я не… не знаю, что сказать, — её голос дрожал так, как она вовсе не хотела слышать.</p>
<p>— Ничего не говори! — сказал Тор.</p>
<p>— Если только это не согласие помочь мне выяснить, как магически улучшить мои технологии, — добавил Тони. — Это не приглашение в Мстители, я просто хочу выяснить, как защитить Джарвиса и мои костюмы.</p>
<p>Она хихикнула, но сказала Тони, что с этим она точно может помочь. Она посмотрела на испачканный ковёр, смятую чашку и пошевелила пальцами. Чашка вернула себе форму и поплыла к ней в руку. Через мгновение собрался кофе и, словно живая змея, поднялся в чашку.</p>
<p>— Вот, — сказала она.</p>
<p>— Вау, круто, — похвалил Клинт.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, правда. — Все они понимали, что благодарила она не за комплимент. — Итак, кто пришёл сюда, чтобы рассказать вам о магии?</p>
<p>— Трое из МКМ. Твои большие поклонники, — сказал Брюс. — Это были… Хатри, Окафоранд и Уайтлок.</p>
<p>Услышав последнее имя, она поморщилась. Тор нахмурился, а остальные, казалось, заинтересовались.</p>
<p>— Ты их знаешь? — спросила Наташа.</p>
<p>— Встречала двоих. Окафоранд — нормальный мужик, познакомилась с ним лет пять назад, когда у Нигерии были проблемы с драконами.</p>
<p>— Проблемы с драконами? — поинтересовался Тор. Он звучал даже слишком взволнованно.</p>
<p>— Да. Пять драконов сражались за территорию, и их нужно было переселить. Меня позвали, чтобы я немного побеседовала с драконом. Если вы никогда не катались на драконах — рекомендую. Очень весело. Окафоранд был очень благодарен за помощь, но с тех пор мы не разговаривали.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Забудем о драконах, кого ещё ты знаешь? Хатри? — задал вопрос Клинт.</p>
<p>— Нет. Уайтлока. — она скривилась, даже произнося это имя. Мерлин, он был мерзавцем.</p>
<p>— Звучит как история, которую мы должны услышать, — решил Тони. — Присаживайтесь, леди Поттер, выпейте кофе и расскажите нам всё.</p>
<p>Тор подвёл её к тому месту, где только что сидел, а сам устроился на полу. Она посмотрела на Тони и серьёзно сказала:</p>
<p>— Это не так история, которую я рассказываю за чашкой кофе. Сливочное пиво — единственный подходящий напиток.</p>
<p>— Никогда о таком не слышал, — удивился Тони. — Что это?</p>
<p>— Лишь один из величайших магических напитков, когда-либо созданных людьми, — ответила она. — Хотите попробовать?</p>
<p>К её удивлению, они все согласились, и она вызвала достаточно бутылок из дома. Она раздала по одной каждому из них, объяснив, что это безалкогольная версия, и что она нечасто пьёт. Так как это расшатывало её магию, и пока башня не защищена от магии, наверное, лучше не рисковать. Тони очень заинтересовался, когда она сказала ему, что есть волшебный алкоголь, и пообещала принести ему немного.</p>
<p>Как только они открыли свои бутылки, и Холли сделала несколько бодрящих глотков, она начала рассказ.</p>
<p>— Так, первый раз я встретила Уайтлока, когда мне было восемнадцать, почти десять лет назад, война закончилась на несколько месяцев раньше, — поделилась она, пытаясь припомнить всё, что произошло в её жизни с тех времён. — Уайтлока послали из Соединённых Штатов в Британию, чтобы попросить моей помощи с их проблемой Пожирателей смерти. Я была так занята, сосредоточившись на Великобритании, что даже не подозревала, что другие страны тоже страдают. Со смертью Волдеморта его последователи начали сеять хаос повсюду.</p>
<p>— Нам рассказали, что ты путешествовала по миру, сражаясь со злодеями, — вставил Стив.</p>
<p>— Да, так всё и началось, — продолжила она, делая ещё глоток. — Мы с друзьями согласились ненадолго поехать, помочь и, возможно, обучить американские силы, как разбираться самостоятельно. Мы все хотели отправиться в какое-то новое место и иметь возможность некоторое время не видеть места, где недавно погибли наши близкие.</p>
<p>Она покачала головой, освобождаясь от воспоминаний, и сделала ещё один глоток. Остальные, казалось, наслаждались своими напитками, Тони даже одобрительно хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Уайтлок был очень приветлив, ему было далеко за двадцать, может быть, около тридцати лет, тогда, я думаю, он только начинал работать в правительстве. На тот момент я считала, что он думал, что ему пойдёт на пользу, если увидят, как он работает с героиней волшебного мира. Мне это не нравилось, но я не возражала. Он не был таким уж мерзким. — Сказала она, как будто это успокаивало. — Он приходил туда, где мы остановились, и начинал болтать. Он приглашал меня поесть, даже предлагал сходить в кино.</p>
<p>— Он пытался ухаживать за тобой, — сказал Тони. Почему это было так очевидно всем, кроме неё?</p>
<p>— Ну да, вот только я этого не знала.</p>
<p>— Как ты могла об этом не знать? — удивился Клинт.</p>
<p>— Пока остальные девочки учились флиртовать, я изучала, как свергнуть фашистский режим.</p>
<p>Клинт вздрогнул от её тона и поднял бокал в знак извинения.</p>
<p>— В любом случае, отсутствие у меня даже теоретических знаний обо всём, что связано со свиданиями, мешало понять, чего он хотел, — сказала она. — Не помогало и то, что он был на десять лет старше меня и не слишком хорош собой.</p>
<p>— Разве десять лет — большая разница в возрасте для пары? — спросил Тор.</p>
<p>— Иногда, — ответила она. — Если оба уже давно взрослые, то это не имеет большого значения. Но я была едва старше ребёнка, к тому же травмирована, а он был взрослым уже давно. Да ещё и подонком.</p>
<p>Тор зарычал, когда понял, а Стив выглядел так, словно был готов встать и дать волшебнику по морде. Она слегка улыбнулась, делая ещё глоток.</p>
<p>— Каждый раз, когда он приглашал меня, я отвечала, что слишком занята. Потому что так и было. Борьба с Пожирателями смерти не оставляет много свободного времени, — продолжила она. — Но потом он стал приходить всякий раз, когда у меня появлялось свободное время. Пошла поесть, чтобы отпраздновать победу? Уайтлок тут как тут. Нашла время, чтобы погулять по туристическим местам с друзьями? Появлялся Уайтлок и навязывался в проводники. Тогда это стало странным.</p>
<p>— Тебя не тревожило, что он появлялся повсюду? — поинтересовался Брюс.</p>
<p>— Ну, я не знала, что и думать, — признала она. — До того момента не было никого, кто проявлял бы ко мне романтический интерес. Я никогда не ходила на свидания и не целовалась в чулане для мётел, как мои сверстницы. А ещё я… в общем, в то время я тоже выглядела не очень привлекательно.</p>
<p>— О чём ты? — изумился Тор. — Ты очень красивая женщина.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Тор, — сказала она, одарив его снисходительным взглядом, будучи совершенно уверена в том, что Тор сказал бы так буквально о любой женщине. — Но… что ж, война не сделала мне одолжений. Последний год войны я провела в бегах, жила в палатке и питалась пайками. Стресс от непрерывного бегства, битв и планирования, наложенный на нехватку ресурсов, привёл к тому, что я так похудела, что к моменту убийства Волдеморта была почти скелетом. После войны я набрала вес, но не так много. У меня буквально не было времени на отдых, дел было невпроворот. Так что, я выглядела как… ну… я была скелетом с бледной, как бумага, кожей и яркими свежими шрамами по всему телу.</p>
<p>Все они нахмурились, услышав описание и то, что оно раскрывало о её прошлом. Она сделала глоток и постаралась не задумываться об этом слишком сильно. В то время она заставляла своих друзей отдыхать. Но сама была так уверена, что в ней нуждаются, что взяла всего несколько дней отдыха после последней битвы за Хогвартс. Она знала, что обращение к целителю приведёт только к вынужденному постельному режиму, а она не хотела оставлять мир в опасности.</p>
<p>— В любом случае, — продолжила она, делая очередной глоток, — у меня не было никаких оснований считать Уайтлока кем-то большим, чем чересчур дружелюбным подхалимом. Я не знала, что происходит, пока мой друг Рон не отвёл меня в сторону и не спросил, не хочу ли я, чтобы он увёл всех, чтобы я могла немного побыть наедине с Уайтлоком.</p>
<p>Рон спрашивал очень серьёзно. Её друг думал, что Холли интересовал Уайтлок, бойкий немолодой американец, но у неё не хватало ни времени, ни личного пространства, чтобы что-то предпринять. Конечно, как только она поняла, что он имел в виду, по её реакции им обоим стало ясно, насколько неприятна ей эта идея.</p>
<p>— Рон признался, что все думали, что мы с Уайтлоком вот-вот станем парой. Что… фу. Когда я сказала ему, что он сумасшедший, он ответил: "Не я должен это услышать", — рассказала она Мстителям. — Мне нужно было сказать Уайтлоку, что он меня не интересует.</p>
<p>— Держу пари, всё прошло отлично, — невозмутимо произнесла Наташа.</p>
<p>— Он просто не принимал отказ! — воскликнула она в отчаянии. — Сколько бы раз я ни говорила ему, что никогда не пойду с ним на свидание, он просто… не воспринимал это.</p>
<p>— Вот козёл, — буркнул Тони.</p>
<p>— В конце концов, я нашла выход, — сообщила она им, и её голос по-прежнему звучал немного раздражённо от воспоминаний. — Я сказала ему, что не собираюсь гоняться за "плотскими удовольствиями", пока Пожиратели смерти всё ещё угрожают людям.</p>
<p>— И он купился? — недоверчиво спросил Клинт.</p>
<p>— Клюнул, как миленький.</p>
<p>— Козёл, да ещё и тупой, — заключил Тони, поднимая свою бутылку в пародии на тост, прежде чем опрокинуть её и сделать огромный глоток.</p>
<p>— Уайтлок — мерзавец, — согласился Тор.</p>
<p>— Спорить не буду, — сказала она. — Вот почему ни одна душа в волшебном мире не знает, где я живу. Я стала использовать этот предлог каждый раз, когда появлялся очередной подонок. Уайтлок был лишь первым в длинной череде гадов. Целая очередь мерзавцев, которые опять начали бы беспокоить меня, как только Пожиратели смерти закончились, если бы смогли меня найти.</p>
<p>— Это ужасно. Сколько всего к тебе пристают? — спросил Стив, как будто хотел получить список мужчин, которым нужно от всей души врезать.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, я веду учёт? Я перестала считать после того, как сотый чудик подумал, что нам суждено быть вместе. — Она закатила глаза от одной этой мысли.</p>
<p>— Какой кошмар, — воскликнул Тор. — Наверняка ты нашла кого-то, кто достоин твоей любви.<br/>

Издевательский хохот сорвался с её губ, и она прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы подавить его. Тор расстроился, и она поспешила объяснить:</p>
<p>— Прости, нет. Этого… Мне кажется, этого никогда не случится.</p>
<p>— Почему нет? — потребовал ответа Тор, обидевшись за неё. — Ты красивая, сильная женщина.</p>
<p>— Именно, — ответила она, переглянувшись с Наташей, которая сочувственно улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Всех, с кем я пыталась встречаться, можно разделить на несколько простых категорий. Первых я пугала, либо потому что буквально настолько сильна, что могу убить их взмахом руки, либо потому, что я одна из самых известных ведьм на свете. Вторым нравилось, что я сильная, потому что у них были какие-то странные доминантные наклонности, и они думали, что забавно быть тем, кто держит мой поводок, или наоборот. И третьи, мерзавцы, которые считали, что имеют право на мои время, тело, деньги или влияние. — Она театрально вздохнула и откинулась назад, в отчаянии уставившись в потолок. — Мне суждено остаться старой девой. С кошками. Мне даже не нравятся кошки.</p>
<p>Некоторые хотя бы посмеялись над её отчаянием.</p>
<p>— Почему бы тебе не попробовать встречаться с… маглом? — вежливо поинтересовался Брюс.</p>
<p>— Я пробовала, — возразила она. — Но и тут были неудачи. Один парень пытался поцеловать меня на первом свидании, и я была так потрясена, что сломала ему нос. Кроме того, отношения с маглом предполагали бы рассказ моей истории. Я не могу найти правильные слова, чтобы сказать кому-то, что была военным генералом в семнадцать лет. Повторюсь. Мне суждено быть старой девой с семнадцатью кошками и дёргающимся глазом.</p>
<p>— Итак, позволь мне прояснить ситуацию, — сказал Клинт, сжимая переносицу. — Мало того, что тебе пришлось стать ребёнком-солдатом/военным генералом, который должен был полностью уничтожить фашистский режим практически в одиночку, так ещё и мир, который ты спасла, буквально так сильно тебя донимает, что ты не можешь никуда пойти без преследования, и встречаться стало невозможно.</p>
<p>— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я пропала без следа и стала уборщицей?</p>
<p>— Ты сделала правильный выбор, — произнёс Брюс с сочувственной улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Как ты можешь быть на стороне этих людей? — изумился Тор. — Они же почти пытали тебя.</p>
<p>— Нет. Меня пытали, — поправила она, на мгновение её голос стал слишком серьёзным. — Они действуют совсем по-другому.</p>
<p>Она слишком поздно осознала, что сказала, потому что оглянулась на Тора и увидела, как тот сдерживает слёзы. О, Мерлин!</p>
<p>— Тебя пытали? — спросил Тони.</p>
<p>— Была война, я сражалась с террористами. Всякое бывало, — она попыталась сказать это небрежно. — К тому же я не была обученным солдатом. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы научиться уклоняться. Собственно, я сама виновата.</p>
<p>— Сама виновата? — переспросил Стив.</p>
<p>— Ну да. Я не увернулась, и в меня попали, — она пожала плечами, на миг забыв обо всём. — С этим больше нет проблем.</p>
<p>— Сколько тебе было? — поинтересовался Тор.</p>
<p>— Когда? В первый раз? — Тор кивнул, и она задумалась, не сменить ли тему. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он плакал. — Четырнадцать. Мне было четырнадцать лет.</p>
<p>И теперь глаза Тора слезились слишком сильно, краем глаза она могла видеть, как начинают формироваться облака. Значит, когда бог грома плачет, действительно идёт дождь.</p>
<p>— Ты была ребёнком. — Холли облизнула губы, а потом с них сорвался вздох.</p>
<p>— Тор, я никогда не была ребёнком, начиная с той ночи, когда умерли мои родители. — Снаружи в окна стучал дождь. — Не нужно, Тор. Всё хорошо.</p>
<p>— Ничего хорошего, — рявкнул он. — В этом нет ничего хорошего, Холли!</p>
<p>— Мерлин, успокойся.</p>
<p>— Нет! Все эти людишки со своими жалкими войнами, дерущиеся из-за пустяков! Это чуть не погубило тебя. — Жалкими? Она села и посмотрела на него, но Тор, похоже, больше не слушал её. — Чем можно было оправдать эту войну? Ничем! Всё было из-за жадности и гордыни.</p>
<p>— А чем тогда было оправданно ваше вторжение в Ётунхейм? Не жадностью или гордыней? — слова сорвались с её губ прежде, чем она успела подумать о том, чтобы остановить их. Тор, наконец, замолчал, словно получив пощёчину. Хорошо, именно это он и должен был понять. — Это не только человеческий недостаток, Тор. У любой войны есть цена, и такие люди, как я, вынуждены её платить.</p>
<p>Холли наклонилась вперёд и положила руку на плечо Тора. Он поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза.</p>
<p>— Это цена, которую я с радостью заплачу, — заявила она. — Я не злюсь, что меня пытали в четырнадцать лет, или что мне пришлось возглавить армию в пятнадцать.</p>
<p>— Но как? — У него был такой растерянный и несчастный вид. Остальные рядом с ней слушали. Стив выглядел так, будто точно знал, что она собирается сказать. Если подумать, то у него, вероятно, уже был такой разговор, хотя бы с самим собой. У Клинта и Наташи был такой взгляд, какой бывает только у тех, кто совершал неправильные поступки из правильных побуждений. Казалось, будто Тони пытался препарировать свою бутылку из-под сливочного пива, лишь бы избавиться от эмоций, которые вызывал это разговор. Брюс, в своём бесконечном спокойствии, казался единственным, кто смирился с ситуацией.</p>
<p>— Потому что это означает, что никому другому не придётся. Дети младше меня могут быть свободны и счастливы. Смех снова сможет наполнить улицы. Люди больше не должны жить в страхе перед именем. Это всегда стоит того. — Она слегка нахмурилась. — Значит, пусть со мной и не всё в порядке, но всё хорошо. Понимаешь?</p>
<p>Тор на мгновение опустил взгляд на свои руки, прежде чем снова посмотреть на неё, и кивнул. Холли улыбнулась и отпустила его плечо.</p>
<p>— Отлично. Все эти разговоры о чувствах вызывают у меня мурашки. Джарвис, ты был странно молчалив. Есть какие-нибудь мысли?</p>
<p>— Думаю, у меня есть один вопрос, мисс.</p>
<p>— Валяй.</p>
<p>— Было ли в нашей дружбе что-то такое, о чём вы солгали или скрывали от меня, чего я до сих пор не знаю?</p>
<p>Она задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить какие-нибудь важные разговоры, которые всё ещё были окутаны ложью. Она уже собиралась сказать Джарвису, что, по её мнению, ничего подобного не было, как вдруг вспомнила о Джейсоне.</p>
<p>— Только об одном, — объявила она. — Я не сказала тебе только потому, что не хотела, чтобы ты волновался.</p>
<p>— И что это было? — Отлично, он уже звучал взволнованно.</p>
<p>Она попыталась подать историю так, будто та была забавной, что человек, который пытался заставить её пронести что-то в башню, чтобы навредить им, под угрозой нападения, вписывался в обычный вечер. Но, судя по лицам присутствующих и убийственному молчанию Джарвиса, это не сработало. Когда шутки не помогали, она меняла тактику, стараясь подчеркнуть, что мало думала об этом инциденте с тех пор, как он произошёл. Она почти чувствовала себя ребёнком, который пытается оправдать проступок перед строгим родителем. И это была ещё одна вещь, в которой она была ужасно неопытна.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, — неуклюже закончила она. — Я уверена, что это всё, Джарвис. У меня не такая идеальная память, как у тебя, так что я могла солгать или забыть о чём-то ещё. Но я обещаю, что больше не буду тебе врать.</p>
<p>— Меня гораздо больше беспокоит тот факт, что кто-то пытался напасть на вас, чем то, что вы солгали об этом, — сказал Джарвис. — Я подарил вам браслет, чтобы вы могли позвать на помощь.</p>
<p>— Ну… Я не хотела тебя беспокоить, — её голос звучал неубедительно даже для неё самой. — То есть, я же знаю, что ты очень занят, Джарвис, и два подонка в баре — это не так…</p>
<p>— Если вы закончите эту фразу, чтобы сказать мне, что то, что произошло, не имеет значения, я очень сильно рассержусь, — перебил Джарвис. — Любая неприятность, случившаяся с вами, очень важна для меня. Намекать на обратное — несправедливо по отношению ко мне и моим способностям.</p>
<p>Услышав это, она поморщилась. У неё и в мыслях такого не было.</p>
<p>— О каком браслете ты говоришь, Джарв? — спросил Тони.</p>
<p>Холли вдруг поняла, что Джарвис подарил ей браслет, не сказав Тони. Ей было интересно, делал ли ИИ подобное раньше. Когда Джарвис не ответил, Холли вмешалась:</p>
<p>— Джарвис сделал мне в подарок браслет, — сказала Холли. — Мне было страшно идти в магловскую часть Нью-Йорка, в бар, и он дал мне кое-что, чтобы я могла позвать помощь, если она понадобится.</p>
<p>— <em>Он сделал это?</em> — почти истерично вскрикнул Тони. — Джарвис. Дружище. Моё величайшее творение. Ты <em>самостоятельно</em> создал что-то?</p>
<p>— Сэр, — начал Джарвис. — Я лишь хотел…</p>
<p>— О, мой Б-г, — вскочил Тони. — Это самое замечательное, что я когда-либо слышал! Дай мне взглянуть на браслет! Это его первое изобретение! Мне нужно это увидеть! Повешу фотографию на холодильник.</p>
<p>Холли закатала рукав униформы, чтобы показать браслет. Тони тут же схватил её за руку, чтобы рассмотреть его со всех возможных сторон.</p>
<p>— Гляньте на эту подвеску! Она красивее моего реактора! — радостно воскликнул Тони. — А на эту изящную цепочку! Я так горжусь тобой. Ну же, малыш, покажи мне чертежи!</p>
<p>Следующие пятнадцать минут Тони провёл, обсуждая дизайн браслета, который Джарвис, судя по всему, разработал и сделал сам. Учёного не волновало, что Джарвис без разрешения воспользовался лабораторией или что он подарил его уборщице. Самым важным для Тони было то, что его ИИ каким-то образом сумел создать что-то новое. Даже Брюс немного оживился.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, я вас не понимаю, — сказал Тор. — Но что в этом такого интересного?</p>
<p>— Это пересечение грани между тем, что является искусственным интеллектом, и тем, что им не является, — объяснил Тони. — Джарвис всегда стремился быть как можно более автономным, но я никогда и подумать не мог, что он разовьётся в… в полностью независимое создание. Джарвис уже не просто компьютерная программа, он личность. С другом, со способностью создавать вещи, с собственными чувствами. Я не программировал его чувства, это всё он, и <em>я не могу гордиться сильнее</em>.</p>
<p>Он говорил как отец, хвастающийся первым полётом сына на метле. Холли подняла руку к лицу, чтобы скрыть улыбку.</p>
<p>— Сэр, при всём уважении, я не думаю…</p>
<p>— Джарвис. Ты подарил уборщице самолично созданный браслет с устройством слежения внутри только для того, чтобы она не боялась пойти и весело провести вечер, просто потому, что она тебе нравится. У тебя есть чувства, не спорь со мной по этому поводу.</p>
<p>— Конечно, у тебя есть чувства, Джарвис, — неожиданно для себя вставила Холли. — А ты думал, что у тебя их нет?</p>
<p>— Я… такого раньше не было. — Она привыкла к тому, что в голосе ИИ есть эмоции, но неуверенность была для него необычной. — Трудно сказать, есть ли они у меня сейчас.</p>
<p>— Ладно, давай попробуем проанализировать ситуацию, — предложила она. — Когда вы узнали, что я была военным генералом, полагаю, что Мстители заговорили о том, чтобы взять меня в команду?</p>
<p>— Да, — сказал Джарвис, а остальные Мстители поёжились.</p>
<p>— И ты рассказал им о нашем разговоре. — Она предположила, что единственная причина, по которой Мстители не начали вербовку, заключалась в том, что они узнали её точку зрения из разговора с Джарвисом.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>Холли сложила руки на груди и ждала, пока Джарвис проведёт необходимый внутренний анализ. Она переглянулась с Тони, который всё ещё гордился Джарвисом. Наконец, когда молчание затянулось, она заговорила:</p>
<p>— Твои действия напрямую привели к тому, что я не присоединилась к Мстителям. Мстители бы неустанно преследовали меня, чтобы я присоединилась к ним, если бы им не сказали, почему я ушла в отставку, и я знаю, что никогда не сказала бы им об этом прямо. И ты тоже это знаешь. — Джарвис не стал отрицать. Поэтому Холли продолжила. — А ещё ты знаешь, что моё пребывание в "Мстителях" принесёт явную пользу Тони, для помощи которому ты был создан. Твоя первоначальная цель заключалась в том, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь. Так почему же ты сделал то, что не принесло пользы ни тебе, ни Тони?</p>
<p>Джарвис продолжил молчать. Она решила, что была слишком прямолинейна.</p>
<p>— Вы бы расстроились, — ответил Джарвис.</p>
<p>— Да, но какое это имеет значение?</p>
<p>— Вы моя подруга, расстраивать вас было бы… неправильно. Вы больше не захотели бы дружить со мной, мы бы перестали общаться как раньше, или совсем.</p>
<p>— А почему тебя волнует, если мы никогда не увидимся? — поинтересовалась она.</p>
<p>— Это негативно скажется на ежедневной работе башни.</p>
<p>— Нет, не скажется. Пришла бы ещё одна уборщица, даже если бы вам пришлось часто их заменять, это бы вас не сильно беспокоило. Раньше это вас не волновало. — Она не собиралась позволять ему безнаказанно лгать. — Так зачем же ты это сделал, Джарвис?</p>
<p>Она почти могла почувствовать, как его разочарование дрожало в воздухе.</p>
<p>— Я понял вашу позицию, — признал он, хотя это его совсем не обрадовало. — Мои действия имеют смысл только в том случае, если у меня есть причины, выходящие за рамки логических.</p>
<p>— Не надо так расстраиваться, Джарв, — вставил Тони. — Иметь чувства круто!</p>
<p>— Это ещё предстоит выяснить.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, — сказала Холли. — Не расстраивайся, ты только что вступил в очень эксклюзивный клуб. До тебя во всём мире было только одно разумное здание.</p>
<p>— А есть ещё одно? — спросили одновременно Джарвис и Тони.</p>
<p>— Ну конечно! Она замечательная!</p>
<p>— Она? — Холли кивнула и быстро рассказала им всё про Хогвартс, магическую систему защиты замка, которая стала разумной столетия назад и считалась уникальным, неповторимым существом до Джарвиса.</p>
<p>— Вот почему вы меня знали, — сказал Джарвис.</p>
<p>— Я была той, кто перезапустил Хогвартс после последней битвы. Её система питания была полностью разрушена в битве, и я дала ей импульс, — вспомнила Холли, слегка нахмурившись. — Она чуть не погибла в тот день, но сейчас полностью восстановилась.</p>
<p>— А она… она… — Джарвис замолк. Холли усмехнулась и посмотрела на Тони. Мужчина выглядел таким дьявольски взволнованным, что она не могла не предложить.</p>
<p>— Она не очень разговорчивая, но я уверена, что если я вас познакомлю, она будет не прочь поболтать. Всё, что нам нужно сделать, это убедиться, что ты не взорвёшься рядом с таким большим количеством магии, и я думаю, что вы могли бы подружиться. Ты бы этого хотел?</p>
<p>— Думаю, да.</p>
<p>Предвкушение на лице Тони было жутким, Холли была уверена, что её улыбка была такой же.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Рисование с Бобом Россом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Стив пытается построить новую жизнь из того, что осталось в будущем, и понимает, что в башне есть ещё кое-кто, кто тоже пытается двигаться дальше.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив поднял голову, услышав звук служебного лифта. Они узнали о настоящей личности Холли только в начале этой недели, но его всё ещё удивляло, что кто-то вроде Холли был их уборщицей. Он пытался представить, как Пегги добровольно, даже с удовольствием, работает уборщицей, но не смог. Холли вошла в комнату с тележкой для уборки, болтая с Джарвисом о какой-то Гермионе.</p><p>— Привет, Холли, — поздоровался Стив.</p><p>— Стив! — удивилась она. — Обычно по утрам тебя здесь нет, ты ведь ходишь на пробежки?</p><p>— Рано вернулся. Хотел… поработать над одной идеей. — Перед Стивом стоял мольберт, на котором он пытался написать картину. Он всегда хотел быть художником, с детства мечтал о такой работе. Но… что ж, обстоятельства помешали. Теперь у него появилось время для творчества, но дело как-то не ладилось.</p><p>— Выглядит… красочно, — заметила она, подходя, чтобы взглянуть на перепачканные красками толстые листы бумаги, которые принёс ему Тони.</p><p>— Это только наброски, — оправдывался он. — Я ещё поработаю над изгибами.</p><p>— Ты брал какие-то уроки? — поинтересовалась она.</p><p>— Нет. В моё время не было ничего подобного. — Вообще-то было, но не для бедных. — Я сам научился. Просто давно не практиковался.</p><p>Он подумывал о том, чтобы записаться на занятия, но не нашёл времени. Обязанности Мстителя постоянно отвлекали его, да и кроме того, разве не странно было бы увидеть Капитана Америку на уроках рисования?</p><p>— Я уверена, что ты вернёшь себе форму, — произнесла она. — Мне кажется, такие вещи вспоминаются сами.</p><p>Стив вспомнил, что у Холли, наверное, никогда не было шанса порисовать на уроке и выяснить, хороша она в этом или нет. Когда она была маленькой, над ней издевался кузен, и всё, что ей нравилось, разрушали, да и её магическое обучение, по сути, было чередой опасных для жизни приключений. Это казалось крайне несправедливым.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь занималась чем-то подобным? — спросил он.</p><p>— Хмм. Нет, — её голос звучал задумчиво. — В детстве я не очень увлекалась рисованием, и чем старше становилась, тем меньше оставалось времени.</p><p>Как Стив и ожидал. От горькой правды у него засосало под ложечкой.</p><p>— Ладно… — Стив сглотнул. — Я тут подумал, раз уж я так давно не практиковался, было бы неплохо сходить на какие-нибудь занятия.</p><p>— Это отличная идея, Стив. — Холли улыбнулась ему, прежде чем начать уборку в почти чистых апартаментах. Он наблюдал за ней некоторое время, прежде чем попробовать снова. Это было странно. Он даже не пытался пригласить её на свидание, но всё равно жутко нервничал. Он проигнорировал внутренний голос, который звучал так, словно это Баки говорил ему, что у него никогда не получится заговорить с женщиной.</p><p>— Да, здорово… может быть, если ты не занята, составишь мне компанию? — Холли застыла на полпути к тому, чтобы положить мусорный пакет из-под раковины в большой мусорный бак. Она медленно выпрямилась и посмотрела на него.</p><p>— В смысле… на уроки рисования?</p><p>— Как друзья!</p><p>— <em>Дружеские</em> уроки рисования, — невозмутимо повторила она, заставив Стива нахмуриться.</p><p>— Я просто подумал, что теперь у тебя есть время, чтобы научиться, и что с другом будет проще. Ты вовсе не обязана…</p><p>— Когда? — спросила она.</p><p>Точно. На самом деле Стив ещё не записался в художественный класс. Возможно, он ещё не всё продумал. Прежде чем он успел признать свою ошибку, заговорил Джарвис:</p><p>— Занятия мистера Роджерса проводятся дважды в неделю по средам и пятницам с семи до девяти вечера, - объявил Джарвис. — Они проходят в нью-йоркской художественной студии в Верхнем Вест-Сайде, если хотите, мисс, я могу вас записать.</p><p>— Эм… конечно. Можешь сообщить им, что я подготовлю оплату вечером? — попросила она. — Потому что, Джарвис, я легко могу заплатить за пару уроков рисования.</p><p>— Разумеется, мисс, — произнёс Джарвис таким тоном, что стало ясно: она за эти занятия не заплатит ни цента. Холли поджала губы.</p><p>— Кстати, а что это за занятия?</p><p>— Они называются "Не бойся писать маслом".</p><p>— Разве масляная живопись страшная?</p><p>— Всё может быть, — ответил Стив. — Поверь, между нами говоря, я уверен, что мы справимся.</p><p>Она даже хихикнула, а потом призналась ему, что рада, что у неё будет надёжная стена из мышц, которая защитит её от зла масляной живописи. В ответ на шутку он лишь закатил глаза. Джарвис подтвердил, что её включили в список учеников и сказал, чтобы она не беспокоилась ни о чём, так как на занятиях её обеспечат всеми необходимыми принадлежностями.</p><p>— Значит, мы можем встретиться возле художественной студии, например, в без пятнадцати семь?</p><p>— Звучит здорово, — согласился Стив.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Она неловко замолчала, и Стив вновь подумал, что Холли, видимо, в этом даже неопытнее него. — Ну… Я возвращаюсь к работе. Комната Тора всегда занимает много времени.</p><p>— Конечно. Увидимся вечером. — Мог ли он звучать ещё более натянуто? Она кивнула ему и отошла туда, где начинался беспорядок Тора. Стив вернулся к своей картине. Наконец Холли перешла на другой этаж, и неловкость прошла. О чём он вообще думал? Она никогда не интересовалась рисованием!</p><p>— Сэр? — позвал Джарвис.</p><p>— Да, Джарвис?</p><p>— Спасибо, что пригласили её, даже если на самом деле вы не планировали никаких курсов. Я знаю, что она с радостью найдёт себе новое хобби.</p><p>— Думаешь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Слава Богу. У меня просто вырвалось, потому что я подумал о том, что она раньше даже не рисовала, и…</p><p>— Вы всё сделали правильно, сэр. Просто постарайтесь не опозориться сегодня.</p><p>Точно. Стив кивнул своим мыслям. Он мог быть крутым. Наверное. Всё-таки это не свидание, и он не хотел, чтоб оно им было, но всё же… какие протоколы существуют для чего-то подобного? Он просто хотел, чтобы Холли насладилась творчеством. Ему хотелось, чтобы она радовалась и увлекалась вещами, которые не имеют ничего общего с войной, сражениями и героизмом. В конце концов, она этого заслуживала. Итак, что же Стив должен сделать, чтобы всё получилось?</p><p>Внешне Стив провёл утро, пытаясь рисовать, но внутри он разрабатывал стратегию. Должен же был существовать способ сделать сегодняшний вечер идеальным для Холли. Всё это планирование приводило к мыслям о Баки. Несколько раз в их юношеские годы Стив был достаточно здоров, и у них было достаточно времени и средств, чтобы веселиться. Баки всегда был помешан на том, чтобы Стив развлекался на полную катушку.</p><p>А теперь Стив занимался тем же самым. От этого ему стало тепло. К обеду Стив поднялся наверх и увидел, что Клинт готовит для всех огромный чан пасты, — сегодня, по расписанию, составленному Джарвисом, была его очередь готовить обед. Холли обедала со своими нормальными коллегами. Она объяснила им, что считает других уборщиков своими друзьями и что ей нравится проводить с ними время, что они считают её обычной, и ей нравится быть обычной. Стив не мог винить её, даже если бы ему хотелось, чтобы она чаще обедала с ними.</p><p>— Слушай, Кэп, — окликнул его Клинт. — Мы с Тони собирались сегодня устроить вечер кино.</p><p>— Я не могу, — впервые отказался Стив. — У меня другие планы.</p><p>— Планы? — переспросил Клинт. — Где? Опять идёшь в дом престарелых?</p><p>Одной из самых печальных вещей, которые он узнал об этом времени, было то, что Пегги всё ещё была жива, однако её разум был болен. Порой он навещал её, не так часто, как следовало бы, но иногда от этого становилось больно. Если Стив навещал Пегги, он обычно до конца дня был в плохом настроении. Стив слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, вообще-то сегодня вечером меня не будет. Я записался на уроки рисования, — ответил Стив, усаживаясь за кухонную стойку.</p><p>— Уроки рисования? — удивился Клинт. — В самом деле? Ты?</p><p>— И что? Я умею рисовать, — возразил Стив. — Я постоянно практиковался, пока не замёрз, и пытаюсь вернуться к этой привычке.</p><p>— Верно. — Стив в ответ на насмешку закатил глаза. Вскоре в комнате начали собираться остальные Мстители, привлечённые перспективой горячей еды. Клинт, если его хорошенько мотивировать, мог приготовить два блюда: замороженную пиццу и цыплёнка Альфредо. Оба блюда были превосходны.</p><p>— Эй, Капитан-Сосулька, — позвал Тони, входя в комнату в испачканной маслом потрёпанной футболке, — что это я слышу про занятия рисованием?</p><p>— Джарвис рассказал тебе?</p><p>— Конечно. А ещё он упомянул, что ты пригласил Холли? — Услышав её имя все Мстители прекратили свои разговоры и повернулись к Стиву.</p><p>— Да. Ну и что? — Похоже, он выглядел слишком дерзко, потому что Тони решил воспользоваться ситуацией.</p><p>— Не слишком ли она молода для тебя, Кэп? Не хочу обвинять тебя в совращении, но…</p><p>— Всё совсем не так, — строго сказал Стив. — Я пригласил её по-дружески, а если бы и нет, то это не было бы совращением! Мы одного возраста.</p><p>— Стив, Тебе же девяносто с чем-то лет, — вставил Клинт.</p><p>— Мне было двадцать семь, когда я замёрз, — произнёс Стив, уставившись на свои руки. — И не то чтобы в Арктике я сильно постарел.</p><p>— Думаю, если Стив будет ухаживать за Холли, то они отлично подойдут друг другу, так как оба благородные лидеры, которые победили в войнах, защищая свой народ! — объявил Тор, хлопая Стива по спине.</p><p>— Я не ухаживаю за ней! — возмутился Стив. — Она замечательная женщина, не поймите меня неправильно, но…</p><p>Тор стал выглядеть очень обиженным, словно Стив пытался выставить Холли его девушкой. Стив поспешил объясниться.</p><p>— Я всё ещё… Пегги была очень важна для меня, и я пока не готов искать кого-то ещё. И даже если бы был, не думаю, что было бы справедливо пытаться встречаться с такой же, как Пегги. — Потому что между Пегги и Холли было поразительное сходство — обе сильные британки, ни от кого не терпящие неуважения. После того первого откровенного разговора, когда они узнали, кто их уборщица, Стив долго сравнивал их.</p><p>К счастью, Тор принял это объяснение, как и почти все остальные. Тони и Клинт — совсем другое дело. Но прежде чем они снова начали дразнить его, в разговор вмешался Брюс.</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты её пригласил?</p><p>— Она раньше никогда этого не делала. Я подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы у неё был друг, вместе с которым она могла бы научиться чему-то новому, не связанному с героизмом, — пожал плечами Стив. — Просто мне показалось, что это хорошая идея.</p><p>На мгновения повисла тишина, и Клинт, покончив с пастой, начал доставать из шкафа тарелки.</p><p>— Знаешь, Стив, — начала Наташа. — Я думаю, что это отличная идея.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Я имела в виду всех нас. Не пойти на уроки рисования, но… предложить Холли попробовать что-то новое вместе с нами. Что-то, чего она раньше не делала. Тони, ты возьмёшь её в лабораторию, чтобы позаниматься наукой. Может быть, вы с Брюсом заодно познакомите её и с другими хобби.</p><p>Оба учёных сразу же задумались, прежде чем Тони щёлкнул пальцами.</p><p>— Я покажу ей свои машины, может быть, мы даже прокатимся!</p><p>— Думаю, мы можем медитировать вместе? — предложил Брюс. — А ещё у меня скоро будет конференция по микробиологии, может быть, она будет слишком научной, но слушать лекции всегда интересно. Могу и её пригласить.</p><p>Конференции по микробиологии были настолько далеки от магических войн, насколько это вообще возможно. Стив Брюсу так и сказал, на что тот покачал головой и ответил, что во время устных выступлений всё может получиться очень жестоко.</p><p>— Возможно, — высказался Тор, — Холли будет интересно узнать больше об Асгарде? Я могу позвать её попробовать несколько наших игр. Мне тоже хочется узнать больше о человеческой культуре, мы могли бы исследовать её вместе! Было бы замечательно!</p><p>— Неплохо, если у тебя будет сопровождающая, — заметил Тони с лёгкой усмешкой. — После инцидента с ларьком для мороженного тебя не стоит оставлять одного в городе.</p><p>Тор попытался заплатить за мороженное асгардскими монетами, что плохо кончилось и едва не привело к вызову полиции. Во всяком случае могло привести, если бы Тони не узнал об этом и не прилетел туда раньше, чем ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Позже Тор объяснил, почему он был так озадачен, похоже, во всех остальных мирах асгардские деньги свободно принимались и считались законным платёжным средством. Мидгард был исключением.</p><p>Однако не было никаких оснований до смерти пугать мороженщика.</p><p>— Что насчёт вас двоих? — спросил Тор. — Что вы хотите предложить Холли?</p><p>Наташа задумчиво наклонила голову и произнесла очень опасным тоном:</p><p>— Думаю, Холли стоит научиться нескольким хитростям.</p><p>Стив решил, что ему ни к чему знать, что это значит. Оно явно не предназначалось для мужских ушей. На лицах остальных мужчин было такое же выражение. Клинт решительно нарушил молчание.</p><p>— Разумеется, мы с ней будем играть в видеоигры. А теперь давайте, ешьте, паста остывает.</p><p>Все кинулись за едой, и вскоре рассеялись по комнате, с полными тарелками. Беседа продолжилась, они обсуждали разные способы пригласить Холли в свою жизнь. Она заслуживала играть в видеоигры, рисовать и заниматься чем угодно ещё. Видео с камер наблюдения, которое показал им Джарвис, где Холли рассказала, что лидер вырастил её, чтобы она умерла, что у неё никогда не было ни времени, ни возможности мечтать о собственном будущем, встряхнуло их. Холли не знала, кто она, и ну… возможно, она могла стать художницей.</p><p>После обеда Стив тренировался и пытался усовершенствовать свой план. К вечеру он был совершенно уверен, что всё пройдёт очень хорошо. Он позаботился о том, что его одежда не слишком броская, чтобы их не атаковала толпа. У него был адрес студии, и он знал, как туда добраться, не заблудившись. Он подготовил тридцать шесть с половиной разных вариантов начала разговора с Холли, никак не связанных с драками, войной или судьбой.</p><p>Итак, Стив надел кожаную куртку и вышел из башни. Прошло немало времени, но он добрался до крыльца бруклинской мастерской в 18:43. Он неловко ждал несколько минут, гадая, нет ли у Холли проблем с дорогой. Она сказала, что не так хорошо знакома с Нью-Йорком, как хотела бы. Не успел он испугаться, что Холли заблудилась или решила не приходить, он увидел, как она идёт по улице.</p><p>Она была без своей уродливой розовой униформы, что, по мнению Стива, было здорово, потому что никто, даже Наташа, не мог бы хорошо выглядеть в этой рубашке. Вместо этого она надела джинсы, которые, вероятно, были на пару размеров больше, вязаный свитер с буквой "Х" посередине. Её волосы уже не были в привычном пучке, в котором он всегда видел их, и он впервые понял, <em>сколько</em> у неё волос.</p><p>Будто грива льва они спускались до талии. Пышные растрёпанные кудри в темноте обрамляли её лицо и плечи, отчего бледная кожа казалась почти серебряной. Стив думал о том, на что она способна, и гадал, были ли её неукротимые волосы единственной частью тела, которая могла показать, насколько она на самом деле опасна. Как распушенный кошачий хвост — единственное предупреждение о приближающихся когтях.</p><p>— Стив, — позвала она. — Я же не опоздала? Такси высадило меня чуть дальше, чем я ожидала.</p><p>— Ты вовремя, — сказал он.</p><p>— Здорово! У меня есть… одно предложение, пока мы не вошли.</p><p>— Предложение?</p><p>— Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя доставали из-за того, что ты Капитан Америка, я могу наложить на тебя маленькое заклинание, которое помешает людям узнать тебя, — сказала она, понизив голос и наблюдая за ближайшей толпой.</p><p>— Ты умеешь это делать?</p><p>— Как, по-твоему, я хожу по магазинам, и никто ко мне не пристаёт?</p><p>— Как оно ощущается?</p><p>— Немного покалывает несколько секунд после использования.</p><p>— Накладывай. — Она кивнула и коротко махнула рукой в его сторону, что-то шепча на языке, который мог быть как латинским, так и греческим. Действительно, он почувствовал лёгкое покалывание на коже, но оно быстро прошло.</p><p>— Готово. Предупреждаю, заклинание слабое, если начнёшь рассказывать о том, что ты Мститель, люди узнают тебя.</p><p>— Ладно, — улыбнулся Стив. — Понял, давай войдём и поищем наши места.</p><p>Женщина за стойкой регистрации записала их имена и направила в нужную мастерскую, не сводя глаз с мышц Стива. Она не смотрела на Холли и долю секунды, что показалось Стиву довольно невежливым. Холли попыталась расплатиться, но женщина просто сказала ей, что всё оплачено. Он последовал за Холли в мастерскую, но перед этим строго взглянул на женщину, чего она, казалось, не заметила, или ей было всё равно.</p><p>В студии было десять мольбертов с наборами красок, и ещё один побольше для наставницы. Стулья стояли полукругом, обращены как к мольберту преподавательницы, так и к маленькому столику, на котором лежала куча разноцветных деревянных кубиков. Больше половины мест оказались уже занятыми, к счастью, в левой части помещения были свободны два соседних места.</p><p>— Стив, тебе нравятся эти? — спросила она.</p><p>— Да, давай сядем туда, пока их не заняли.</p><p>На уроке были самые разные люди: маленький ребёнок с матерью средних лет, пожилая пара, которые выглядели так, словно были одногодками Стива, и несколько студентов. Холли и Стив оказались единственными взрослыми, которые ещё не были пенсионерами и не пришли туда ради детей. Что было нормально. На вид преподавательница была почти их ровесницей, так что вряд ли им не рады.</p><p>Наставница начала урок раньше, чем Стив успел начать разговор, сказав всем слушать внимательно и повторять за ней. Сегодня они начинали с простого натюрморта, чтобы освоить теорию цвета и закон светотени. Стив с лёгкостью повторял за ней, тогда как Холли слушала лекцию, нахмурившись. То и дело он слышал, как та с недоумением повторяет слова "теория цвета".</p><p>Она быстро объяснила, как смешивать и использовать краски, предупредив их не спешить, и что малым можно многого достичь. Краски и масла наполняли комнату странными запахами, которые, вероятно, раздражали бы его чуткое обоняние, если бы не работающие вентиляторы. Кубики, которые они должны были нарисовать, были оранжевыми и синими, интересное сочетание, которое заставило Стива подумать над выбором цветов и оттенков.</p><p>Между тем Холли, казалось, больше сосредоточилась на том, чтобы получить подобие куба, раздражение на её лице росло с каждым взмахом кисти. Стив попытался дать совет, но её лицо стало ещё более недовольным, когда она попробовала сделать так, как он сказал, и у неё не получилось. В конце концов, преподавательница закончила читать лекцию и сказала им, делать всё возможное, а она будет время от времени подходить и проверять их.</p><p>— Ну и что такое эта чёртова теория цвета? — спросила Холли, нанося на холст ещё одну оранжевую кляксу. Стив изо всех сил постарался объяснить, и, судя по всему, она поняла, что к чему, хотя казалось, что она всё ещё не заинтересована или не в состоянии применить ничего из этого к собственной работе. На самом деле, лучше всего у неё получалось пачкать краской пальцы, запястья, щёки и волосы.</p><p>— У тебя есть любимый художник? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Нет? Честно говоря, я ни одного не знаю. Однажды я познакомилась с одним типом, которому поручили написать несколько портретов известных героев войны. Он хотел написать мой, и отлично справился, я выглядела хорошо, даже если он показал меня слишком хрупкой.</p><p>— Хрупкой? — удивился Стив. — Твои запястья тонкие, как веточки.</p><p>Она одарила его взглядом, который сопровождался резким тычком кисти в палитру. Она старательно сформулировала своё новое объяснение.</p><p>— Он делал портреты всех основных лидеров сопротивления. Мужчин он рисовал очень мужественными, с палочкой в руке или, может быть, с битвой на фоне, — объяснила она. — А меня? Меня нарисовали в платье, которое я надевала только однажды, спокойно сидящей в кресле, с уложенными волосами и без шрамов на коже, кроме одного — на лбу. Я выглядела очень элегантно и…</p><p>— Женственно? — предположил он, а потом подумал, что мог бы и не предлагать.</p><p>— В женственности нет ничего плохого, но это должен быть мой личный выбор, понимаешь?</p><p>— Ты не поверишь, как я был шокирован, когда впервые после разморозки попал в Смитсоновский институт, — рассказал он ей. — Я вдруг стал лучшим из людей, понимаешь? Образцом патриотизма и мужественности.</p><p>— И вот ты здесь, рисуешь маслом. — Он фыркнул и осторожно нанёс на холст маленькое оранжевое пятно.</p><p>— Я лишь хочу сказать, что, по-моему, люди останутся при своих представлениях и ожиданиях о том, каким должен быть герой, — произнёс Стив. — Им не важно, кто мы на самом деле, пока они могут сделать так, чтобы мы казались правильными.</p><p>— Я понимаю, о чём ты. Не могу сосчитать количество статей, в которых жалуются, что я не ношу платья, будто бороться с террористами в платье — удобно.</p><p>— У Наташи получается.</p><p>— Она явно что-то сверхъестественное, и это говорит ведьма. — Стив хихикнул и сделал ещё один мазок, на этот раз красно-оранжевым цветом.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, сколько консерваторов пользуются моим именем для увеличения своей популярности? — спросил Стив. — Как будто я поддерживаю их политику.</p><p>— Скажи им об этом, — предложила она. — Я так и делаю.</p><p>— Что мне им сказать?</p><p>— Ну, каждый раз, когда кто-то в магическом правительстве называет моё имя, чтобы получить политическое влияние, я появляюсь и оспариваю каждый пункт с которым не согласна, публично, — рассказала она. — Так все узнают, насколько они сексисты или расисты. Ты тоже можешь так сделать, просто попроси Джарвиса записать свои мысли и выложить их в интернет, чтобы люди могли их увидеть.</p><p>А эта идея была хорошей. Стиву не нравилось, что люди использовали его имя и наследие для продвижения дел, в которых он не участвовал и с которыми не был согласен. Будет нетрудно провести исследование и сформулировать собственное мнение.</p><p>— Я подумаю от этом, — решил Стив.</p><p>— Какой золотой мальчик, — поддразнила она.</p><p>— Я вовсе не золотой мальчик.</p><p>— Конечно… — Стив нахмурился и принялся защищать свою репутацию.</p><p>Следующие несколько минут они провели, обмениваясь историями о том, как бросали вызов авторитетам или ввязывались в драку с гораздо более сильным противником только потому, что это было правильно. У них было много общего, и большинство историй, которые они рассказывали друг другу, вызвали смех у обоих. Картина Холли со временем всё меньше и меньше походила на разноцветные кубики и всё больше напоминала коричневые пятна, из-за того, что она смешивала краски.</p><p>Стив заметил, что её правая рука начала дрожать уже через двадцать пять минут.</p><p>— Твои руки.</p><p>— А. Да, старая травма. Обычно она не создаёт проблем, но при тонкой работе даёт о себе знать. Я получила её в самом начале войны.</p><p>В пятнадцать. Стив напомнил себе не сжимать пластиковую кисть слишком сильно.</p><p>— Может, рисование было не…</p><p>— Нет-нет. Всё хорошо, Стив. Я могу справится с этим, а через несколько недель упорной работы боль отступит. Моя магия сможет восстановить повреждённые нервы в руке, только если я попытаюсь использовать их, а я никогда не работала руками таким образом.</p><p>— Могу я спросить, что произошло? — Стив отругал себя, едва вопрос сорвался с губ. Ведь он хотел оставить тему войны в стороне! Холли ничего не заметила. Вместо этого она огляделась, прежде чем осторожно потереть дрожащую руку и неразборчиво прошептать несколько слов. Она убрала левую руку, чтобы показать шрам на тыльной стороне ладони. Написанные чёткими красными линиями слова.</p><p>
  <em>Я не должна лгать.</em>
</p><p>— Мне было пятнадцать, — прошептала она. — И я очень сильно злилась на весь мир.</p><p>Казалось, в комнате становилось тише, пока она говорила, шум от вентиляторов и других учеников стихал. Преподавательница прошла мимо, даже не заметив их. Были только Стив, два холста и Холли. Она рассказала ему, как сталкивалась с одной несправедливостью за другой, будучи пятнадцатилетней девочкой. Мир выходил из-под её контроля, с видениями, которые казались кошмарами, с лидером, который не смотрел ей в глаза, с учительницей, которая отказалась учить её тому, как себя защищать, и с правительством, пытавшимся сжечь её на костре.</p><p>Стив старался не перебивать, просто рисовал и время от времени издавал звуки, когда казалось, что она слишком глубоко уходит в себя.</p><p>— У Амбридж было специальное перо, как я уже знаю, незаконное, но тогда я и понятия не имела. Я знала лишь то, что всё, написанное этим пером, вырезалось на руке, которой пишешь, — объяснила она. — Несколько месяцев я ходила на незаслуженные отработки, где Амбридж пыталась заткнуть мне рот, но я <em>отказалась</em>.</p><p>— Почему ты никому не сказала? — требовательно спросил Стив.</p><p>— А ты бы сказал?</p><p>Это застало его врасплох. Стив пытался вспомнить себя и то, что он делал, когда сам сталкивался с несправедливостью. Он всегда сражался, делал всё возможное для победы, но рассказывать другим? Такое никогда не приходило ему в голову. Вот почему Баки приходилось держаться так близко к нему, потому что, если Баки не было рядом, Стив обычно делал всё один.</p><p>— Так я и думала, — заключила она.</p><p>— Значит, твоя рука всегда болит?</p><p>— Были некоторые повреждения, — ответила она. — Большую часть за много лет вылечили разные целители, у которых я была, но они не могут вылечить всё. Есть вещи, с которыми просто нужно справиться, боль пройдёт. Обещаю, Стив.</p><p>— Этого не должно было случиться с тобой.</p><p>— Ничего особенного, Стив, я была…</p><p>— Ребёнком, — перебил Стив. — И даже если бы тебе было сто лет, этого всё равно не должно было произойти.</p><p>— Ты правда так думаешь? — непринуждённо спросила она, её зелёные глаза внимательно смотрели на коричневые пятна, которые она нарисовала.</p><p>— Конечно же! Это было неправильно, так не должно бы… никого нельзя заставлять калечить себя только за попытку предупредить людей. Как ты вообще можешь сомневаться?</p><p>— Во многих кругах магического мира убеждены, что это должно было произойти, и отчасти поэтому я не распространяюсь об этом.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Да всё, — сказала она, махнув кистью. — Мои жестокие родственники, кровавое перо, психологические атаки, потери, боль. Всё это должно было произойти, и я должна быть благодарна, что так получилось.</p><p>— Почему? — Стив не мог найти слов, ни одного.</p><p>— Дело не в том, что они не сожалеют об этом, — оправдалась она. — Или что люди, причинившие мне боль, были правы, но…</p><p>— Но что?</p><p>— Благодаря этому я спасла мир, — сказала она. — Все люди — результат их жизненного опыта, и если бы я не испытала то, что испытала, то не спасла бы мир. Пророчество, которое было дано за несколько месяцев до моего рождения, было… большинство людей считает, что мне нужно было пройти через всё, что я прошла, чтобы оно исполнилось.</p><p>— Чушь! — воскликнул Стив, кисть в его руке сломалась пополам. Холли вздрогнула и уставилась на него, широко раскрыв глаза за толстыми стёклами очков. — Это самое бредовое, что я когда-либо слышал! Они думают так только потому, что это позволяет им не чувствовать себя плохими!</p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Эти люди создали мир, в котором Волдеморт мог процветать, где такие сволочи, как Амбридж, могли безнаказанно пытать детей. Именно они позволили этому случиться с тобой, но они не хотят признавать своей вины! Поэтому они пеняют на пророчество и… и судьбу! Всё это чушь собачья!</p><p>Холли смотрела на него так, будто впервые видела. Стив вдруг осознал, что встал и кричал, он огляделся, но никто, казалось, не заметил его срыва.</p><p>— Заклинание уединения, — объяснила она, со всё ещё шокированным выражением на лице. — Я подумала, что нам бы не хотелось… чтобы нас подслушивали.</p><p>— Это… хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, садясь. Он неловко посмотрел на свою сине-оранжевую картину, на сломанную кисть и снова на Холли. Она по-прежнему сидела с таким видом, будто ей на голову упала куча кирпичей. Стив глубоко вдохнул. — Я хотел сказать, что… то, что с тобой случилось, возможно, не было частью пророчества. В нём говорилось, что ты должна страдать? Что тебе придётся жить в семье, которая тебя не любит? Там было сказано, что на тебя нападут люди, которые должны защищать?</p><p>— Нет. Такого не было.</p><p>— Тогда это не имеет к нему никакого отношения, — уверенно кивнул Стив. — И тебе не нужно быть благодарной за страдания, за то, что твоя рука иногда болит, и за всё остальное, только из-за каких-то идиотов, которые хотят переложить ответственность на тебя.</p><p>— Но… но смогла бы я спасти мир, если бы не…</p><p>— Конечно! — заявил Стив с уверенностью человека, который ничего не знает об обстоятельствах и не интересуется ими. — Ты можешь поднять молот Тора и навести порядок за Мстителями, не вижу причин, почему такая женщина, как ты, не сможет справиться со всем, чего захочет. Кроме того, люди не обязаны страдать для того, чтобы делать добро.</p><p>— Разумеется, — сказала она. — Ты прав.</p><p>У Стива возникло странное впечатление, что Холли редко, если вообще когда-либо, всерьёз говорила подобное. Она слегка встряхнулась и снова посмотрела на него.</p><p>— А что насчёт тебя? Есть что-то, чем ты хотел бы поделиться?</p><p>— Не знаю...</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Стив, ежу понятно, что ты потащил меня рисовать, чтобы мы могли поговорить о <em>чувствах</em>.</p><p>— У меня не было такого намерения, я просто хотел… — он оглянулся и увидел, как она усмехается, поддразнивая его. Стив закатил глаза и легонько толкнул её плечом. Они вернулись к рисованию, на этот раз без заклинания тишины, чтобы преподавательница могла похвалить Стива и содрогнуться от "творения" Холли.</p><p>Шутка попала в яблочко, потому что к концу двухчасового занятия он рассказал ей о Пегги и её болезни Альцгеймера. О том, что Стив дорожил Пегги как последней связью с прошлым и боялся расстаться с ней. Каким это казалось неправильным. Она по-прежнему была его девушкой, по крайней мере, так он ощущал это. Холли напомнила, что Пегги прожила целую жизнь, она стала совсем другой, отличной от той девушки, в которую влюбился Стив, через семьдесят лет такое происходит с каждым.</p><p>Но это не меняло того, что он любил её. На лице Холли появилось задумчивое выражение, и она похлопала его по плечу своей покрытой краской ладонью.</p><p>— Я уверена, всё наладится.</p><p>Стив кивнул, привыкший к пустым обещаниям. Урок закончился указанием, куда положить холсты, чтобы они просохли до следующего занятия. Холли поморщилась, пристраивая свою работу рядом со всеми остальными, но всё равно сделала это.</p><p>— Наверное, стоит сказать, что отсюда можно подняться только наверх, — сказала она. — В следующую среду у меня получится гораздо лучше.</p><p>— Собираешься прийти снова?</p><p>— Ты издеваешься? — возмутилась она. — Эти дурацкие краски бросили мне вызов, а я никогда не отступаю. Я покорю теорию цвета и светотени, даже если придётся умереть. Потому что после смерти я восторжествую.</p><p>Стив закатил глаза в ответ на её драматизм и посоветовал ей повеселиться. Они вместе вышли из студии, обсуждая свои планы на остаток выходных и прогноз погоды. Стив уже собирался предложить проводить её до дома или вызвать такси, когда она вызвалась телепортировать его в башню. Точно, магия.</p><p>— Я в порядке, Холли. Увидимся в понедельник.</p><p>— До понедельника, — согласилась она. — Спасибо тебе, Стив, было очень весело.</p><p>— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, мне тоже. Повторим в следующую среду?</p><p>— Да, — подтвердила она. — Увидимся в понедельник, хорошо? Постарайся не позволить Тору устроить слишком сильный беспорядок.</p><p>— Ничего не обещаю. — Она расхохоталась, осмотрелась и подмигнула ему. Затем она крутанулась на месте и исчезла с тихим щелчком. Стив пошёл домой с улыбкой на лице, а когда вернулся в башню, сказал всем, кто ждал его, что всё прошло отлично.</p><p>Через два дня ему позвонили из дома престарелых и сообщили, что Пегги просит его приехать. Голос врача звучал изумлённо, буквально вчера у Пегги случился чудесный прорыв, её разум, казалось, полностью исцелился всего за ночь. Она почти идеально вспомнила всё, включая события после начала болезни.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как объяснить это, капитан Роджерс, какая-то магия!</p><p>— Скажите ей, что я сейчас же приеду, хорошо? Не стоит заставлять даму ждать.</p><p>— Я передам ей, — радостно ответил он. — До скорой встречи!</p><p>Стив повесил трубку и некоторое время молча смотрел на телефон. Он вспомнил, как Холли обещала ему, что всё наладится, что она была уверена в этом. Стив недоверчиво фыркнул.</p><p>— Что за женщина.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Крестражи и Халки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>У Брюса плохой день, и Холли по собственному опыту знает, что лучший способ выбраться из своей головы — помочь кому-нибудь. Холли просто не знала, какую помощь может предложить Брюс.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У всех бывают плохие дни. Люди постоянно так говорят, да?</p>
<p>— Ой, у меня плохой день.</p>
<p>Так они отмахиваются от угрюмого вида, резких ответов или ошибок. Легко и просто. Никто не сомневается, если у кого-то день не задался. Случается. Прощается и забывается. Ошибки сглаживаются всего несколькими словами, обиды уходят после самых простых объяснений.</p>
<p>У Брюса не должно быть плохих дней. Дней, когда он плохо спит из-за кошмаров, дней, когда он нервный и вспыльчивый. Они не для него. Он не имеет права на привилегии и свободу таких дней. Плохой день означает разрушенный город и детские смерти, вызов армии и уничтожение очередного места, в котором ему захотелось проветрить голову. Однажды он сказал Кэпу, что постоянно зол, но дело не только в этом. Брюс был человеком, внутри которого было слишком много всего, и он никуда не мог это выплеснуть.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Брюс и до аварии в лаборатории умел выражать свои чувства.</p>
<p>Эти мысли крутились у Брюса в голове, пока он пил чай и пытался сделать вид, что всё прекрасно. У него не было причин так себя чувствовать. Он спал, но не очень хорошо. Ему было жарко всю ночь, сны просачивались сквозь поры и заливали его потом. Он так промок, что на мгновение ему показалось, что это не пот, а кровь. Где-то в глубине его сознания раздавались гул и стоны.</p>
<p>Голову пронзила боль. Зелень поднималась от костей и проникала в плоть, в кровь и кожу. Брюс глубоко вдохнул и подавил её. Так глубоко, что почти стало больно. Туда, где чудовищу и место, во тьме и вдали от людей, закованному в цепи ради безопасности других. Не важно, как сильно оно <em>страдает</em>. Потому что сегодня что-то в нём страдало.</p>
<p>Брюс был прежде всего учёным. Он знал, что описывать внутреннюю боль так, будто часть его души резали и терзали каждую секунду, пока он отталкивал Халка, неправильно. Эта боль была фальшивой, вызванной разумом или, возможно, посланной Халком. Она была ненастоящей. Человеческое тело не может ощущать подобную боль. В центре тела не было нервов, которые могли бы воспроизвести её. Брюс видел схему. Может, он и не был врачом, но читать умел.</p>
<p>Его рука дрогнула так сильно, что он пролил чай.</p>
<p>Брюс закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на жжении в костяшках пальцев. Оно было реальным, настоящим. Настоящее было правильным. Сегодня мало что казалось реальным. Он нуждался в настоящем, действительном, доказуемом. Его рука болела, потому что он пролил на неё горячий чай. Наблюдение, Гипотеза, Эксперимент. Всё сходилось. Это было всё, чего он желал. Всё, что ему было нужно.</p>
<p>— Брюс?</p>
<p>Он чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, услышав обращённый к нему голос. Он повернул голову и увидел, что Холли Поттер смотрит на
него так, словно долго пыталась привлечь его внимание.</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>— В холодильнике остатки ризотто. Пахнут так, будто вот-вот испортятся. Не возражаешь, если я их выброшу?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно.</p>
<p>— Отлично, — сказала она, разворачиваясь, чтобы покинуть Брюса. Она остановилась. — С тобой всё в порядке?</p>
<p>— Просто плохой день.</p>
<p>Он ожидал, что она улыбнётся и скажет ему, что точно знает, о чём он, даже если совершенно не понимает. Ему хотелось, чтобы так и было. Он должен быть один. Никто больше не должен понимать его, ни даже пытаться. Бэтти пыталась, и к чему это её привело? На удивление, она подошла ближе и вытянула руку, словно собираясь проверить, нет ли температуры. Рука замерла в воздухе, когда она одумалась.</p>
<p>— Плохой день? — удивилась она.</p>
<p>— Не выспался. — Холли посмотрела на Брюса, и ему показалось, что она видит его насквозь. С каждым мгновением, пока она смотрела на него, рвались в клочья все его покровы. Он не мог описать этот взгляд, не мог даже слов найти. Внезапно она накрыла его руку своей и крепко сжала. Красные ожоги от чая исчезли, как будто их никогда и не было.</p>
<p>— Ты занят? — спросила она. — Есть кое-что, о чём я хотела тебя попросить.</p>
<p>— Я… Я собирался поработать в лаборатории, — соврал Брюс. Он планировал просидеть здесь весь день, стараясь не думать. — Что тебе нужно?</p>
<p>— Не совсем нужда, скорее одолжение. Я была бы очень благодарна. Обещаю, это займёт не больше пары часов. Сейчас как раз перерыв, если ты согласишься пойти, я угощу тебя обедом в знак благодарности?</p>
<p>— Куда… где я тебе нужен? — неожиданно для себя спросил Брюс.</p>
<p>— Я знаю одно местечко в Нью-Йорке. Обещаю, что не будет никакого стресса. Мы можем спокойно дойти туда пешком. Если только ты не хочешь попробовать телепортацию?</p>
<p>Она протянула руку, и Брюс позволил поднять себя со стула. Они молча спускались на лифте, Брюс слегка покачивался рядом с молодой женщиной. Они с Холли почти не общались. У них было несколько бесед, но Брюс привык не вмешиваться в чужое личное пространство. Двери лифта открылись, и они вместе вышли на улицу. На них никто даже не взглянул.</p>
<p>— Итак, — начала она. — Надеюсь, что не… окажусь грубой или типа того. Но на что это похоже?</p>
<p>Брюс хотел притвориться, что не понимает, о чём речь. Он бы с удовольствием прикинулся дурачком, но у него не просто так было семь докторских степеней.</p>
<p>— Прости, — стушевалась она. — Я не пытаюсь никуда давить, мне просто интересно, похоже ли это на мой собственный опыт.</p>
<p>Брюс споткнулся. Они ведь говорили о Халке? Холли протянула руку и удержала его. Нью-Йоркская толпа слегка шевельнулась, чтобы дать им место.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я… Ну, это долгая история, — ответила она. — Наверное, такая же долгая, как и твоя.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя был Халк?</p>
<p>— У меня был крестраж.</p>
<p>Брюс понятия не имел, что это такое. Холли начала тараторить что-то насчёт конфиденциальности и того, что она надеется, что он не будет никому рассказывать. У Брюса получилось спросить, зачем ей рассказывать ему об этом, но она не ответила. Просто заговорила о Томе Риддле, или Волдеморте, как его знал Брюс, и о его страхе смерти.</p>
<p>Том Риддл — молодой и одинокий гений, который хотел доказать своё величие, никого не слушал и не позволял никому мешать себе. Конечно, Брюс всего лишь хотел стать суперсолдатом. А Том хотел геноцида и бессмертия. Брюс не настолько себя ненавидел, чтобы утверждать, что они были одинаковыми, но сходство всё равно неприятно покалывало.</p>
<p>Не говоря уже о том, чтобы узнать, что душа на самом деле существует и может быть разделена. Так вот что произошло? Халк был осколком души? Не в этом ли причина его мучений? Неужели он умирает? Нет. Быть этого не может. Или может?</p>
<p>— В ночь, когда умерли мои родители, душа Риддла уже была разорвана на маленькие кусочки, — объяснила она. — И когда он бросил в меня смертельное проклятье, оно срикошетило. Никто не знает, почему заклятие не сработало, у меня есть догадки, но сейчас это неважно. Важно лишь то, что отдача от проклятия уничтожила тело Волдеморта. Его душа, и без того истерзанная, снова разделилась. Большая его часть сбежала, но другая часть… искала его тело.</p>
<p>— Но его тело исчезло, — заключил Брюс.</p>
<p>— Рядом было живое тело, — произнесла она, легонько постукивая пальцем по шраму в форме молнии.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Я выросла со злым паразитом, присосавшимся к моему мозгу, — сказала она. — И мне просто… ну, мне было интересно, если… Я знаю, что Халк другой, но я не знаю больше никого, кому пришлось бы делить тело с кем-то другим.</p>
<p>И Брюс наконец понял взгляд Холли. Взгляд, который поразил его ранее, который всё ещё оставался в глубине её глаз. Это не были жалость или страх. Это была не симпатия. Не доброта. Нет. Это было сочувствие. Она <em>понимала</em>. Он подумал, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок от одной мысли об этом.</p>
<p>— Иногда мне кажется, что меня разрывает пополам. — Слова пришли из ниоткуда и отовсюду. Б-же, когда он стал поэтом? Холли взяла его за руку, её зелёные глаза были почти такого же цвета, как кожа Халка. — Он всегда со мной, но мной не является. Он… он не я, и кажется, что моя голова…</p>
<p>— Переполнена? Как будто вот-вот лопнет? — добавила она, и Брюс быстро закивал.</p>
<p>— Да! Каждый раз мне приходится бороться, чтобы решить, как поступить. У него всегда есть план, и он всегда ужасен.</p>
<p>— Крестраж во мне хотел, чтобы я проклинала <em>всё</em>, — сказала она.</p>
<p>— Он любит крушить.</p>
<p>Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись. Брюс едва не задохнулся. Он схватил Холли за руку, и они хохотали, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не завыть посреди тротуара.</p>
<p>— Я просто постоянно <em>злюсь</em>! — воскликнул Брюс между смешками.</p>
<p>— Я всё время боялась, что в любой из дней я просто…</p>
<p>— Взорвёшься!</p>
<p>Люди подозрительно на них поглядывали, это помогло им обоим успокоится и перестать смеяться. Они медленно отпустили руки друг друга и поправили одежду. Брюс чувствовал… он не был уверен, что именно чувствует. По-прежнему оставались и боль, и ярость, но появилось и облегчение. Ничего не исправилось, но всё же почему-то было приятно знать, что кто-то другой пережил то же самое. Они продолжали идти, и вскоре Холли сказала, что они на месте. Она потянула его в переулок и взмахнула рукой. Откуда ни возьмись появилась дверь.</p>
<p>Брюс даже не знал, почему так удивился.</p>
<p>Она втянула его внутрь, чтобы показать, что вместо того, чтобы попасть в магазин "Семь-Одиннадцать", они на самом деле оказались внутри чего-то похожего на вестибюль больницы. С медсёстрами в странных халатах за стойкой регистрации. Там на стульях сидели люди, ожидая, когда их осмотрят, хотя он никогда не видел таких травм, как у них. У одного из них вместо человеческой головы была собачья, был кто-то, у кого из ушей текла слизь, и женщина, чья грудь светилась разными цветами. Брюс увидел молодую мамочку, державшую на руках ребёнка, который выглядел так, будто у него растёт чешуя и он кашляет огненными шарами.</p>
<p>Они были в волшебной больнице. Холли прошла прямо к стойке регистрации.</p>
<p>— Привет, — сказала она.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать в больницу магических болезней Святого Гектата, чем я могу вам помочь? — спросила женщина, не отрываясь от свитка пергамента.</p>
<p>— Сегодня отделение ликантропии открыто для посетителей? Я знаю, что прошлой ночью было…</p>
<p>— Они уже должны чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, но я не могу просто пустить… — женщина подняла глаза и изумлённо раскрыла рот. Реакция была даже похлеще тех, что довольно часто получал Тони. — Леди Поттер, большая честь.</p>
<p>— Не сомневаюсь, — ответила Холли с натянутой улыбкой. — Могу я пройти туда с моим другом доктором Беннером?</p>
<p>Женщина даже не взглянула на Брюса, прежде чем разрешить, всё время бормоча о том, как не может поверить, что Холли явилась именно сюда. Холли удалось отбиться от неё прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметил, а затем они с Брюсом быстро проскользнули к лифту.</p>
<p>— А куда конкретно мы идём? — поинтересовался Брюс, когда Холли нажала на кнопку третьего этажа.</p>
<p>— Отделение ликантропии, — пояснила она. — Каждое полнолуние оно открывается для нуждающихся по всему Нью-Йорку. Обычно пациенты приходят сюда за день до начала полнолуния, а потом проводят здесь несколько дней после него, чтобы восстановиться.</p>
<p>Ликантропия? Полнолуние? Брюс моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить её слова. Холли посмотрела на него и вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Оборотни, Брюс. Я говорю об оборотнях. Знаешь о людях, которые были прокляты превращаться в волков-людоедов каждое полнолуние?</p>
<p>— Оборотни существуют? — Он ненавидел, что его голос дрогнул.</p>
<p>— Ага, — кивнула она. — Идём. Я покажу тебе, о чём говорю.</p>
<p>И Брюс очутился в комнате, полной оборотней. Он не знал, чего ожидать. Но не ребёнка, который прижимал к груди плюшевого Халка и смотрел на него так, словно не мог поверить своим глазам.</p>
<p>— Это Брюс Беннер!</p>
<p>Что?</p>
<p>Все пациенты в палате повернулись к нему, широко раскрыв глаза. И Брюс не увидел в этих глазах страха, нет, только восхищение. Холли каким-то образом осталась незамеченной, когда Брюса утащила кучка детей и подростков, которые рассказывали ему, как сильно он им нравится и какой он, по их мнению, потрясающий. Только когда Брюс подписывал плакат с изображением Халка, он понял, что происходит.</p>
<p>Остальные делали подобное раньше. Ездили в больницы и навещали больных детей. Только Брюса никогда не приглашали. Он знал, что детям не безопасно быть рядом с ним. Да и дети этого не хотели. Они могли себе представить, что Халк осторожен, но они, конечно, не думали бы так, если бы были с ним в одной комнате. Ни один родитель не позволит своему ребёнку находиться в одной комнате с монстром.</p>
<p>Но вот Брюс здесь. В больнице, приносит радость больным, людям, которые им восхищались. Потому что он, как и они, обращался в нечто, созданное, чтобы разрушать и причинять боль. Но Брюс стал героем. Халк творил добро, и это означало, что каждый из этих людей тоже был способен на хорошие поступки. Брюс не сводил глаз с мальчика по имени Уилл, который держал в руках игрушку Халка, и гадал, как, чёрт возьми, он тут оказался.</p>
<p>Ещё он долго разговаривал со взрослыми оборотнями. Время перестало иметь значение, когда он узнал о симптомах ликантропии и невольно связал их с собственной жизнью. Там были взрослые, которые жили в нищете, потому что не могли найти работу. Ведь никто не хотел работать с кем-то настолько опасным. Он поймал себя на том, что рассказывает, как жил в бегах после аварии в лаборатории, и, как ни странно, искренне смеётся над этим. Каждый в той комнате знал, что такое бегство.</p>
<p>В какой-то момент пришёл целитель, и Брюс начал задавать вопрос за вопросом о ликантропии и проводимых в этой области исследованиях. Врач, маглорождённый, который поводил в магловской части Нью-Йорка столько же времени, сколько и в магической, узнал его и с удовольствием отвечал. Целитель наколдовал статьи и книги об оборотнях, и глаза Брюса жадно поглотили информацию.</p>
<p>Он задавал вопросы и оборотням. Об их мнении о различных зельях и методах лечения. Какие работали, а какие — нет. Чего они ждали от целителей? Как можно сделать их жизнь лучше? Вопросы о качестве жизни. Брюсу повезло. Он оказался в компании людей, которые не боялись Халка. Вообще-то Тору он нравился. Этим людям повезло меньше. В конце концов, не каждый может стать Мстителем.</p>
<p>Он даже почти забыл о Холли. Он бы совсем о ней забыл, если бы она не принесла ему обед через два часа после прихода. Никто не обратил внимания ни на её шрам, ни на её личность. Брюс предположил, что это тоже была магия. Но на всякий случай он поблагодарил её, не называя имени. Она также сообщила много информации о различных зельях и методах лечения, которые были доступны в разных странах.</p>
<p>Мысли Брюса последний раз так метались, когда он начал писать свою последнюю докторскую диссертацию. Это было восхитительно. Он мог сделать это. Он провёл последние восемь лет, пытаясь вылечить Халка, найти способ остановить ужасную трансформацию. И ничего не сработало. С каждой минутой, которую он проводил в исследованиях, его душа болела только сильнее. Чем больше он искал, тем больше Халк боролся с ним. </p>
<p>Но это? Сейчас всё было иначе.</p>
<p>Обе его части были согласны. Здесь он мог помочь. Он <em>должен</em> был помочь. У него было семь докторских степеней, он был наравне с Тони Старком. Такой ум, как у него, не появлялся даже раз в поколение, и Брюс мог помочь. Если Тони мог за ночь стать экспертом в ядерной физике, то Брюс мог стать мастером зелий. Ему казалось, что он спотыкается о собственные мысли, пытаясь собрать все возможные знания.</p>
<p>В конце концов целитель не справился в одиночку. Он позвал своих друзей-исследователей, и все они пришли, чтобы помочь ответить на его вопросы. Брюса разместили в другой комнате, чтобы врачи могли осмотреть пациентов наедине, а он мог сосредоточиться на допросе. Ушло немало времени на то, чтобы попрощаться со всеми оборотнями, которых он встретил. Особенно с детьми помладше. В конце концов, Брюсу пришлось пообещать вернуться после следующего полнолуния, чтобы уйти, не чувствуя себя слишком виноватым. Поначалу исследователи не отнеслись к нему серьёзно, но очень быстро поняли, что имеют дело с гением. Чем острее становились его вопросы, тем сильнее он интриговал учёных.</p>
<p>— Доктор Беннер, — предупреждающе начал целитель Карн, — вы берётесь за дело, которое веками было камнем преткновения для гениев.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, в таком случае я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы обменялись контактной информацией. Если вы серьёзны, я хочу помочь вам всем, чем смогу.</p>
<p>— Как и я, — сказал Бенджамин Форсвард, мастер зелий. — Я всегда мечтал найти лучший рецепт аконитового зелья и сделаю всё, чтобы стать частью этого процесса.</p>
<p>— Я тоже. Я мастер заклинаний, а в таком проекте необходимо задействовать как можно больше направлений магии, — добавила Хелен Райт.</p>
<p>— Для начала мне нужно войти в курс дела, — сказал Брюс. — Я бы хотел изучить любые книги, статьи и записи, которые вы можете предложить. Как только я войду в курс дела, можно начать настоящие исследования.</p>
<p>Вскоре Брюсу вручили зачарованную сумку, принадлежавшую Хелен, которую наполнили старыми учебниками и книгами из личных коллекций, которые могли ему помочь. На сумку было наложено заклятие незримого расширения, и она имела одинаковые размер и вес, бес каких-либо проблем удерживая внутри абсурдно много книг. Он дал свой номер телефона целителю Карну, который настоял, чтобы Брюс называл его Дацианом. Брюс почувствовал, как в нём просыпается интерес. Наконец-то, исследование, в которое он мог бы вцепиться.</p>
<p>— Давайте встретимся в это же время через две недели? — предложил Брюс, все согласились, и даже добавили, что пригласят ещё нескольких экспертов со всего мира. — Звучит здорово. Что ж, думаю, мне пора приступить к делу. Если вы найдёте ещё какие-нибудь книги для меня, пожалуйста, пришлите их в Башню Мстителей.</p>
<p>Брюс поднялся, повесив сумку на плечо. Он подошёл к Холли, которая важно стояла рядом. Они вместе вышли из комнаты, где целители и маги-исследователи всё ещё разговаривали друг с другом.</p>
<p>— Ты выглядишь лучше.</p>
<p>— Холли, — начал Брюс. — Ты понимаешь, что это? Что всё это значит?</p>
<p>— Почему бы тебе не рассказать?</p>
<p>— Всё это время я пытался вылечить себя, но ничего не получалось. Но сейчас? Теперь я наконец-то могу что-то сделать! Спасибо, что привела меня сюда.</p>
<p>— Не за что. Правда, Брюс. Я даже не думала, что ты так заинтересуешься исследованием ликантропии, я просто надеялась, что ты захочешь встретить больше людей, которые понимают.</p>
<p>А ведь ему действительно понравилось. Он и не подозревал, что является частью такого большого сообщества. Внезапно стало намного труднее называть себя монстром, считать себя бомбой замедленного действия. Потому что тогда это означало бы, что он называет монстрами и этих детей. Они вместе медленно вышли из больницы. Разум Брюса начал постепенно снижать скорость с исследовательской до более подходящей для беседы.</p>
<p>Дорога обратно в башню была наполнена болтовнёй. Брюс и Холли говорили о самых простых вещах: музыке, которая им нравилась, и любимых блюдах. Они обменялись историями о своих путешествиях и местах, в которых побывали. Ведь Брюс не сразу поехал в Калькутту и обосновался там. Это было приятно, успокаивающе. Он почти чувствовал себя в гармонии с самим собой, чего никогда не достигал во время медитаций.</p>
<p>— Моя смена закончилась полчаса назад, — ответила Холли на вопрос о времени.</p>
<p>— Мне очень жаль, у тебя будут…</p>
<p>— Нет, всё будет хорошо. Я вернусь в офис на такси и скажу, что задержалась, — отмахнулась от его беспокойства она. — Всё равно это было гораздо важнее уборки.</p>
<p>— Мне очень хочется поскорее взяться за это дело, — пообещал Брюс, будто бы пытаясь компенсировать этим потраченное время. — Тони обзавидуется. Я наслышан о вашей с ним работе.</p>
<p>— Даже не напоминай, — проворчала она. — Я сломала кучу всего в лаборатории этого бедняги. И из-за этого чувствую себя ужасно. Мне кажется, ты вылечишь ликантропию раньше, чем мы с Тони приблизимся к разгадке.</p>
<p>— Ну, я умнее его. У него-то только одна докторская степень, — похвастался Брюс, заставив Холли восторженно захохотать.</p>
<p>— По-моему, я до этого ни одной шутки от тебя не слышала!</p>
<p>— Такое не часто случается.</p>
<p>— Ну, стоит делать это чаще, — твёрдо сказала она, прежде чем нервно прикусить губу.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Брюс. Халк вовсе не крестраж, — сказала она. — Я уверена, и точно знаю, что ты задумывался об этом.</p>
<p>— Тогда что же он, чёрт побери, такое?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю. Но крестраж источал бы столько тёмной магии, что меня бы стошнило. Халк этого не делает, — объяснила она. — Лично я считаю, что он просто... человек.</p>
<p>— Человек. — Она серьёзно? Халк вовсе не человек! Люди не думают только о том, как бы сломать всё вокруг. Правда, Халк не думал об этом сегодня. По крайней мере, пока они были в больнице. Кроме того, бывало, что Халк помогал людям. Он поймал Тони, когда тот вылетел из портала во время вторжения. Брюс постарался выбросить из головы воспоминание о том, как он приставил пистолет к виску.</p>
<p>— Да. Подумай об этом, Брюс. Халк родился в той аварии восемь лет назад, и с того момента постоянно был в опасности, и на него все нападали.</p>
<p>Но это? Это совсем не укладывалось в голове. Брюс заморгал, вспомнив каждый раз, когда он превращался в Халка. Хоть однажды за последние восемь лет Халк вышел и ему было <em>весело</em>? И вдруг он понял, что нет, не было. Что это значило?</p>
<p>— Брюс, может быть, пришло время задуматься о том, чтобы позволить Халку стать не просто оружием. Если он человек, то он тоже должен жить, правда?</p>
<p>— Он опасен.</p>
<p>— Как и я. Как и Тор, и Стив, и Тони, и Наташа, и Клинт. Но они же имеют право на жизнь.</p>
<p>— То есть, ты считаешь, что я должен просто выпустить Халка и позволить ему делать всё, что он хочет?</p>
<p>— Я говорю, что ты должен выпустить его в контролируемой обстановке, среди людей, которым ты доверяешь, которые будут добры к Халку и дадут ему просто... расслабиться. Стив может научить его рисовать. Скорее всего, у Халка получиться лучше, чем у меня сейчас.</p>
<p>От этих слов в нём что-то шевельнулось. Да, да, да. Умоляло оно. Пожалуйста, освободи меня. Пожалуйста, упрашивало оно. Брюс подавил мольбы и посмотрел на свои грязные коричневые ботинки. Они уже были в башне, им с Холли придётся разойтись, чтобы она могла вернуться домой.</p>
<p>— Я подумаю.</p>
<p>— Это всё, о чём я прошу. И я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь. Я могу заколдовать комнату для Халка так, чтобы он не мог выйти, пока мы не убедимся, что он готов к этому. Я дралась с троллем в одиннадцать лет. И с Халком справлюсь.</p>
<p>— Да, точно, — фыркнул Брюс. — Я тебе сообщу. Спокойной ночи, Холли.</p>
<p>— И тебе, Брюс. Ещё раз спасибо, что пошёл со мной. — Она потянулась и пожала ему руку, прежде чем, наконец, развернуться и уйти. Брюс проследил за тем, как она села в такси, а потом проводил его взглядом.</p>
<p>— С возвращением, доктор Беннер, вас просят подняться в пентхаус, чтобы… цитата "перетереть" о ваших похождениях с мисс Поттер, — сообщил Джарвис. — Мне очень интересно, куда она вас водила.</p>
<p>Джарвис начал всё больше и больше говорить о своих желаниях и чувствах. Это было странно, потому что они привыкли, что он всегда молчал, было странно, но в хорошем смысле. Брюс кивнул и пообещал, что сейчас же поднимется наверх и всё расскажет. Это — меньшее, что он мог сделать. В конце концов, Стив же рассказывал им всё и об уроках рисования, и о том, что Холли буквально за одну ночь исцелила Пегги Картер просто потому, что могла. Конечно, когда они спросили её, она категорически отрицала применение магии к магле, так как это было бы нарушением закона. Никто не купился на это. Хоть Брюс и утверждал, что он умнее Тони, и часть его в это верила, но ещё он знал, что участие инженера в этом проекте будет бесценно. Заручиться его помощью означало рассказать ему о проблеме.</p>
<p>Он поднялся и рассказал команде о секретной волшебной больнице, в которую можно пройти сквозь стену магазина "Семь-Одиннадцать", и об оборотнях, которые приходят туда каждое полнолуние, потому что только там они никому не смогут навредить. Все слушали, пока Брюс вытаскивал разные книги о ликантропии и раскладывал их на столе.</p>
<p>— Всё это время я пытался найти способ остановить Халка, но… но это не та трансформация, которая требует моего внимания.</p>
<p>— О, медвежонок Брюси, — ухмыльнулся Тони, поднимая одну из книг. — Неужели ты говоришь, что нашёл проект, достойный лаборатории, которую я построил для тебя?</p>
<p>— Да, Тони, именно об этом я и говорю.</p>
<p>Брюс не стал говорить о другой идее Холли. Об этом он мог подумать когда-нибудь потом. Сильно потом, был уверен он. А пока этого проекта было более чем достаточно. Одна только мысль о том, что он может помочь этим оборотням, заставляла боль, которая переполняла его утром, исчезнуть. Горькие мольбы пока стихли. Но когда они вернутся, у Брюса будут люди, к которым он сможет прийти и которые его поймут.</p>
<p>Пока Тони рассуждал о том, как они могли бы работать вместе, Брюс понял, что чувствует себя настоящим. Весь целиком.</p>
<p><em>Я существую</em>, шептало что-то внутри, и он прошептал в ответ: "<em>Я знаю</em>".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Никак не успеваю перевести 12 главу в срок. Прошу прощения за задержку. Глава будет опубликована 30.12.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. У тебя день рождения!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Холли приходит на работу с подарком и насылает на одного из Мстителей беспокойство.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ура! Зачёты сданы, возвращаюсь к прежнему режиму перевода.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наташа оторвалась от завтрака, когда в пентхаусе с щелчком появилась Холли. Этим утром все Мстители завтракали вместе и не ожидали увидеть Холли до его оккончания, потому что у неё был чёткий, предсказуемый график уборки. Однако сегодня утром она предпочла отказаться от этой привычки, и Наташа догадывалась, что это из-за серебристой коробки, которую та держала в руках. Холли оглядела героев, прежде чем заметила Наташу и лучезарно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Наташа, — воскликнула она. — С днём рождения!</p><p>За секунду до появления Холли комната была наполнена болтовнёй и шумом. Клинт не сразу заметил, что омлет, который он пытался приготовить больше похож на яичницу, и пытался отвлечь внимание Наташи. Сама Наташа ела свой идеально приготовленный омлет и придумывала для Клина особенно милое оскорбление. Стив и Тони по-дружески спорили о том, кого Пегги Картер любит больше — своего крестника или бывшего парня. Тор пытался сообразить, как запихнуть в рот бутерброд из блинов, бекона и яиц высотой в тридцать сантиметров. Только Брюс молчал, одной рукой поглощая еду, и не отрывая взгляд от книги по зельям.</p><p>Но сейчас? Повисла мёртвая тишина.</p><p>Лицо Стива горело от чувства вины, как у типичного американского мальчика, а Тони, напротив, оскорбился. Брюс вообще ничего не услышал, слишком поглощённый книгой. А Тор просиял. Клинт, единственный, кроме Наташи, кто видел ситуацию целиком, глупо замер с лопаткой в руке и приоткрытым ртом. Почти незаметная потеря самообладания Наташи привела к тому, что вилка выскользнула из руки её и стукнулась о тарелку.</p><p>Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Тони обрёл дар речи.</p><p>— Эх, Наташа. Ты думала, что сможешь скрыть от меня свой день рождения? Джарвис, — сказал Тони, хлопнув в ладоши, — начинай подготовку.</p><p>— Будет сделано, сэр.</p><p>— Нужны воздушные шарики, спиртное, стриптизёрши, — приказал Тони, вставая со стула и уходя от наполовину съеденного завтрака. Стив посмотрел на Тони так, что тот вздохнул. — Никаких стриптизёрш. Замени их тортом. Так лучше, <em>мамочка</em>?</p><p>— Нат, — начал Стив, не обращая внимания на то, что Тони назвал его мамочкой в попытке оскорбить, как будто это не было суровой правдой. — Я и не знал, что у тебя сегодня день рождения.</p><p>То есть, их было двое.</p><p>— Не переживай, — произнёс Стив, оглядываясь на Тони, который по-прежнему громко давал Джарвису указания обо всём, что им понадобиться, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения. — Я прослежу, чтобы он не слетел с катушек.</p><p>Она не кивнула и никак не ответила на его слова, но он, казалось, не заметил, возвращаясь к Тони, и очевидно, пытаясь убедить его, что нет, Наташа не хочет бурлеск-шоу, и живая музыка тоже не понадобится. Брюс наконец оторвался от книги, прислушался к разговору и улыбнулся Наташе.</p><p>— С днём рождения, — вежливо поздравил он, перед тем как вернуться к книге. Она поняла, что Брюс пытается скрыть свою панику из-за того, что не приготовил ей подарок. Его глаза больше не скользили по строчкам текста, так что он, скорее всего, пытался придумать, что подарит ей в самый последний момент.</p><p>— Леди Наташа! — прогремел Тор. — Я счастлив благословить тебя в день твоего рождения! Не сомневаюсь, что на вечеринке Тони непременно почтут тебя и твои достижения!</p><p>— Спасибо, Тор, — ответила она.</p><p>— А теперь я должен найти подарок, достойный такой воительницы, как ты, — сказал Тор, поднимаясь и быстро покидая комнату. По крайней мере, Наташа оценила его честность.</p><p>— Хмм… — начала Холли, делая шаг вперёд с подарком в руках. — Вот. Это традиция Поттеров — вручать один из них в качестве первого подарка. Или, скорее, это моя традиция, и поскольку я последняя из Поттеров, теперь она семейная. Я сделала его своими руками.</p><p>Наташа посмотрела на коробку, как будто у той вот-вот вырастут зубы, и она её укусит. Поскольку подарок был от ведьмы, такую возможность нельзя было исключать. Медленно, будто воздух загустел до состояния патоки, она забрала у Холли подарок и поставила его на стол рядом с остывающим омлетом. Как люди отвечают, когда им дарят подарки на день рождения? Она порылась в памяти и нашла кое-что подходящее.</p><p>Улыбка, не слишком широкая, губы чуть приоткрыты, взгляд смягчён и совсем чуть-чуть волнения.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Холли тоже должна была улыбнуться, может быть, даже посмотреть, как Наташа открывает подарок. Однако Холли только слегка нахмурилась, наклонила голову набок, словно пытаясь лучше расслышать какой-то шум. Слева от них Брюс оправдывался, явно пытаясь сбежать, чтобы найти Наташе подарок так, чтобы она не заметила, что он забыл. Наташа не могла понять, как кто-то из них мог забыть то, о чём не знала даже она сама.</p><p>Яичница Клинта горела.</p><p>— Что не так? — спросила Наташа. Холли покачала головой.</p><p>— Ничего, можешь открыть его, когда захочешь. Он не кусается. Мне как-то дарили кусающиеся подарки, ничего весёлого.</p><p>— Волшебники становятся всё страннее и страннее, — заметила Наташа, отчего Холли едва сдержала смешок.</p><p>— Я собираюсь вернуться к работе, — сказала она. — Я просто хотела сначала передать тебе подарок, на тот случай, если у Тора в комнате будет какой-нибудь ужас, который всё испортит.</p><p>Наташа молча смотрела ей вслед. Вскоре она осталась вместе с Клинтом и подарком, от которого, казалось, исходила какая-то странная энергия.</p><p>— Нат, — прошептал Клинт.</p><p>— У тебя яичница горит.</p><p>— Забудь про яичницу! Холли просто… узнала о твоём дне рождения!</p><p>— Она могла угадать.</p><p>— Ты правда в это веришь? — Нет, она не верила, но речь не о том. Никто на свете не знал, когда у неё день рождения. Её родители, кем бы они ни были, погибли от рук Гидры ещё до того, как её забрали в Красную комнату. Инструкторы не считали, что это важная информация. Холли никак не могла узнать, да? — Как она догадалась? И не говори мне о магии.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты спустилась вниз и поговорила с Холли.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезала она. Она давным-давно закопала потребность знать такие вещи. Разговаривать с Холли, давать ей надежду было бесполезным занятием.</p><p>— Если не ты, тогда я...</p><p>— Не продолжай, Бартон, — предупредила она. — И даже не смей говорить с Холли. Это моё и только моё дело. Понятно?</p><p>Она пристально посмотрела на своего давнего товарища, и тот вздохнул.</p><p>— Ладно, — ответил он. — Но просто... подумай об этом, хорошо?</p><p>— Маленькая девочка, у которой были дни рождения, умерла в Красной комнате, — сказала она, вставая со своего места. — Смирись с этим. Как и я.</p><p>Она оставила подарок там, потому что он был ей не нужен. Она притворилась, что не заметила предупреждение не пытаться пропустить вечеринку, которое выкрикнул Клинт. Ему стоило сосредоточиться на том, чтобы спасти свой завтрак. Если ей захочется, она пропустит празднование своего дня рождения. Она проигнорировала голос, который шептал ей, что это будет для неё впервые. Не важно. Наташа поймала себя на том, что едет на лифте в тренировочный зал, который Тони построил для них. Он был неожиданно пуст.</p><p>Она подошла к боксёрской груше и сразу же начала её уничтожать. Удары и пинки с убийственной точностью попадали в специально разработанную для этого цель. Груша опасно покачивалась на крюке, но Наташа не обращала на это внимания и продолжала атаковать, пока та не слетела. Следующий час она до седьмого пота выполняла одиночные упражнения. В такие дни она предпочитала приходить в Щ.И.Т. и предлагать "потренировать" новобранцев, что заканчивалось посещением ими врачей с подозрением на сотрясение мозга.</p><p>Не то чтобы Наташа когда-нибудь доводила до сотрясения. Она была слишком хороша для этого.</p><p>Но если она отправится в Щ.И.Т., то Клинт подумает, что она пытается скрыться, начнёт гоняться за ней по городу и, возможно, впутает всех остальных в её дела. Оно того не стоило. Поэтому она выкладывалась в спортзале, проходя безжалостную тренировку. Возможно, она могла бы просто довести себя до состояния полного истощения, чтобы не волноваться или даже не думать об этой ерунде про день рождения. Но как она ни старалась, её мысли всё время возвращались к подарку, завёрнутому в сверкающую серебристую бумагу.</p><p>В конце концов, она сдалась и вернулась в комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Никому постороннему не позволено видеть её покрытой потом и трясущейся от усталости. Она приняла горячий душ и, возможно, дольше, чем нужно, тёрла кожу. Выйдя из душа, она завернулась в шёлковый халат и побрела в свою спальню. Лишь затем, чтобы остановиться на полпути.</p><p>Прямо посреди кровати лежал этот проклятый подарок.</p><p>— Клинт, — прорычала она. — Если ты сейчас в вентиляции, клянусь всеми святыми, я найду тебя и заставлю об этом пожалеть.</p><p>Она молча стояла и ждала, пытаясь уловить хоть какой-нибудь намёк, но через пятнадцать минут (столько Клинт был способен не двигаться в вентиляции) так ничего и не услышала. Она осторожно подошла и подняла коробку. Та почти ничего не весила, и когда Наташа встряхнула её, не раздалось ни звука. Единственной зацепкой было то, что Холли сделала подарок сама, и что это было одной из её традиций. А значит, там могло быть всё, что угодно, потому что это была традиция ведьмы.</p><p>Временами было трудно помнить о том, что Холли отличалась от них. У неё был природный талант по желанию исчезать на заднем плане. Тому, как выглядеть безобидно, Наташе пришлось научиться в Красной комнате. От Холли же просто исходила энергия, которая говорила всем, что в ей нет ничего достойного внимания. Во время разговора она обезоруживает, вызывает чувство безопасности. Если бы Наташа была дурой, то решила бы, что Холли безобидна.</p><p>Похоже, мужская часть команды посчитала, что Холли не представляет угрозы. Их единственный опыт работы с магией — Локи, и они были как небо и земля. Они ни разу не видели, чтобы Холли использовала магию хотя бы близкую по уровню к той, которая для Локи была обыденной. Тор рассказал им, что Локи потребовались столетия, чтобы достичь такого мастерства, а Холли не изучала магию и долю этого времени.</p><p>Так мужчины себя утешали. Если Холли, безобидная, добрая Холли — лучшее, что может предложить волшебный мир, то им совершенно нечего бояться. В конце концов, это был мир, в котором люди использовали магию для забав и творчества и решили спрятаться от остального мира, вместо того, чтобы защищать себя своими способностями.</p><p>Но Наташа не была глупой. Она знала, что где-то глубоко внутри Холли прячется змея, готовая наброситься на любого, кто приблизится к её гнезду. Честно говоря, Наташа не могла выбросить из головы мысли о том, что Холли преуспела бы в качестве Чёрной Вдовы. Если бы не вмешательство магических правительств, они бы никогда не заподозрили в ней ничего, что не было бы абсолютно нормальным. Даже случай с молотом постепенно забывался как необъяснимая аномалия.</p><p>Поначалу Наташе хотелось похлопать женщине за умение незаметно двигаться. Военный генерал, которая вполне могла сойти за опытную уборщицу. Но со временем до неё дошло, что Холли на самом деле не прячется. Эту женщину никогда не обучали тому, как выставлять свою опасность напоказ. Наташа попыталась представить, как Холли сражается с преступниками в одном из своих уродливых свитеров, и покачала головой. Нет, Холли не умела ни хорошо одеваться, ни ходить, как хищник, которым она, очевидно, была.</p><p>Она поставила подарок на пол и легонько пнула его под кровать. С глаз долой, из сердца вон. Её никто не беспокоил, пока она не сделала причёску и не оделась во что-то, что, на её взгляд, выглядело бы достаточно внушительно для предстоящего дня рождения. К сожалению, на этом её покой закончился. Потому что Тони начал яростно стучать в дверь, требуя, чтобы она вышла и приняла от него подарок.</p><p>Она открыла дверь и бросила на мужчину, как она надеялась, равнодушный взгляд. Миллиардер отмахнулся.</p><p>— Мне удалось улизнуть от Стива, — подмигнул он, протягивая кредитную карточку. — Вот, оторвись.</p><p>— Ты даришь мне деньги, — сказала она, — на день рождения.</p><p>— И сопровождение, чтобы возить тебя, — добавил он. — От Пеппер я узнал, что покупать женщине вещи — дурной тон, а если ошибёшься с размером, тебе сломают шею.</p><p>Она изо всех сил старалась не выглядеть удивлённой, но, судя по самодовольной улыбке Тони, у неё не получилось. Она выхватила кредитку из его рук, зная, что на ней будет неприлично большая сумма денег, и Тони не волновало, как она их потратит. Подарком были не сами деньги, а доверие, которое он оказывал. Она сомневалась, что он попросит Джарвиса отслеживать этот счёт на предмет чего-нибудь подозрительного. Она может купить маленький Карибский остров и построить особняк, чтобы иметь хорошее убежище, в котором можно было бы скрыться в случае необходимости, а Тони не почешется или вообще не узнает.</p><p>— И ещё я случайно узнал, что Холли почти закончила уборку, — сообщил Тони.</p><p>— А это значит, что она не сможет использовать работу в качестве оправдания, — закончила она. Холли использовала свою работу как щит, чтобы команда не втягивала её во что-то, что может оказаться слишком весёлым. Наташа и раньше пыталась уговорить Холли согласиться на её предложение о смене стиля, но всё было напрасно.</p><p>— Убедись, что она готова к сегодняшней вечеринке, рыжик, — велел Тони. — Я хочу, чтобы она была третьей самой красивой девушкой этого бала.</p><p>— Третьей?</p><p>— Ну, ты будешь второй по красоте, а я, ясное дело, — первой.</p><p>— Спасибо, Тони, — ответила она, позволив двери захлопнуться, и проигнорировала Тони, который через дверь спросил, что Холли ей подарила. — Джарвис, где сейчас Холли?</p><p>— Она собирается пообедать с коллегами на тридцать седьмом этаже.</p><p>— Хм. Скажи ей подождать, мы пообедаем вместе, — попросила она.</p><p>— Разумеется, мисс Романова.</p><p>Наташа нашла Холли, ожидающей её, на первом этаже, и выглядела та не очень довольной тем, что её планы на обед прервали. Наташа не обратила на это внимания и помахала подарком Тони.</p><p>— Всё за счёт миллиардера.</p><p>— Дело не в деньгах, — произнесла она.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно скажешь, что не хочешь обедать со мной в мой день рождения?</p><p>— Я слегка опасаюсь того, что ты планируешь после.</p><p>— Не бойся. Обещаю, что буду всё время рядом. — Холли фыркнула, но последовала за Наташей наружу, прямо в лимузин, который Тони заказал для них. — Тони хочет, чтобы я убедилась в том, что ты будешь готова к сегодняшней вечеринке.</p><p>— Я иду на вечеринку? Давно?</p><p>— Полагаю, минут пятнадцать назад. Не волнуйся, Стив держит всё под контролем.</p><p>— Я хожу на дни рождения волшебников. Я смогу справиться с худшим, что есть у Тони, — легко ответила она. — Мне любопытно, в каком именно качестве я буду присутствовать, потому что я сомневаюсь, что вы хотите, чтобы я представлялась всем уборщицей. Там ведь будут не только Мстители.</p><p>Она была права.</p><p>— Ты можешь притвориться, что тоже миллиардерша. — Холли покосилась на неё и Наташа продолжила. — Тони знаком с кучей богачей, легко притвориться кем-то из людей, которые владеют половиной денег в мире, но сумели ускользнуть от камер.</p><p>— Притвориться будет нетрудно.</p><p>Наташа подняла бровь и кивнула на уродливую розовую униформу Холли. Женщина рассмеялась и заговорила.</p><p>— Я устроилась на эту работу не из-за денег, а потому, что мне нужно было чем-то занять свободное время. Я бросила геройские пляски, и внезапно у меня появилось время, которое нечем заполнить. У меня нет магловского образования, поэтому нашлось не так много рабочих мест, помимо этого, на которые я могла бы претендовать.</p><p>— И насколько ты богата?</p><p>— Честно? Не уверена, — сказала она. — Поттеры — древний род, успевший за последние четыре столетия накопить немало богатств. И конечно, поскольку я последняя из Поттеров, это всё моё. Вдобавок к этому у таких старинных семей, как моя, есть такие же богатые друзья, и многие из них, например Блэки, либо мертвы, либо сидят в тюрьме, так что всё их состояние завещано мне и всё такое. А ещё есть все те богатства, которые я годами случайно получала через завоевание.</p><p>— Завоевание?</p><p>— Да. Это называется правом завоевания. Из-за него я получила титулы, недвижимость, магические артефакты и больше золота, чем когда-либо смогу посчитать. В принципе, посадив кучку богатых фашистов в тюрьму за то, что они фашисты, я получу их имущество, если больше нет никого, кто мог бы претендовать на него, как наследник. Многие из этих идиотов не могут передать своё состояние наследникам, потому что их сын или дочь сидит в соседней камере.</p><p>Наташа покрутила эту мысль в голове и решила, что хоть в этом и нет смысла, но именно такого ей следовало ожидать. Конечно, Холли была уборщицей не потому, что нуждалась в деньгах, а потому что хотела. С чего бы ей думать иначе?</p><p>— Если ты такая богатая, то почему ты…</p><p>— Так одеваюсь? — вместо неё задала вопрос Холли, подняв бровь. — Потому что мне нравится.</p><p>— Тебе нравится. В этом ты выглядишь в три раза старше. Тебе двадцать восемь, а мне сегодня исполняется двадцать девять, и я выгляжу на десять лет моложе тебя.</p><p>— Кого волнует, на сколько лет ты выглядишь? — спросила она. — Возраст просто означает, что у кого-то было больше времени, чтобы что-то понять, чем у тебя. В волшебном мире благодаря магии мы, как правило, дольше остаёмся подвижными, и дряхлый вид не означает бесполезность.</p><p>— А ты не думала, что одна из причин, почему тебе так трудно найти пару, в том, что ты одеваешься так, что тебе буквально ничего не светит?</p><p>— Думала, — ответила она. — Но зачем мне встречаться с кем-то, кто ожидает, что я буду выглядеть не так, как мне удобно? Что ещё они захотят во мне изменить? Ты согласна, что свитера — хорошая одежда?</p><p>— Я признаю, что они позволяют тебе двигаться незаметно.</p><p>— Нет, не поэтому, — возразила она, и наклонилась к ней с другой стороны лимузина. — Мне правда нравятся свитера. С тех пор, как мне было одиннадцать.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Ну, было моё первое Рождество в школе, вдали от родственников, и я не ожидала подарка, — начала Холли.</p><p>Наташа слушала, как женщина рассказывала о своём первом рождественском подарке — свитере и домашней сливочной помадке. Свитер вручную или, по крайней мере, с помощью магии связала миссис Уизли. Единственная женщина в детстве Холли, которая пыталась стать для неё матерью. Ей всегда было тепло и спокойно в шерстяном свитере, символе любви и заботы. С тех пор Холли и подсела.</p><p>Наташа не могла не признать, что в свитерах Холли было что-то притягательное, когда их описывали таким образом. Хотя лучше они от этого не стали.</p><p>— Ты носишь свитера для удобства. Я уважаю это.</p><p>— Чувствую, что здесь не обошлось без "но".</p><p>— Но это не значит, что ты не должна заботиться о себе.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Носи уродливые рождественские свитера хоть круглый год, мне всё равно, но твои секущиеся кончики ужасны. — Оказаться тем, кто выступает за заботу о себе, было странно. Наташа была не самым удачным образцом для подражания.</p><p>— У меня не было времени, чтобы пойти постричься, — оправдывалась Холли.</p><p>— Теперь у тебя есть время.</p><p>— И что? Я должна…</p><p>— Позаботиться о себе? Думаю, да. Это совсем не больно. Просто стригись время от времени, может быть, сходи на педикюр, просто чтобы попробовать. Принимай горячие ванны с ароматическими свечами.</p><p>Холли закатила глаза, но спорить не стала. Она осторожно взяла выбившуюся из пучка прядь своих безумных волос.</p><p>— Неужели всё настолько плохо?</p><p>— Но не безнадёжно. — Холли вздохнула и некоторое время смотрела в окно.</p><p>— Ладно. Делайте, что хотите, мисс Романова.</p><p>— С удовольствием.</p><p>Как оказалось, ходить с Холли по магазинам было приятнее, чем ожидала Наташа. В основном потому, что Холли, пока никто не видел, использовала магию ради шуток. Манекены начинали танцевать за спинами продавцов, одни предметы становились другими или скользили по кругу, когда работники оборачивались, слегка сбивая тех с толку. Большую часть времени Наташа пыталась не засмеяться.</p><p>Сначала, сразу после обеда, они отправились в салон красоты и, воспользовавшись именем и деньгами Тони, сразу заняли два кресла. Стилистки были очень вежливы, в основном из-за той суммы, которую должны были заработать, но ещё и потому, что как только они увидели волосы Холли, поняли, что женщине нужна помощь. Стрижка и укладка Наташи заняли в два раза меньше времени, чем у Холли. Три парикмахерши налетели на Холли и принялись щебетать о том, какие у неё густые и пышные волосы. Холли удалось сказать, что она хочет сохранить длину, до того, как парикмахерша начала мыть, расчёсывать и стричь.</p><p>Холли быстро заскучала, и Наташе пришлось удерживать её на месте, рассказывая истории о работе. Она меняла некоторые детали из соображений конфиденциальности, но сохраняла сюжет. Она в одиночку выполняла трудные задания, на которые коллег-мужчин послали бы целой командой. Такова была, по сути, вся её карьера в Щ.И.Т.е. Стилистки вместе с Холли дружно высказывались о том, как раздражают мужчины-начальники.</p><p>Было удивительно приятно.</p><p>Разговор продолжился, и когда они покинули парикмахерскую, чтобы пойти по магазинам. Холли наотрез отказалась даже смотреть на каблуки и назвала ведьмой Наташу за то, что та может их носить. Вместо этого Наташа настояла, чтобы они купили Холли пару хороших балеток, которые бы неплохо смотрелись на вечеринке. Для себя она купила пару туфель на пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках. Пока они ходили по магазинам, Холли не поменяла своего мнения.</p><p>Весь поход Наташа никак не могла перестать думать о своём дне рождения. Может ли Холли выяснить, где Наташа родилась? А имена её родителей? Осталась ли у Наташи семья? Все вопросы, которые так часто преследовали её в детстве, что она загнала их вглубь своей души, снова нахлынули на неё. Она чувствовала горечь, которая, как она думала, могла быть надеждой.</p><p>Когда они отправились за одеждой, о платье не могло быть и речи, у Холли уже было несколько платьев, и она ненавидела каждое из них. Поэтому, пока Наташа примеряла маленькие чёрные платья в обтяжку, от которых у мужчин слабели колени, Холли умудрилась найти одну-единственную пару джинсов во всём магазине. Наташа убедилась, что хотя бы размер был верным. Заставить Холли надеть что-то кроме свободной футболки или свитера казалось почти безнадёжным делом, но в конце концов Наташа сломила её, и та надела приталенную рубашку.</p><p>Уже одно это стало поразительным превращением. Теперь, когда её волосы были без узлов и секущихся кончиков, а одежда сидела по фигуре, Холли Поттер выглядела гораздо привлекательнее, чем кто-либо из них мог представить. За десять лет охоты на Пожирателей смерти её фигура стала почти идеальной, и с уложенными волосами она выглядела как модель для повседневной одежды. Наташа в последнюю секунду купила кожаную куртку и набросила её на женщину, сделав образ головокружительным.</p><p>— Куртка так нужна?</p><p>— Крайне необходима, — настояла Наташа. — Просто подожди, пока тебя увидят остальные.</p><p>— Хорошо. А во сколько начнётся вечеринка? — Короткая смска Тони раскрыла эту информацию.</p><p>— Меньше чем через два часа, в семь.</p><p>— Ладно, мне нужно вернуться домой и кое-что сделать. Но я приду на вечеринку, — сказала Холли, когда они снова сели в лимузин. Холли постучала в окно, отделявшее их от водителя, и попросила сначала отвезти её домой.</p><p>— Если тебя не будет, я пошлю за тобой Тора.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я будуу, — пообещала Холли. — Знаешь, мне нравятся дни рождения. Так было не всегда, но теперь я к ним привязалась.</p><p>— Не всегда?</p><p>— В детстве на мой день рождения либо не обращали внимания, либо насмехались надо мной. После того, как у меня появились друзья, день рождения всегда напоминал мне, какой одинокой и нелюбимой я была у родственников. А когда я узнала пророчество, он стал ещё более... неприятным. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, мои друзья позаботились о том, чтобы у меня была грандиозная вечеринка, и… ну, потом стало лучше.</p><p>Впервые ей пришло в голову, что Холли прекрасно понимает, что значит лишиться детства. Остаться без того, что считалось нормальным для их возраста, потому что они против воли были избраны для чего-то большего. Холли в детстве тоже не праздновала свой день рождения. Она поймёт и не поступит с Наташей жестоко, если та спросит. Не станет подшучивать над ней за незнание или говорить ей, что это неважно, потому что она уже взрослая.</p><p>Наташа понимала это и всё же…</p><p>Когда они подъехали к дому Холли, вопросы застряли комом у Наташи в горле. Холли ещё раз поздравила её с Днём рождения, пожелала хорошо провести время и закрыла дверь лимузина. Наташа смотрела ей вслед из окна, даже когда лимузин начал выезжать на дорогу. Почему она не спросила? В том, чтобы попросить Холли о помощи, не было никакого риска.</p><p>Б-га ради! Она открыла волшебному миру то, что узнала о Локи от Тора, только для того, чтобы Тор мог надеяться на искупление своего брата! Холли просто так исцелила Пегги Картер и познакомила Брюса с людьми, которые помогли ему смириться с Халком так, как никто из команды не смог. Кроме того, она продолжала работать с Тони над проблемой магии, несмотря на неудачи, которые теперь, вероятно, исчислялись сотнями. Холли была из тех людей, которые готовы на всё, чтобы помочь кому-то.</p><p>Но что-то остановило Наташу.</p><p>Она не хотела признавать, что это был страх. Чёрная Вдова не испытывает страха.</p><p>На задворках её сознания вспыхнули воспоминания о Красной комнате. О наказаниях, которые она получала или которым становилась свидетелем, когда кто-то выходил за рамки дозволенного. Задавать вопросы было запрещено. Думать о том, кем ты была раньше, не позволялось. Всё, что делало её Наташей, было уничтожено, и ей казалось, что она смирилась с этим! Но однажды утром Холли пришла с подарком и разбила вдребезги всё самообладание Наташи!</p><p>Когда Наташа вернулась, у неё не было времени сходить в спортзал. Она едва успела зайти в свою комнату и убрать новые вещи. Конечно, как только она вошла, то сразу увидела, что подарок Холли каким-то образом переместился обратно на кровать. Она нахмурилась, уставившись на свёрток и всё, что он представлял. В этот раз она отказалась даже прикоснуться к нему. Джарвис сообщил ей, что остальные уже ждут в пентхаусе, чтобы вручить ей свои подарки.</p><p>Принимать подарки от команды было проще. Они были её товарищами и знали о ней ровно столько, сколько она позволяла. Стив, конечно, подарил ей прекрасную картину, на которой она выглядела гораздо более героической, чем была на самом деле. Глядя на аккуратные мазки, было ясно, что Стив видит в ней не ту, которая пытается исправить свои ошибки, а скорее женщину с добрым сердцем. Она проглотила ком в горле и приняла подарок Тора.</p><p>Его подарок оказался самым интересным. Это был короткий меч из Асгарда, похожий на кортик. Он сказал, что тот сделан из Уру, того же металла, что и Мьёльнир, но не обладает такими же магическими свойствами. Однако он был зачарован всегда оставаться острым и попадать точно в цель. Ей было не совсем понятно, что это значит, но то, что Тор подобрал оружие, которым она умела пользоваться, было лестно. Большинство людей думали, что она умеет обращаться только с пистолетами.</p><p>Клинт, маленький засранец, подарил ей футболку с надписью "Именинница" ярко-розовыми блёстками и пару туфель. Они выглядели как обычные туфли на шпильках, только вместо тонких деревянных каблуков были настоящие стилеты. Она понятия не имела, где он их так быстро достал, и решила, что ей всё равно. Туфли были достаточно хороши, чтобы простить дурацкую футболку.</p><p>Последний подарок был от Брюса. Этот тихий учёный подарил ей книгу по истории России и коробку её любимого чая. Книга была тяжелее, чем казалась, но она ничего не сказала. Вместо этого она поблагодарила его, как и всех остальных. Пока никто не видел, она открыла её и увидела, что Брюс подложил диск с романтической комедией, за которой он поймал её однажды в три ночи. После этого Тони посвятил слишком много времени подробному рассказу о том, кто придёт на вечеринку, и что он запланировал.</p><p>Слушая, Наташа заметила, что Клинт то и дело поглядывает на неё. Игнорировать его взгляды становилось трудно.</p><p>— Ты уверена, что Холли придёт?</p><p>— Она обещала, Тони, — ответила Наташа.</p><p>— Хорошо, не могу дождаться, когда увижу её одетой не в эти ужасные свитера.</p><p>— Я думал, все ведьмы носят такие свитера, — удивился Тор.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Нет, Тор, их носит только она.</p><p>— Но почему? Они выглядят не очень…</p><p>Наташа не ответила, но, к счастью, вмешался Стив.</p><p>— Холли и так прекрасно выглядит. А теперь пошли, нам всем пора подготовиться к вечеринке, — сказал Стив, выпроваживая из комнаты всех, кроме Наташи и почему-то Клинта.</p><p>Наташа посмотрела на него со своего места на диване. С одной стороны её окружала обёрточная бумага, с другой — подарки. Клинт медленно опустился на кофейный столик перед ней.</p><p>— Ну. Как прошёл… шоппинг?</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответила Наташа.</p><p>— Вы… поговорили?</p><p>— Ты спрашиваешь, разговаривали ли мы с Холли за последние четыре часа? Нет, Клинт, мы молча стояли рядом.</p><p>— Нат.</p><p>— Нет. Я не спрашивала. Зачем мне это?</p><p>— Потому что ты всегда хотела знать? Потому что Холли — первая реальная зацепка в деле о твоей личности? Потому что на свете нет ничего проще?</p><p>Но это не было легко. Каким-то образом все мысли сами собой отразились на её лице. Клинт перестал возмущаться.</p><p>— Ты не можешь бежать от этого вечно.</p><p>— Я не бегу.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты напугана, Нат, — сказал Клинт, положив руку ей на колено. Он не обратил внимания на её убийственный взгляд и продолжил. — Ты не знаешь, откуда ты. Ты не знаешь, можно ли винить Гидру в том, кем ты стала в Красной комнате, или это у тебя в крови.</p><p>— Это не…</p><p>— Не ври мне. Не сейчас. Ты боишься, что если будешь искать свою семью, тебе не понравится то, что ты найдёшь, — произнёс Клинт, немного наклоняясь вперёд. — Но вот что ты должна понять. Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда будешь <em>моей</em> семьёй. Что бы ты ни нашла в своём прошлом, я всё равно останусь с тобой, как и все остальные.</p><p>Она отвела взгляд от его добрых глаз и посмотрела на подарки, которые ей подарили. Все годы подготовки удерживали её от слёз, но она по-прежнему чувствовала их.</p><p>— Мне надо подготовиться. — Клинт отпустил её и ничего не сказал, когда она собрала подарки и ушла из пентхауса, двигаясь немного быстрее, чем обычно.</p><p>Следующий час она провела, собираясь. Не обращая внимания на уже открытые подарки и тот, который ещё не открыла, она тщательно побрила ноги и накрасила ногти. Она была очень аккуратна, тратила на каждое действие больше времени, чем нужно, чтобы каждая часть её тела выглядела идеально. Она, наверное, минут двадцать потратила на то, чтобы ровноно подвести глаза. Даже почти забыла, к чему готовилась.</p><p>Но Джарвис напомнил ей.</p><p>— Мисс, гости прибывают.</p><p>— Спасибо, Джарвис, сообщи Тони, что я буду через пару минут.</p><p>— Конечно, мисс. Могу ли я внести предложение?</p><p>— Какое?</p><p>— Откройте подарок мисс Холли.</p><p>Она уставилась в пустоту, одетая в обтягивающее платье, которое, она знала, заставит мужчин слетаться на её паутину, не подозревая, что она может проглотить их в любой момент. Платье кричало об опасности, похоти и пьянящем влечении. Такое платье идеально подходило для случаев, когда она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она осторожно подошла к кровати, куда бросила остальные подарки, и снова взяла коробку.</p><p>— Он никогда не перестанет выскакивать, да?</p><p>— Нет, мисс. Холли сказала мне, что заколдовывает свои подарки, чтобы они оставались рядом с получателем.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — вздохнула она и подняла крышку.</p><p>Она чуть не выронила коробку.</p><p>Внутри лежал аккуратно сложенный свитер цвета берлинской лазури. Она провела рукой по бережно связанному материалу — мягкому, как кашемир. Она вытащила свитер из коробки. Он выглядел подходящим по размеру, может быть, немного больше, чем Наташа обычно носила. Впрочем, обычно она носила обтягивающие вещи. По центру белой пряжей была выведена буква "Н". Он напоминал те свитера, которые носила Холли, хотя у Наташи материал был намного тоньше, а сам свитер был немного меньше.</p><p>Не задавая лишних вопросов, Наташа натянула свитер через голову. В тот момент, когда она полностью надела его и просунула руки в рукава, она почувствовала, что её глаза слезятся. Слёзы катились по щекам, слегка нарушая идеальный макияж. Она села на кровать, прижав ладонь ко рту, когда на неё нахлынули ощущения.</p><p>Восхищение.</p><p>Уважение.</p><p>Любовь.</p><p>Всё, что Холли чувствовала к ней, просачивалось из шерсти в кожу Наташи. Это напоминало ей о тех моментах, когда Клинт обнимал её. Или о том, как Тони неделю не спал, создавая для неё новый защитный костюм после того, как броня Щ.И.Т.а не справилась со своей задачей. То, как Стив безоговорочно доверял ей на миссиях или как Тор всегда уважительно относился к ней, как к равной. Она вспомнила все разы, когда Коулсон подставлял шею ради неё, когда она начинала, и то, как Фьюри никогда не намекал, что она всё ещё работает на Гидру.</p><p>Ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, но когда это произошло, она поняла, что должна сделать.</p><p>— Джарвис, скажи Тони, что мне нужно ещё несколько минут.</p><p>Через пять минут Наташа Романова вышла из лифта в узких чёрных джинсах и новом свитере. Она оглядела небольшую толпу, пока не заметила знакомую тёмную гриву. Она подошла к ведьме, которая разговаривала с Клинтом.</p><p>— Холли, — позвала Нат.</p><p>— Наташа! Ты надела его!</p><p>— Я не знала, что сегодня мой день рождения, — выпалила она. — Ещё ребенком меня похитила Гидра. Я не знаю, где и когда родилась, или… кем была моя семья. Но ты узнала, что у меня день рождения.</p><p>Холли моргнула, сначала на её лице отразился шок, а затем медленно пришло понимание.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Ты можешь помочь найти мою семью? — спросила Наташа, не обращая внимания на взволнованный взгляд Клинта.</p><p>— Да. Конечно, могу. Как только ты будешь готова.</p><p>— Тогда завтра.</p><p>— Завтра.</p><p>Это было обещание, и Наташа не сомневалась, что женщина его сдержит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Воспитание детей. Вводный курс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Клинту звонит жена по поводу дочери Лилы. Судя по всему, её отстранили за драку. Что же делать вечно занятому папе-супергерою?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ты скоро вернёшься домой?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Почему? В чём дело, Лора?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>В Лиле. Её отстранили.</em>
</p>
<p>Клинт Бартон растерянно уставился на телефон. Его дочь? Неужели его жена говорит об их дочурке — самой милой девочке в мире? Он медленно покачал головой и нажал кнопку, прижимая телефон к уху. Жена сразу же ответила на звонок.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Я подумала, что это просто такой период, когда мне впервые позвонили и сказали, что она доставляет неприятности в школе.</p>
<p>— Какие? Лора, я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то скрывала от меня только потому, что не хочешь беспокоить.</p>
<p>— Я не скрывала! — возразила она, почти оскорблённая этим заявлением. — Мне позвонил учитель Лилы, этот старый пузырь.</p>
<p>— Мистер Андерсон?</p>
<p>— Он самый, — подтвердила она. — Он позвонил мне несколько недель назад и сказал, что Лила разбила кучу пробирок в лаборатории. Я спросила у Лилы, и она ответила, что всё произошло случайно, поэтому я не особо задумывалась об этом. А неделю назад мне позвонила ещё и учительница физкультуры.</p>
<p>— Это та, у которой <em>огромная</em> родинка на щеке?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Та, что не может отличить баскетбольный мяч от футбольного?</p>
<p>— Нет, Клинт, другая. Она руководит командой по плаванию.</p>
<p>— В очках! — воскликнул Клинт, щёлкнув пальцами в знак узнавания.</p>
<p>— Да, — сказала Лора, вздохнув с раздражённой нежностью. — Она позвонила мне и сказала, что Лила втихаря зашла в бассейн во время заплыва и подралась с другими девочками. Кончилось уничтожением дюжины разных пластиковых контейнеров с чистящими средствами для бассейна.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я ответила точно так же! Я поговорила с Лилой, и она поклялась, что понятия не имеет, как это всё произошло, но она ни в чём не виновата.</p>
<p>— Ты ей поверила, да?</p>
<p>— Конечно, поверила! Я решила, что это сделала одна из девочек, с которыми у неё проблемы в школе, и соврала учительнице. Я знаю, что наша дочь гораздо лучше.</p>
<p>— Тогда почему её отстранили?</p>
<p>— Сегодня меня вызвали с работы, чтобы забрать её из школы. Видимо, Лила подралась с теми же девочками. И поскольку она твоя дочь, ты знаешь, что она не отступится просто так.</p>
<p>— Уж точно нет, — согласился Клинт, улыбаясь слишком широко. И если раздражённый звук, который издала его жена на другом конце провода, говорил о чём-то, то она поняла, что он доволен собой. Как он любил её. — Так её отстранили за то, что она показала этим девочкам, кто здесь главный?</p>
<p>Если дело в этом, то ему стоило заказать мороженное.</p>
<p>— Нет, её отстранили за то, что она подожгла одну из девочек.</p>
<p>— Что? Этого не может быть!</p>
<p>— Я видела её своими глазами. Видимо, в тот момент, когда у девочки загорелись штаны, она начала кричать, и Лила отскочила от неё. Учитель потушил огонь до того, как девочку серьёзно обожгло, но нет никаких сомнений, что это сделала Лила. Свидетелей было слишком много, — рассказала Лора.</p>
<p>— Но… но зачем ей это делать?</p>
<p>Лила была, наверное, самой милой десятилетней девочкой на свете. А ещё она была вспыльчивой и независимой. Если относиться к ней хорошо, она может быть как милый маленький щенок, но если задираться, то Лила больше похожа на рычащего бульдога. Несмотря на это, она никогда не проявляла признаков жестокости. Ничего тревожащего. Иногда она ссорилась с младшим братом, но это было вполне нормально.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю. Я пыталась с ней поговорить, но она просто заперлась в своей комнате, — сказала Лора. — Я очень волнуюсь, дорогой, как думаешь, сможешь отлучиться на некоторое время? У вас с командой всё спокойно.</p>
<p>Клинт подумал обо всех своих обязанностях, и прикинул, сколько из них он мог бы переложить на Нат, не слишком досаждая ей. Он собирался оказаться в Миссури как можно скорее, <em>чего бы</em> ему это ни стоило. Он услышал, как за его спиной открылась дверь, и, обернувшись, увидел, что Холли пришла убираться. Его не смущало, что ведьма знает о его семье. Если Нат решила, что женщина достаточно надёжна, чтобы разыскать свою семью, то Клинту совершенно нечего бояться. Остальная команда и так знала, потому что Купер упросил встретиться с ними на свой день рождения в прошлом году, и благодаря этому стало легче чаще возвращаться домой.</p>
<p>Иногда Тони просто совал ему в руки билет на самолёт, в первый класс, и велел перестать вздыхать, как маленькая девочка, скучающая по дому.</p>
<p>Клинту никогда не понять, как человек может быть настолько щедрым и таким ублюдком одновременно.</p>
<p>— Я постараюсь как можно скорее вернуться домой, дорогая. Обещаю, — заверил Клинт. — Не могу поверить, что наша маленькая девочка могла сделать что-то подобное. Это так на неё не похоже.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, знаю, — ответила она. — Спасибо, дорогой.</p>
<p>— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня за то, что я хороший отец. Это я должен быть благодарен тебе за то, что ты терпишь меня и мой нелепый образ жизни.</p>
<p>Лора рассмеялась и заявила, что заслужила прибавку к жалованью за весь пережитый из-за него стресс. Клинт сказал ей, что подаст прошение, как только сможет, а пока придётся смириться с тем, что ей заплатят в виде объятий, поцелуев и поделок из макарон. Они распрощались и Клинт пообещал позвонить, как только узнает, когда сможет покинуть Нью-Йорк. Холли ждала, пока он положит трубку и повернётся к ней.</p>
<p>— Эм, — начала она, — мне следовало постучать, прежде чем выйти из лифта?</p>
<p>— Нет. Я должен был ответить на звонок в своей комнате, а не здесь, на виду. Я просто настолько привык к тому, что все здесь знают о…</p>
<p>— Ты не должен ничего мне рассказывать. Я подписала договор о неразглашении, и по закону обязана держать в тайне всё, что могу подслушать.</p>
<p>Клинт закатил глаза, услышав её тон. Она вела себя так, будто они вовсе не были друзьями, хотя Холли была единственной из постоянно бывающих в башне, кто потакал Клинту и его любви к видеоиграм. Она не возражала сделать перерыв в уборке, чтобы сыграть пару раундов в "Mario Kart", и они каждый раз отлично проводили время, подшучивая друг над другом. За её добродушной, чисто британской внешностью скрывалась состязательная жилка длиной в полтора километра.</p>
<p>К тому же, она простила ему все розыгрыши.</p>
<p>— У меня есть жена и двое детей. Никто вне команды не знает, потому что я не хочу подвергать свою семью опасности. Они живут в надёжном месте, и когда я приезжаю домой, то называюсь другим именем, — объяснил Клинт.</p>
<p>Холли казалась глубоко потрясённой и восхищённой этим открытием. Она почти подпрыгнула к нему и потянулась к карману своей униформы. Ей пришлось немного порыться, чтобы вытащить бумажник. Она открыла его и показала несколько движущихся волшебных фотографий. На одной из них рядом с Холли стоял маленький мальчик с ярко-синими волосами, который выглядел чуть старше Лилы.</p>
<p>— Это Тедди, — сказала она, указывая на мальчика. — Он мой крестник. Его родители погибли в конце войны, когда ему было всего несколько месяцев, и некому было заботиться о нём, кроме меня и его престарелой бабушки. Поэтому, когда я не была на заданиях…</p>
<p>— Ты воспитывала его, — закончил Клинт. — И делала это десять лет?</p>
<p>— Ага. Было тяжело совмещать мою работу с потребностями Тедди, к счастью, я могу телепортироваться на очень большие расстояния, так что частые визиты не были большой проблемой.</p>
<p>Клинт взял телефон и показал единственную секретную фотографию своей семьи. Холли умилялась его детьми, и вскоре Клинт обнаружил, что потягивает магически приготовленный чай и увлечённо спорит, чей ребёнок лучше. Конечно, никто из них не сказал этого прямо. Но они оба довольно много хвастались тем, какие их подопечные замечательные. Признать это соревнованием в тот момент было просто неуместно.</p>
<p>Тедди явно был метаморфомагом — или природным перевёртышем. И хотя Клинт мог признать, что это было довольно круто, он всё же настаивал, что это никак не сравниться с мастерством Купера рисовать пальцами. Хвастаться было весело, да и то, что он мог болтать о своих детях, было чудесно. Особенно с кем-то, кто понимал, какого это — пытаться одновременно растить детей и спасать мир. Он рассказал множество историй о том, какие удивительные вещи делали его дети все эти годы.</p>
<p>Прошло больше часа, прежде чем Клинт наконец заговорил о своей текущей проблеме.</p>
<p>— Так что теперь мне нужно как-то выкроить свободное время, несмотря на то, что Мстителей вызывают всё чаще и чаще, и все мы нужны.</p>
<p>— Хмм, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Лила сказала, что не разбивала бутылки с чистящими средствами?</p>
<p>— Да? Какое это имеет значение?</p>
<p>— А огонь? Кто-нибудь видел, как она пользовалась зажигалкой или спичками, или огонь просто начался?</p>
<p>— Я… я не знаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>— Да так, пустяки, — отмахнулась она, меняя тему. — А что если вместо отпуска ты привезёшь свою семью сюда?</p>
<p>— Ты с ума сошла? Я только что сказал, что они живут в безопасном месте не просто так!</p>
<p>— Я поняла, — ответила она. — Но Клинт, я могу колдовать. Мне достаточно щёлкнуть пальцами, и их личности будут надёжно скрыты. Никто не заметит, даже если ты будешь на всю улицу кричать, кто они такие. Поверь, я бы никогда не подвергла детей такой опасности. Тем более двух таких талантливых детей.</p>
<p>— Но почему я не могу просто поехать туда? — спросил Клинт, в глубине души испытывая тревогу при мысли о том, чтобы позволить своей семье приблизиться к магии. Эта дрянь была опасна.</p>
<p>— Потому что ты прав. Мстители очень заняты. Если ты поедешь туда прямо сейчас, то сможешь остаться всего на несколько часов, пока тебе не придётся возвращаться обратно, — объяснила она. — Что бы ни происходило с твоей дочерью, чтобы разобраться, потребуется время. Если ты привезёшь её сюда, то сможешь уделить ей это время. Поверь мне на слово.</p>
<p>Клинт всё ещё не был уверен, и Холли, должно быть, понимала это.</p>
<p>— Эта башня — одно из самых безопасных мест в мире, и твоя семья будет жить с настоящим богом в качестве дополнительной охраны, — продолжила она. — Может быть, твоей дочери нужна некоторая смена обстановки, чтобы открыться, или, как минимум, ей нужно научиться лучше управлять гневом, и я знаю человека, который весьма хорош в этом.</p>
<p>Услышав это, Клинт рассмеялся, поставил кружку с чаем и улыбнулся ведьме, которая сидела напротив.</p>
<p>— Ладно, хорошо. Я поговорю с Тони об их прилёте, если, конечно, жена согласится. Но я хочу, чтобы ты как можно скорее наложила на них это заклинание. — Если он собирался доверять Холли, по-настоящему, тогда он должен был поверить, что, несмотря на все… странности магии, Холли её контролировала. Она была честной, и никогда бы не причинила вред невинному ребёнку.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Даю слово, — сказала она, похлопав его по плечу. — Просто дай мне знать, когда они прибудут, и я буду там днём или ночью. Я могу наложить на них заклинание так, что они даже не узнают, возможно, так будет даже лучше.</p>
<p>— Звучит здорово. Я сообщу.</p>
<p>— Отлично, — сказала она, поднимаясь. — А теперь мне пора вернуться к работе. Я сегодня потратила уже достаточно времени.</p>
<p>Клинт проводил её взглядом и медленно взял телефон. Он снова позвонил Лоре и рассказал о своей идее, умолчав о магических заклинаниях и самой странной уборщице во вселенной. К его удивлению, Лора охотно согласилась, понимая, что если с Лилой не будет проблем, то, возможно, им удастся всем вместе посетить несколько экскурсий. Клинт подумал о возможности весело провести время со своей семьёй, находясь под защитой чар, и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Может быть, он был несправедлив к магии. Холли ведь прекрасно справлялась со своей. Она не размахивала ею у него перед носом, и напоминала о ней только тогда, когда это могло быть очень полезло. Было легко забыть, что она вообще у неё есть. Не считая того, что она проводила странные магические эксперименты вместе с Тони, раз в неделю водила Брюса в волшебную больницу и подарила Наташе невероятно мягкий волшебный свитер.</p>
<p>Да, решил Клинт. Магия прекрасна, пока она ненавязчива. Он точно не хотел быть к ней ближе необходимого. Заклинание для защиты его семьи было необходимо, но в остальном Клинту было вполне комфортно жить как обычному маглу. Это было ещё одной причиной, почему он любил возвращаться домой в Миссури, там всё было именно так, как он ожидал. Никаких жутких меняющих форму богов. Никаких ужасных заклинаний контроля разума. Только его чудесная семья и ферма.</p>
<p>После быстрого разговора с Джарвисом, а потом чуть более продолжительного с Тони, семье Клинта прислали три билета на самолёт. Тони предложил использовать его частный борт, и Клинт решил, что так будет безопаснее, пока никто не видит, кто выходит из самолёта. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы решить, когда его семье стоит вылететь и на какой срок остаться. Конечно, Клинт должен был подготовить комнаты для своих детей.</p>
<p>К счастью, на каждом этаже было по две гостевые комнаты, и Наташа была совсем не против помочь ему с уборкой обеих комнат для Лилы и Купера. Правда, Нат заставила Клинта навести порядок и в его собственной и приготовить её для жены. Холли поддерживала чистоту в гостиной их этажа, но не заходила в запертые комнаты, что Клинт ценил. Даже если это значило, что что ему пришлось убираться самому.</p>
<p>Он справился.</p>
<p>Лора согласилась вылететь на следующий день и прилететь после обеда, и что с взлётно-посадочной полосы их доставит Хэппи Хоган. Доверенный водитель/телохранитель Тони и, вероятно, единственный человек, кроме него самого и команды, которому он доверил бы забрать свою семью. По прибытии в башню, Холли тайно сделает своё дело. Всё будет так, будто она вообще не колдовала, и его семья ничего не узнает об этом.</p>
<p>Именно так и должно быть.</p>
<p>Он беспокоился о дочери и о том, что с ней происходит. Он провёл большую часть своего свободного времени, размышляя об этом. Он устал придумывать объяснения, почему его дочь балуется с огнём, и почему его милому маленькому солнышку пришло в голову так поступить с другим человеком. Как бы ни раздражал этот человек. Он репетировал, как начать разговор на эту тему.</p>
<p>Может, сначала спросить о других девочках? Чтобы показать, что он понимает, что её, скорее всего, спровоцировали. Или, может быть, рассказать ей о нескольких миссиях Мстителей, а потом украдкой спросить о школе. Подождать, пока она заговорит об этом, когда ей будет удобно. Возможно, будет лучше сказать прямо. Просто сказать ей, что он узнал, что её отстранили, и хочет услышать её версию. Может быть, это отпугнёт её. Стоп! Он мог бы рассказать ей обо всех случаях, когда сам попадал в неприятности, пока учился в школе, чтобы немного сблизиться.</p>
<p>Вот только это могло бы рассказать о его детстве больше, чем он хотел бы, чтобы его дети знали. Он хотел, чтобы мир, в котором они жили, был добр, до тех пор пока он может это устроить. Так что, возможно, этот план был не так хорош. Хотя Клинт был уверен, что сможет придумать пару историй. Ему, наверное, хватит пяти минут разговора с Тони об учёбе в МТИ*, чтобы собрать достаточно материала.</p>
<p>Должен же быть способ поговорить с дочерью так, чтобы она не чувствовала давления или осуждения. Что бы ни происходило, это, несомненно, было серьёзно, огонь всегда был опасен. Но он знал свою дочь, и она была отличным ребёнком. С каким бы давлением или стрессом она ни столкнулась, ей просто нужно было помочь с ними справиться. Клинт хотел только одного — поддержать и направить её. Ему просто нужно было понять, <em>как</em>.</p>
<p>Чем больше он думал об этом, тем сильнее уверялся, что привести Лилу сюда, в башню, было хорошей идеей. Она сможет сменить обстановку и чем-то занять себя, пока они будут решать её проблему. Может быть, находясь вдали от источника стресса, ей будет легче открыться! Он был рад, что послушал Холли, из всех, кого он знал, она одна воспитывала ребёнка. Хорошо, что среди героев был кто-то, к кому можно обратиться, когда дома проблемы.</p>
<p>— А теперь запомните, — велел Клинт, когда они вместе поднялись на ужин. — Пока моя семья здесь, Холли всего лишь уборщица. А не… генерал магической войны.</p>
<p>— Почему? — удивился Тор. — Я не стыжусь Холли, если ты…</p>
<p>— Нет, Тор, — перебил Стив. — Мы все поклялись никому не рассказывать о волшебном мире, помнишь? Даже нашим семьям.</p>
<p>— Точно, — нахмурился Тор. — Но я не хочу игнорировать её.</p>
<p>— И не надо, — сказал Тони. — Ты можешь быть настолько дружелюбным, насколько захочешь. Только не спрашивай у неё, сколько опасных чудищ она убила в прошлом году.</p>
<p>— Это я могу.</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, сколько они пробудут здесь? — поинтересовался Брюс.</p>
<p>— Без понятия. Лилу отстранили от занятий на неделю, так что, возможно, до следующей, — ответил Клинт. — Я хочу понять, что с ней происходит.</p>
<p>— Я не беспокоюсь, просто мне нужно знать, как долго я должен быть осторожен с тем, где я их читаю, — пояснил Брюс, махнув книгой о зельях. Брюс, который был полгода назад, ненавидел бы присутствие детей, постоянно опасаясь, что что-то пойдёт не так. Но Холли сотворила что-то, не волшебное, но всё же чудесное, и постепенно Брюс стал по-настоящему расслабляться рядом с ними.</p>
<p>— Не дольше недели, надеюсь, — сказал Клинт, — Если это займёт больше времени, я возьму отпуск и вернусь домой.</p>
<p>— Ты нам нужен, — сказал Стив. — Но твоя семья тоже важна, и мы потерпим твоё отсутствие столько, сколько тебе нужно.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт.</p>
<p>— Было бы здорово увидеть их, — улыбаясь, сказала Нат со своего места, одетая в свой уютный синий свитер. Свитер, которому большинство из них сейчас очень завидовали. Холли связала его сама, и он выглядел очень удобным. Кроме того, однажды утром Нат сказала, что когда она носит его, ей не сняться кошмары. Наташа надевала этот свитер довольно часто. В принципе, она была в нём каждый раз, когда ей не надо было появляться на публике.</p>
<p>Чем-то этот свитер поразил Нат. Может быть, свитер сам по себе что-то значил, а может быть, в пряже была скрыта магия. Холли сказала, что не накладывала на него никаких чар, а использовала лишь несколько заклинаний, для ускорения процесса вязания, чтобы ко дню рождения Нат он был готов. Несмотря на это, ей всё же удалось вызвать у Нат искреннюю уверенность в себе. Ни в боевых навыках, ни в статусе Чёрной Вдовы. Нат не сомневалась в своих способностях. Но в этом свитере она казалась действительно довольной <em>собой</em>.</p>
<p>Клинту это нравилось. То, что она чувствовала себя такой спокойной. Он никогда не думал, что увидит это в своей подруге.</p>
<p>— Согласен! — воскликнул Тор. — Твои дети замечательные! Мне интересно посмотреть, как сильно они выросли! Люди взрослеют так быстро, это восхитительно!</p>
<p>— Ты видел их полгода назад, — сказал Клинт.</p>
<p>— И наверняка они уже почти взрослые!</p>
<p>— Нет, Громозека, мы взрослеем быстро, но не <em>настолько</em>.</p>
<p>Остальная часть ужина была посвящена изучению того, как медленно стареют асы, и поиску метода сравнения этого темпа с людским. Все старательно избегали того, что Тор был жив задолго до того, как они родились, и будет существовать ещё много веков после того, как они умрут. В жизни есть вещи, которые можно изменить, и нет смысла сосредотачиваться на тех, которые нельзя.</p>
<p>На следующий день, осмотрев свой этаж, чтобы убедиться, что всё идеально, он отправился в аэропорт вместе с Хэппи. Он был на месте, когда приземлился личный самолёт Старка, и довольно стоял прямо у подножия трапа. И хорошо, потому что Купер чуть не вылетел из самолёта, спеша поприветствовать его, и Клинту пришлось поймать его на полпути. Он прижал своего маленького сына к груди и закружился под радостное гиканье.</p>
<p>Затем из самолёта вышла его жена, которая спускалась по ступенькам осторожнее, чем их сын. Когда Клинт наконец опустил на землю своего взволнованного малыша, он потянулся к жене и поцеловал её в губы. По скромному мнению Клинта, на этой зелёной земле не было ничего лучше, чем чмокнуть Лору Бартон в губы. Он обнял жену и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть вверх.</p>
<p>Лила хмуро спускалась по ступенькам роскошного частного самолета. У неё был блестящий фиолетовый рюкзак и туфли в тон.</p>
<p>— Привет, милая.</p>
<p>— Привет, пап.</p>
<p>— Хочешь подойти и обнять меня?</p>
<p>Она кивнула и обняла его, как-то нерешительно, и Клинт понял, что его дочь растеряна и встревожена. Он ничего не сказал, просто взъерошил ей волосы и пообещал своей семье, что они отлично проведут время в Нью-Йорке. Он помог Хэппи вытащить сумки из самолёта и уложить их в багажник, а Лора усадила детей в лимузин. И почти всю дорогу до дома все слушали оживлённую болтовню Купера. У пятилетнего мальчика была куча идей и желаний насчёт того, чем они будут заниматься на отдыхе.</p>
<p>Лила просто смотрела в окно, её обычно жизнерадостная натура была подавлена.</p>
<p>Клинт встревоженно переглянулся с женой, пока Хэппи вёз их в башню. Когда они приехали, Хэппи припарковался у специального входа, к которому имели доступ только Мстители и… ну, Холли. Холли была там, Клинт заметил её краем глаза. Она замысловато взмахнула палочкой в направлении его семьи. На первый взгляд ничего не произошло, но Холли, казалось, осталась довольна. Она показала ему большой палец, прежде чем выйти через боковую дверь. Никто ничего не заметил.</p>
<p>Он завёл всю семью в лифт, поблагодарив Хэппи за поездку. Лора пихнула обоих детей, и они тоже поблагодарили Хэппи. Грузный мужчина принял их кивком и лёгким ворчанием. Они поднялись в пентхаус, где их уже ждала команда. Купер переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь сдержать свою энергию. Когда лифт открылся, Купер ворвался в комнату.</p>
<p>— ПРИВЕТ, МСТИТЕЛИ!</p>
<p>За поздним обедом Купер рассказывал всем желающим о своих занятиях в детском саду. Конечно, все Мстители были очарованы или, по крайней мере, притворились таковыми. Лила просто обиженно сидела на стуле, размазывая еду по тарелке. Лора прошептала ему на ухо, что она была такой с того случая с огнём. Молчаливой и отстранённой. Он просто сидел рядом с дочерью и надеялся, что ему удастся по-настоящему поговорить с ней.</p>
<p>К концу обеда лифт со звоном открылся, и появилась Холли, толкая тележку для уборки.</p>
<p>— Добрый день, Мстители. Не обращайте на меня внимания, я здесь только чтобы убраться. Через минуту меня уже не будет.</p>
<p>— У вас есть уборщица? — спросил Купер, его глаза расширились, когда он увидел что-то, что явно считал верхом роскоши.</p>
<p>— Конечно есть, малыш. Мы супергерои, у нас нет времени на уборку, — сказал Тони.</p>
<p>— Вау. — Он повернулся и посмотрел на Холли, которая вежливо улыбнулась ему, её зелёные глаза весело блестели. — А что вы делаете?</p>
<p>— Ну, я мою полы и окна, слежу, чтобы всё было прибрано и занимаюсь стиркой.</p>
<p>— А в детской можете убрать?</p>
<p>— Я могу убрать везде.</p>
<p>— Ух ты, — восхитился Купер. — А можете прийти ко мне домой и убрать в моей комнате вместо меня?</p>
<p>— Купер! — возмутилась Лора.</p>
<p>— А ты можешь мне заплатить? Это моя работа, а работать бесплатно ни в коем случае нельзя, — спросила Холли, не обращая внимания на выговор Лоры. Купер задумался на мгновение, а потом улыбнулся. Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил помятую пластиковую коробочку, когда-то полную мармеладок. Теперь в коробочке осталось не больше пяти.</p>
<p>— Я могу отдать тебе мои последние мармеладки!</p>
<p>— Хм, — протянула она, — заманчиво. Мистер Старк, вы сможете ответить на его предложение?</p>
<p>— Что? — взвизгнул Тони.</p>
<p>— Можете ли вы предложить мне столько же или больше мармелада? Этот молодой человек предлагает мне довольно выгодную сделку, и отказаться было бы глупо.</p>
<p>— Я не… откуда у меня быть мармеладу? Подожди. Ты же не серьёзно. Холли, ты нужна нам здесь.</p>
<p>— Он прав, — сказала Холли. — Мне очень жаль, молодой человек, но как бы великодушно ни было ваше предложение, я не могу его принять.</p>
<p>— А почему?</p>
<p>— Я помогаю Мстителям, и они нуждаются во мне, чтобы продолжать спасать мир. Понимаешь?</p>
<p>Купер важно кивнул, а потом посмотрел на свои конфеты. Он аккуратно протянул их в качестве подарка. Холли расплылась в широкой улыбке, и Клинт подумал, что его сердце может растаять, потому что внутри у него всё сжалось. Холли приняла коробочку и осторожно открыла её. Она достала одну мармеладку и положила её в рот, а затем вернула коробочку Куперу. Команда наблюдала, как они делились остатками конфет.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Ты очень добр.</p>
<p>Она выпрямилась и бережно положила смятую коробочку в карман униформы. Как будто это был ценный памятный подарок.</p>
<p>— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, Купер, — произнёс Клинт. — Холли — одна из милейших дам, которых я знаю.</p>
<p>Купер улыбался, пока Холли быстро убиралась в пентхаусе. Разговор вернулся к планам на ближайшие дни, и Холли смешалась с фоном. И только когда Холли толкнула тележку мимо сиденья Лилы, произошло кое-что интересное. Лила слегка вздрогнула, растерянно моргая, и Холли сделала то же самое. Холли посмотрела на его десятилетнюю дочь в некотором замешательстве.</p>
<p>— Привет, — сказала она.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, — откликнулась Лила. — Что-то… не так?</p>
<p>— Насколько мне известно, нет. Но у меня есть вопрос, если ты не возражаешь?</p>
<p>Лила, не сводившая глаз с Холли, медленно кивнула. Блестящие фиолетовые заколки в её волосах шевельнулись. Холли наклонилась так, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Лилой.</p>
<p>— С тобой случалось что-нибудь необъяснимое?</p>
<p>— В каком смысле?</p>
<p>— Например… бутылки лопаются, когда ты расстроена, или двери открываются без ключей? — уточнила Холли, и Лила ахнув, подняла руку ко рту.</p>
<p>— Как вы узнали?</p>
<p>— Когда мне было семь лет, я убегала от хулиганов и так испугалась, что захотела оказаться как можно дальше. И вдруг у меня защекотало в животе, и я вскочила на крышу школы.</p>
<p>— Вскочили?</p>
<p>— В один момент я лежала на земле, а в следующий уже цеплялась за трубу. Я не понимала, как попала туда. — Лила смотрела на Холли так, словно та ответила на все её безмолвные мольбы. Что-то тёмное начало закручиваться в животе Клинта. — С тобой когда-нибудь случалось что-то подобное?</p>
<p>— Некоторые девчонки смеялись надо мной, и мы... мы подрались. Она наговаривала на меня, а я… у меня было странное ощущение в животе, а потом её штаны загорелись!</p>
<p><em>А на врунишке горят штанишки.</em> Клинт проглотил комок в горле.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, — произнесла Холли, протянув руку и положив её на плечо Лилы. — Это нормально.</p>
<p>— Нет! Я… Я какое-то чудище! — На мгновение лицо Холли скривилось, но она сразу же успокоилась.</p>
<p>— Я совершено нормальная и делала то же самое, когда была твоего возраста, — возразила Холли. — Это значит, что и в тебе тоже нет ничего плохого. Так бывает со многими людьми.</p>
<p>— Но если я не чудовище, то что я такое? — потребовала ответа Лила.</p>
<p>— Ты волшебница, Лила.</p>
<p>— Я…</p>
<p>— Нет, — сказал Клинт, его голос ножом прорезал разговор. Он встал, скрипнув стулом по мраморному полу. — Забери это обратно. Я ни за что не позволю, чтобы у моей дочери была… была магия!</p>
<p>Холли встала, уперев руки в бока, и с вызовом посмотрела на него.</p>
<p>— Не тебе выбирать, — ответила она. — Она у неё есть, нравится тебе это или нет.</p>
<p>— Так забери её! — потребовал Клинт. — Моя дочь не станет каким-нибудь пси…</p>
<p>Холли щёлкнула пальцами, и с треском вспыхнула волна магии. Клинт внезапно почувствовал, что тело сдавило, как будто его толкали через очень узкую трубу. Зрение исказилось и потемнело, прежде чем снова стать нормальным. Мгновение спустя он упал на землю. Он задыхался и кашлял так сильно, что ему показалось, будто он видит звезды. Он почувствовал, как Холли схватила его за рубашку и подняла на ноги.</p>
<p>— Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь? — требовательно спросила Холли, слегка встряхнув Клинта. Клинт оттолкнул Холли и, спотыкаясь, попытался отойти.</p>
<p>— Ты врёшь! — выкрикнул Клинт. — У моей дочери не может быть магии! Она добрая и невинная, и…</p>
<p>— А я — нет?</p>
<p>— Магия — это оружие! Опасное оружие, — выплюнул Клинт. — Локи — её бог, и мы все видели, на что он способен! Твою мать, Холли, ты ведь сражалась в целой войне против магии!</p>
<p>— Я воевала не с магией, а с фашистами, узколобый ты ублюдок!</p>
<p>Они стояли в каком-то лесу, далеко от цивилизации, насколько Клинт мог судить. Его трясло, трясло, как он надеялся от ярости, но, скорее всего, от банального страха.</p>
<p>— Локи <em>уничтожил</em> меня! Он приложил свой скипетр к моей груди, отнял всё, что делало меня мной, и заменил это бескрайней синевой! Ни за что на свете я не позволю никому, кто мне дорог, приблизиться к чему-то настолько плохому!</p>
<p>— Ой, не такой уж ты и особенный! Все, кого я знаю, хотя бы раз попадали под ментальный контроль! Преодолей это и начни мыслить ясно!</p>
<p>— Ясно? — переспросил Клинт. — Ты хочешь ясности? Я покажу тебе, что такое ясно! Магия почти уничтожила эту планету, когда вторгся Локи. Она почти уничтожила тебя! Без магии не было бы пророчества, и тебе не пришлось бы стать военным генералом в семнадцать лет! Магия искривляет, искажает и разрушает всё, чего касается!</p>
<p>Слова, слова, о наличии которых в своих мыслях Клинт даже не подозревал, выплеснулись изо рта, словно слизь. Холли смотрела на него, стиснув зубы и сверкая глазами от негодования. Клинт продолжал говорить, и слова выливались из него. Ему следовало ожидать пощёчины. Жгучий ярко-красный отпечаток ладони наконец остановил поток.</p>
<p>— Клинт, — произнесла Холли. — Твоя дочь думает, что она чудовище. Она боится, что злая, потому что случайно подожгла магией чьи-то штаны.</p>
<p>Клинт глубоко дышал, прижав ладонь к лицу, чтобы надавить на щёку. Он посмотрел на неё и ощутил, как чувство вины и ужас легли на его плечи.</p>
<p>— А теперь, из-за страха перед тем, что с тобой случилось, ты заставил свою дочь думать, что она злая и чокнутая. Ты этого хотел? Заставить её думать, что она будущая Локи?</p>
<p>— Нет, — прохрипел он. Он бы никогда этого не захотел.</p>
<p>— Магия не злая. А вот люди — да, или, по крайней мере, они выбирают такими быть, — сказала Холли. — Магия — это просто проявление внутреннего мира человека, отражение его выбора и желаний. У твоей дочери впереди целая жизнь, полная решений, которые помогут ей развить магию, способную творить добро. Но ей будет нелегко, если она будет думать, что отец ненавидит её за то, что она родилась с даром. Поверь мне, я знаю.</p>
<p>От осознания того, что он собирался сказать до того, как Холли перенесла их магией, его чуть не стошнило. Он не мог поверить, что только что…</p>
<p>— Это ужасно. Каждый раз, когда я думаю о магии, я вспоминаю те три проклятых дня. Я убивал друзей и делал столько ужасных вещей, которые не смогу забыть. Всё то время я знал, что делаю и стремился предать всё, что знал и во что верил. Я не был собой, я был никем.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю. Я знаю, как ужасно, когда твой разум находится под чужим контролем, но Клинт, ты должен оставить это позади. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то только навредишь своей дочери, — объяснила Холли. — Своей милой дочери, у которой такая яркая и чистая магия. Клинт, когда ты думаешь о магии, вспоминай о том, как улыбка Лилы освещает комнату. Думай о её замечательных рисунках, которые, казалось, немного двигались. Вспоминай, как, несмотря на то, что она перемешала соль и сахар в своих печеньях, они всё равно были восхитительно вкусными.</p>
<p>Воспоминания о его дочери, которыми он поделился, примеры магии, которые он не признавал таковыми. Клинт слегка вздрогнул и почувствовал, как колени подогнулись сами собой. Холли опустилась на землю следом за ним. Они оба стояли на коленях в мокрой траве.</p>
<p>— Магия — это то, как Брюс улыбается без тени паники во взгляде. Магия создаёт свитера, которые могут успокоить убийц. Магия исцеляет разум, разрушенный возрастом и многими испытаниями. Магия — это чудо как раз тогда, когда его меньше всего ждёшь. Тот самый момент неизвестности перед тем, как выпустить стрелу. Магия — это милосердие, любовь и великодушие. Вот что это такое, Клинт, — сказала Холли, обнимая его. — Закрой глаза, разве ты не чувствуешь?</p>
<p>Глаза Клинта медленно закрылись, и всё вокруг, от ветра в кронах деревьев до птиц, затихло. Поначалу не было ничего, даже меньше, чем ничего. Клинт не знал, как долго он сидел так, положив голову Холли на плечо. Но вдруг он почувствовал это. Гул на задворках сознания, похожий на шум холодильника, который он слышал по ночам в детстве. Похожий на давно забытую песню, слова которой крутятся на языке. Более того, это ощущалось как <em>любовь</em> и <em>дом</em>. Он ахнул, его глаза открылись.</p>
<p>Он высвободился из объятий и посмотрел на Холли. Она буквально излучала силу. Кожа сияла золотом и серебром, а волосы слегка развевались от энергии. Её глаза казались почти белыми от магии, которую она прятала глубоко внутри. Он понял, как глупо было считать магию чем-то, что Холли просто отложила в сторону. Нет. Холли и была магией, и он никогда этого не забудет.</p>
<p>Как и его дочь.</p>
<p>— Клинт, — сказала она, — мне очень жаль, что ты так сильно пострадал, но не магия сделала это, не намеренно. Магия — это инструмент, и Локи использовал его, чтобы калечить и разрушать. Но ты не можешь винить в этом магию, особенно когда твоя дочь нуждается в тебе.</p>
<p>Постепенно магия утихла, просачиваясь обратно под кожу Холли, как будто её никогда и не было.</p>
<p>— Ты права, — ответил он. — Я жалею о тех словах, что наговорил тебе.</p>
<p>— Лучше сказать их сейчас, чем когда Лила может подслушать.</p>
<p>— Ты всё равно не должна была выслушивать этого. Не после…</p>
<p>— Ты не сказал ничего, что я бы не слышала раньше, и я прощаю тебя за это, Клинт. До тех пор, пока ты обещаешь исправиться.</p>
<p>— Само собой. — Клинт с удивлением понял, что именно это и имел в виду. От одного единственного объятия или, может быть, от слов Холли и её магии, что-то в нём исправилось. Он по-прежнему презирал Локи, но его разум был ясен. Магия не была злой, не в том смысле, в каком он позволил себе поверить. Не могла быть, когда так ярко сияла в глазах Холли. Он подавил чувство вины, которое упрекало его в том, что он ничем не отличается от собственного отца, и посмотрел на Холли. — Нам пора возвращаться. Я должен поговорить с Лилой!</p>
<p>Холли поднялась и протянула ему руку. Она улыбнулась ему и пообещала быть помягче на обратном пути. Он взял её за руку и понял, что она была серьёзна. Телепортация всё ещё была ужасна, но он хотя бы не упал лицом на мраморный пол. Они появились в пентхаусе и обнаружили, что Лила пропала, а Лора разговаривала с Тором о волшебном мире. Нат и Тони отвлекали Купера.</p>
<p>— Где Лила?</p>
<p>— Клинт, Тор только что всё мне объяснил, и клянусь Б-гом, если ты скажешь нашей дочери что-нибудь о её…</p>
<p>— Не скажу. Прости, я сорвался. Я сейчас же извинюсь. — Лора сразу же успокоилась и сказала ему, куда, по её мнению, убежала и их дочь. Джарвис подтвердил сведения, услужливо сообщив, где именно она находится. Клинт поспешно ушёл от них.</p>
<p>Он перепрыгивал через четыре ступеньки, чуть не падая с лестницы вниз. Свою дочь он нашёл всхлипывающей в чулане в коридоре. Клинт, грудь которого вздымалась от напряжения, опустился на землю, не открывая двери, и слегка постучал.</p>
<p>— Уходи! Теперь ты меня ненавидишь!</p>
<p>— Ох, солнышко, я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть.</p>
<p>— Я — чудовище!</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет. Ты моя маленькая девочка, моя особенная, чудесная малышка. Прости, что я разозлился, у твоего папы был неудачный опыт с магией, но это не значит, что магия плохая. Я не должен был кричать на тебя или расстраивать. Я был неправ.</p>
<p>Некоторое время царило молчание. Клинт сосредоточился на том, чтобы восстановить дыхание.</p>
<p>— Честно? — спросила Лила дрожащим голосом, хотя, к счастью, чуть ближе к двери.</p>
<p>— Честнее не бывает. — Через несколько секунд дверь открылась, и Клинт заключил дочь в объятия. Она всхлипнула ему в шею и прижалась к нему. Клинт обнимал её, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд и шепча о том, какая она чудесная, и какой удивительной будет её магия. Лиле потребовалось десять минут, чтобы полностью успокоиться, и когда это произошло, Клинт вытер её щёки большими пальцами. — Вот, тебе лучше?</p>
<p>— Угу.</p>
<p>— Прости, Лила. Я не должен был этого говорить. Ты прекрасна такой, какая есть, с магией и всем остальным.</p>
<p>— Мы… мы можем ещё поговорить с Холли? О моей магии? Я не хочу никому навредить.</p>
<p>— Разумеется. Пойдём туда прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Холли ждала их на том же этаже, сидя на диване с волшебной палочкой и большой книгой в кожаном переплёте. Она улыбнулась Лиле и ничего не сказала о красных глазах и шмыгающем носе.</p>
<p>— Лила? — позвала Холли. — Это тебе.</p>
<p>Она осторожно протянула книгу. Клинт смог прочитать название, оно гласило: "Полная энциклопедия магии". Лила бережно взяла её, открыла и ахнула, увидев внутри двигающуюся картинку. На ней, вроде бы, было стадо единорогов, бегущее по лесу.</p>
<p>— Эта книга поможет ответить на все твои вопросы о магии. В ней много информации, почти столько же, как в гугле. Это моя личная копия, а значит, она связана со всеми книгами в моей библиотеке. Если у тебя появится вопрос, просто открой книгу и задай его. Нужная страница откроется сама.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — пробормотала Лила, едва оторвав взгляд от тщательно проработанных светящихся страниц.</p>
<p>— А ещё у меня есть предложение для тебя, если хочешь.</p>
<p>— Какое?</p>
<p>— Пока ты здесь, в Нью-Йорке, как насчёт того, чтобы я дала тебе несколько уроков? Так ты научишься контролировать свою магию, чтобы она ничего не взрывала и никому не причиняла вреда. Ты не против?</p>
<p>— С удовольствием, — согласилась Лила, с обожанием глядя на Холли. Клинт понял, что у него такое же выражение лица, пока смотрел на добрую женщину, которая дала ему такую сильную пощёчину, что, вероятно, будет синяк.</p>
<p>— Здорово! — сказала Холли. — Давай начнём!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - Массачусетский технологический институт</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Что общего у робота и метлы?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Тони отправляется с Холли за город, чтобы научить её водить машину. Этим навыком должен обладать каждый, и не похоже, что его так уж трудно освоить. Да?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Всё ещё не понимаю, зачем мы вообще это делаем, — надулась Холли, сложив руки на груди. Она насупилась, как маленькая девочка. Или как Тор, в свете последних событий подумал Тони. У них одинаково дрожали губы.</p>
<p>— Ну же, Глинда, — улыбнулся Тони девушке на водительском сидении. — Мы несколько часов работали над проблемой взаимодействия магии и технологий. Пора сделать перерыв, пока мы случайно не подорвали друг друга.</p>
<p>— Но зачем нам делать перерыв именно в машине? — уставилась она на руль перед собой.</p>
<p>— Только не говори мне, что ты <em>боишься</em>.</p>
<p>— Тони, я не умею водить, а эта машина, наверняка, стоит целое состояние.</p>
<p>— А, ну да, но не волнуйся об этом, у меня есть три состояния в кармане, просто на всякий случай, — отмахнулся Тони. — И это легко. Просто включи задний ход.</p>
<p>— <em>Как</em>? — Ей правда не помешает настрой получше. Ведь нет ничего приятнее, чем водить дорогую спортивную машину.</p>
<p>— Ты правда никогда не водила машину? — спросил Тони. Холли покачала головой. — Ладно, хорошо. Просто… сделай вот так и потяни здесь, и…</p>
<p>Тони зачастую объяснял всё на пальцах, и, к счастью, Холли к этому привыкла. Она последовала его указаниям, как завести машину за миллион долларов, и включила задний ход. Тони увёз её из города в какую-то глушь, где на охраняемом складе хранились его лучшие машины. Всё под предлогом перерыва. Последние несколько недель они усердно трудились, Тони работал над разными техническими конструкциями, которые Холли затем ломала, швыряя в них заклинания. Теперь, из-за постоянных неудач он сходил с ума. Вероятно, Холли согласилась на урок вождения только по этой причине.</p>
<p>Её костяшки побелели, сжимая кожаное покрытие руля, когда она попыталась выехать с парковки и добраться до выезда со склада. Тем временем Тони не переставал шептать ей на ухо о том, что всё будет легко и просто, ничего не случится, и что у неё всё получится. Он видел, что она раздражается всё больше и больше, и почти слышал её мысли.</p>
<p>
  <em>Не проклинай Железного Человека. Не проклинай Железного Человека. НЕ ПРОКЛИНАЙ ЖЕЛЕЗНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА.</em>
</p>
<p>— Тони, может, ты немного помолчишь? — попросила она, прежде чем сорвалась и ударила его, и перед тем, как Тони посмеялся над её раздражением. — Я тут пытаюсь сосредоточиться.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Прости, просто, может быть, не ВРЕЖЬСЯ В СТЕНУ!</p>
<p>Она налетела на трещину и остановилась в нескольких сантиметрах от стены, в которую чуть не врезалась.</p>
<p>— Может быть, теперь попробуем ехать вперёд?</p>
<p>— Заткнись, Тони, — сказала она, осторожно переключаясь на другую передачу. И конечно, как только она это сделала, машина <em>заглохла</em>. Она рыкнула и попыталась снова. И снова. И ещё раз. — Почему всё так сложно?</p>
<p>Тони никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кому-то было настолько трудно включить первую передачу. Он снова объяснил все действия, но не увидел никакого прогресса. Там не было ничего сложного, ей всего-то нужно было нажать на одну педаль, переключая рычаг коробки передач.</p>
<p>— На самом деле, всё не так уж и плохо.</p>
<p>— Да что ты говоришь, — прорычала она, наконец-то сумев перевести дурацкую машину на первую передачу. Она нажала на газ, поворачивая руль и направляя машину как можно ближе к выезду. Тони снова начал едва понятно хвалить и поправлять её. Выехав на грунтовую дорогу, она попыталась переключиться на следующую передачу.</p>
<p>Машина заглохла. Она топнула, задев ногой пластиковое покрытие на водительском сидении.</p>
<p>Тони хихикнул.</p>
<p>— Посмотрю я, как ты удержишься на метле.</p>
<p>— На метле? — От этого механическое сердце Тони забилось чуть быстрее.</p>
<p>— Да. У нас в волшебном мире нет машин, мы пользуемся летающими мётлами, — объяснила она. — Держу пари, что если ты попытаешься взлететь на такой, то сразу свалишься.</p>
<p>Почему ему никогда не говорили о летающих мётлах? Может, она раньше и упоминала об этом, но только сейчас он это осознал. Чёрт возьми, они летали на мётлах. Ему нужно было принять в этом участие. Он обязан это сделать. Этот день не мог пройти никак иначе.</p>
<p>— Правда? Вы хотите поспорить, мисс Поттер?</p>
<p>— Вы совершенно правы, мистер Старк.</p>
<p>Она распахнула дверцу автомобиля, найдя предлог, чтобы вылезти из машины, в которую так не хотела садиться, и взмахнула рукой, призывая две метлы. Чёрт знает, откуда. Они не были похожи на обычные мётлы, эти были стилизованы и снабжены металлическими колышками по бокам, как он догадался, чтобы пользователь мог поставить ноги. Она бросила одну из них Тони, который тут же поймал её, пока сам вылезал из машины. Они вместе пошли к ближайшему полю, всё это место было частной собственностью Тони, поэтому и было безлюдным. Они стояли на траве, и Холли указала Тони положить метлу на землю и протянуть руку.</p>
<p>— А теперь просто скажи "вверх", — велела она. — Вот так. Вверх!</p>
<p>Метла прыгнула ей прямо в руку. Она предложила Тони сделать то же самое. Он фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Вверх. — Ничего не произошло. — Вверх!</p>
<p>Метла у его ног слегка повернулась, как бы показывая, что услышала Тони, но не придала его словам особого значения.</p>
<p>— Хмм… Это не очень эффективно, — сказала она гораздо веселее, чем имела право. Разве не она заглушила его машину пятнадцать раз подряд? </p>
<p>— Это сейчас была отсылка к Покемонам?</p>
<p>— Клинт меня на них подсадил.</p>
<p>— Ну конечно. Вверх! — Метла всё равно не слушала его. Какого чёрта? Она была сломана?</p>
<p>— По крайней мере, я заставила твою машину двигаться. — Тони обиженно посмотрел на неё и попробовал снова. На этот раз он отдал приказ метле подняться каким-то угрожающим голосом. Метла, казалось, не услышала его. — Сам знаешь, многим мужчинам твоего возраста трудно подняться. Проблемы с производительностью совершенно естествен…</p>
<p>— Не надо, — попросил Тони. — Я разберусь с этим и тогда ты пожалеешь.</p>
<p>— Ладно, ладно, — утешила она. Следующие десять минут Тони пробовал все возможные варианты слова "вверх". От разных языков до фраз, пока не опустился до разочарованных оскорблений и угроз. Метла даже не дёргалась. — Тони, ты всё делаешь неправильно.</p>
<p>— Что? — Тони прервал свою витиеватую угрозу метле и посмотрел на ведьму, которая всё ещё держала метлу и озадаченно смотрела на него.</p>
<p>— Представь, что метла как… как Дубина или Ты, — произнесла она. — Так ты просишь Дубину что-то сделать?</p>
<p>— Конечно нет, — сказал Тони. — Дубина — мой приятель, а не какая-то дурацкая деревяшка.</p>
<p>— Разве нет людей, которые называют Дубину кучей металлолома? — Его челюсть отвисла, когда он подумал об этом. Он медленно присел и посмотрел на метлу.</p>
<p>— Так она как Дубина?</p>
<p>— Может быть, не такая разумная, как твои боты, — сказала она. — Но у всех волшебных предметов есть чувства на базовом уровне. Ты <em>можешь</em> заставить волшебный предмет служить тебе, когда тот этого не хочет, если достаточно силён, но чаще всего они противятся работе с кем-то, кто им не нравится. Вспомни о молоте Тора, который разборчив даже в том, кому позволить себя поднять.</p>
<p>— Хм, — задумался он. — И все магические предметы такие?</p>
<p>— Большинство. Палочки, мётлы, даже волшебные безделушки вроде зачарованных шахмат лучше работают с людьми, которые им нравятся.</p>
<p>— Зачарованные шахматы? — Его разум зацепился за идею волшебной шахматной доски, и он встряхнул головой. На это не было времени. — Подожди. Потом. Вернёмся к метле. Она позволит мне себя использовать, если я ей понравлюсь?</p>
<p>— Вот почему в машине мне так неуютно, — объяснила она. — Я привыкла использовать устройства, у которых есть чувства, и такие, как Джарвис и твои боты, для меня гораздо естественнее, чем автомобиль, который… ну, ощущается пустым. Я не могу общаться с ним на уровне магии, как могу с метлой или палочкой.</p>
<p>— То есть, ты не сможешь научиться водить?</p>
<p>— Нет, я научусь. Так же, как учусь рисовать, — сказала она как-то язвительно. Тони сдержал ухмылку. Он видел "картины" Холли, они были настолько ужасны, что было бы несправедливо называть их даже абстракциями. Тем не менее ему всё же удалось стащить одну, чтобы повесить в вестибюле башни Мстителей. Предполагалось, что это протрет Стива, но он даже не был похож на человека. Он вставил картину в очень причудливую рамку и дал ей название повычурней. Не прошло и двух недель, как ему позвонил один из богатых знакомых и спросил, где он нашёл такого талантливого художника. Холли не знала об этой картине только потому, что не слишком часто пользовалась главным входом в башню.</p>
<p>Ему не терпелось увидеть выражение её лица, когда она впервые увидит.</p>
<p>— Ну и как же мне заставить её работать? — спросил Тони, указывая на метлу.</p>
<p>— Как насчёт того, чтобы попытаться извиниться за свою резкость? — Какое нелепое предложение. Но по лицу Холли было понятно, что она серьёзна. Тони усмехнулся, но её выражение лица никак не изменилось.</p>
<p>— Если это розыгрыш, держись у меня.</p>
<p>Она лишь подняла бровь, как бы призывая его и не пытаться. Тони закатил глаза и снова посмотрел на метлу.</p>
<p>— Эй… <em>метла</em>, — позвал Тони. — Прости, что угрожал тебе пилой. И про кислоту, возможно, перегнул палку.</p>
<p>Это был просто обман зрения или метла немного сдвинулась? Тони сглотнул, всё было так же, как с Дубиной или Ты. Он умел разговаривать с такими странными вещами.</p>
<p>— Я просто хотел полетать, видишь ли, я могу летать в своём костюме Железного Человека, но что-то подсказывает мне, что на тебе летать будет совсем по-другому, — хитро заметил Тони. — Просто я сейчас это представляю. Как вокруг хлещет ветер, пока мы несёмся на большой скорости. Ты умеешь выполнять трюки в воздухе? Готов поспорить, что умеешь. Ты выглядишь как отличная метла.</p>
<p>Да, метла определённо его слушала, и Тони сказал себе, что в этом нет ничего странного.</p>
<p>— Ну, что думаешь? Готова попробовать? — Тони поднялся, чувствуя, как заныли колени. Он осторожно протянул руку, как показала Холли. — Вверх.</p>
<p>Метла буквально бросилась ему в руку, ударившись о ладонь так сильно, что он чуть не уронил её. Древко практически вибрировало от нетерпения.</p>
<p>— Не урони! — усмехнулась она. Тони даже не обернулся, слишком очарованный ощущением магии в своей руке. Она ощущалась совсем не так, как скипетр Локи. Цельной, а не искажённой и злобной.</p>
<p>— Что дальше? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Зажми метлу между ног, вот так, — сказала она. Тони возмущённо посмотрел на неё при одной мысли о том, чтобы положить самую драгоценную часть своего тела прямо на тонкую деревяшку. — Не волнуйся. На современные мётлы накладывают чары удобства для чувствительных наездников мужского пола. Раньше мётлы были в основном для женщин, пару столетий назад мужчины начали ныть о равенстве в спорте, и теперь у нас есть метла, которую могут использовать все люди.</p>
<p>Холли сказала несусветнейшую чушь с очень серьёзным лицом. Он никогда не понимал, серьёзно она говорит или нет. Этим она напоминала ему Локи, хотя он никогда не скажет этого вслух. Он осторожно зажал метлу между ног, и она оказалась, на удивление, комфортной. Это было невозможно, но ему казалось, что он сидит на очень удобном сидении мотоцикла.</p>
<p>— Ладно, хорошо, — сказала она. — Дальше нужно пыгнуть.</p>
<p>— Пргнуть. — Она кивнула и действительно прыгнула в воздух вместе с метлой. Тони не должен был удивляться, увидев, что метла заработала, а Холли, как ни в чём не бывало, парила на высоте полутора метров над землёй.</p>
<p>— Доверься метле и прыгай. Держи руки на древке, как я.</p>
<p>Хорошо, что метла оказалась на уровне глаз. Тони кивнул, поправил захват и прыгнул вперёд. Он приготовился к жёсткой посадке, но обнаружил, что никакой посадки не произошло. Вместо этого он почувствовал, что нашёл более удобное положение на метле, когда ноги свесились.</p>
<p>— Открой глаза.</p>
<p>Разве он их закрыл?</p>
<p>Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он был в воздухе, метла всё ещё дрожала от нетерпения. И кто такой Тони, чтобы отказывать леди в том, чего она хочет? Руки крепче сжали метлу, и он наклонился вперёд. Как он и ожидал, метла рванулась вперёд. Ощущение было такое же, как за рулём гоночной машины на трассе в Италии, только лучше, потому что на нём не было защитного костюма и не было трения, которое сдерживало бы его. Похоже, магия метлы могла игнорировать силу сопротивления.</p>
<p>Позади он услышал предупреждающий крик Холли, но Тони был слишком занят, чтобы слушать её. Он на большой скорости мчался через заросшее травой поле, его ноги удобно устроились на педалях. Он практически лежал на метле, руками выравнивая курс. Метла летела всё быстрее и быстрее, нисколько не колеблясь.</p>
<p>Лес, который окружал огромную поляну, начался гораздо быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Тони потянул древко на себя, пытаясь сбросить скорость, но понял, что лишь отклоняется от земли почти на девяносто градусов и летит прямо в небо. Его взволнованный вопль стал испуганным, когда он продолжил движение вертикально вверх. В этот раз не было Джарвиса, который мог бы скорректировать полёт. Он понял что соскальзывает, а метла продолжала поворачиваться так, что он почти оказался вверх ногами.</p>
<p>Он попытался покрепче вцепиться в метлу, но резкий порыв ветра опрокинул его, и он упал. Не прошло и полсекунды, как он приземлился на две удивительно сильные руки.</p>
<p>— Серьёзно, Тони? — возмутилась она, посмотрев на него так, будто не держала его, как девицу в беде. Её непослушные волосы торчали во все стороны, как тогда, когда Мьельнир ударила её током. — Ты не мог подождать одну секунду, пока я объясняю, как она работает?</p>
<p>— Ждут только лохи.</p>
<p>— Ты мог пострадать, — сказала она, её губы дрогнули.</p>
<p>— Такова цена, которую человек должен быть готов заплатить за науку.</p>
<p>— Это не наука, это <em>магия</em>.</p>
<p>И вдруг его осенило. Он всё это время пытался заниматься наукой, а ответом была магия. Он слегка поёрзал на руках Холли, когда в голову пришла идея настолько блестящая, что ему почти захотелось расцеловать державшую его ведьму за пришедшее вдохновение.</p>
<p>— Это магия!</p>
<p>— Эмм, да?</p>
<p>— Нам нужно вернуться в башню. Я понял, как нам заставить магию и технику работать.</p>
<p>— Серьёзно?</p>
<p>— Всё время, пока мы работали над этим, я изо всех сил пытался создать новое устройство, которое бы не реагировало на магию плохо. Но проблема не в устройствах! А в магии!</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю.</p>
<p>— Магия — это эмоции с намерением, верно? Так ты сказала Лиле. — Холли кивнула, по-прежнему удерживая его высоко в воздухе. Где-то вдалеке метла, на которой летал он, наконец опустилась и воткнулась в землю. — Ну, а техника не может справиться с эмоциями. Она недостаточно сложная. Джарвис — самая изощрённая технология в мире, и он едва может справиться с одной эмоцией в день!</p>
<p>— Эмоции в магии сжигают технику, вот почему телефоны взрываются! Их процессоры не могут справиться с энергией такого типа, — поняла Холли. Её зелёные глаза буквально сверкали от магии. — О, Мерлин! Всего-то и нужно, что создать заклинание, которое уберёт эмоции из магической энергии.</p>
<p>— Ты сможешь это сделать?</p>
<p>— Смогу ли я это сделать, — усмехнулась она. — Это у меня получится гораздо лучше, чем водить машину.</p>
<p>— От уроков ты не отвертишься.</p>
<p>— Давай уже заберём твою метлу.</p>
<p>— Мою метлу?</p>
<p>— Разумеется, я купила её тебе в подарок, — ответила она. — Я хотела научить тебя летать на ней, раз тебе так нравится летать в твоём костюме. Да ладно тебе, ты же знаешь эту поговорку. Что подарить человеку, у которого есть всё?</p>
<p>Она улыбалась ему, предлагая устройство, которое давало возможность летать, как какую-то безделушку.</p>
<p>— Что-то, чего у него нет, — закончила она.</p>
<p>Она опустила их на землю гораздо увереннее, чем Тони, несмотря на то, что обе её руки были заняты, удерживая его. Они нашли его метлу, она, насколько Тони мог судить, выглядела одновременно извиняющейся и расстроенной из-за того, что он не смог удержать её. Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы припарковать машину в гараже, а затем Холли телепортировала их обратно в башню.</p>
<p>Всё время, пока они спускались с крыши в лабораторию, они болтали о том, как именно заклинание сможет убрать эмоции из магии. Было много заклинаний, которые могли держать определённые эмоции вне помещения, как чары, которые буквально делали комнату весёлой. Магия распознаёт определённые эмоции и удаляет их, всё ещё позволяя магической энергии войти. Холли просто нужно было расширить заклинание, чтобы оно могло фиксировать и защищать от всех эмоций. Какими бы сильными они ни были.</p>
<p>Холли рассказала ему про летающий Форд "Англия". Автомобиль, который какой-то умный волшебник заколдовал и совершенно случайно сумел наделить эмоциями. История о том, как машина, высадив Холли и её друга в школе, умчалась в волшебный лес, заставила Тони захлебнуться смехом. Похоже, у магловских технологий, если они подвергались воздействию достаточного количества магической энергии, было два пути. Либо они взрывались, потому что не могли справиться с эмоциями, которые в них вкладывались, либо они эволюционировали, обретая собственные чувства и разум. Это, наконец-то, был рывок, над которым Тони трудился чёрт знает сколько времени.</p>
<p>Хотя, Джарвис точно знал, как долго он работал над этим проектом.</p>
<p>Оказавшись в лаборатории, Холли сразу же принялась расписывать кучу всего, что выглядело как ужасная смесь латыни и рун, в то время как Тони вытащил один из запасных старкфонов, которые хранил в лаборатории на замену тем, которые команда ломала еженедельно. Пока Холли работала, она объяснила Тони и Джарвису, как будет действовать заклинание. Тони никогда не видел, чтобы Холли была в чём-то так уверена. Магия действительно была её сильной стороной.</p>
<p>Холли трудилась почти час, создавая защитное заклинание. Её рука ни разу не дрогнула, пока она выписывала чары, строчку за строчкой. Временами она смотрела на то, что придумала, хмурилась и поджигала провинившийся клочок бумаги. Тони изо всех сил старался помочь, но чувствовал себя немного неуверенно. Такое было впервые и не очень ему нравилось. Он должен был попасть в учебный магический поезд вместе с медвежонком Брюси.</p>
<p>Всё это время он надеялся, что ответ заключался в том, что ему уже известно. Он даже не осознавал, что постоянно давил на Холли. Холли проводила в лаборатории по несколько часов подряд, приходя помочь, но на самом деле почти ничего не делала. Она сидела в кресле и возилась с Дубиной, ожидая, пока Тони попросит её заколдовать что-нибудь. Он не позволял Холли стать полноправной участницей, потому что не хотел полагаться на магию.</p>
<p>Но ведь магия не так уж сильно отличалась от науки.</p>
<p>Тони посмотрел на метлу, которую ему подарила Холли, а потом на Растяпу. Робот с любопытством разглядывал метлу, даже потыкал в неё. И магия, и наука создавали причудливые вещи, которые временами чувствовали гораздо больше, чем следовало. Они обе были выражением человеческих способностей творить, воображать и <em>чувствовать</em>.</p>
<p>— Нам нужно будет протестировать его на каждую эмоцию, которую я смогу вспомнить, на случай, если я что-то упустила или заклинание недостаточно сильно, чтобы справиться с чем-то, — сказала она, вырывая Тони из мыслей.</p>
<p>— Тогда начнём с чего-нибудь попроще, — объявил Тони, осторожно положив телефон на стол, который они очистили именно для этого. Это был стильный чёрный телефон из блестящего стекла, который просто кричал о том, что сделан качественно.</p>
<p>— Я попробую волнение, — сказала она. — Сейчас я очень взволнована.</p>
<p>Она достала палочку и осторожно выстрелила в телефон заклинанием, которое должно было поменять его цвет с глянцевого чёрного на красный. Это было слабое и простое заклинание, по силе равное объёму фоновой магии в переполненной магами области. Тони ожидал, что он вспыхнет, расколется или издаст какой-нибудь ужасно жуткий звук. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Вместо этого телефон лишь изменил цвет на красный. Тони и Холли стояли чересчур долго, просто уставившись на телефон в ожидании чего-то необычного.</p>
<p>Конечно же, телефон сделал самую необычную вещь из всех возможных.</p>
<p>Он работал.</p>
<p>Тони отправлял смс, звонил и открывал приложения. Телефон же работал как положено. Даже не потратил заряд батареи. Холли буквально прыгала на месте, закрыв лицо руками, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку.</p>
<p>— Мы сделали это, — прошептала она.</p>
<p>— МЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛИ! — закричал Тони в ответ. — ЮХУ!</p>
<p>Он схватил её за руки и потащил танцевать. Они начали вальсировать по комнате, Холли смеялась так, будто не могла принять это. Сверху Джарвис поздравил их с успехом. Тони продолжал танцевать, хоть Холли и наступала ему на ноги, они танцевали до тех пор, пока их обоих не одолел смех. Холли отстранилась, её щёки покраснели.</p>
<p>— Ты сделал большую часть, придумав отличное решение. Я просто доделала кое-что в конце.</p>
<p>— Ты что, издеваешься? — переспросил Тони. — Ты терпела меня, пока я вытаскивал голову из задницы.</p>
<p>Она не стала уточнять, что он имел в виду, просто каким-то образом поняла. Тони умел извиняться за своё упрямство только так. Локи повлиял и на Тони. Он не ненавидел магию, как Клинт. Скорее, он относился к ней пренебрежительно. Не доверяя тому, что она может предложить. И это проявилось в том, как он вёл себя с Холли, когда та пыталась помочь ему с проблемой взаимодействия магии и технологий. Магия олицетворяла всё то, чем он не был. Или, по крайней мере, он так думал. Тони стало казаться, что из него вышел бы потрясающий волшебник.</p>
<p>— Ну, я привыкла. Мой опыт подсказывает, что большинству мужчин приходится делать это два-три раза в год.</p>
<p>Хорошо, что Холли приняла его извинения именно так. Она хихикнула над собственной шуткой, и Тони рассмеялся вместе с ней, а потом похлопал её по спине.</p>
<p>— Ладушки. Давай следующим попробуем счастье, — предложил Тони. — Джарвис! Закажи нам китайской еды, пора приступить к настоящему тестированию.</p>
<p>— Как скажете, сэр.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Бог грома, плодородия и вязания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Холли просыпается от ужасного кошмара и получает совет и помощь от самого мудрого Мстителя.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Холли Поттер пришла умереть.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Круцио!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Убей второго!</em>
</p><p>Холли так резко подскочила в кровати, что чуть не аппарировала в другой конец комнаты. Палочка, которую она держала под подушкой, оказалась у неё в руке и указывала в пустоту, пока вспышки давным-давно брошенных заклинаний заполняли её разум. Её грудь вздымалась, как будто она пробежала марафон, а сквозь рубашку струился пот. Всё тело Холли дрожало, но рука, державшая палочку, была тверда.</p><p>Холли судорожно глотнула воздух, который, попав внутрь, показался ей слишком горячим. Небольшая настольная лампа, которую она случайно оставила включённой, взорвалась фонтаном из стекла и искр. Она вздрогнула, подняв руку, чтобы закрыть лицо. Ей потребовалось больше пятнадцати минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и когда это наконец произошло, она рухнула в постель, совершенно без сил. Ей было сыро и холодно.</p><p>Она медленно ослабила свою железную хватку на палочке и растёрла напряжённую руку. Её взгляд скользнул к часам.</p><p>
  <em>2:32</em>
</p><p>Механические часы пережили уже много таких ночей. В отличие от несчастных ламп, которые она взорвала. Она взмахнула рукой, и все осколки стекла полетели в мусорное ведро. Она не рискнула включать хоть что-то в квартире, пока не успокоится, и наложила несколько люмосов, чтобы осветить комнату.</p><p>Похоже, в какой-то момент кошмара ей показалось, что одеяло — это враг. Оно было не только отброшено, но и <em>разорвано</em> её магией. Повсюду были разбросаны обрывки ткани и ватной набивки, словно в её кровати взорвалась бомба. Какие-то куски ткани обгорели, а другие выглядели так, будто проиграли битву с сумасшедшими ножницами.</p><p>От испуга её магия перевернула почти всю мебель в спальне, в том числе стол, стул и шкафы. Уцелела только тумбочка, потому что Холли предусмотрительно прибила её к полу. Стены спальни были испещрены дырами, а также пятнами сажи из-за сорвавшихся заклинаний. Она страдальчески застонала, вообразив, какой беспорядок устроила. И всё из-за глупого кошмара.</p><p>Она понимала, что неправильно называть его глупым. Ей только что приснился величайший злой волшебник за всю историю волшебного мира. У неё было достаточно оснований для страха.</p><p>Даже если этот ублюдок мёртв уже больше десяти лет. Приближалась одиннадцатая годовщина последней битвы, и ей всегда плохо спалось месяц до неё и месяц после. Что бы она ни делала. Не говоря уже о том, что она впервые была вдали от друзей в такой момент. Сложно сказать, ухудшило это сны или нет.</p><p>Словно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть, какими странными были её сны в подростковом возрасте, в нынешних кошмарах вообще не было никакой логики. Она просто видела сцены сражений, то, что пережила, и то, что — нет. Иногда она видела, как её близкие умирали в реальных или вымышленных ситуациях, но чаще всего в этих снах были только вспышки света, взрывы и жуткий смех. Её друзей это раздражало гораздо больше, чем её саму. В конце концов, невозможно рассказать о плохом сне, когда в нём нет ничего конкретного.</p><p>Она лежала в постели, чувствуя, как отвратительный липкий пот высыхает на ней, и пыталась стряхнуть остатки кошмара. Жужжание прервало её мысли. Она моргнула и огляделась, чтобы понять, что подаренный Джарвисом браслет изо всех сил старается быть услышанным. За последние недели Джарвис внёс несколько изменений в свой подарок, и одно из них заключалось в том, что если его снять, Джарвис попытается немедленно связаться с ней. А если он не сможет сделать этого в течении пятнадцати минут, то пришлёт подмогу.</p><p>Должно быть, он свалился с запястья, пока она размахивала руками. Она потянулась, перекатилась по уже только наполовину застеленной кровати и подняла браслет с пола. Она нажала на кнопку и заговорила:</p><p>— Джарвис. — Она поморщилась от звука своего голоса. Наверное, много кричала.</p><p>— Холли, вы в порядке?</p><p>— Со мной всё хорошо.</p><p>— Простите, но я вам не верю, — произнёс он. — Ваш голос звучит ужасно.</p><p>— Ах, как мило, — огрызнулась она и тут же испытала чувство вины. Джарвис не заслуживал такого язвительного тона. — Извини, мне просто приснился кошмар.</p><p>— Кошмар?</p><p>— Да, такое случается. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. И пока ты не спросил, нет. Я не хочу об этом говорить.</p><p>На мгновение динамики маленького браслета затихли. Холли поймала себя на том, что обнимает браслет, словно плюшевого мишку.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — сказал Джарвис некоторое время спустя. — Сэр тоже не любит разговаривать о своих кошмарах. Впрочем, мне никогда не снились кошмары, и я могу только догадываться, что они неприятны.</p><p>— Они не такие уж и страшные, — призналась Холли хриплым голосом. — Это просто обрывки воспоминаний времён войны или охоты на Пожирателей смерти. В них нет никакого смысла, но я всё равно просыпаюсь с криками и метаниями. Это ужасно, потому что, когда это случается, моя магия выходит из-под контроля, и в результате я разрушаю свою спальню.</p><p>— Разрушаете? — спросил Джарвис, и она согласно хмыкнула.</p><p>— Магические выбросы в моём возрасте. Какой стыд. — Она немного изменила положение. Ужас всё ещё не отпускал её, и она знала, что этой ночью больше не заснёт.</p><p>— Я могу что-нибудь сделать?</p><p>— Нет. Они просто случаются, и сегодня ночью я больше не усну. Дома, в Британии, мои друзья обычно делали мне горячий шоколад и… и мы играли или делали ещё что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь меня, но я могу справиться и сама.</p><p>— Ясно, — сказал Джарвис через мгновение. — Может, я хотя бы поговорю с вами?</p><p>— Только не жди, что я буду много говорить.</p><p>К счастью, Джарвис, видимо, научился, подобно своему отцу, болтать о всякой ерунде. Она лежала, оцепенев от страха, пока Джарвис говорил, в надежде, что его не смущает, что она совершенно ничего не понимает. Её внимание было сосредоточено на его интонациях, пока она пыталась заставить своё тело успокоиться.</p><p>Это не сработало.</p><p>Она даже вскрикнула от испуга, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. Джарвис попытался успокоить её, уверяя, что всё хорошо, но это было маловероятно. Кто вообще стучит в дверь в три часа ночи? Она мысленно связалась со своими защитными чарами и фыркнула.</p><p>Очевидно, Тор Одинсон.</p><p>Она махнула рукой, чтобы дверь для Тора открылась.</p><p>— Что здесь делает Тор?</p><p>— Он не спал, когда активировалась тревога, и предложил сходить проверить тебя, — безапелляционно заявил Джарвис.</p><p>— Холли? — позвал Тор. — С тобой всё хорошо?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — громко солгала она, чтобы он услышал, прежде чем прошептать в браслет: — Джарвис, с тобой мы ещё поговорим о том, как отправлять супергероев ко мне в квартиру.</p><p>— Как скажете. — Она сердито посмотрела на браслет, хотя и знала, что он не может её увидеть. Дверь в спальню открылась, и внутрь заглянул Тор. На нём была в полная броня, а молот — наготове. Он нахмурился, когда увидел разгром в комнате.</p><p>— Кто напал на тебя? — спросил он.</p><p>— Никто, — ответила она. — Никто на меня не нападал.</p><p>— Но… — Его лицо помрачнело, когда он взглянул на её тело. — А. Понятно.</p><p>— Послушай, спасибо, что ты пришёл, Тор. Правда, но я не в состоянии для… — начала она, как только Тор переступил порог комнаты. Её речь была прервана, когда он поднял её, словно она весила не больше пушинки. — Тор!</p><p>— Ты замёрзла, — сказал он. — Тебе поможет тёплая ванна.</p><p>— Я не… — Она замолкла, когда к телу внезапно вернулись ощущения, и начала дрожать. Тор отнёс её, как ребёнка,в ванную и осторожно посадил на край раковины. Он повертелся, возможно, не привыкший к тому, как работает земная ванная, которая не принадлежит миллиардеру, но всё равно уверенный. Он убедился, что ванна пуста и включил тёплую воду.</p><p>Он на несколько минут оставил её в ванной и вернулся с чистой одеждой, которую, наверное, было легко найти из-за того, что она перевернула все шкафы. Он положил их рядом, а затем, когда ванна набралась, выключил воду.</p><p>— Не торопись, — сказал он. — Я буду охранять снаружи.</p><p>Прежде чем она успела сказать ему, что в этом нет необходимости, он уже вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Она поймала себя на том, что делает то, что сказал ей Тор, стянула с себя мокрую от пота пижаму и погрузилась в тёплую воду. Она зашипела, ощутив, как жар неприятно покалывает липкую кожу. И только через несколько минут почувствовала, как от тепла растаяла большая часть напряжения.</p><p>А ещё через несколько минут у неё появилась энергия, чтобы помыться.</p><p>Она вышла из ванной в одежде и уже не чувствовала себя как привидение. Тор сдержал своё слово и остался в квартире. Он вернулся в её спальню и, как мог, навёл порядок. Расставил мебель по местам и кое-как собрал все обрывки одеяла. Должно быть, он проделал нечто подобное и в гостиной, потому что она по опыту знала, что её магия во время кошмара разнесла бы и эту комнату.</p><p>Кроме того, он нашел у неё свечи и спички. Зачастую после кошмара лампочки гасли, и у неё была куча волшебных свечей им на замену, пока она их не починит. Тор зажёг все свечи, поэтому в квартире больше не было ни темно, ни мрачно. Он был похож на нетерпеливого щенка, который хочет получить лакомство за сложный трюк, но всё, что Холли могла сделать, это на мгновение замереть в дверях.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — позвал Тор, — садись.</p><p>— Ты навёл порядок, — загадочно произнесла она. — Я и не знала, что ты это умеешь.</p><p>С мгновение Тор выглядел оскорблённым, прежде чем закатил глаза и усадил её на диван. Он сел рядом и положил свою широкую ладонь ей на плечо.</p><p>— Чем вызваны сегодняшние сны? — Голос Тора окутал её спокойствием. Она не услышала ни капли осуждения. Хотя ей казалось, что должна была. Тору было много веков, он участвовал в войнах и бесчисленных сражениях. Но он ничего не крушил в приступе паники, вызванной кошмаром.</p><p>— Ничем, правда, — через секунду ответила она. — Они просто появляются, чаще в это время года, но…</p><p>— В это время? — Она легко кивнула, сосредоточив внимание на журнальном столике перед ней.</p><p>— В следующем месяце годовщина последней битвы, — объяснила Холли. — Я… убила Волдеморта почти одиннадцать лет назад, а ему всё ещё удаётся пугать меня.</p><p>— Он снится тебе?</p><p>— Большую часть времени, — призналась она. — Знаешь, что странно?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я не помню, чтобы мне было страшно.</p><p>Она посмотрела на Тора, который немного растерялся.</p><p>— В конце войны, я была… может быть, и напугана, но не чувствовала этого и не помню. Всю последнюю битву с Волдемортом я была… я делала то, что должна была делать и меня это не пугало. Даже большая вероятность смерти меня устраивала. После войны я продолжала сражаться с Пожирателями смерти и… я по-прежнему не боялась, по крайней мере за себя. Но сейчас? Теперь, когда я в безопасности и никто не пытается навредить мне? Теперь я пугаюсь так сильно, что едва могу двигаться, моя магия хлещет в никуда. Просто… становится всё хуже.</p><p>— Это проклятие воина, — мудро произнёс Тор. — В Асгарде это очень распространённая болезнь. Испытывать страх, когда ты в безопасности.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Тор огляделся в комнате, будто пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Затем он повернулся к ней лицом, она сделала то же самое.</p><p>— Когда ты на войне, ты постоянно в опасности, — начал Тор. — Даже во сне ты знаешь, что любая секунда может стать последней. Если тебе хватает ума, ты быстро привыкаешь. На поле боя не испытываешь ни страха, ни сомнений, ты осознаёшь опасность, но она тебя не останавливает. Если сражаешься слишком долго, тебе становится наплевать на опасность, ты забываешь, что была другая жизнь. Опасность становится привычкой, утешением, почти другом.</p><p>Она уставилась на Тора, его лицо освещалось пламенем свечи. Каждое его слово проникало ей прямо в душу.</p><p>— Проклятие воина постигает любого, кто забывает, каково жить в безопасности, кто сражался за своё королевство без отдыха слишком долго и больше не знает, как делать что-либо ещё, — сказал Тор. — Это ужасное проклятие, и мне очень жаль, что ты страдаешь от него.</p><p>— Я просто… думала, что мне уже лучше. — Это прозвучало так жалобно, так по-детски.</p><p>— Я верю тебе, — сказал Тор, улыбаясь ей. — Большую часть жизни ты не могла знать, в какой опасности живёшь, как зверь, пойманный в ловушку в кипящем озере. Но сейчас ты покинула озеро и наконец знаешь, что такое прохлада. Конечно, ты обгорела, но чтобы полностью исцелиться, нужно время. Ты исцеляешься, Холли.</p><p>— Как ты вообще можешь знать это? — спросила она. — Может быть, мне становится хуже!</p><p>— Ты ведь рассказываешь мне об этом, не так ли? Сделала бы ты так раньше?</p><p>И это заставило её всерьёз задуматься. Потому что она знала, что раньше никогда бы не заговорила об этом. Рону и Гермионе, двоим её ближайшим друзьям, обычно приходилось обманом выуживать из неё правду. Тор же просто спросил её и она… <em>ответила</em>. Это оказалось даже не так уж трудно. Обычно рассказывать о своих чувствах было равноценно вырыванию зубов без обезболивающего зелья. Но в течении последних недель она просто… делилась с Мстителями своими мыслями.</p><p>Как будто это пустяки!</p><p>— На войне рискованно говорить о таком, быть уязвимым. Также опасно видеть кошмары, терять контроль, — закивал Тор. — Но сейчас ты в безопасности, твоя война закончилась и твой разум наконец принимает это. Ты в безопасности, Холли.</p><p>— Если такова цена безопасности… Я не знаю, хочу ли, чтобы вспоминания преследовали меня вечно.</p><p>— Ничто не вечно, — ответил Тор. — Поверь мне, я достаточно стар, чтобы понимать. Всё пройдёт, постепенно между этими приступами будет проходить всё больше и больше времени. Время — единственное лекарство, которое тебе сейчас нужно.</p><p>Она завалилась на спинку дивана, свернулась в позу эмбриона и почти безнадёжно посмотрела на Тора. Он вздохнул и похлопал её по коленке.</p><p>— Иногда мне не хватает этого, — сказала она через мгновение. — Геройства.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Просто… Я думала, что скучаю по нему, потому что не знаю ничего другого. Поэтому я научилась рисовать, начала вязать и создала новые техно-магические заклинания. Нашла новую работу и завела новых друзей. Я… я устроила свою жизнь понимаешь? Она больше не имеет ничего общего со сражениями, — объяснила она. — Мои друзья на родине думали, что я не смогу этого сделать, но я сделала и…</p><p>— И всё ещё скучаешь, — закончил Тор с лёгкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы скучать по тому, что позволяло тебе приносить пользу миру, — сказал Тор после нескольких секунд раздумий. — Но тебе не обязательно возвращаться к этому, ты уже помогаешь всем вокруг иными способами. Тебе не обязательно сражаться, чтобы быть героиней, Холли. Ты уже ей являешься, даже без смертельных битв.</p><p>Она не знала, что плачет, пока Тор не попросил её перестать. Она шмыгнула носом и вытерла лицо рукой.</p><p>— Когда ты стал таким мудрым?</p><p>— Не уверен, — признался Тор. — Должно быть, это случилось совсем недавно, большую часть своей жизни я был глупцом.</p><p>Она хихикнула, и Тор улыбнулся, гордясь своей шуткой. Холли развернулась, чтобы ей было удобнее сидеть на диване.</p><p>— Обычно, когда у меня кошмары, я достаю вязанье, — сказала она. — Сейчас я работаю над детским одеяльцем для моей крестницы.</p><p>— Крестницы? — переспросил он незнакомый термин. Она объяснила, что Гермиона, её лучшая подруга, скоро родит ребёнка, и её попросили стать крёстной матерью. Это значило, что если в Гермионой и Роном что-то случится, то Холли будет воспитывать их ребёнка. — Понятно. То есть, ты делаешь одеяло для ребёнка?</p><p>— Ну да, но у меня кончается пряжа, которую я хочу использовать, — сказала она. — Скоро мне придётся сходить в магазин. Тут недалеко есть одно местечко, которое всегда открыто и торгует самой мягкой шерстью, которую ты когда-либо трогал. Идеально подойдёт для ребёнка.</p><p>— Если оно всегда открыто, то почему бы нам не сходить прямо сейчас? — спросил Тор.</p><p>— Сейчас? Тор, ещё даже нет четырёх утра!</p><p>— Этот магазин открыт?</p><p>— Ну… да, наверное, но…</p><p>— Тогда идём! Это будет доблестный поход за материалами, необходимыми для нового члена твоей семьи, — оживился Тор. Исчез тот мудрый бог, который утешал её словами, выкованными на собственном опыте. Теперь она смотрела не золотистого ретривера, который превратился в человека и стаскивал её с дивана, расспрашивая о том, как выглядят человеческие дети и какие подарки им следует дарить.</p><p>Она отклонила набор кинжалов.</p><p>Холли умудрилась надеть туфли и собрать до сих пор немного влажные волосы в пучок, который закрепила с помощью бузинной палочки. Она наложила на них скрывающее личность заклинание, а затем они вместе вышли из дома. Пока они шли, Холли подробно описала, как развиваются человеческие дети и что Тор должен знать, если захочет подержать младенца или взаимодействовать с ним, чтобы ребёнок не разревелся.</p><p>Асгардские дети, по словам бога, были гораздо крепче. По меркам асов нечестно было даже называть их хрупкими. Они рождались практически неуязвимыми, что делало роды довольно... тяжёлым испытанием. Младенцы были сильнее, крупнее и более развиты, чем их человеческие собратья по рождению. Им точно не нужно было придерживать головку.</p><p>Впрочем, Тор воспринял её объяснения спокойно, запоминая всё с серьёзностью и внимательностью, о наличии которых мало кто подозревал. Казалось, Тору было приятно узнать об этом. Он собирался пробыть на земле столько времени, сколько потребуется для поимки брата, а это могло затянуться надолго, и ему хотелось лишь хорошо приспособиться к своему новому дому. К тому же он был преисполнен надежд по поводу того, что у его товарищей по команде появятся ещё дети, пока он будет на земле, и хотел быть готовым стать им хорошим дядей.</p><p>Холли нашла этот рукодельный магазин во время одной из немногих попыток исследовать Нью-Йорк, до того как устроилась уборщицей. Её мучила бессонница, и она начала бродить по опасным улицам Нью-Йорка, отчасти надеясь с кем-нибудь подраться. Драка могла бы отвлечь её мысли хотя бы на пару минут. Вместо драки она наткнулась на яркий магловский магазин, который работал круглосуточно, предлагал товары для всех видов рукоделия и бесплатный чай.</p><p>Это был настоящий рай. Удобные кресла, которые расставили для всех желающих заняться своим ремеслом и бесплатный ежечасный чай — это сочетание означало, что Холли тратила на "покупку" пряжи гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. Время, проведённое ею в магазине, также частенько увеличивала хозяйка магазина — Кари. Кари нравилось болтать, а Холли была совсем не против.</p><p>Кари была красивой и сильно девушкой с прямоугольным типом фигуры, и любоваться ею на пасстоянии было просто восхитительно. Она была мягкой и соблазнительной, в отличие от Холли, которая за эти годы так и не перестала быть костлявой и худой. Её загорелая кожа была карамельного цвета, а от её смеха Холли становилось тепло.</p><p>Так что, возможно, она немного влюбилась.</p><p>В суд её!</p><p>Кари явно была не заинтересована, и не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы иногда думать о ней с улыбкой на лице. Холли встряхнулась, подвела Тора к дверям магазина и распахнула их. Тор вежливо осмотрелся в магазине, едва протиснувшись своей огромной фигурой через дверь. Она поблагодарила судьбу за то, что убедила его оставить молот в квартире.</p><p>— Идём. Пряжа вон там.</p><p>— Необычный магазин, — заметил Тор, с любопытством разглядывая каждую витрину. — А как ты научилась вязать?</p><p>Так Холли рассказала Тору о Молли Уизли и её способности связать свитер за три дня, пока она находится в другой стране, просто потому, что сова принесла ей письмо от сына, в котором он сказал ей, что его лучшая подруга не получит подарков на Рождество. Тор был так поражён, будто она сказала ему, что Молли убила дракона с помощью пары вязальных спиц.</p><p>— Она и научила меня вязать. Предполагалось, что это поможет мне успокоится после таких ночей, и я втянулась, — закончила она, подходя полкам, где находилась нужная ей пряжа. Она отыскала сиреневую пряжу, такую мягкую, что хотелось уткнуться в неё лицом.</p><p>— Холли? — Холли и Тор обернулись и увидели стоящую рядом Кари, и улыбнулись ей. — Холли! Это ты, я не видела тебя здесь пару недель. Уже начала думать, что ты забыла обо мне.</p><p>— Кари! — поприветствовала Холли. — Нет, как я могу забыть о тебе? В последнее время была немного занята на работе, и поэтому не приходила в обычное время.</p><p>— А… это кто? — спросила она.</p><p>— Ой! Прошу прощения, где мои манеры? — Холли повернулась к Тору. — Кари, это мой друг с работы.</p><p>— Просто друг? — странно уточнила она, и её голос звучал почти разочарованно.</p><p>— А кем ещё он может быть? — растерялась Холли. Она посмотрела на Тора, который, казалось, понимал в этой ситуации намного больше, чем Холли могла бы мечтать. Он поклонился Кари, как настоящий принц.</p><p>— Я Тор Одинсон, принц Асгарда, — сказал он, уничтожив её заклинание сокрытия личности в точности так, как она сказала ему не делать. — Я предан моей прекрасной леди Джейн, Холли — моя дорогая подруга, но не более.</p><p>Кари в шоке уставилась на супергероя, который стоял в её магазине. Холли, должно быть, выдумала облегчение, окрасившее её удивление.</p><p>— Я… Ой… Мне казалось, ты говорила, что работаешь уборщицей, — пробормотала она.</p><p>— Да, — кивнула Холли. — Я убираюсь в башне Мстителей.</p><p>— Так и есть, — подтвердил Тор. — И ещё не было леди более достойной в исполнении этого долга. Она бесстрашно противостоит любому беспорядку, который я и мои братья по оружию создаём после наших сражений.</p><p>Неужели Тор… нахваливал её? Холли растерянно моргнула, глядя на мужчину, который продолжал рассказывать о том, какая она храбрая, отважная и добрая. Кари с жадностью слушала Тора, в её глазах не было ни намёка на раздражение, но было довольно много удовольствия. Тор повернул Холли так, что она стояла перед Тором и было ясно, что он по какой-то странной причине хвастается ею.</p><p>Кари ей улыбнулась, её пухлые щёки слегка порозовели, и Холли обнаружила, как вспыхнули собственные щёки.</p><p>— Она и правда удивительная, не так ли? — спросила Кари, прервав наконец унизительный монолог Тора. — Ты видел, что она вяжет?</p><p>— Да! — воскликнул Тор. — Она связала чудесный свитер для нашей подруги Наташи.</p><p>— Ты связала свитер для Чёрной Вдовы? — Кари спросила её.</p><p>— У неё был день рождения. — Кари рассмеялась, абсолютно в восторге от объяснения Холли.</p><p>— Какую пряжу использовала?</p><p>— Берлинскую лазурь? Думаю, это мог быть…</p><p>— Кашемир! — Кари щёлкнула пальцами. — Я помню, как мы часами обсуждали цвет. Отличный выбор для Чёрной Вдовы. А вы здесь за пряжей для ещё одного проекта?</p><p>— Да! — ответил Тор. — Холли предложила научить меня этому удивительному искусству, я хочу сделать что-то для моей матери, королевы Асгарда. Она утверждает, что ваши товары лучшие во всей округе.</p><p>Вовсе нет. Она вообще ничего не делала, лишь наблюдала, как Тор продолжал болтать с Кари, которая спокойно отнеслась к его заявлению и повела к необходимым ему инструментам. Тор внимательно слушал, пока она передавала ему вязальные спицы и книгу для начинающих. Холли в оцепенении следовала за ними, а Тор постоянно втягивал её в разговор, обычно смущая комплиментами.</p><p>Ещё он делал своеобразные комплименты Кари, говоря ей, что об этом рассказала ему Холли.</p><p>К тому времени, как они отыскали пряжу, которая понадобится Тору на плед для матери, и принесли её к прилавку, Холли чуть не умерла от стыда, а Кари продолжала бросать на неё взгляды, от которых непривычно сводило живот. Тор воспользовался карточкой, которую Тони подарил ему, чтобы заплатить за все материалы, а затем взял сумки. После чего он подмигнул Холли, сообщив, что ему нужно в туалет и что он скоро вернётся.</p><p>А она осталась у прилавка наедине с красивой девушкой, которая часто продавала пряжу в три часа ночи. Холли неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу и постукивала обломанными и обкусанными ногтями по разделяющей их деревянной столешнице.</p><p>— Так-так, — протянула Кари. — Уборщица для супергероев?</p><p>— Это нелёгкое занятие, — пробурчала Холли. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, с какими пятнами мне пришлось бороться. Знаешь, я и сама почти супергероиня за весь тот беспорядок, который разгребаю.</p><p>Кари рассмеялась и накрыла руку Холли своей ладонью. Холли подняла взгляд и увидела, как эта красавица закусила нижнюю губу и убрала за ухо прядь кудрявых каштановых волос.</p><p>— Я… я надеюсь, что всё правильно поняла, но… не хочешь как-нибудь выпить вместе?</p><p>— Выпить? — переспросила Холли.</p><p>— Ну да… типа, на свидании.</p><p>На её щеках вспыхнул такой красный румянец, словно она была Уизли, и Кари тут же принялась извиняться за непонимание.</p><p>— Нет! Нет… я просто… я бы с удовольствием, — слишком громко ответила Холли, румянец так и не сошёл с её лица и шеи.</p><p>— Правда? Здорово! Как насчёт того, чтобы пообедать вместе… может, сегодня. Рядом с башней Мстителей есть милое кафе, в которое я давно хотела сходить. Нам придётся прийти немного пораньше, чтобы не застрять в очереди…</p><p>Холли, наверное, согласилась бы на любое предложение Кари, но совместный обед звучал просто чудесно. Как только они закончили обсуждать детали, подошёл Тор, который выглядел слишком довольным для того, кто только что вернулся из уборной. Он низко поклонился Кари и увёл Холли из магазина. Как только они вышли на улицу, он поднял руку, призывая Мьёльнир с подоконника, на который положил её.</p><p>Он обнял её и велел крепко держать покупки.</p><p>— Тор, — начала она, перед тем как он подпрыгнул в воздух и начал вращать свой молот достаточно быстро, чтобы поднять их. Она еле сдержала испуганный вопль, когда они помчались к башне Мстителей. Через несколько минут полёта они приземлились на крыше, и Тор радостно воскликнул.</p><p>— Это отличные новости! — сказал он. — У тебя свидание!</p><p>— Всего лишь обед. Самое банальное свидание.</p><p>— Это свидание! Оно будет потрясающим, Холли, я сразу всё понял, как только увидел эту замечательную девушку.</p><p>— Что, чёрт возьми, ты устроил в магазине? — выпалила она.</p><p>— Холли, — произнёс Тор, и в его глазах загорелся озорной огонёк, — твои предки не просто так называли меня богом плодородия.</p><p>Она не смогла сдержать смех, который рвался из неё, да и не хотела, если честно. Она почти согнулась пополам от хохота. Тор всё подстроил, коварный негодяй!</p><p>— За это я научу тебя вязать! Ладно. Пошли внутрь.</p><p>Она втолкнула смеющегося бога в башню, Джарвис очень тепло поприветствовал их. Они расположились в пентхаусе, и Холли призвала собственное вязание из квартиры. Остаток раннего утра она пыталась научить Тора вязать. Когда солнце медленно поднялось над городом, наполняя пентхаус бледным светом, Холли поняла, что не может перестать хихикать над неровными петлями Тора. Тора собственные неудачи и забавляли, и расстраивали одновременно. Казалось, Тор никогда не пытался своими руками сделать какую-нибудь тонкую работу.</p><p>Но Холли была полна решимости, Тор должен был подарить матери плед.</p><p>Она лишь надеялась, что у той есть чувство юмора, потому что плед мог выйти не самым красивым.</p><p>Когда наступило утро, она оставила Тора за вязанием, а сама начала готовить завтрак. Теперь, когда она была уверена, что её магия не навредит Джарвису, было достаточно просто несколько раз взмахнуть палочкой, чтобы заставить еду готовиться самостоятельно. Джарвис любезно разбудил всех Мстителей, сообщив им, что настоящий английский завтрак ожидает их в пентхаусе.</p><p>Холли совершила ошибку, не взяв с Тора клятву держать её свидание в секрете. Ей стоило это предвидеть, но она была слишком ошарашена той безумной мыслью, что у неё назначено свидание, чтобы даже подумать о последствиях того, что о нём узнают остальные. Она надеялась лишь на то, что кого-нибудь зацепит, что Тор, бог грома, пытается научиться вязать. Но удача ей не улыбнулась. Как только все Мстители собрались вместе, Тор объявил о свидании, как о королевской свадьбе.</p><p>Последовавший за этим допрос она вытерпела со всем изяществом, на которое была способна.</p><p>Где она встретила эту загадочную девушку? Как давно они знакомы? Она милая? Как её зовут? Когда будет свидание? А где? Что они собираются делать? Вопросы продолжали сыпаться, пока один из них не обрушился на неё, как снег на голову.</p><p>— Что ты собираешься надеть? — спросил Тони.</p><p>— Я… э-э-э… это? — сказала она, указывая на свою рабочую форму.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Тони.</p><p>— Ни в коем случае! — выпалил Клинт. — Прекрати, Холли, это свидание, ты не можешь пойти на него в таком виде, будто только что вылезла из мусорного бака!</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>— Я не откажусь от своих слов. Мы не позволим тебе пойти в таком виде.</p><p>— Мне и так хорошо, — строго сказала Холли. Все Мстители, казалось, и не собирались слушать.</p><p>— Тор, — неожиданно скомандовала Наташа, — хватай её.</p><p>Холли попыталась отскочить от опустевшего стола, но Тор успел схватить её сбоку. Она попыталась высвободиться, но прежде, чем он ослабил хватку, с другой стороны подошёл Стив и поймал её. Она выкрикивала оскорбления и угрожала отомстить, пока двое сверхсильных мужчин несли её сопротивляющееся тело на этаж Наташи. Все Мстители перебивали друг друга, пытаясь решить, как лучше её нарядить.</p><p>Стив удерживал её на месте, пока Наташа, Брюс и Клинт подбирали ей разные платья и наряды, чтобы найти то, которое им понравится. Тор вместе с Тони как ни странно начали делать ей причёску. Она понятия не имела, где эти двое получили свои парикмахерские навыки, но им удалось каким-то образом собрать её волосы в роскошную косу, которая придавала её лицу неземной вид. Странно, но Брюс накрасил ей ногти. А Стив сделал макияж. Неуверенно объясняя, что научился этому у девушек из шоу по продаже облигаций ещё до того, как начал воевать.</p><p>Во время сборов они пытались дать ей советы о том, как вести себя на свидании, но Холли, в основном, не слушала. Ни один из них не казался подходящим, а большинство и вовсе звучали глупо. Особенно совет Тора: рассказывать о великих чудищах, которых она повергла. А ещё она была на 89% уверена, что Клинт и Тони просто издевались над ней.</p><p>К тому моменту, как пришло время её свидания, Холли была совершенно другим человеком. Неизменными остались лишь её очки, которые она отказалась менять. По женщине в зеркале больше нельзя было сказать, что она из семьи Поттер. Как ни странно, она скорее походила на кого-то из семьи Эванс, впервые в жизни внешность матери затмила черты отца.</p><p>— Не смейте шпионить за мной, — наказала она, уходя. — Я узнаю, если вы будете.</p><p>Она знала, что они всё равно это сделают, но считала, что сказать нужно. Никто из команды даже не попытался притвориться, что не собирается подглядывать за свиданием. Но вместо того, чтобы раздражаться, она скорее чувствовала нежность. Она пошла в кафе, маленькое хипстерское заведение, в котором рекламировали домашний сыр и натуральный мёд, в туфлях Наташи. Очевидно, её рабочие ботинки не подошли.</p><p>Честно говоря, они вели себя так, будто она собиралась пообедать со своей второй половинкой или типа того.</p><p>Холли фыркнула от этой мысли и решила подождать свою спутницу у входа в кафе. Когда она увидела, как Кари выходит из такси, она вдруг испытала невероятную благодарность за то, что они заставили её приодеться. На Кари было красивое летнее платье голубого цвета, и она выглядела такой красивой, что язык Холли казался налитым свинцом. Кари заметила её и радостно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Холли! Прекрасно выглядишь.</p><p>— Спасибо... ты тоже.</p><p>— Давай зайдём и посмотрим, есть ли свободный столик.</p><p>Холли не знала, почему удивилась тому, что Джарвис уже заказал столик на её имя, не сказав ей. Она лишь закатила глаза и постучала по браслету в знак благодарности.</p><p>Как только они сели и заказали напитки, чай и газировку, завязался разговор. К её облегчению, Кари не придала большого значения тому, что она работает на Мстителей. Ей было интереснее поговорить о вязании и любимых цветах друг друга. Кари спросила, какие группы ей нравятся, и откровенно рассказала Холли о своих интересах. Это был замечательный опыт, Холли никогда не встречала кого-то, кто был бы так заинтересован в ней, не зная, кто она на самом деле.</p><p>Их разговор ненадолго прервала официантка, которая приняла их заказ. Когда та ушла, Холли спросила Кари о её семье. Дружелюбная девушка десять с лишним минут нежно рассказывала о своей чудесной любящей семье. Про родителей, которые поддерживали её, но не давили, про заботливого и забавного брата и про сестру, с которой она могла поделиться чем угодно. Раньше Холли огорчалась бы из-за Кари, не в силах представить их вместе, когда её жизнь была такой яркой по сравнению с жизнью Холли. Но теперь Холли могла говорить о живописи и вязании. Она была даже не против рассказать о воспитании своего крестника.</p><p>Говорить с Кари никогда не было трудно. Ни когда Холли заходила в её магазин в три часа ночи, чтобы отвлечься, ни когда она приходила в полдень, упорно пытаясь подобрать пряжу идеального цвета. На свидании всё было точно так же. Девушка была приветлива и добродушна. Казалось, в ней не было ни капли злобы. Холли нравилось, что всё было так легко, что Кари никогда не пыталась узнать о её родителях или жизни в Британии.</p><p>Они замолчали на несколько минут, чтобы попробовать еду. Морепродукты Холли были восхитительны на вкус, и Кари, казалось, была очень довольна своим сэндвичем. Пока они ели, Холли чувствовала, как перед ней разворачивается будущее. Вот что она могла бы делать. Ходить на весёлые свидания и вести непринуждённые беседы. Наряжаться для красивой девушки, от взгляда на которую у Холли теплело в груди. Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы влюбиться, быть счастливой. У неё могло бы быть всё это, она могла бы полностью забыть о своей прошлой жизни и стать просто Холли, страдающей бессонницей вязальщицей и уборщицей. У ней возникло ощущение, что даже если она расскажет обо всём Кари, то та, при желании, позволит Холли забить об этом.</p><p>— Я так рада за магазин, понимаешь? — сказала она. — Это… Мне всегда хотелось заниматься именно этим. Я сама себе начальница и каждый день занимаюсь любимым делом.</p><p>— Так ты хочешь и дальше управлять своим магазином?</p><p>— О, я надеюсь заниматься этим до пенсии. Это правда здорово, я встречаю так много новых людей, которые приходят в магазин вязать. Таких, как ты.</p><p>— Надеюсь, — осмелев, сказала Холли, — не со всеми, кто приходит в магазин, ты обращаешься так, как со мной.</p><p>— Нет. Только с симпатичными. — Холли слегка покраснела и поднесла ко рту маленький кусочек еды.</p><p>Она попыталась вообразить это. Работать уборщицей и возвращаться домой к женщине, которая больше всего на свете хочет продавать товары для рукоделия и знакомиться с новыми людьми. Всё это казалось ей чужим, но в то же время Холли знала, что в таком мире ей будет спокойно. Кари излучала спокойствие, и Холли знала, что её присутствие, вероятно, будет прекрасно успокаивать, даже в тяжёлые для Холли ночи.</p><p>
  <em>Но сможет ли она понять, почему они такие трудные?</em>
</p><p>Ещё до того, как она успела задуматься, откуда взялась эта мысль, завыла сирена. Мэр Нью-Йорка установил по городу специальную сигнализацию, которая включалась всякий раз, когда Мстители подвергались нападению. Сигнал тревоги означал, что все должны зайти в здания и оставаться там до дальнейших распоряжений. Кари побледнела от страха, когда посмотрела в окно кафе, пытаясь разглядеть угрозу. Холли выпрямилась, готовая выхватить палочку или ударить.</p><p>Кто-то крикнул сотрудникам, чтобы они включили на настенном телевизоре новости, тот показывал канал "HGTV*", но было несложно переключить его на канал, на котором велась прямая трансляция нападения. Похоже, Мстители сражались в Центральном парке против четырёх очень сильных инопланетян. Один из них был похожим на Халка громилой, который, казалось, без проблем разбирался с настоящим Халком. Другой инопланетянин с головой кальмара мог летать и использовать телекинез. Ещё там была женщина с бледной кожей и накрашенными синим глазами. Четвёртым был одетый во всё чёрное мужчина с серой кожей.</p><p>Холли прикрыла рот рукой, увидев, как Наташу швырнули, будто тряпичную куклу. Она не дышала, пока не увидела, что Тони поймал её. Кари схватила её за руку и крепко сжала, пока они наблюдали за сражением Мстителей. Вместе они смотрели, как Мстители начинают проигрывать. Четверо пришельцев были сильны, и им удалось задавить Мстителей, по крайней мере частично.</p><p>И вдруг Холли поняла, что должна сделать выбор: остаться с Кари и попытаться вести мирную жизнь или уйти и сразиться с четырьмя существами, достаточно могущественными, чтобы победить целую команду супергероев. Она посмотрела на Кари и почувствовала, как успокаивается её ноющее сердце. Эта красивая девушка была такой чудесной, что кто угодно был бы счастлив быть с ней. Но…</p><p>Но Холли не хотела спокойствия. Какое-то время она считала, что ей больше ничего не нужно, но это оказалось не так.</p><p>
  <em>Тебе не обязательно сражаться, чтобы быть героиней, Холли. Ты уже ей являешься, даже без смертельных битв.</em>
</p><p>Все маглы вокруг неё содрогнулись от страха, наблюдая, как Мстителей жестоко избивают, и Холли почувствовала решимость внутри. Она сжала руку Кари, а затем отошла.</p><p>— Холли?</p><p>— Кари. Всё было восхитительно, но мне пора.</p><p>— Что? Ты не можешь уйти! Снаружи опасно. — Никто не смотрел на них, все были слишком сосредоточены на маленьком настенном телевизоре.</p><p>— Я знаю. Просто продолжай смотреть телевизор, и никому не говори, хорошо?</p><p>— Не говорить никому о чём?</p><p>Холли улыбнулась девушке и исчезла с самым тихим в мире щелчком. Ей предстояло спасти мир, но на этот раз это был <em>её</em> выбор.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - Home &amp; Garden Television - международный телеканал о доме, интерьере, дизайне, ремонте и покупке недвижимости.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Бог обмана, магии и тоски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Падение Локи продолжалось уже очень и очень долго. Он даже не знал, что будет делать, когда приземлится.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Падение Локи началось задолго до того дня на Бифросте. Оно началось на солнечном холме на окраине Асгардского замка, с траура в объятиях Одина. Его разум был охвачен отрицанием и скорбью, ослабленный напрасной тратой магии. Бессмысленной и провальной. С того момента, когда он понял, что потерпел неудачу, и что Ралстон и другие люди погибли, с той самой секунды и началось падение Локи. Там, на холме, он впал в отрицание, умоляя Одина, чтобы всё это оказалось неправдой.</p>
<p>С того дня он впал в отчаяние. Первое столетие падения он провёл в Асгарде. Просто бродил по залам дворца, словно призрак. Что бы он ни увидел, всё напоминало ему о том, что он потерял, и о том, что так и не смог получить. Его любимые асгардские блюда были на вкус как пыль, потому что он вспоминал, как тайком проносил их на землю, чтобы поделиться с другом. Остальная еда была ещё хуже, потому что он уже никогда не сможет увидеть лицо Ралстона, пробующего её. Каждое мгновение было наполнено болезненными воспоминаниями или мучительным сожалением.</p>
<p>Со временем к чистому страданию привешались ярость и сожаление. Тор и Фригга, единственные в Асгарде, кто делал всё возможное, чтобы замедлить падение Локи, были первыми очевидцами такого падения. Такого, в котором он винил в случившемся всех вокруг, но прежде всего себя. Почему Фригга не предвидела этой трагедии и не предупредила его? Зачем вообще нужны провидцы? Почему Тор не вынул голову из задницы и не помог? Разве не для этого созданы воины? Не для защиты слабых?</p>
<p>Почему Локи не справился лучше? Почему он не попросил помощи у Одина раньше? Почему он не остался на земле и не сражался до самого конца? Почему не придумал план? Почему он не предвидел, насколько быстро будут действовать маглы? Почему он так плохо защищал Ралстона?</p>
<p>Почему? Почему? <em>Почему? ПОЧЕМУ? <b>ПОЧЕМУ?</b></em></p>
<p>Неужели он и правда так бесполезен? Настолько бестолковый бог, что даже не смог спасти свой народ? Этих чудесных смертных волшебников, которые так нуждались в нём, так почему он сделал для них так мало? По ночам он проклинал себя, и сон его терзали кошмары о пытках и казнях, через которые прошёл его народ, неспособный защитить себя. Днём он плевался ядом в каждого, кто приближался к нему, заставляя их чувствовать те же ядовитые скорбь и вину, что и он.</p>
<p>Вопросы преследовали его, выжигали душу жгучим пламенем. Но ответов не было, и без них горькая обида пустила корни в его сердце. Чем ниже он падал, тем сильнее становилась эта горечь. С каждым годом приближающим коронацию Тора, ненависть к Одину, к Тору, ко всем треклятым богам в пантеоне росла.</p>
<p>Локи старался забыть о своих наполовину сформированных планах, которые, как призраки, преследовали его во снах. О планах создать на земле новое скрытое измерение, где маги могли бы быть свободны. Где он мог бы жить с Ралстоном, его женой и их детьми. Где он мог бы забыть об Асгарде и быть просто Локи, братом Ралстона. Он мечтал о доме, который, он точно знал, когда-то был настоящим, но больше не существовал, в котором для него всегда была приготовлена спальня. В котором его ждали. Иногда, в особенно тяжёлые ночи, ему снились два золотых яблока, которые он, пока никто не видел, украл из сада Идунн для Ралстона и его жены и спрятал в их доме. Сказочное видение о том, чего никогда не случится. О вечности с двумя лучшими друзьями, которые стали бы богами благодаря его украденному подарку.</p>
<p>Этим планам не суждено было сбыться, они были лишь лихорадочными желаниями падшего.</p>
<p>С годами Локи прошёл отчаяние и впал в ярость. Язвительный шёпот придворных и растущее самолюбие Тора ранили сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Локи знал теперь, каково это — когда тебя любят и ценят, и что значит лишиться этого. Без Ралстона, мучаясь из-за его смерти, Локи был слишком уязвим для презрения Асгарда. Это презрение питало семя негодования в его сердце, пока он падал всё глубже и глубже, прямо к предательству.</p>
<p>Он мог заявить, и в какой-то момент так и сделал, что план с ледяными великанами возник потому, что он знал, что Тор не готов занять трон. Это была чистая правда. Тор <em>не</em> был готов. Но Локи поступил так не поэтому. Вся любовь, которую он питал к Асгарду, растаяла за те четыре века. Хороший был у Асгарда правитель или ужасный, для него ничего не значило. По правде говоря, Локи, наверное, даже получил бы удовольствие, наблюдая, как Асгард сходит с ума под "руководством" Тора.</p>
<p>Но местью Локи наслаждался ещё больше.</p>
<p>Он привёл ледяных великанов в хранилище во время коронации Тора, потому что хотел испортить день заносчивому придурку. Он желал, чтобы Тор страдал, хотя бы немного. Тор хотел стать королём почти с тем же пылом, с каким Локи любил земных волшебников. Почти, потому что ничто не могло сравниться с любовью Локи. Лишение трона, пусть даже ненадолго, стало бы для Локи таким же наслаждением, как и болью для Тора.</p>
<p>Произошедшее потом было просто соломинкой, которая сломала спину верблюду. Он наконец-то получил ответы. Он подвёл землю и Ралстона потому что был ётунским недоноском. Недостаточно хорош даже для заботы чудовищ. Монстр, вот кем он был. А монстры не спасали, они уничтожали. Горькая правда подтолкнула его к безумию. Неужели? Разве отпустить Гунгнир и и упасть в бездну не было самым логичным завершением всего этого падения? И настало время буквально сделать это.</p>
<p>Бездна была всем, чем Асгард не был. В ней не было ничего, напоминающего о богатстве или тщеславии. Никаких больше слухов о войне, кровопролитии и высокомерии. Все ушли в небытие. Потому что бездна — это ничто. Истинная тьма, даже бескрайние просторы космоса не могли отвлечь его от гноящихся ран в душе. В конце концов, не в этом ли весь смысл? Бездна — идеальное место, чтобы монстр сгнил и впал в безумие.</p>
<p>Локи не перестал падать, даже когда его поймали Другой и Читаури. Физически да, он больше не падал в бесконечную, вызывающую безумие тьму, но их обращение с ним гарантировало, что его сердце и душа продолжат своё неуклюжее, болезненное падение.</p>
<p>Однако стоит отметить, что Другой был первым существом, которое вызвало у Локи искреннее желание <em>остановить</em> собственное падение.</p>
<p>Не из-за его доброты или понимающих слов. Нет. Звериная жестокость побудила Локи замереть, по-настоящему задуматься впервые за долгие века падения и попытаться замедлиться. Потому что Другой и остальные последователи Безумного титана хотели того, на что не согласился бы даже падший монстр вроде него. Они хотели разорить Землю, забрать все сокровища, которые она хранила, и оставить человечество гнить.</p>
<p>При одном упоминании их плана Локи начал сопротивляться, пытаясь остановить своё падение любыми средствами. Ралстон! Он никогда не смог бы предать память этого человека! Именно Ралстон умолял Локи не истреблять маглов и хотел лишь примирения и прощения для обеих сторон конфликта. <em>Ралстон</em>, кричала его душа, пытаясь в этом имени найти путь к бегству.</p>
<p>Но Локи падал слишком долго, он, должно быть, достиг предельной скорости много веков назад. Он не мог остановить падение, не мог прекратить пытки, которые они использовали, чтобы ускорить его. Каждый раз, когда он кричал, что отказывается, они толкали его дальше болью, угрозами и обещаниями будущих пыток. Пытаясь сбежать, пока не упал слишком далеко, прямо туда, где когда-то жил Ралстон, он царапал стены своей камеры так сильно, что вырывал ногти с корнем.</p>
<p>Но однажды Локи уже не понимал, падает ли.</p>
<p>Он подумал, что наконец приземлился.</p>
<p>Другой нашёптывал ему угрозы, на случай неудачи, и вложил ему в руки скипетр. Как только холодный металл коснулся его ладоней, он перестал ощущать, что падает. Его глаза на мгновение засветились голубым, когда он приземлился, его конечная цель — завоевать и разрушить единственный мир, который имел для него значение. Исчез сорняк обиды, который вырос в его груди вместо сердца. Забылись века мучительных печали и скорби. Теперь у него была лишь жажда мести Норнам, Одину, Тору. <em>Земле</em>.</p>
<p>Всему!</p>
<p>Это был не совсем контроль сознания. Он всё ещё оставался Локи, и по-прежнему помнил всё, что с ним произошло. По крайней мере, он был совершенно уверен, что всё помнит и может поступать так, как хочет. Впрочем, как только он коснулся скипетра, ничего не имело значения, кроме ярости, кипевшей в нём с самого начала падения. Впервые с тех пор, как Ралстона убили прямо у него на глазах, он почувствовал твёрдую почву под ногами.</p>
<p>Благодаря этому ему было легко раздвигать ветви Иггдрасиля и идти знакомыми тропинками к его некогда любимому дому. Одна крошечная, почти задушенная, его часть пыталась противиться каждому шагу, который он делал, но он игнорировал её, в угоду шёпоту, который обещал за захват планеты покой и могущество. Эти бесполезные маглы убили Ралстона, его жену и маленьких детей, и теперь главное — заставить их заплатить. Никакой больше пощады, никаких слёз.</p>
<p>Только справедливость и <em>тишина</em>.</p>
<p>Локи понял, что продолжает падать, всё дальше и дальше от света и любви, которые Ралстон подарил ему много лет назад, когда уже началось вторжение, и он обнаружил, что лежит со сломанным позвоночником в кратере в форме себя, по милости одного ярко-зелёного монстра. Почему он вообще был зелёным? Нет, пока забудь об этом, думай, как выжить. Локи лежал в той дыре, окружённый крошками мрамора, и чувствовал, как вместе с болью отступает синева, застилавшая его зрение.</p>
<p>Он всё ещё падал и заслуживал этого. Он превратился в монстра, которым и был на самом деле, и предал единственного человека, который был для него по-настоящему важен. Ралстон никогда бы не простил его за то, что он привёл сюда Таноса, за убийство людей и кражу их глаз. Ралстон бы сражался бок о бок с Мстителями и без колебаний сразил бы Локи с помощью тех самых заклинаний, которым Локи научил его, когда они оба были детьми.</p>
<p>Он закрыл глаза, его позвоночник медленно срастался. Вокруг него ревел окутанный хаосом Нью-Йорк, здания которого подвергались нападениям, а люди погибали. Похоже, Читаури работали быстро. В этот момент, он ясно вспомнил, чего уже некоторое время не мог, как именно выглядел Ралстон.</p>
<p>Непослушные чёрные волосы, которые тот коротко стриг на затылке и отпускал на макушке, так, что они доходили до кончиков ушей. Они вились и торчали во всех возможных направлениях, несмотря на все попытки их укротить. Эту молочно-белую кожу, испорченную лишь шрамами, которые тот приобрёл за долгие годы, от бурной юности до героической зрелости. Его невысокий рост и стройную фигуру, над которыми Локи любил подшучивать, даже если они были вызваны недоеданием в детстве. Его зелёные глаза, всегда немного скрытые за уродливыми очками. Локи даже вспомнил изумрудно-золотые доспехи, которые Ралстон всегда надевал, когда они отправлялись сражаться.</p>
<p>Это был подарок Локи, который он заказал в Асгарде, после того как Ралстона ранили в бою с магловскими рыцарями-тамплиерами. Он был выкован из Уру величайшим кузнецом доспехов в девяти королевствах. Зелёный был цветом Локи, а золотой — одним из цветов Ралстона, из-за дурацкого Гриффиндора. Поэтому Локи заказал броню в обоих цветах и самостоятельно зачаровал её на защиту от всего, до чего смог додуматься. Он даже приделал к нагруднику два крючка, чтобы Ралстон мог закрепить на них свою дурацкую мантию-неведимку.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы доспехи спасли его друга в самый важный момент.</p>
<p>Локи всё равно помнил. Как они смотрелись на его невысоком человеческом друге, как благодаря им он выглядел сильным и непобедимым. Ралстон иногда шутил, что в таком виде его можно было принять за бога. Воспоминание о Ралстоне, который стоял на лесной поляне, в окружении врагов, с поднятым мечом в одной руке и палочкой в другой, обрушилось на него в полную мощь, и всхлип сорвался с его губ. Он бы списал всё на сломанный позвоночник, если бы в тот момент с ним к комнате был кто-то, кто мог это услышать.</p>
<p>Локи лежал там, продолжая падать, когда вторжение стало подходить к концу. Локи понадобилось увидеть, как человек, которого он выкинул в окно, выпал из портала, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Он медленно поднялся, всё ещё ощущая боль и слабость, и, спотыкаясь, выбрался на крышу здания. Она была пуста, не считая лежавшего без сознания Селвига и устройства, с помощью которого Локи открыл портал. Локи осторожно вытащил Тессеракт из устройства и поднял скипетр с того места, куда бросил его. Со стороны смертных было глупо оставить их.</p>
<p>Он подвёл Ралстона по всем фронтам. Он посмотрел на группу героев, которые сделали то, на что Локи никогда не был способен, а затем на вызванные им разрушения. Скипетр гудел в его руке, обещая ему то, чего он, точно не хотел, и он оттолкнул синеву, которая угрожающе вздымалась.</p>
<p>— Прости меня, Ралстон.</p>
<p>Локи осталось сделать только одно. Ему нужно было спрятать эти предметы, чтобы Танос никогда их не нашёл, а потом... потом он мог просто продолжить падать. Локи закрыл глаза и снова открыл Иггдрасиль, он хотел уйти куда-нибудь подальше, в безопасное место. Он шагнул вперёд и слишком быстро вывалился наружу. Вместо какого-нибудь одинокого метеорита, который никто никогда не заметит посреди пустоты, он попал в заросший сад.</p>
<p>Он поднял голову из-за колючего розового куста, и у него вырвался сдавленный стон. Ему было хорошо знакомо это место.</p>
<p>— Ралстон.</p>
<p>Он добрался до старого дома, который они построили вместе с Ралстоном, совершенно забыв о двух орудиях массового поражения, которые только что украл. Не считая стелющейся растительности и пыли на окнах, всё выглядело точно так, как запомнил Локи, вплоть до древесины, из которой была сделана дверь. Это было невозможно, но Локи чувствовал, что защитные чары, которые он наложил на дом, продолжают пульсировать вокруг. Как такое могло быть?</p>
<p>Он открыл заднюю дверь, она распахнулась, слегка скрипнув петлями, и у него перехватило дыхание. Всё вокруг оказалось таким, каким и должно было быть. Вековая пыль покрывала все поверхности, и Локи в текущих по его щекам слезах винил кашель, который начался из-за пыли. Каждый шаг поднимал в воздух огромные клубы пыли, подтверждая то, что он всегда знал. Никто не ждал его здесь, никогда не ждал. Спотыкаясь, он поднялся по лестнице и толкнул дверь в комнату справа, ту, что принадлежала ему.</p>
<p>Локи не должен был удивляться, что его очищающие заклинания продержались так долго, но всё же удивился. Его спальня сохранилась в том же виде, в каком он её покинул. Ни пылинки, ни следа плесени на одеяле, которое Амариллис, жена Ралстона, сделала для него на Йоль много веков назад. Локи еле-еле дополз до кровати, страшно ослабевший и раненый. И рухнул лицом на постель. Одеяло до сих пор пахло мылом, которым Ралстон стирал все вещи.</p>
<p>Внезапно он перестал падать. Больше не куда было проваливаться, некуда бежать. Все эти годы его тянуло назад, в Мидгард, туда, где было всё важное. Нечеловеческий звук вырвался из него, когда он свернулся в маленький жалкий комочек. Этот звук был полон скорби и боли и разорвал бы на части любую душу, которой не повезло услышать его. Но Локи был один, он всегда будет один.</p>
<p>Локи начал кричать, ругаться, искренне рыдать. Он сдирал с себя доспехи, его божественная сила разрывала затвердевшую кожу. Он ругал судьбу, Ралстона, себя и позволил себе скорбеть. Слёзы прожигали горячие и очищающие дорожки на его лице, а горло саднило и распухло. И всё же он не мог перестать плакать, не хотел. Он бы плакал до тех пор, пока не высох бы до <em>смерти</em>.</p>
<p>В конце концов он потерял сознание, измученный неудавшимся вторжением, своими ранами и часами мучительной агонии. Он очнулся только через неделю, и его раны почти зажили сами собой. Он чувствовал слабость и головокружение из-за голода и обезвоживания. Когда он в последний раз ел? А пил? Когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя таким разбитым? Благодаря многочасовым рыданиям на кровати он лишился всей брони, которую воздвиг, а затем жёстко приземлился безо всякой защиты. Он чувствовал головокружение и собственную уязвимость.</p>
<p>Он, пошатываясь, спустился на кухню, ничуть не удивившись тому, что там пусто и пыльно. Он умудрился найти одну из кружек Ралстона и наполнил её водой из ближайшего колодца, вода в котором до сих пор была самой сладкой в Британии. После этого он вспомнил о проклятых камнях бесконечности, которые украл, и выругался. Он рванул в сад и вздохнул с облегчением, обнаружив их, как счастливых улиток, на верхушке большого древнего куста роз.</p>
<p>— Я помню, как сажал этот куст, — прошептал он себе под нос. — А ты помнишь, Ралстон? Амариллис жаловалась, что в саду было уныло, что ей не хочется выращивать только травы и морковь… поэтому я побывал во всех уголках света и нашёл столько разных цветов, сколько смог, и мы с тобой… мы посадили их вместе. Все, кроме Амариллисов, конечно.</p>
<p>Он слегка усмехнулся, вспомнив как хихикала прекрасная женщина, когда, проснувшись, обнаружила их в грязи и без сознания в своём новом гигантском саду. Её лишь слегка огорчило, что её тезка не попал в цветник. Он оглядел сад и увидел, что многие из этих цветов, по крайней мере, многолетние, выжили. Быть может, чудо.</p>
<p>Всю следующую неделю он провёл в саду, поедая плоды с фруктовых деревьев, которые они когда-то посадили, и восстанавливая запущенный сад. Он спрятал камни бесконечности в шкафу и работал в старых брюках и рубашке, которые там нашёл. Он говорил с Ралстоном и Амариллис, и с их детьми. Сначала лишь просил прощения, но потом… потом он рассказал им о падении, скорби и ненависти.</p>
<p>Затем снова извинялся.</p>
<p>Он знал, что Мстители ищут его, что Тор прочешет все миры в его поисках. Что взор Хеймдалля никогда не перестанет искать. Но Локи поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас его это не волнует. Все недели прошедние после вторжения он чувствовал себя удивительно хрупким. Ему казалось, что он каким-то странным образом переродился, и теперь должен быть очень осторожен, чтобы не ранить чем-нибудь своё новое сердце. Локи упал на самое дно, и теперь чувствовал, что может остаться там, на безопасном месте падения, и никогда не покидать его. Всё равно за этими чарами его никто не найдёт.</p>
<p>Закончив с садом, Локи вернулся внутрь, он не прекращал говорить со своим давно умершим другом, пока убирался в доме и чинил то, что сломалось за годы бездействия. Потребовалось время, так как он отказался использовать магию, потому что должен был сделать всё своими руками. Ему нужно было дотронуться до каждой вещи, чтобы доказать, что это реальность, а не какая-то отчаянная галлюцинация.</p>
<p>В первый раз он покинул дом Поттеров, когда ему надоели фрукты и везде был порядок. Он осторожно использовал магию, чтобы скрыть свою личность, а затем отправился в ближайший магловский город. И даже тогда, через два месяца после вторжения, во всех новостях говорили лишь о трагедии, которую он устроил. Локи стошнило первым за много лет настоящим обедом прямо за столиком маленького ресторанчика, куда он зашёл. Он бросил недоеденное блюдо и рвоту прямо там, ещё до того, как официантка поняла, что произошло.</p>
<p>Он попробовал снова через неделю, но уже в другом городе. Он купил еду, много еды, на наколдованные деньги и изо всех сил старался не думать о Мстителях и своих неудачах. У него не получилось, и он вернулся в дом Поттеров, испытывая злость впервые с тех пор, как попал туда. Локи пал и обрёл покой, но даже это прекрасное, безопасное место не могло вечно сдерживать его демонов.</p>
<p>Локи и сам не знал, на что именно злился. На себя? На Тора? На Одина? На Мстителей, которые помешали ему уничтожить мир Ралстона? Он знал только, что был зол. Ему хотелось что-нибудь разрушить, он оглядел дом, который, думал, никогда больше не увидит, и понял, что не может остаться, пока гнев не утихнет. Он оставил покупки и отправился искать драку.</p>
<p>Было бы правильно назвать дальнейшие стычки с Мстителями истериками, хоть Локи скорее умрёт, чем признается в этом. Его появления вызывали хаос, но ему хватало разума не заходить слишком далеко, не убивать людей или героев. Просто в нём было слишком много ярости, которую нужно было сжечь, той ярости, которой он позволял гноиться и гнить внутри себя, и ему нужно было избавиться от неё. Всякий раз, когда её становилось слишком много, он покидал своё убежище в Британской деревне и угрожал разрушить что-нибудь, пока не появлялся Тор и ему не удавалось выплеснуть всю свою злость в битве.</p>
<p>Мстители ненавидели его, и Локи поклялся себе, что это чувство было взаимным. Ложь. Конечно же. В каждом Мстителе, во всяком случае, в землянах, была какая-то черта, которая напоминала ему о Ралстоне, и он хотел ненавидеть их за это, но не мог. Старомодное оружие Бартона и безупречная меткость напоминали ему о том, как искусно Ралстон владел своими заклинаниями и луком. Изобретательность и любопытство Старка, вкупе с невысоким ростом и слегка растрёпанными волосами, отдавали Ралстоном самым болезненным образом. Сердце Роджерса было таким же храбрым, как и у Ралстона. Отсутствие у Романовой биологических родителей и её любовь к семье, которую она обрела, были... ну, Локи старался не думать об этом. Локи даже в Беннере разглядел что-то от Ралстона. Когда-то Ралстон ненавидел силу, с которой родился, так же сильно, как Беннер ненавидел своего зверя.</p>
<p>Локи никогда бы не смог возненавидеть людей, у которых были черты его лучшего друга. Кроме того, на этой планете они были единственными людьми, которые могли дать ему необходимое избавление. Поэтому он старался не слишком сильно им вредить. Он отлично знал, какими хрупкими бывают люди. Иногда, когда не был ослеплён яростью, он даже помогал этим героям. Не то чтобы они замечали. Заклинание тут и там в пылу сражения, чтобы уберечь их от перелома шеи при падении или не дать обломкам раздавить их хлипкие тела.</p>
<p>Теперь у него было такое расписание. Он бродил по дому Поттеров, рассказывая невидимым призракам своих друзей о том, что они пропустили за последние четыреста лет, иногда прерываясь на извинения. Он выходил либо за едой, либо чтобы атаковать что-нибудь, что угодно. Скипетр и Тессеракт были спрятаны в старом шкафу, под пальто, которое упало на пол в какой-то момент последних четырёхсот лет. Каждый раз, при разговоре с людьми в городке или в бою, он видел образы тех, кого любил, и изо всех сил старался не замечать боли.</p>
<p>Так Локи и дожил до этого дня. В маленьком английском городке стоял непривычно солнечный вечер, он только что заказал отличный ужин в ресторане гостиницы. Он выходил куда-то, чтобы поесть, когда ему становилось скучно, но не в смертельной ярости. Он маскировался и платил за еду деньгами Старка, которые украл, пока миллиардер не видел. Он не нападал на Мстителей уже два или три месяца и понимал, что скоро ему захочется ввязаться в какую-нибудь драку.</p>
<p>На стене висел маленький старый телевизор, по которому шёл футбольный матч, большинство посетителей гостиницы смотрели его и болели за команду, одетую в красное. Как только Локи собрался приступить к чудесно приготовленному стейку, кто-то крикнул, что нужно переключиться на новости.</p>
<p>— На Мстителей было совершено нападение!</p>
<p>Мстители, несмотря на своё американское происхождение, считались мировыми героями, и множество людей по всей планете с интересом наблюдали за их битвами. Эти сверхлюди служили им защитой от зла девяти миров, с чего бы им не интересоваться? Когда канал сменился, Локи не стал смотреть. Вместо этого он начал резать стейк, и его нож шёл как по маслу. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом, а затем услышал потрясённый возглас толпы.</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на экран и увидел то, что напугало его до глубины души.</p>
<p>
  <em>Чёрный орден.</em>
</p>
<p>Всю четвёрку! Они были здесь, на Земле! И Локи точно знал, за чем они прибыли. За Тессерактом, Скипетром и бессмертной душой Локи. Он наблюдал, как Кулл Обсидиан ударил Халка по лицу с такой силой, что тот отлетел назад и упал на землю, перестав двигаться и становясь всё меньше и бледнее. На краю экрана он увидел Тора, который сражался с Эбони Мо и был пронзён проклятыми чёрными иглами, которые тот повсюду носил с собой. Камера приблизилась, чтобы показать, как Проксима Полночная отбрасывает Романову, пока Старк палит из своего скафандра, пытаясь защитить своих товарищей по команде.</p>
<p>Кто-то зашептал Локи на ухо, голос, который он не слышал уже четыреста лет, но всё такой же знакомый, как и его собственный.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ну и что ты расселся? Пора спасать людей!</em>
</p>
<p>Локи поглотил почти прожёванный кусок стейка и положил нож на стол. Он не мог. Если он пойдёт, Чёрный орден схватит его и будет пытать, пока он не скажет им, где находятся два камня бесконечности. Они не убьют его, и Локи был абсолютно уверен, что никогда не расскажет. Так что… для него эта вечность станет воистину мучительной. Он не мог рисковать, не хотел. Даже ради Тора и тех, кто так напоминал ему о его дорогом друге.</p>
<p>
  <em>Локи, всё это время ты падал. Может быть, пришло время подняться?</em>
</p>
<p>Голос Ралстона заставил его вскочить, стул отлетел назад и врезался в человека, который сидел за столиком позади него.</p>
<p>— Мужик! Сядь! Не загораживай экран.</p>
<p>
  <em>Не волнуйся, друг мой. Я буду рядом с тобой.</em>
</p>
<p>Руки Локи сжались в кулаки, и он сбросил с себя маскировку. Он больше не был низеньким неказистым блондином. Теперь он был богом, богом обмана, магии и огня, с золотыми рогами и всем остальным. Человек позади него закричал, но Локи даже не оглянулся. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, вспомнил Ралстона и позволил пламени телепортации унести себя прочь.</p>
<p>Мгновение спустя Локи приземлился в Центральном парке, всего в паре десятков метров от места сражения. Достаточно далеко, чтобы его не сразу заметили. Он нашёл раненых Мстителей всего за четверть секунды с момента появления, они всё ещё пытались сражаться, но у большинства из них были серьёзные раны. Двое даже были без сознания. Затем он заметил, что всю эту секунду рядом с ним кто-то был. Он обернулся одновременно с ней.</p>
<p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Они синхронно зашипели друг на друга.</p>
<p>Она была смертной, человеком, в этом он был уверен. На ней было модное платье, а чёрные, <em>того же цвета, как и у Ралстона</em>, волосы собраны в элегантную причёску. Она была невысокой. <em>Одного роста с Ралстоном.</em> Он отогнал нелепые мысли о том, что кожа этой женщины того же оттенка, что и у Ралстона, и что у неё такие же, как у него, ярко-зелёные глаза.</p>
<p>— Я спрашиваю, — прошипел Локи. — Что ты здесь делаешь, никчёмная смертная?</p>
<p>Её свирепый взгляд поразительно напоминал взгляд Ралстона.</p>
<p>— Я задала тебе тот же вопрос! — огрызнулась она. — Я здесь, чтобы спасти Мстителей!</p>
<p>— Спасти Мстителей? Серьёзно? Вы хоть знакомы?</p>
<p>— Конечно, мы знакомы. Я… я их уборщица. — По её щекам пошли красные пятна, совсем как у Ралсона, когда тот был чем-то сильно расстроен.</p>
<p>Локи рассмеялся, но достаточно тихо, чтобы его не услышали.</p>
<p>— Прислуга! Ха, вы, смертные, с каждым днём становитесь всё глупее.</p>
<p>— Просто скажи, какого чёрта ты здесь забыл! — потребовала она.</p>
<p>— Я здесь, чтобы отомстить Чёрному ордену.</p>
<p>— Кому?</p>
<p>— Пришельцам, которые избивают твоих работодателей, — пояснил Локи. — И не стой у меня на пути. Если хочешь спасти их, то вытащи отсюда, пока я разбираюсь с этими отбросами.</p>
<p>— Подожди ка секундочку! — выпалила она.</p>
<p>— Нет. У меня нет времени выслушивать твои бредни. Делай, что велено, смертная.</p>
<p>Любого человека, имеющего такое поразительное сходство с Ралстоном, нужно защищать. Какая-то часть Локи желала с помощью магии перенести её в дом Поттеров, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось, но на это не было времени. Он шагнул вперёд и выхватил ножи. Он услышал, как женщина выругалась за его спиной, а затем направилась в другую сторону, туда, где собрались вместе раненные Мстители.</p>
<p>Локи метнул нож и попал прямо в бок Эбони Мо, который весьма жестоко допрашивал Тора. Нож вонзился довольно глубоко, и пришелец пошатнулся, прежде чем развернуться и увидеть Локи во всей красе.</p>
<p>— О, — оскалился он. — Это же предатель.</p>
<p>— Нет нужды обзываться, Мо, — протянул Локи. — Я не могу предать организацию, на которую мне плевать.</p>
<p>Все четверо членов Чёрного ордена повернулись к нему. Временно Мстители были в безопасности. Локи заметил, что женщина ловко кралась и уже почти добралась до них. Тор, как идиот, не отодвинулся, а лишь уставился на Локи, будто не мог поверить своим глазам.</p>
<p>— Мы дали тебе власть, мы дали тебе армию, — прорычал Корвус Глэйв.</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответил Локи, его магия растекалась зеленью в руках. — Нет, вы пытали меня и ждали, когда я стану послушным. Это было глупо.</p>
<p>— Эта планета могла бы принадлежать тебе, — произнесла Проксима Полночная так, будто это он был глупцом. — Наш Отец вознаградил бы тебя ей, если бы ты дал ему то, чего он хотел.</p>
<p>— <em>Ваш отец</em>, — повторил Локи самым язвительным тоном, — безумец, и я никогда не буду служить ему. Теперь ему не видать, ни Тессеракта, ни Скипетра.</p>
<p>— Ты расскажешь нам, где спрятал их, — пригрозил Эбони Мо. — Или я сорву твою кожу с костей.</p>
<p>— Да пошёл ты на хрен.</p>
<p>С этой красноречивой фразы и началась настоящая битва. Мо послал в него целую стену чёрных игл, от которых Локи телепортировался. Он появился прямо перед Куллом Обсидианом, который попытался пробить ему голову. Чтобы блокировать удар, Локи поднял магический щит, но всё равно пошатнулся от ударной волны. В тот же миг он послал нож прямо в правый глаз зверя. Кулл закричал и замахнулся вновь. Локи увернулся и телепортировался. Он наколдовал три свои копии, которые должны были появиться вместе с ним, и начал дразнить Чёрный орден. Ему нужно было только задержать этих тварей достаточно долго, чтобы Мстители оказались в безопасности.</p>
<p>Он появился позади Проксимы и замахнулся на неё волшебным копьём. Она заметила его секундой позже, и он успел нанести один удар, прежде чем она развернулась и замахнулась в ответ. Рядом его иллюзии отвлекали остальную троицу. Ему нужно было побыстрее покончить с ними. Он послал в неё стену огня, от которой та сумела увернуться, замахиваясь на него своим волшебным копьём.</p>
<p>Несколько минут они обменивались ударами, прежде чем Локи услышал, как кто-то подошёл к нему сзади. Он телепортировался, как раз вовремя, чтобы уклониться от атаки Глэйва. К сожалению, на Чёрный орден его иллюзии действовали не так эффективно, как на более глупых врагов. Он бросил на обоих копьеносцев заклинание ослепления и телепортировался в воздух, чтобы увернуться от новых телекинетических атак Мо.</p>
<p>Он возник в трёх метрах над Куллом, единственным, кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы не определить, какой из Локи настоящий. Локи упал и вонзил копьё твари в спину, рассчитывая, что попадёт в позвоночник. Кулл взревел, протянул руку назад и ухитрился схватить Локи за шею. Он швырнул его в воздух, а Локи превратился в птицу и выровнялся, перед тем как сесть на дерево.</p>
<p>Будучи птицей, он летал кругами и уклонялся от снарядов Мо, который бросал в него всё, что мог найти. Он спикировал низко к земле, перекатился и превратился обратно в аса. Он послал в Мо волну магии, которая ударила ему в лицо, заставив упасть на землю. Потеряв концентрацию, Мо уронил все обломки, и те с грохотом обрушились вокруг них. Локи закрыл голову наколдованным щитом, чтобы не попасть под удар.</p>
<p>С флангов к нему приближались Проксима и Глэйв. Локи выхватил еще одно копье и сбил Глэйва с ног, а затем перекатился, чтобы увернуться от наскока Проксимы. Он снова телепортировался на возвышенность и снова бросился на Проксиму. Она зашипела на него, требуя прекратить телепортироваться, как будто он <em>собирался</em>.</p>
<p>Он начал сражаться с обоими инопланетянами, пока Мо приходил в себя. Чтобы держать Глэйва и Проксиму на безопасном расстоянии, ему пришлось применить всё своё мастерство владения копьём. Краем глаза он видел, как уборщица помогает Мстителям подняться и уйти подальше от опасности. Хорошо, хоть она не пострадала. Он не знал, что сделает, если с женщиной, так похожей на Ралстона, что-то случится.</p>
<p>Он дорого поплатился за то, что отвлёкся, когда Кулл сумел ударить его и отшвырнуть в дерево. Локи застонал от боли, почувствовав, как хрустнули несколько рёбер, но всё же сумел подняться. Мо задел его иглами, они пробили броню и вонзились ему в живот. Он застонал и вытащил посторонние предметы из своего тела, чтобы магия могла зашить раны. Ещё одна, более крупная илга попала ему чуть ниже лёгких, прежде чем он успел увернуться. Его отбросило назад и болезненно пригвоздило к дереву.</p>
<p>Кровь сочилась из ран, и он скривился от боли. Все четверо членов Чёрного ордена подошли к нему, и Локи понял, что должен немедленно телепортироваться.</p>
<p>— Хороший бой, — похвалила Проксима. — Но недостаточно хороший, да, гадёныш?</p>
<p>Из-за боли было сложно сосредоточиться и кто-то зашептал ему на ухо, опять Ралстон.</p>
<p>
  <em>Подожди. Ещё не время.</em>
</p>
<p>Что?</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, что это всё? — Он закашлялся, прекрасно понимая, что предмет, застрявший у него в груди, вот-вот вонзится в лёгкие.</p>
<p>— Не утруждай себя дерзкими словами, — попросил Мо. — И не двигайся, я хочу знать, где ты спрятал то, что украл у нашего Отца.</p>
<p>Мо поднял руку, и Локи почувствовал ментальную атаку. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы максимально закрыть свой разум, когда на него обрушилась мощь Мо.</p>
<p>— Эй! — крикнула уборщица. — Сюда!</p>
<p>Он мысленно выругался, хотя штурм его головы прекратился. Мо отвернулся, приказав Куллу следить за Локи. Он выглянул из-за ног Чёрного ордена, чтобы увидеть женщину, которая всё ещё была здесь в своём красивом и совсем не подходящем для сражения платье и стояла перед ранеными Мстителями. В её глазах не было ни тени страха.</p>
<p>— Смертная, — прорычал Мо. — Уходи, пока я не убил тебя во имя нашего Отца.</p>
<p>— Вашего папы? Хочешь сказать, что у вас четверых один и тот же отец? — подозрительно спросила она. — И как же, чёрт возьми, он выглядит?</p>
<p>— Не смей говорить о нашем отце, — приказала Проксима. — Он слишком велик для смертных.</p>
<p>— Ясно. Понятно. Хотя это и не ответ на мой вопрос. Кто он и как умудрился всех вас зачать? Я просто говорю, что он, должно быть, очень, <em>очень-</em></p>
<p>— Наш Отец — Танос, Разрушитель миров и любовник Смерти, — перебил её Мо. — И он послал нас подготовить эту планету в жертву своей Госпоже. Все жизни в этом мире будут отобраны и подарены самой Смерти во имя Таноса.</p>
<p>— <em>Любовник</em> Смерти? — переспросила она, будто <em>это</em> было самым смущающим из всего, что сказал Мо. — Вау! Я даже не знала, что у Смерти <em>может</em> быть любовник. Поясни, как вообще можно заниматься сексом с подобной сущностью? Ваш отец должен быть либо очень изобретательным в постели, либо...</p>
<p>Мо мысленно поднял иглы, чтобы убить такого глупого, безрассудного человека. Она, казалось, ничего не заметила и замолчала. А потом хлопнула в ладоши, как будто её осенило.</p>
<p>— Стойте! Я знаю почему вы все здесь! День отца уже через пару месяцев! Вы, должно быть, прибыли сюда за подарком для него, верно? А что может быть лучшим подарком любовнику Смерти, как не Дары Смерти?</p>
<p>Тотчас же иглы шокировано опустились. Дары Смерти были настоящей страстью Таноса, три объекта, дарующие власть над Смертью. Впрочем, это скорее миф, нежели реальность, не так ли? Собрать все Камни бесконечности и уничтожить всё живое во Вселенной, чтобы завоевать расположение Смерти, было гораздо более осуществимой целью. Как смертная вообще узнала об этом?</p>
<p>— Ты сказала “Дары Смерти"? — переспросил Мо.</p>
<p>— Именно! — подтвердила она с улыбкой, как будто они все завтракали в кругу друзей. — Знаете, палочка Смерти, Воскрешающий камень и мантия Смерти. Три предмета, которые позволяют своему обладателю стать Повелителем Смерти.</p>
<p>Что же творила эта женщина? Как она узнала о них? Почему она рассказывает о них этим очевидным злодеям?</p>
<p>— Откуда ты знаешь про Дары? — спросила Проксима.</p>
<p>— Ну, какой-то умник спрятал их все здесь, на Земле, около двух тысяч лет назад, представляете? — рассказала она. — Большинство людей знают, где они находятся, потому что от них исходит эта ужасная аура, мы даже не можем поднять их, потому что наши тела не могут справиться с таким давлением. Думаю, мы все были бы намного счастливее, если бы кто-то забрал их с планеты.</p>
<p>Ложь. Последняя часть точно была ложью. Почему? Локи сосредоточил внимание на напоминающей Ралстона женщине, которая улыбалась так, будто была круглой дурочкой. Мо окончательно опустил оружие и попытался придать своему жуткому, схожему с кальмаром лицу дружелюбное выражение.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — успокоился он, легко поверив её лжи. — Вам, несчастным людям, наверняка хотелось бы, чтобы эти вещи попали в руки кого-то, кто их достоин.</p>
<p>— Вот именно! — воскликнула она, а потом снова захлопала, на этот раз от волнения. — У меня есть идея! Как насчёт того, чтобы я <em>показала</em> вам Дары? Если вы заберёте их для своего отца, то наверняка можете спокойно уйти, не причиняя вреда ни Мстителям, ни Локи, да?</p>
<p>— Даём тебе слово, — сказала Проксима. — Если ты покажешь нам Дары, мы покинем эту планету, не причинив более никакого вреда ни гадёнышу, ни героям.</p>
<p>— Правда? Ах, как это мило с вашей стороны! — прощебетала она. — Тогда ладно! Подождите минутку, и я покажу их вам.</p>
<p>Она слегка повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Мстителей, а точнее на Тони Старка.</p>
<p>— Джарвис, — позвала она. — Ты не против включить ту песню, о которой я тебе рассказывала?</p>
<p>— Прямо сейчас, мисс? — уточнил компьютерный дворецкий из костюма Старка, бедняга казался таким же сбитым с толку, как и Локи.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, как можно громче.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь, смертная? — потребовал ответа Мо.</p>
<p>— Ровно то, что обещала. Я <em>показываю</em> вам Дары. На самом деле, я буду весьма любезна и не просто покажу их вам. Я собираюсь устроить для вас практическую демонстрацию. Думаю, что к концу песни, вы будете отлично знать, на что способны смертные.</p>
<p>Локи осознал фокус в тот же миг, что и Чёрный орден. Копия Ралстона мгновенно превратилась из изящной женщины в красивом платье в женщину, которая была так похожа на Ралстона, что ему стало больно. Исчезли платье и красиво уложенная причёска. Вместо этого на ней были доспехи, похожие на доспехи Ралстона, но с одним дополнением. На нагруднике, прямо под ключицами, красовался держатель с большим чёрным камнем. С крючков на плечах свисала знакомая мантия-неведимка, а в руках женщина держала серебряный меч и деревянную палочку из бузины.</p>
<p>— Ралстон? — Он поперхнулся, кровь потекла по подбородку.</p>
<p>В следующее мгновение из костюма Старка громко зазвучала музыка. Холли ухмыльнулась, услышав, как на заднем плане, хлопая в ладоши, запел хор.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Оо Э-э. Оо Э-э. Оо Э-э. Эй-эй-эй-эй-эй.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Мо и остальные подняли оружие.</p>
<p>— Невозможно.</p>
<p>— Ох, дорогуша, — произнесла она. — Нет ничего невозможного.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Я живу в 21 веке</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>И делаю что-то значимое</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Справляюсь лучше всех, кто до этого пытался</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Крики ненавистников звучат даже приятно</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Каждому супергерою нужна своя музтема.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>С первыми словами песни Ралстон, ибо это несомненно был он, напал. Он, или это была она, телепортировался очень близко к Мо и начал быстро палить по пришельцу целой радугой заклинаний. Проксима метнула копьё в Ралстона, но он просто поднял меч и позволил металлу <em>рассечь</em> копьё Проксимы. Что было якобы невозможно. Наконечник копья Проксимы с глухим стуком упал на землю, и она закричала от ярости, увидев, как уничтожили отцовский подарок. Мо пытался увернуться от шквала магии, и ему пришлось взлететь, чтобы избежать оглушения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Никто не должен иметь столько силы</em>
  </p>
  <p>
<em>Часы тикают, я только их считаю</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Не раскисай — я тащусь от власти</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(Шизик 21-го века)</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Ралстон обратил свой гнев на Проксиму, позволив Мо отступить, но Кулл схватил его за длинные волосы. Громадная тварь, наполовину слепая, с копьём в спине, выглядела убийственно. Проксима и Глэйв поспешно ретировались, довольные тем, что Кулл выиграл битву за них. Кулл поднял его и встряхнул, как тряпичную куклу. Лицо Ралстона скривилось от боли, и он поднял меч. Но не на Кулла, а к своим длинным волосам.</p>
<p>— А ты знал? — спросил он, глядя Куллу прямо в глаза. — Что на человеческой голове примерно сто тысяч волос? Интересно, что будет, если я применю свои навыки трансфигурации к такому количеству материала?</p>
<p>Затем Ралстон отрезал свои волосы на затылке до той длины, которая была четыреста лет назад. Тут же Ралстон оказался на земле, произнося при этом какие-то латинские слова. Копна длинных чёрных волос в руке Кулла раздулась, начала извиваться и вытягиваться. Каждый волосок с головы Ралстона превратился в змею. Змеи ползали по Куллу, гигант пытался их сбросить, но их было слишком много.</p>
<p>Кулл завопил, когда свора змей начала кусать его, он отпрянул, когда яд брызнул ему в рот, глаза и нос. Теперь он был похож не на звероподобного инопланетянина, а на клубок ста тысяч змей, пожирающих одну жертву. Многие змеи поползли прочь от отбивающегося Кулла к другим членам Чёрного ордена. Ралстон потряс головой, привыкая к уменьшению веса, а затем посмотрел на остальных членов ордена.</p>
<p>Локи едва не задохнулся от вида Ралстона. Вне всякого сомнения, это был он. Хоть сейчас он и был гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Магическая сила, необходимая для выполнения такого количества мгновенных трансфигураций одновременно, была просто немыслимой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>В этом мире белых — мы избранные</em>
  </p>
  <p>
<em>Сладких снов, жестокий мир, увидимся утром</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>А? До встречи утром</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Это уже слишком, мне нужна передышка</em>
  </p>
</div><p>— Итак, — сказал Ралстон. — Кто следующий?</p>
<p>Все три члена Чёрного ордена попытались наброситься на Ралстона, но тот лишь цокнул языком, что Локи едва расслышал из-за ревущей музыки. Ралстон взмахнул палочкой Смерти и тут же зашипел. Все свободные змеи сразу же поползли к по-прежнему безоружной Проксиме, в то время как сама земля поднялась и превратилась в каменную руку, которая потянулась за Мо, точно кошка, пытающаяся поймать муху. Мо принялся уворачиваться и атаковать руку, а Проксима подобрала остриё копья и начала отбиваться от змеиного нашествия.</p>
<p>Лишь Глэйву удалось добраться до Ралстона. Ралстон тут же воспользовался мечом в одной руке, чтобы противостоять волшебному копью. Глэйв стрелял в него зарядами энергии из своего копья, от которых Ралстон легко уворачивался или телепортировался. Именно так, как учил его Локи. Ралстон поразил Глэйва заклинанием, которое превратило его ноги в подобие желе. Пришелец упал на колени, но всё равно умудрялся замахиваться и блокировать с помощью копья.</p>
<p>Ралстон подходил всё ближе и ближе, танцуя вокруг вращающегося оружия, пока ему не удалось удачно ударить мечом, разрезая пополам копьё из Уру, подобно тому, как Локи незадолго до этого разрезал свой стейк. Без оружия и на не слушающихся ногах Глэйв всё же смог схватить Ралстона за колено и сбил того с ног. Ралстон с ухмылкой бросил всё своё оружие и накинулся на пришельца врукопашную.</p>
<p>Тем временем Мо частично сломал заколдованную каменную руку, а Проксиму трижды укусили змеи, которых она разрубала пополам. Каждая убитая змея превращалась в клок длинных чёрных волос.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<em>Мне нужно одиночество, чтоб поразмыслить</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>В моём мозгу сокровища, но дверь туда закрыта</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Мои детские креатив, чистота и честность</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Честно завалены взрослыми мыслями</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Реальность идёт быстрей меня</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Забирая во мне ребёнка, я дерусь за опеку</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Со всей ответственностью, что на меня накинули</em>
</p>
</div><p>Ралстону удалось повалить Глэйва на землю, и они покатились по ней, снова и снова обмениваясь ударами и захватами. Через тридцать секунд Ралстон получил преимущество над более крупным противником и использовал всю свою силу, вероятно, увеличенную какими-то чарами, чтобы мощно приложить Глэйва головой о землю. Глэйв сразу же обмяк, и Ралстон скатился с него прямо к Проксиме, которая миновала змей и подобрала меч Ралстона.</p>
<p>Ралстон телепортировался в сторону и призвал палочку Смерти, всего на миллиметр отклонившись от удара Проксимы. Он продолжал уворачиваться от лезвия, будто любой порез мог убить его, и использовал против женщины магию. Проксима замахнулась на талию Ралстона, и тот буквально взлетел в воздух, чтобы увернуться. Он кувыркнулся в воздухе, перелетев над головой Проксимы. В падении он запустил заклинание, которое отбросило Проксиму прочь, и она упала на спину.</p>
<p>Проксима вскочила, и они закружились друг перед другом, достаточно быстро, чтобы увернуться от другого. За ними Мо расправился со своим каменным противником и уже опускался к Ралстону. Локи выкрикнул предупреждение сдавленным от боли голосом. Ралстону удалось увернуться от чёрных игл Мо, одна из которых пронзила Проксиму.</p>
<p>— Подожди своей очереди! — выкрикнул Ралстон, перед тем как произнести заклинание, которое вызвало столп огня.</p>
<p>
  <em>Адского пламени.</em>
</p>
<p>Алое пламя превратилось в дракона размером с автобус. Он взревел, взметая в воздух искры, и набросился на Мо, который благоразумно попытался убраться куда подальше. Ралстон повернулся спиной к Адскому пламени и продолжил сражаться с Проксимой. Первые несколько секунд они были на равных. Но у Ралстона получилось обезоружить Проксиму экспеллиармусом. Затем, с мечом и палочкой в руках, Ралстон бросил ещё одно заклинание, которое отшвырнуло Проксиму.</p>
<p>Она больше не встала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<em>Не понимаю целую чёртову нацию</em>
</p>
  <p>
<em>Они говорят, что я мерзость племени Обамы</em>
</p>
  <p>
<em>Ну, не самый лучший способ начала разговора</em>
</p>
  <p>
<em>В итоге, я чёрт возьми, покончу с этим дерьмом</em>
</p>
  <p>
<em>Прекрасно знаю, что и вы всё это чувствуете</em>
</p>
</div><p>Покончив с тремя из четырёх членов Чёрного ордена, Ралстон хрустнул шеей и повернулся к Мо, который изо всех сил старался держаться как можно дальше от клыков жуткого дракона. По мановению волшебной палочки дракон начал уменьшаться и отступать.</p>
<p>— Ну, давай же! — поддразнивая, позвала она. — Разве не ты хотел увидеть палочку Смерти? Не думаю, что оттуда тебе хорошо видно.</p>
<p>Мо не послушал его насмешек и остался в воздухе. Он начал поднимать клубки змей, землю и деревья из парка. Он швырял их в Ралстона, который либо уклонялся, либо телепортировался, либо превращал снаряды во что-то безобидное, вроде пузырьков или цветочных лепестков.</p>
<p>— Только не говори мне, что ты боишься одной маленькой никчёмной смертной. Иди сюда, или я не смогу выполнить свою часть сделки!</p>
<p>Мо призвал свои чёрные пыточные иглы и вместо ответа послал их точно в Ралстона. В основном иглы были невосприимчивы к магии, хотя некоторые мощные заклинания могли блокировать их. Ралстон понял это после того, как одна из них воспротивилась превращению и порезала ему щёку, когда он едва успел увернуться. После этого Ралстон начал телепортироваться быстрее, в спешке уронив меч на землю.</p>
<p>Ралстон послал несколько волн заклинаний, одна из которых задела Мо и отправила его на землю. Мо с трудом поднялся на ноги, запыхавшись, высокомерие окончательно покинуло его. Ралстон угрожающе подошёл к пришельцу с поднятой палочкой. Мо использовал свой мощный телекинез, чтобы поднять одно из сломанных копий и отправить его в Ралстона. Локи закричал, но его голос лишь отвлёк Ралстона, и копьё попало ему в бок. Оно врезалось между двумя пластинами нагрудника. Ралстон отступил на несколько шагов, но сумел удержаться на ногах. Мо подошёл.</p>
<p>— Ты заплатишь за это, я отомщу за убийство моих родных, — зашипел он, Ралстон уставился на Мо, его лицо побелело от боли.</p>
<p>— Ты должен был целиться в голову.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Акцио. — Ралстон поднял свободную руку, и меч вылетел из-за спины Мо прямо ему в ладонь. Лезвие меча прошло сквозь горло Мо.</p>
<p>Голова Мо с всё ещё удивлённым выражением на лице упала на землю, и тело последовало за ней.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>(Шизоид 21-го века)</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Песня закончилась как раз в тот момент, когда тело Мо рухнуло на землю. Ралстон выронил меч и опустил палочку.</p>
<p>— Срань господня, — выпалил Старк, нарушая молчание. — Холли, ты в порядке?</p>
<p>— Нормально! Бывало и похуже! — крикнул в ответ Ралстон.</p>
<p>— Так себе утешение, — пробурчал Роджерс.</p>
<p>— Секундочку, — Ралстон поднял руку и с болезненным кряхтением осторожно вынул копьё. Затем он ткнул палочкой Смерти в кровоточащую дыру в боку и начал шептать заклинания. Обезболивающие, останавливающие кровотечение, а также залечивающие жизненно важные органы. — Вот. Буду в порядке до встречи с целителем.</p>
<p>— Есть хоть что-то, чего ты не умеешь? — спросил Старк.</p>
<p>— Хмм… Водить машину?</p>
<p>Разумеется Ралстон не умел водить машину, тогда их ещё не изобрели. С какой стати ему учиться сейчас? Локи снова закашлял кровью, его раны всё ещё не затянулись, и он знал, что скоро потеряет сознание. Ралстон тут же оглянулся на него, на знакомом лице появились тревога и беспокойство. Хотя шрам в форме молнии был свежим. Ралстон подбежал и позвал Тора.</p>
<p>— Ралстон, — пробормотал Локи. — Ты здесь.</p>
<p>— Локи, всё будет хорошо, — утешал Ралстон.</p>
<p>Локи потянулся и схватил руку, которую столько раз держал раньше, сжимая так крепко, как только мог.</p>
<p>— Ралстон. Прости меня. Я не хотел, не хотел. Клянусь. Я просто всё падал и падал, и падал, и не было… некому было меня поймать.</p>
<p>Тор подошёл, пока он говорил, испуганно и встревоженно глядя на ужасную рану в груди Локи.</p>
<p>— Слушай, Локи. Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.</p>
<p>— Ралстон, — взмолился Локи. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я не могу вынести… — Ралстон некоторое время смотрел на него, прежде чем сглотнул.</p>
<p>— Ладно, ладно. Я прощаю тебя, но ты больше не будешь так делать и… и ты позволишь мне применить к тебе магию. Хорошо?</p>
<p>В его глазах начало темнеть, Локи перестал пытаться остаться в сознании, как только понял, что Ралстон простил его. Его рука ослабла, но Ралстон по-прежнему держал её.</p>
<p>— Ты… ты мог и не спрашивать…</p>
<p>Последним Локи запомнил, как Тор звал его, пока он чувствовал тёплую руку Ралстона в своей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Не будите спящих волшебников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Возможно, в сражении с Чёрным орденом Холли пострадала чуть больше, чем хотела показать.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холли отлично умела притворяться, что на неё вовсе не смотрят. За двадцать восемь лет у неё накопилось достаточно опыта. Сначала с Дурслями, потом со Снейпом, потом с Пожирателями смерти и политиками. Таким образом, ситуация, в которой она оказалась сейчас, была скорее знакомой, чем необычной. Американский целитель обрабатывал ужасную рану на её боку. Она сняла свои доспехи, надела спортивные штаны (любезно предоставленные Тони) и спортивный топ (тоже, как ни странно, от Тони), так что рана была доступна целителю. К моменту ранения она уже исчерпала запас магии, и её исцеляющие заклинания, возможно, подействовали не так хорошо, как она сказала Мстителям.</p><p>Отсюда и взгляды.</p><p>Точнее, сердитые взгляды Мстителей.</p><p>Ладно, может быть, ей не стоило дожидаться, пока осмотрят всю команду и Локи, прежде чем попросить целителя по-быстрому осмотреть и её. Возможно, просто стоять, пока твоя кровь скапливается в нагруднике, оказалось не лучшим планом. Она не хотела никого волновать! Ну правда, целитель мог бы залатать рану в мгновение ока, но нет, он настоял на том, чтобы проверить всё.</p><p>Судя по всему, целитель был в ужасе от того, что не только её бок был пробит копьём и разорвано несколько жизненно важных органов, но ещё она сломала несколько рёбер, получила сотрясение мозга и заработала очень неприятное магическое истощение. Кости в её правой руке тоже были повреждены после того, как она ударила по лицу того уродливого инопланетного эльфа. К тому же на её щеке красовался глубокий порез, который остался от чего-то невосприимчивого к магии, а это означало, что его нужно было <em>зашивать</em>.</p><p>Целитель перечислил все её ранения Мстителям, которые с каждым словом огорчались всё сильнее.</p><p>— Не думаю, что я хоть раз видел, чтобы кто-то так безрассудно тратил свою магию! Трансфигурация такого объёма в дополнение к вызову телесного Адского пламени! Повезло, что вы не убили себя.</p><p>Она закатила глаза. Честно говоря, он слегка преувеличивал. Она попыталась переглянуться с Тором, чтобы показать насколько нелепо ведёт себя целитель, но Тор нахмурился лишь сильнее. Зануда.</p><p>— Леди Поттер, вы вообще меня слушаете?</p><p>— Что? Да, разумеется. Вы говорили, что я безрассудна, верно?</p><p>— Я был бы вам очень признателен, — попросил целитель, чьё имя она уже забыла, — если бы вы постарались отнестись к этому серьёзно.</p><p>— Послушайте… Целитель…</p><p>— Рид.</p><p>— Целитель Рид, — начала Холли. — Извините, ваше имя вылетело у меня из головы, магическое истощение и всё такое. Не могли бы вы просто отпустить меня, дав мне парочку зелий? Не надо суетиться из-за меня, состояние Локи было гораздо тяжелее, чем моё.</p><p>Локи был очень близок к смерти с этой мерзкой иглой в груди. Она настояла, чтобы целители осмотрели его первым, после того, как она потратила большую часть своей оставшейся магии, не давая ему сыграть в ящик прямо в Центральном парке. Локи разместили в отдельной палате медицинского отсека. Две недели назад Стив попросил Холли наложить на эту палату защитные чары, которые не позволят никому телепортироваться ни внутрь, ни наружу. Она была предназначена для защиты, но теперь стала тюрьмой, которая позволит удержать Локи внутри, пока они не поймут, что с ним делать.</p><p>— Я бы дал вам зелья, но с тем количеством магии, которое осталось в вашем организме, они вам не сильно помогут. Вам нужно будет лечиться по старинке — три дня отдыха, а потом я выпишу вам нужные зелья.</p><p>— Три дня? — промямлила она. — Да вы шутите!</p><p>— Смертельно серьёзен. Три дня, никаких физических нагрузок и ограниченное использование магии. Лучше всего, если вы вообще не будете использовать магию.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь об этом, — мрачно заявил Стив. — Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы она отдохнула.</p><p>— Ну, хоть у кого-то есть здравый смысл, — сказал целитель Рид.</p><p>— Не знаю, доверяю ли я вашему медицинскому заключению, — возмутилась Холли. — Три дня!</p><p>Щёки целителя покраснели, и он наконец полностью оторвался от того места, где ощупывал её рану. Она знала, что ей стоит быть осторожной и не раздражать того, кто только что исцелил её, даже чуть-чуть. Но, честно, как он посмел сказать ей, чтобы она отдохнула! Она проигнорировала голос Гермионы у себя в голове, который говорил ей, что она ведёт себя нелепо. И что она будет делать, пока эта рана заживает? Начнёт учить гавот*?</p><p>— Леди Поттер. Я работаю главным целителем Нью-Йорка последние тридцать два года. А это гораздо дольше, чем вы вообще живёте! Моё медицинское заключение безупречно, и вам следует прислушаться к нему.</p><p>Ей пришлось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы не показать ему язык. Но вместо этого она лишь уставилась на него. Целители всегда вызывали у неё раздражение. Отчасти поэтому она и выучила исцеляющие заклинания, просто чтобы не сталкиваться с ними. Конечно, с изучением исцеляющих заклинаний всё прекрасно, пока у тебя хватает магии, чтобы правильно их использовать.</p><p>— Три дня, — заключил целитель Рид, — И вы сообщите мне как только изменится состояние его светлости.</p><p>Его светлость. Вот как они теперь называют Локи? Она не стала закатывать глаза от претенциозности этого титула, вместо этого натянула улыбку на лицо.</p><p>— Разумеется, — произнесла Холли притворно вежливым тоном, который выработала специально для общения с политиками и целителями. — Большое вам спасибо за помощь, целитель Рид. Не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали. Извините за резкость, сегодня был очень длинный день.</p><p>Как и все остальные целители, за исключением мадам Помфри, которая понимала, целитель Рид попался на крючок. Он выглядел очень польщённым комплиментом и извинениями. Немолодой волшебник посмотрел на неё со слишком хорошо знакомым ей блеском в глазах.</p><p>— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, леди Поттер. Должен сказать, для меня было честью лечить вас. Не каждый день такому человеку как я удаётся... поработать с таким телом, как ваше. — Конечно, мужчина бросил на неё совершенно ненужный взгляд.</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — неловко ответила она, в то время как Мстители частично перенесли свои свирепые взгляды с неё на него. — Думаю, я прислушаюсь к вашему совету и немного отдохну.</p><p>— Конечно, — произнёс он, явно подавляя свои похотливые мысли. — Не окажете ли вы мне честь, позволив сопроводить вас до дома?</p><p>— Этого не потребуется, — вмешался Тони. — Она останется здесь, так как мы нуждаемся в её помощи с Локи-Доки.</p><p>— Точно! Я совсем забыл, — прощебетал целитель Рид. — Ну, тогда я пошёл. Ожидаю вызова через несколько дней для проверки вас и его светлости.</p><p>— Я сообщу, когда вы понадобитесь, — пообещала Холли, не имея ни малейшего намерения снова обращаться к этому человеку. Целитель был абсолютно некомпетентен, что бы там ни было в его рекомендациях. Он диагностировал у неё сильнейшее магическое истощение, но ни на секунду не задумался, почему она всё ещё оставалась в сознании. Мадам Помфри ни за что не позволила бы ей бодрствовать так долго. Рид удовлетворённо кивнул и исчез со щелчком. Скатертью дорожка.</p><p>Она тут же повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на команду супергероев. К сожалению, теперь, когда Рид ушёл, весь их гнев вернулся к ней.</p><p>— Что ж, — пробормотала она. — Прекрасный денёк, не правда ли?</p><p>Молчание, но Холли не позволила ему остановить себя. Не обращая внимания на боль в боку, она подняла обе руки и хлопнула в ладоши.</p><p>— Нет, я серьёзно. Мы поймали Локи и ещё двоих из Чёрного ордена, а с нашей стороны никто даже не умер. Мне кажется, это надо отпраздновать.</p><p>— Холли, — сказал Стив, ей совсем не понравилось, каким строгим стал его тон.</p><p>— Да ладно вам! Вы не должны расстраиваться из-за меня! — воскликнула она. — Тут не из-за чего расстраиваться!</p><p>— Ты была ранена и ничего не сказала.</p><p>— Я думала, что мои чары подействовали, а это было не так. Такую ошибку может совершить любой.</p><p>— Ты буквально истекала кровью, — сказал Тони.</p><p>— Я… Ну, я этого даже не чувствовала, — призналась Холли. — За прошедшие годы я научилась отлично блокировать боль. Я правда не заметила, что чары не сработали. Меня больше заботило, чтобы Локи не умер.</p><p>Наконец, строгие взгляды смягчились, и на смену им пришли понимающие. Ей не стоило удивляться, что они всё поняли. В конце концов, они, наверное, тоже умеют игнорировать боль, они же супергерои, чёрт их побери!</p><p>— Ладно, — резюмировал Клинт. — Но прежде чем ты выйдешь отсюда, ты позволишь кому-нибудь осмотреть себя.</p><p>— Что угодно. Может кто-то принести мне рубашку или что-нибудь ещё? Здесь холодно.</p><p>Тор осторожно помог ей надеть одну из его безумно больших и мягких рубашек, его лицо выражало беспокойство. Она предположила, что он не привык к товарищам, которые могут так легко травмироваться. Насколько ей было известно, Мстители не так уж часто получали ранения. Обычно это был Стив, который исцелялся быстрее, чем она! Как только она оделась немного удобнее, Тор помог ей подняться и подвёл к дивану. Она могла бы притвориться, что не нуждается в помощи, но, честно говоря, она устала.</p><p>Когда она, наконец, села на диван, или, точнее, улеглась на него, как королева-гедонистка. Тор и Стив слишком упорно старались устроить её поудобнее, принося ей подушки, одеяла и чашку чая. Они прыгали вокруг неё, раскладывая мягкие и тёплые вещи рядом с ней и раз за разом спрашивая, нужно ли ей что-нибудь ещё. Может, они принесут ей что-нибудь поесть? Нужна ли ей ещё одна подушка? А что с ногами, не замёрзли ли они?</p><p>Она принимала их заботу со всем изяществом, которое у неё было, то есть с очень малым.</p><p>— Серьёзно, если вы не перестанете мельтешить, я… ну, вы знаете, на что я способна!</p><p>— Кстати говоря, — вклинился Клинт, глядя на неё с благоговейным выражением на лице. — Чёрт возьми, Холли. Что вообще там произошло?</p><p>— Ты мне поверишь, если я отвечу, что это была магия?</p><p>На мгновение стало тихо, прежде чем они начали смеяться. Холли тоже засмеялась, хоть рана в боку и болела. Она обхватила себя руками и завыла от смеха, Мстители вокруг неё делали то же самое. Она откинулась на всевозможные подушки, которые были разбросаны вокруг, когда усталость, наконец, накатила на неё.</p><p>— Холли? — позвала Наташа. Она сидела рядом с Холли прямо на полу, её состояние было намного лучше, так как целители смогли исцелить все раны шпионки, оставив лишь ломоту и усталость. — С тобой всё хорошо?</p><p>— Это… Это магическое истощение, — объяснила она. — Я совсем вымоталась…</p><p>— Тебе нужна помощь?</p><p>— Только сон, — ответила Холли, глядя на Тони. — Ты ведь не врал, что позволишь мне остаться здесь? Потому что я собираюсь потерять сознание на ближайшие сорок восемь часов, и я бы хотела, чтобы меня не двигали и не трогали в течение этого времени.</p><p>— Сорок восемь часов? — пискнул Тони.</p><p>— Хммм, — промычала она. Все её возмущения из-за того, что целитель велел ей отдыхать, в основном были связаны с тем, что она не любила подчиняться приказам. Теперь, когда ей не угрожала опасность истечь кровью, а Мстители были в безопасности, она чувствовала зов из царства Морфея. — Я буду спать, пока моя магия не восстановится. Это может занять некоторое время, я использовала очень много.</p><p>— Мы можем перенести тебя на кровать? — предложил Стив. — В более тихое место.</p><p>Ей не очень понравилась эта идея, и она медленно заставила себя открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Тор приготовился поднять её.</p><p>— Тут тоже нормально, — сказала она, её речь замедлилась и обрела мелодичность, которой в ней раньше не было. Если бы она была полностью в сознании, то заметила бы, какое восхищение её интонация вызвала у команды. Особенно Тор выглядел так, будто только что увидел, как очаровательно зевает самый милый щенок во всех девяти мирах. — Как только я засну, меня уже ничто не разбудит, и мне бы… мне бы хотелось, чтобы на всякий случай рядом были люди.</p><p>А вот это было не совсем так. Когда она была моложе и ещё не привыкла к магическому истощению, то часто спала целыми днями, даже не шевелясь. Впервые это случилось, когда ей было одиннадцать лет и она сражалась за философский камень с профессором Квиррелом. Три дня она лежала без сознания после невероятной траты магии. Для большинства волшебников такое было в порядке вещей. Если они использовали слишком много магии, их тело, за неимением лучшего термина, выключалось. Они теряли сознание, и их тела закрывались, чтобы сберечь энергию, пока их магия медленно восстанавливалась. Однако, став взрослой, Холли могла проснуться и просыпалась во время этого процесса. Её сознание, было всё ещё слишком сосредоточенное на том, чтобы оставаться начеку, только мощная магическая кома могла вырубить её окончательно.</p><p>Просыпаться в такие моменты было страшно. Её конечности казались желе и не двигались так, как она хотела, если вообще двигались. Хотя чаще — нет. Иногда, если у неё получалось открыть глаза, она видела то, чего на самом деле не существовало, воображаемых существ, которым место в журналах Луны, а не в реальном мире. Чаще всего она просто лежала в темноте, а её веки упрямо закрывались, блокируя любые сигналы. Всё, на что ей хватало сил, — это думать, бояться и слушать. Уж лучше темнота, чем галлюцинации.</p><p>Она рассказала об этом Рону и Гермионе, и та назвала это сонным параличом. На самом деле, они не смогли придумать никакого способа вылечить её, кроме усыпляющего заклинания, которое она ненавидела ещё больше, чем страх. Так что её друзья делали кое-что, чтобы успокоить её, когда она проснётся. Они следили за тем, чтобы кто-нибудь всегда был рядом с ней, пока она восстанавливалась, включали музыку или читали вслух книгу. То, что Холли узнавала и считала безопасным. Если она открывала глаза, то они обязательно оказывались в её поле зрения и чётко объясняли ей, что никто, кроме неё, не пострадал, и всё хорошо.</p><p>Чем старше она становилась, в следствии чего чаще совершала безрассудные поступки, тем чаще случались подобные эпизоды. В прошлый раз она просыпалась почти каждые восемь часов. Как будто её тело адаптировалось к периодам магического истощения, и теперь, вместо того чтобы полностью терять сознание во время этого процесса, её тело было настолько натренировано, что могло тратить энергию на то, чтобы будить её время от времени. Гермиона считала эту теорию бредовой.</p><p>— Ты не хочешь оставаться одна? — спросил Клинт тем же тоном, каким иногда обращался к своим детям, заставив её помотать головой и поморщиться с самым невинным видом.</p><p>— Это… страшно, — пробормотала она, ещё более мягким голосом, всё сильнее растекаясь в своём мягком коконе. — Не могу двигаться, колдовать… не могу… ничего. Когда друзья… рядом… звучит лучше.</p><p>В голове её объяснение звучало гораздо лучше, но язык и губы уже не слушались. Холли даже не была уверена, что слова, сорвавшиеся с её губ, звучали по-английски. Её глаза закрылись, и она знала, что они ещё долго не откроются.</p><p>— Ложись спать, — прогрохотал Тор. — Я прослежу, чтобы ты не осталась одна.</p><p>Видимо, она издала какой-то звук, потому что в следующее мгновение почувствовала руку в своих ужасно коротких волосах. От давления пальцев, которые теперь перебирали её пряди и слегка царапали кожу головы, она провалилась в темноту. Она даже не слышала слов остальных Мстителей.</p><p>Потом Джарвис расскажет ей, что Мстители там же составили список, чтобы кто-нибудь всегда был в пентхаусе вместе с ней. Наташа заметила, что Холли бормотала что-то о звуках, поэтому они также выбрали какое-нибудь шумное занятие. Джарвис покажет ей видео (забавные, очень смешные видео), где команда проверяет, не разбудят её какие-нибудь громкие звуки, но она не вздрогнула даже от оглушительного удара грома, который любезно предоставил Тор. Поэтому, удостоверившись в том, что она действительно не проснётся, никто из них не беспокоился о соблюдении тишины.</p><p>Список был прост: каждые два часа Мстители менялись, а ночью компанию ей составлял Джарвис. Они оставили её на диване, но до этого убедились, что гнездо из одеял и подушек было максимально удобным. Брюс даже надел ей на ноги тёплые носки, чтобы они не замёрзли. Благодаря их стараниям, каждый раз, когда Холли <em>просыпалась</em>, она была не одна. Даже если они не знали, что она в сознании.</p><p>Первое её пробуждение, если так можно назвать состояние достаточно осознанное, чтобы слышать и только, случилось всего через пять часов после потери сознания.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты не можешь ответить мне сейчас, очевидно, однако мне интересно, знаешь ли ты, какого чёрта происходит с Локи, — протараторил Тони, слова вылетали из него, словно пули. — Я серьёзно! Мы видели, как ты буквально из ничего создала сто тысяч змей, а потом сотворила дракона из огня! Если ты считаешься такой же сильной, как Локи, то где, чёрт возьми, всё это было? Просто бессмыслица какая-то!</p><p>На самом деле, она не поняла ни одного слова Тони. Её сознание было слишком вялым, чтобы справиться с чем-то большим, чем просто распознать голос, и понять, что он ей знаком. Понимание слов было несколько выше её возможностей. Хотя ей всё равно нравилось слышать то, что доносилось до её ушей.</p><p>— Я всё ещё не могу поверить тому, что мы видели! Мы с Джарвисом смотрели записи битвы с камер видеонаблюдения. Хотелось бы, чтобы у меня хватило ума установить в этот костюм какие-нибудь магические датчики, потому что теперь я всерьёз жалею об этом! Я просто пытаюсь представить, какая у тебя выходная мощность!</p><p>Продолжали звучать слова о невозможных с научной точки зрения уравнениях. Цифрах, превышающих её обычную зарплату. Если бы она могла, то озадаченно нахмурила бы брови. Но она не могла, поэтому продолжила нежиться в уютной и тёплой темноте, и в сознании её удерживала только научная болтовня Тони. В конце концов она снова задремала, рассуждения Тони о том, из чего именно сделан её меч, отдавались эхом в её голове.</p><p>Снова она проснулась в том же измученном состоянии, что и раньше, но на этот раз слышала кого-то другого. Она точно не знала, сколько времени прошло, и ужасно долго она пыталась распознать сладкий голос, который шептал ей на ухо угрозы в адрес неизвестных ей людей.</p><p>— Если Фьюри думает, что доберётся до тебя, его ждёт большой сюрприз. Щ.И.Т. почти колотит в двери, пытаясь попасть внутрь, — сообщил голос, прежде чем был прерван писком. Голос издал ещё один недовольный стон, а затем заговорил снова. — Можешь ли ты в это поверить? Это Хилл! Опять! Им было сказано, что я ни за что не впущу их. Неизвестно, что Щ.И.Т. может сделать с тобой в таком состоянии, но, Холли, клянусь, я не позволю им навредить тебе. Если они вздумают что-нибудь сделать, то будут иметь дело со <em>мной</em>.</p><p>Кто это был? Холли понимала, что должна знать, но не могла вспомнить. Она видела лишь чернильную тьму, которая держала её, словно гриндилоу. Даже способность определять положение собственного тела в темноте исчезла. Она не чувствовала ни подушки под головой, ни веса одеяла. Она была частичкой пустоты, распростёртой в небытие. Единственное, что казалось реальным — это заботливый тон голоса.</p><p>— Фьюри злится, что ему не рассказали о том, что наша уборщица — не просто милая англичанка, которая любит вязать. Я шпион, лучший в мире, и Фьюри ожидает, что я насквозь вижу такие ситуации. Интересно, как быстро он поймёт, что его обманули, — продолжил голос. — Мне даже в голову не пришло рассказать ему о своих подозрениях после инцидента с молотом, а это было ещё до того, как ты связала мне этот свитер. Ты была слишком милой, мне не хотелось, чтобы ты попала на радар Щ.И.Т.а. Во всяком случае, интересовала их больше, чем до того.</p><p>Да кто такой этот Щ.И.Т.? Холли никогда о нём не слышала. Если только голос не говорил о настоящем щите. Но с каких пор у "щита" появились радары?</p><p>— Знаешь, Джарвис рассказал мне, что ты заметила слежку и вторжение Щ.И.Т.а в свою квартиру. Мне удалось не позволить им преследовать тебя повсюду, пришлось дать Фьюри слово, что в тебе нет ничего интересного. Что я буду присматривать за тобой. А всё потому, что ты переживала о своей личной жизни, — рассказал голос. — А теперь Фьюри достаёт меня сообщениями, и я подумываю о том, чтобы заставить Джарвиса на год заблокировать все сообщения от Щ.И.Т.а, просто ему назло.</p><p>Она поняла, что это была Наташа, когда тьма снова потянула её к себе. Ей захотелось заставить свои губы пошевелиться, только чтобы сказать ей "спасибо", но это желание исчезло вместе с осознанием ситуации. Некоторое время она всё глубже погружалась в беспамятство, прежде чем снова вынырнуть на поверхность через несколько часов. На этот раз она услышала тихое позвякивание спиц, и на мгновение ей показалось, что она лежит рядом с Молли Уизли.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, мне нравятся змеи! — весело заявил Тор. — Они — одни из моих любимых созданий. Это было одно из первых животных, в которое научился превращаться Локи. Что… не всегда складывалось с мою пользу.</p><p>Холли попыталась открыть глаза, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли окончательно проснуться. Она понимала, что её магия и близко не восстановилась до нормального уровня, но всё равно было бы здорово перестать уплывать. К сожалению, её тело отказалось сотрудничать.</p><p>— Однажды, когда мы были совсем маленькими, Локи превратился в змею и уполз, чтобы я нашёл его. Он был красивой змейкой, такой же милой как те, которых ты создала из своих волос! Я подошёл к ней и поднял её, чтобы полюбоваться, а потом пуф! Локи превратился обратно и с криком "Бу, это я!" ударил меня ножом!</p><p>Локи сделал что? Полная абсурдность ситуации заставила тело Холли отреагировать. Её глаза приоткрылись, чтобы явить тёмный пентхаус. Из-за задёрнутых штор определить время было сложно. Тор сидел на полу рядом с ней, изо всех сил стараясь вязать. Что получалось не очень. Он пристально смотрел на пропущенные петли. И, кажется, даже не заметил, насколько нелепой была история. Она хотела бы расхохотаться и расспросить о подробностях, но даже открыть глаза, хоть и наполовину, было слишком тяжело.</p><p>Они снова закрылись, в то время как Тор, проклиная своё вязание, уронил его на пол.</p><p>— Ты делаешь это так легко! Это невозможно!</p><p>Она хотела сказать ему, что это вовсе не невозможно, но требует много практики и терпения. Тор продолжил жаловаться на вязание и на то, что его подарок матери будет выглядеть ужасно, если она скоро не проснётся и не поможет ему разобраться в той путанице, которую он устроил.</p><p>— А ещё нам придётся разобраться с твоими волосами! — сказал он ей. — Мне нравились твои волосы, они были длинными и идеальными и... а теперь их больше нет! Тони сказал, что вместе мы сможем это исправить. Нам придётся отрезать ещё немного, чтобы подравнять их, и мне кажется, тебе пойдёт.</p><p>Она снова погрузилась в сон, мысленно закатывая глаза, пока Тор ворчал о состоянии её волос. Он ей нравился, но иногда его приоритеты были немного сбиты. Она проспала несколько часов, и её никто не тревожил. В следующий раз её пробуждение было более осознанным. Она могла сказать, что по-прежнему была на диване, и ощущала, как её конечности затекли от такого длительного лежания без движения. Не то чтобы эти конечности двигались бы по её желанию.</p><p>Успокаивающая классическая музыка наполняла комнату нежными тонами и аккордами, напоминая ей колыбельные.</p><p>— Пресса снаружи сходит с ума, — сказал Брюс, его голос звучал издалека. Она решила, что он смотрит в окно. — Они все хотят знать, кто ты и где Локи, и что случилось. С битвы прошло почти два дня и ни ты, ни Локи не проснулись. Все эти крики прессы напоминают мне о том, как они обезумели, когда узнали, что я живу здесь. Сейчас, наверное, немного хуже. По крайней мере, когда переехал я, у Тони уже было <em>готово</em> заявление.</p><p>Голос Брюса то приближался, то отдалялся, пока он говорил, и она поняла, что он, наверное, ходит туда-сюда. Она не знала, что у Брюса есть такая привычка. Обычно, когда он был взволнован, он либо шёл в свою лабораторию, чтобы заняться наукой, либо пытался медитировать. Может быть, он делал это только наедине с собой.</p><p>— Мы пытались сдерживать их так долго, как только могли, но у них уже пена изо рта идёт, Холли. Нам нужно что-то им сказать! Стив прямо сейчас рассказывает им выдуманную историю о тебе! Джарвис помог придумать её, опираясь на его предположения о том, чего бы ты хотела. Мы пытаемся держать тебя как можно дальше от центра внимания, но выглядит это так себе.</p><p>Ну, это вызывало беспокойство. Интересно, что сейчас думают о ней коллеги? А Кари? С ней всё хорошо? Она не могла спросить. Брюс продолжил свой взволнованный монолог, не зная, что его слушатель был в сознании.</p><p>— Прошло два дня, Холли! Тебе уже пора проснуться, потому что я схожу с ума! Тор говорит, что для волшебников совершенно нормально спать так долго, и мои друзья в госпитале уверяют, что ты проснёшься, как будешь готова, но... эх! Пресса стучит в двери, умоляя поделиться любой информацией о новом "Мстителе". Как будто так и есть. Ты вообще хочешь быть Мстителем? Никто не знает, почему ты вообще появилась в парке!</p><p>Вау, Брюс и правда сходил с ума. Он продолжил говорить о том, что не создан для такого стресса. Он был учёным, он проводил исследования и писал статьи. Она хотела успокоить его и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. У неё получалось справляться с прессой раньше, сможет и в это раз. Её друзья по работе и Кари либо поймут, либо нет. Но она не могла. Всё, что она могла сделать, — дать мужчине расхаживать по комнате и доводить себя до нервного срыва.</p><p>— Даже Халк беспокоится о тебе. Я знаю, что вы двое ещё не встречались, но он... это странно, но ты ему действительно нравишься. Я почувствовал это в парке, он очень сильно хотел встретиться с тобой. Я совсем этого не понимаю, но он волнуется, что ты никогда не проснёшься.</p><p>Что ж, это было ужасно мило со стороны Халка, не так ли? Холли расслабилась, представив, каково это — проводить время с кем-то, кто больше всего известен тем, что крушит всё вокруг. Ей было интересно, понравится ли Халку строить что-нибудь из лего, а потом ломать это. Воображение и голос Брюса снова погрузили её во тьму, она тут же забыла о том, что перед башней Мстителей проходила пресс-конференция, посвящённая ей.</p><p>Когда она проснулась в следующий раз, кто-то просил у неё прощения и объяснял, что всё будет хорошо. Она напряглась от беспокойства, которое услышала в этом голосе, и ей захотелось закричать, чтобы это прекратилось, и ей рассказали, что, чёрт возьми происходит. Поскольку никаких объяснений не последовало, у неё мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, это уже произошло до того, как она проснулась.</p><p>— Я обещаю, мы будем охранять тебя, пока ты не проснёшься. Не надо волноваться о том, что они захотят сделать с тобой. Тор думает, что им всё равно пришлось покинуть планету, — сказал Стив. — Нам стоило быть умнее, но не вышло.</p><p>Кто покинул планету? Почему её нужно защищать? Кто-то пострадал? Стив не дал ответов ни на один из этих вопросов и просто продолжил говорить ей, что она в безопасности. Как будто в такой момент ей было дело до собственной безопасности. Она поклялась, что устроит Стиву очень строгий разговор, как только её магия вернётся в нормальное состояние. Она сопротивлялась потере сознания, но чем сильнее она боролась, тем сильнее её затягивало.</p><p>Последним, что она запомнила, были слова Стива: "Прости, Холли".</p><p>Когда она снова вынырнула из дрёмы, первым, что она заметила, было её собственное беспокойство по поводу слов Стива. Вторым, что она заметила, была заставка Марио Карт, которая играла на заднем плане. В-третьих, она заметила, что кто-то сидит на её ногах.</p><p>
  <em>Клинт.</em>
</p><p>Время от времени Клинт тыкал её куда-нибудь: в ногу, живот или руку. Достаточно сильно, чтобы раздражать, но не причинять боли. Прошло пятнадцать минут столь раздражающего и несерьёзного поведения, прежде чем она услышала фырканье Клинта.</p><p>— Я был уверен, что это сработает! Мои дети всегда просыпаются!</p><p>Его дочь, конечно, так и сделает, если когда-нибудь так же вымотается, как Холли.</p><p>— Ну же, Холли, как долго ты собираешься это делать? Джарвис, как давно она в отключке?</p><p>— Уже 52-й час, сэр.</p><p>— Разве она не должна проголодаться или страдать от жажды?</p><p>— По словам доктора Беннера и принца Одинсона, она проснётся, чувствуя и то и другое, но только когда её магия будет готова, — сказал Джарвис таким тоном, который подразумевал, что он устал от ожидания и таких вопросов. — Мы приготовили для неё еду и воду к моменту её пробуждения.</p><p>Бедный Джарвис. Клинт недовольно захныкал, а потом она услышала знакомый звук — синий панцирь ударился обо что-то. Наверное, о машину Клинта в игре.</p><p>— Сколько у неё магии? Я хочу сказать, что <em>чувствовал</em> её. Я знаю, что много, но не может же она перезаряжаться так долго? Тор однажды рассказал нам, что Локи проспал целую неделю после какого-то сложного колдовства, а Локи — бог! У неё не может быть столько же магии, сколько у него… да? — спросил Клинт прежде чем снова ткнуть Холли в живот. — Просыпайся, Холли! У меня есть вопросы о магии! Тебе же нравится отвечать на них?</p><p>Холли снова заснула, назло ему.</p><p>Холли проснулась, действительно проснулась, полностью контролируя своё тело, в 22:36, спустя более чем два дня после битвы с Чёрным орденом. Точнее, её бой с Чёрным орденом закончился ровно в 12:34, и с того момента прошло уже пятьдесят восемь часов и две минуты. Её магия гудела под кожей, переполненной энергией, и зажигала воздух, вызывая искры. Проснувшись, она сразу же села, и её теперь ужасно короткие волосы торчали во всех мыслимых направлениях.</p><p>— Уф.</p><p>У неё во рту был привкус грязных носков и утреннего дыхания, а тело ужасно ломило.</p><p>— Мисс! — восторженно воскликнул Джарвис. — Вы проснулись.</p><p>— Ох, Джарвис, — ответила Холли. — Сколько… который час?</p><p>Джарвис ответил ей, перечислив много другой полезной информации. Например, какой был день и что он сообщил Мстителям о её пробуждении. Они все очень волновались за неё.</p><p>— Простите, — промямлила Холли, глядя в ближайшую камеру. — Кажется я предупреждала, что буду долго спать.</p><p>— Вы так и сделали, мисс, мы просто… беспокоились о том, как долго это продолжалось. Кроме того, за последние 58 часов многое произошло.</p><p>— Например?</p><p>— Щ.И.Т. трижды пытался проникнуть в башню, чтобы допросить вас. Каждое проникновение было сорвано мисс Романовой и мной. И не только это, ещё команда была вынуждена провести пресс-конференцию, объясняя миру, кто вы такая. Кто-то узнал вас по записям боя и раскрыл вашу личность. Затем двое выживших членов Чёрного ордена, мужчина и женщина, которых вы не убили, а просто избили до потери сознания, сбежали из камеры в неизвестном направлении.</p><p>— Ну и дерьмо. Хочешь рассказать мне ещё что-нибудь? — спросила Холли, высунув ноги из-под многочисленных одеял, под которыми лежала. Она, игнорируя боль в мышцах, заставила себя встать и потянулась. Её желудок заурчал на всю пустую комнату.</p><p>— На кухне вас ждёт еда.</p><p>— Я так люблю тебя, Джарвис, — сказала Холли, перед тем, как телепортировалась на кухню, чтобы начать поиски еды. Она протянула руку и схватила со стойки ближайший продукт — протеиновый батончик. Обёртка разорвалась сама собой, ей даже не потребовалось шептать заклинание, и она сунула его в рот.</p><p>За спиной она услышала звяканье лифта и не удивилась, услышав, как Тор зовёт её. Она крикнула в ответ, со всё ещё набитым гранолой ртом. Все Мстители бросились на кухню, чтобы увидеть, как она сгорбилась над стойкой, как гоблин, хватая как можно больше еды, чтобы запихнуть её в рот, а её щёки были надуты, как у взбесившейся белки.</p><p>— Даров, — пробубнила она, глядя на команду.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - французский танец</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>